Amor mutuo
by SoraLove
Summary: Ella no puede comprender por que la trata de esa manera, solamente es un miembro mas del equipo, jamas superara a sasuke o naruto... ahora esos pensamientos la atormentan pero a todo esto ¿Por que pensar tanto en él?,,KAKASAKU.TERMINADO
1. Ese maldito Lugar

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.-Ese maldito lugar**

* * *

**(SAKURA POV, capitulo narrado por sakura-chan)**

_Corrí como enajenada esperando poder despedirme al menos de él, ya sabia que se marcharía también, pero jamás pensé que en ese mismo instante. El sol se había ocultado hace tiempo y yo apenas sabe acerca de su partida; mi corazón latía muy rápido pero fue inútil._

**.**

**¡Maldición!-**_dije mientras apretaba mis puños_

**.**

**Naruto-kun-**_escuche una voz que provenía de atrás de un árbol_**-él se fue esta misma tarde… lo siento, creo que ya debe estar muy lejos de konoha**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_baje la mirada_**-Gracias, Hinata…**

**.**

**Oh… hee de nada-**_contesto tímidamente como siempre_**-Yo solo pude ver como se iba con Jiraiya-sama pero no pude despedirme tampoco**

**.**

**Al menos pudiste verlo cuando se fue, supongo que mejor regreso a casa ya es algo tarde…**

**.**

_Después de ese breve instante de coraje pase a la resignación y comencé a caminar como si nada por los alrededores, Estaba algo confundida, Desde aquella vez que sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea no había sentido tanta tristeza en mi corazón como ahora que también se fue él. En este tiempo Naruto me había ayudado mucho a__sobreponerme por lo de sasuke incluso se fue a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta pero no pudo conseguirlo, yo fui con él la siguiente vez pero tampoco pudimos lograrlo y ahora __Naruto se ha ido para volverse mas fuerte con el entrenamiento de ese viejo h__ermitaño degenerado. Acabamos de regresar del país del viento por el incidente de Gaara y creí que ese Idiota devorador de Ramen se __esperaría al menos __un __poco en irse a entrenar. ¡PERO NO!_

**.**

**Me confié… y se marcho sin siquiera despedirse-**_sin darme cuenta estaba en medio de ese miserable lugar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El viento era igual que aquella vez, la presión en mis adentros, las lagrimas, la Estupida banca en donde me dejo inconsciente y después se marcho TODO era igual que cuando se fue Sasuke. Por mucho tiempo había evitado pasar por ese sitio pero ahora volvía a estar en él, todo por que camine inconscientemente o quizás es el destino… ¡No tengo idea! Pero… sencillamente me senté y cavile __mucho al respecto, me di cuenta __de __tantas cosas que eran evidentes._

"_Las respuestas estaban tan cerca y no pude verlas" Mi infantil obsesión por ese hombre me cegaba totalmente. __**¡Una obsesión!**__ ¿Eso era realmente? ¿Nunca lo ame? No tengo idea… quizás me enamore por que todas lo hacían… era tan encantador y guapo que… era __irresistible pero __¿Valía la pena, sacrificar tanto por un amor así? Nunca perdí la esperanza de que el pudiese enamorarse de mi, pero Ahora estoy segura de que en el interior sabia perfectamente que eso jamás __sucedería, sin embargo yo__solo__me conformaba con tenerlo a mi lado y velar por su felicidad… ¡Que patética fui! Él me lo dijo muchas veces me preocupaba mas por él… que él mismo… Vivía a través de él, me propuse ser la mejor para que __él voltease a verme y con el tiempo se enamorara de mí._

_Aun que me duela en el alma aceptarlo…Ni aun que hubiese sido la mejor ninja de toda konoha e incluso tan maravillosa como tsunade-sama con __todo y su titulo de Hokage… Sasuke… jamás me vería como alguien más que su aniñada compañera de equipo. Si puede hacerme mas cercana a él fue por que nos toco juntos en el equipo siete… solo por eso pude hablar mas que cualquier otra chica con él, si hubiésemos __estado en equipos separados él ni loco se tomaría la molestia de hablarme._

**.**

**¡Maldita sea!-**_dije poniendo mis manos en la cabeza y sujetándome con fuerza mi cabello a la vez que temblaba un poco_**-Como pude pensar algo que nunca sucedería y peor fue que yo misma me creí mis mentiras… La mentira que yo cree… en donde sasuke y yo éramos algo más**

**.**

_Todo era cierto, por mucho que le reclame a él y le grite a su foto… Todas las cosas terribles que me ha hecho sentir…__Me queda claro que Fue mi culpa, desde el principio siempre lo fue._

_Sasuke nunca me dijo algo para que me ilusionara con el, jamás demostró interés en mí como para que yo creyera lo contrario. La única que quería ver esas cosas era yo… soñando frases nunca dichas ni pensamientos jamás expresados. No quería ver la realidad por eso __me imaginaba una y __mil razones para justificar el desprecio de sasuke para conmigo._

_Era mas sencillo eso que aceptar que él no me veía de la misma manera que yo… he sido una cobarde al no afrontarlo…_

**.**

**.**

_Justo en ese momento viene a mi la imagen de Naruto, él siempre vio por mi y los demás… nunca oculto sus sentimientos hacia mi y sin embargo yo me aprovechaba de ellos y muchas veces los minimizaba creía que era una niñería de él, quizás sasuke pensó lo mismo de mi._

_Unas lagrimas se apoderan de mi rostro, no puedo detenerlas e incluso no me había percatado de su presencia… pero cuando vi a naruto en mi mente… no me contuve mas y llore en silencio estremeciéndome en esa banca helada. Ese "idiota" siempre lo dio todo por mi pero al __mismo __tiempo luchaba por su ideal, su sueño de convertirse en hokage, ayudaba a los desprotegidos y aun le quedaba tiempo para tratar de cumplir los sueños de los demás en el camino._

_Mientras que yo… Simplemente estaba ahí para seguir a sasuke y ver por él para que nada malo le pasara… No ayude a los demás, no me detuve a pensar en el daño que le causaba a Naruto, No me importo ser una inútil en batalla y ser la causa de tantas heridas tanto de naruto, sasuke y kakashi-sensei por protegerme; Mi sueño… ahora que veo __bien nisiquiera __tengo uno propio… el mío era que sasuke cumpliera el suyo y mis intereses jamás importaron._

_Ahora soy mas fuerte todo gracias a que naruto me inspira a seguir adelante, ser la mejor… por mí y por nadie más. Con las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sama voy mejorando, soy de más utilidad para mis compañeros y los habitantes de la aldea, Me siento muy bien al poder remediar un poco las carencias de Konoha. Sin embargo me falta __mucho por recorrer y lo __mas importante es… que me idealice un sueño propio, un Futuro que yo forje para mi. No puedo depender toda mi vida de las demás personas, debo ser auto-suficiente y además regresar con creces los favores y la ayuda que he recibido de cada uno de ellos._

**.**

**Lo más difícil-**_me limpiaba las lagrimas mientras observaba la preciosa Luna que adornaba mi vista_**-Va a ser… difícil olvidarme de este gran amor que a habitado mi corazón desde hace tanto; Es lo mejor lo sé… pero no por eso… deja de doler tanto**

**.**

**¡¿Sakura?!**

**.**

**¡Ah!-**_Esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a todos lados pero no vi a nadie_**-¿Hum? Ya estoy imaginando cosas…**

**.**

**Pues me temo que No…**

**.**

**¡¡AHHH!! ¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?**

**.**

_El jounin de cabellos alborotados color plata estaba parado en la rama de un árbol, el cual estaba encima del lugar donde estaba yo sentada, me asuste un poco porque me sorprendió verlo._

_Pero esa era su manera de ser, aparecía donde menos te lo esperabas, Ya mas tranquila le salude educadamente y el me respondió con su habitual sonrisa… no tengo idea de cómo es debido a su mascara pero me la imagino a pesar de solo ver su ojo derecho cerrarse ante esta acción._

**.**

**¿Jiraiya y Naruto partieron esta tarde cierto?**

**.**

**Si-**_conteste desganada_**-Supongo que con la ayuda de ese sujeto Naruto se volverá mas fuerte ¡Estoy segura!**

**.**

**Yo también…**

**.**

_Tras un breve momento de silencio, bastante incomodo por cierto, kakashi-sensei continuo hablando como si nada ¿Quizás no se dio __cuenta que __estaba llorando? ¿Me habrá escuchado? Hmm lo dudo, Pero igual me inquieta que no me comente nada al respecto… aun que conociéndolo __estoy casi segura que ni se dio cuenta, Es tan distraído._

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Dígame?**

**.**

**¡¿Ya te encuentras mejor?!**

**.**

**¿Mejor?-**_retrocedí un poco_**-¿A que se refiere Sensei?**

**.**

**Me refiero-**_tono serio y me mira fijamente_**-A tu decisión recién tomada, en la cual implicas ser una mejor ninja pero también que tienes que olvidar a ese ser especial para ti.**

**.**

**Yo…**

**.**

_Baje de inmediato mi rostro, estaba completamente sonrojada, me daba mucha vergüenza saber que él me había escuchado además que es muy raro que tenga este tipo de charlas con mi maestro._

_Es verdad que nunca trate de disfrazar mis sentimientos por sasuke, creo que medio mundo sabia que a mi me gustaba pero ahora me da __un poco de__pena hablar del tema. Puse en evidencia cosas que no debía pero ahora __es __muy tarde para hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado ¡Maldición!_

**.**

**.**

**¿Lleva mucho tiempo escuchándome?**

**.**

**Lo suficiente-**_vuelve a sonreírme_**-Eres mi querida alumna, al verte tan triste sentada en este sitio decidí venir a ver lo que te pasaba y sin querer escuche gran parte de lo que decías… aun que te quedabas mas tiempo pensativa y sencillamente hablaste solo un par de veces.**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_Era un tomate prácticamente_**-Creo que es extraño que una chica este sentada en una banca en medio de la noche y además hablando sola. Lamento haberlo preocupado**

**.**

**Descuida-**_pone su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricia_**-Me da gusto ver que ya estas mas tranquila y que ya no estés llorando**

**.**

**Si…**

**.**

_A pesar de que mi sensei era un sujeto bastante extraño y peculiar aun así era alguien muy confiable, además él al igual que Naruto veían por mi __para que no me preocupara tanto._

_Con su típico gesto de acariciar mi cabeza, como si yo fuese su mascota, con eso me daba a entender que me relajara… ¡Todo va a__salir bien! __Siempre pensé eso cada que el me consolaba. Aun que a veces me daba algo de tristeza puesto que era la mas débil de los tres del equipo y __kakashi-sensei siempre me ha visto como la Niñita que habia que proteger, supongo que no puedo culparlo ya que mis habilidades eran __mucho mas inferiores hace tiempo, Pero… pero yo nunca fui…_

**.**

**Sakura-**_vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos_**-Ven ¡Vamonos! Con mucho gusto te acompaño hasta tu casa ¿Quieres?**

**.**

**Puedo llegar sola… Gracias**

**.**

_¡Ahhhh! Me saca de mis casillas que me sigan tratando como a una Mocosa, ya soy más grande y además aun que no lo fuese mis habilidades han mejorado notablemente_. _¡¡No necesito un Estúpido guardaespaldas todo el maldito tiempo!! Seguí caminando rumbo a mi casa y él seguía tras de mi, ni siquiera decía nada así que no tuve mas opción que volver a dejar en claro que no lo necesitaba._

**.**

**No quiero ser mas grosera pero-**_volteo molesta y lo miro_**-Deje de seguirme no es necesario que me acompañe, ya se cuidarme sola.**

**.**

**No me importa-**_dijo muy decidido, sonaba molesto_**-Jamás me perdonaría si llegara a sucederte algo malo**

**.**

**¡Por Favor Sensei, Deje de subestimarme!**

**.**

**Yo no hago tal cosa**

**.**

**¡Oh Vamos! Ahora me dirá que es mentira-**_moví la cabeza en tono molesto e hice varios gestos por mi irritación_**-Usted Nunca a confiado en mi… soy la peor de sus alumnas eso ya lo sé…**

**.**

**¿Por qué estas tan segura?**

**.**

**Siempre, siempre esta al pendiente de Sasuke por que sabe que es muy poderoso… incluso ahora usted esta mucho mas preocupado por él que yo, Lo mismo sucede con Naruto tiene puestas sus esperanzas en el ya que esta seguro que se convertirá en un excelente hokage.**

**.**

**Tú… ¿No quieres que Naruto cumpla su sueño?**

**.**

**No me malinterprete, claro que lo deseo por que yo también estoy segura que ese tonto seria un excelente hokage, al igual que confío en los grandes poderes de Sasuke… creo que todos podemos lograr cosas maravillosas si no lo proponemos y yo espero lo mejor de cada uno de los Genins de esta aldea… sin embargo**

**.**

**¿Si?**

**.**

**Para usted-**_Varias veces lo pensé pero hasta ahora me atreví a decirle de frente lo que pensaba_**-Solo soy una niña a la que tiene que proteger… cree que los únicos con futuros prominentes son Naruto y Sasuke; espera todo y lo mejor de ellos y de mi… NADA Sencillamente cree que mi mayor logro seria convertirme en Chuunin**

**.**

**Eso no es verdad…**

**.**

**MENTIRA, ni siquiera me cree capaz de llegar a mi casa sin la compañía de un HOMBRE, Tan difícil es creer un poco mas en mí**

**.**

**Sakura ¿Por qué tienes esa idea así de mi?-**_su mirada era algo acongojada al igual que sus gestos_**-No soy de una idea tan retrograda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entonces-**_bajo la mirada y me quedo así por un tiempo_**-Por que siento como si me tratara así Sensei.**

**.**

**No lo sé-**_se esfuma como el aire_

**.**

_Al parecer mis comentarios lo molestaron pero no pude evitarlo, todo lo que le dije era lo que realmente sentía sin embargo ahora estoy más confundida que antes. No camine mas de unos metros cuando sentí como alguien me sujetaba con fuerza, dejándome imposibilitada de hablar con ambas manos luchaba para quitarme el brazo de la boca para poder gritar, la situación fue empeorando._

**.**

**No intentes nada-**_pone una kunai en mi vientre_**-Te matare aquí mismo así que no conviene acelerar tu muerte**

**.**

"**Sigue subestimándome"**

**.**

**¡¿Quee?!**

**.**

_Fue lo poco que alcanzo a decir ese "sujeto" Había cometido un error muy estúpido, considerando que estaba en una aldea de Shinobis… y ese fue que dejo mis manos libres para poder utilizar cualquier Jutsu, escapar con facilidad y enfrentarme cara a cara._

_Y Así lo hice al estar libre le mire directamente para después atacarlo, con mis puños comencé a golpearlo pero fue una ilusión, sin duda una técnica ninja también, me concentre y pude encontrarlo escondido entre unos botes de basura. Al verse acorralado se dirigió con mucha __rapidez hacia mi __mientras aventaba varios kunais y shuriken._

_Los esquive con facilidad pero uno de ellos me dio en mi pierna, ocasionando que esta sangrara a chorros, caí rendida ante el asombro de mi atacante que se acercó para darme el golpe de gracia…_

_Fue entonces donde me puse de pie y con ayuda de unos clones, los cuales había invocado anteriormente, que lo sujetaban le cause una __herida en el __estomago y este cayo sin decir nada._

**.**

**No puede creer que me derrotaría de esta manera-**_me acercó al sospechoso y me siento a su lado_**-Es muy consecuente conmigo**

**.**

**Desde un principio… supiste-**_dijo con dificultad_

**.**

**Claro-**_cerré los ojos_**-Trato de ocultar su chakra pero no cree que es un movimiento tonto considerando que en el tema soy muy buena**

**.**

_Una pequeña cortina de humo cubrió a mi atacante para después dejar ver su verdadera identidad, la que sabia desde un principio, Kakashi-sensei trato de probarme haciéndome creer que un "extraño" me atacaba por estar sola, tal y como el me lo dijo. Pero aun que quería darme una lección él sigue subestimándome… si planeaba darme un __susto debió sujetar mis __manos para imposibilitarme la utilización de un jutsu, de una u otra manera hubiese pensado en como safarme pero ni eso… no me dio la__oportunidad de enfrentar un reto grande._

_Por eso mismo lo he herido, por que ya sabia que se trataba de él pero parte de mi quería pelear enserio con mi sensei._

**.**

**Sabes-**_toco su estomago y vio la sangre_**-Veo que tu si "ibas" enserio**

**.**

**Lo siento… pero me dio coraje que siga tratándome de esta manera kakashi-sensei, Espero algún día me pueda ver como su igual**

**.**

**Sakura, No es lo que crees es solo que…**

**.**

**Descuide**

**.**

_Pose mi mano en su estomago y concentrando mi chakra tal y como me enseño Tsunade-sama, cerré su herida, no era muy profunda no seria __capaz de ocasionarle algo así a mi sensei a pesar del enojo que sentía en ese momento. Él me miro fijamente y después se puso de pie, yo me quede de rodillas en el suelo todavía estaba algo aturdida por lo __sucedido pero __el se puso en cuclillas y me sonrió como si nada._

**.**

**Gracias**

**.**

**No es nada, no soy una buena ninja medico aun pero con las enseñanzas de la hokage lo conseguiré, estoy segura**

**.**

**Yo también**

**.**

**¿Enserió?**

**.**

_Me le quedo viendo con una cara de inseguridad ¿Esta mintiéndome de nuevo? No puedo creerle a este hombre que se la pasa diciendo __mentiras a __la menor provocación. Observo su mano que se dirige hacia mi y casi __predigo su acción "Me acariciara la cabeza como siempre" sin embargo… quede sorprendida ante su acción._

**.**

**.**

**¿Humm?-**_ambas manos están recargadas en mis hombros y el sigue sonriéndome como si nada_**-¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Lo siento, mucho-**_dirige su mirada y se encuentra con la mía ocasionando un leve sonrojo de mi parte_

**.**

**Pero… no comprendo **

**.**

**Como habrás sabido son mis primeros "alumnos" por eso es sencillo encariñarme con ustedes tres, soy nuevo en esto de ser Maestro; No puedo ser como los demás… mucho menos como Gai-sensei**

**.**

**Eso es un alivio-**_suspire tras ese comentario_

**.**

**Si-**_sonríe de nuevo, últimamente sonríe más seguido_**-Por eso mismo tengo unos fuertes lazos con los tres, no creas que solo me intereso por sasuke o Naruto… simplemente es mas fácil verlos luchar y que reciban graves heridas puesto que su recuperación es insuperable. Te confieso que en más de una ocasión me preocupe por su vida**

**.**

**Lo sé, yo misma se como se siente**

**.**

**Me comprendes al menos en ese ámbito pero tú no puedes comprender lo que yo veo en ti…**

**.**

**¡Ahh!**

**.**

_Me siento algo diferente, el corazón me aprieta un poco… ¿Kakashi-sensei me va a decir que no cree en mi? Tal y como lo supuse el solo me ve como una niñita, pero no quiero escucharlo de sus propios labios… eso seria muy…_

**.**

**Sakura tu eres muy especial para mi, me siento en la responsabilidad de protegerte y no creas que es por que dude de tus habilidades, Soy tu Sensei recuerdalo; No hay nadie que conozca mejor que yo tus virtudes y tus defectos**

**.**

**¿Entonces por que duda de ponerme un verdadero desafío?**

**.**

**Bueno-**_pone su mano izquierda en su cabeza, como si se estuviese rascando_**-Eso es por que… No soporto la idea de que algo pueda sucederte supongo que he desarrollado un cariño "paternal" hacia ti**

**.**

**¿Cariño paternal?-**_me sonrojo un poco, a fin de cuentas yo nunca conocí a mi padre y ahora que lo pienso él es lo mas cercano que tengo a uno_

**.**

**Si…Eres una excelente alumna y nunca he tenido problemas de ningún tipo contigo pero quizás a mis ojos eres sencillamente… Esa tierna Sakura que es una niña demasiado "linda" y me asusto con facilidad por el miedo de que pudieses terminar herida**

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**Pero ahora se que esta mal por que te he hecho sentir algo que no fue mi intención-**_me dirige la mirada, la mas seria que yo he visto_**-Podrás perdonarme**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei yo en verdad lamento haberle dicho cosas tan feas, supongo que puedo entender un poco lo que me dice-**_estoy mas tranquila ahora y sonrío ante esas palabras_**-Por que yo he sido amiga de Ino desde que éramos pequeñas pero… al momento de pelear con ella, como en el examen para ser Chuunin, venia a mi mente la imagen que mi querida Ino-chan la niña que conocí y no la que es Ahora una Mujer fuerte y decidida.**

**.**

**Lo sé puede ver esa reacción en ti al igual que en ella**

**.**

**Si-**_me sonrojo_**-Pero al igual que le dije a ella, Ya he crecido y no me gusta que tenga consideración conmigo… por eso pude luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra ella, eso sin perder la imagen que tenia de cuando era aun una niña. Supongo que tengo presente las dos**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_esta vez si acaricia mi cabeza_**-En ese caso tendré que hacerme a la idea que "Mi sakura" se esta convirtiendo en toda una Mujer ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Hee-**_dijo "mi sakura" pensé por un tiempo mientras podía sentir como mi rostro se tornaba más rojo que antes_**-Algo así… pero Gracias por haberse preocupado tanto por mi Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Es un placer**

**.**

**Sensei**

**.**

**¿Si, Dime?**

**.**

**Me-**_baje mi mirada_**-Puede acompañarme hasta mi casa…**

**.**

**Claro-**_me mira de manera tierna otra vez_**-Estaría encantado**

**.**

**Bien, enton…**

**.**

**¡Vamos Sakura!**

**.**

_No termine de decir lo que pensaba puesto que kakashi-sensei me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo cargada saltando por los tejados de las casas, con mucho cuidado, para que nadie despertara pero creo que fue algo precipitado. Pero me dijo que aun estaba herida de mi pierna, donde su kunai había cortado, No era para nada grave y pude curarla en cualquier momento pero… en esta ocasión me deje "consentir" por mi Sensei con instintos paternales._

**.**

**Sujétate bien**

**.**

**Si-**_le rodee con mis brazos su cuello_**-¡¿Así esta bien?!**

**.**

**Por supuesto… falta poco**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.-**_Hola soy la que esta escribiendo este fic de _**KakashixSakura**_, debo agregar que es mi primer fic en esta sección (NARUTO) así que apenas me estoy acostumbrando, espero les guste mi historia que por lo que ven va desarrollándose poco a poco. En general me basare desde el instante que Naruto deja Konoha (el ultimo capitulo de naruto) y antes de que regrese (donde empieza Shippuden) en otras palabras es mi versión de lo que sucedió en esos dos años y medio que el precioso__niño zorro estaba__ausente. Tomare en cuenta algunas cosas verdaderas de la serie y otras que yo inventare, esto seria relacionado al anime… pero en otras circunstancias… digo por que están los fanfics que utilizan a los personajes pero en una historia TOTALMENTE distinta, me explico, sin embargo no usare tantas batallas como en la serie__misma puesto que soy__una __**SHOJOmaniaca**__ así que si les decepciona lo siento mucho pero descuiden hay mucho fics maravillosos que manejan el mismo estilo de trama. Creo que es todo por ahora, cualquier pregunta, aclaración o__queja ya lo saben dejen un review._

_ Ante todo Gracias_


	2. Mi niña

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.-Mi niña**

* * *

**(KAKASHI POV, capitulo narrado por kakashi-sensei)**

_Me quede mirando como entraba a su hogar, poco después ella me saludo desde la ventana de su habitación, supuse que ya estaba mas segura en su casa aun que lo mas seguro es que la regañarían por llegar a estas horas de la noche. Con gusto me ofrecí a hablar con su madre y explicarle, por no decir… mentirle, Lo que sucedió pero Sakura me dijo que no era necesario; opte por hacerle caso puesto que seguía actuando como si ella tuviese cinco años._

_._

**Pues la verdad-**_suspire mientras caminaba rumbo a mi apartamento-_**Para un "Viejo" como yo, sakura aun es una niña**

_._

_Estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijo hace unos instantes, era cierto incluso me lo había comentado Kurenai tiempo atrás cuando nos encontramos en aquel bar realmente solo le hable por que Gai ya me había hartado con su discurso de todos los días sobre nuestra supuesta "rivalidad" Así que huí cuando tuve la oportunidad._

_._

_._

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_._

**Hola**

_._

**¡¿Kakashi?!-**_pregunto asombrada_

_._

**Si-**_le sonreí un poco-_**Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme un momento contigo? Es que quiero escapar de Gai aun que sea por un rato**

_._

**Claro, aun que lo siento por Gai pero supongo que te llega a cansar**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_suspiré_**-Digamos que no siempre pero ahora estoy algo fastidiado así que las palabras de él son mas molestas que de costumbre**

**.**

**¿A que se debe? Normalmente tu siempre estas de muy buen humor, además de que se ve que vives despreocupado de la vida**

**.**

**.**

**Cierto-**_me quede pensando un poco creo que eso que me dijo no era un halago pero no dije nada_**-Como sabrás Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace tiempo por lo que Naruto y los otros se fueron tras él y después me les uní mas tarde, sin embargo no pudimos traerlo de vuelta…**

**.**

**Si ¿Supongo que por eso estas algo decaído?**

**.**

**En parte**

**.**

**¿Hay algo más? **

**.**

**Naruto esta muy triste por que él le prometió a "Sakura" que le traería de vuelta pero no lo consiguió y a su vez ella esta más triste por que lo extraña demasiado…**

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro y le dio un trago a su bebida_**-Pues si, la pobre esta enamorada de Uchiha… creo que es normal y Naruto a parte de no poder cumplir con su promesa también esta triste por que es un buen amigo de Sasuke**

**.**

**Exacto… este es el primer equipo que tengo a mi cargo y le he tomado mucho cariño en tan poco tiempo, Así que verlos decaídos me hace sentir aun peor a mí que soy su sensei.**

**.**

**Naturalmente… Kakashi**

**.**

**Pero-**_baje la mirada_**-Sabes una cosa…**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**Admito que me da tristeza por la actitud decaída de Naruto por que él no es así pero-**_quede observando el contenido de mi vaso por algunos segundos_**-Por alguna razón… siento un hueco en mi pecho cuando pienso en la tristeza de Sakura, Ella es la que más preocupado me tiene**

**.**

**Vaya, eso es por que es la única "niña" del equipo así que es obvio que te sientas con mas deseos de protegerla y que no quieras que le suceda nada, Puesto que la ves como una pequeña indefensa**

**.**

**Ya veo…**

**.**

**Es comprensible**

**.**

**¿Tú crees?**

**.**

**Si, aun que debes admitir que ella es una chica muy fuerte, lo mismo me pasa en ocasiones cuando veo a Hinata-**_suspiro_**-Ella se ve tan frágil que me dan muchas ganas de protegerla y que nada pueda lastimarla**

**.**

**¡¡SII!! Eso mismo me sucede…**

**.**

**Sin embargo, debo dejar que ella sea batalle por si misma para que el día de mañana sea una Mujer fuerte y segura de la cual pueda estar más orgullosa de lo que ahora estoy**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_A diferencia de Kurenai, yo era aun inseguro en eso de dejar actuar por si sola a mi alumna_

**.**

**Para un "Sensei" la mejor forma de saber si hizo bien su trabajo es ver como se han transformado sus pupilos en personas de bien y seguras de si mismos el día de mañana ¿No seria lindo ver como "Tu pequeña niña" se convierte en una hermosa MUJER gracias a ti?**

**.**

**¿Mi niña?-**_aquel adjetivo era algo precipitado dado que no era el padre de sakura y mucho menos me pertenecía_

**.**

**¡Claro! Después de todo esta bajo tu cargo ¿No? Así que ella es "TU" responsabilidad, por lo tanto creo que esta bien usado eso de que es "tuya" al igual que tus demás subordinados**

**.**

**Supongo-**_cerré los ojos aceptando la explicación de la mujer_

**.**

**Me alegro que hayas entendido que tu instinto es Natural, Pero recuerda que debes dejar que sea ella se supere sola no gracias a ti, por que por más que la quieras quizás ella lo vea como una subestimación**

**.**

**Lo intentare…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Creo que no hice caso-**_cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi casa recostado en mi cama, no cabe duda que tengo la mente en otro lugar_

**.**

**.**

_A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, me fui a visitar la tumba de Obito, la noche pasada soñé con él y me ha dado un fuerte dolor en el pecho por eso no pude dejar pasar mas el tiempo y fui a verle._

_Después Tsunade-sama me mando llamar debido a una misión sin importancia pero quería que fuese a ver lo que sucedía; Aun sin ánimos fui y termine más rápido de lo normal. De regreso a Konoha vi a mi alumna en el bosque buscando como loca algo que aparentemente se le había extraviado, me acerque sigilosamente y la salude_

**.**

**Hola, Sakura**

**.**

**¿Kakashi-sensei?-**_dijo asustada_**-Debería aparecer sin asustar a los demás, es un mal habito que tiene**

**.**

**Disculpa-**_ella siempre me provocaba que le sonriera, era casi automático para mi hacerlo_**-¿Perdiste algo?**

**.**

**Pues, algo así… digamos…**

**.**

**¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar ese "algo"?**

**.**

**No gracias**

**.**

_Eran mas frecuentes sus rechazos para mi ayuda, no podía creer lo mucho que me importaba recibir ese tipo de desplantes de ella, se podría decir que el simple hecho de que ella me dijese que NO era una razón para que yo me pusiera cabizbajo_

**.**

**Deacuerdo**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**¿Si? **

**.**

**No crea que no deseo su ayuda por que aun siga molesta-**_pudo ver que me había sentido algo mas ante su respuesta_**-Lo que sucede es que Tsunade-sama me puso una prueba y debo encontrar un extraño pergamino que ella aventó con todas sus fuerzas y solo utilizando el poder de mi Chakra podré hacerlo así que… No piense mal**

**.**

**Hmmm**

**.**

**En su mirada pude ver que estaba algo desilusionado cuando le dije que No-**_me sonrió cariñosamente_**-Aun que solo se le vea un Ojo**

**.**

**Ahh…**

**.**

_Aquel comentario me arranco una enorme carcajada, nadie había cuestionado la manera en que cubro mi rostro, de hecho ella tampoco lo había hecho mas bien me dio su punto de vista._

_Después de varios minutos creo que fue suficiente así que mejor me retire antes de que pudiese retrasar mas la encomienda que le había__encargado la quinta; no sin antes acariciar su cabeza como de costumbre._

**.**

**Cuídate**

**.**

**Igualmente, Sensei**

**.**

_La sonrisa sincera de mi niña era muy reconfortable para mí, desde la charla con Kurenai la forma cariñosa de referirme a sakura me había__agradado muchísimo, Me acostumbre fácilmente._

* * *

_La tarde paso sin muchos acontecimientos, lo mas emocionante del día__fue__volver a leer "El paraíso del coqueteo" No me quejo, Me fascina mi__querido libro pero…__por alguna razón estaba algo inquieto._

_Cuando creía haberme quedado dormido en un rincón de mi apartamento alguien llamo a la puerta, y más a fuerza que de ganas tuve que atender._

**.**

**¿Hmmm?-**_me asome y se trataba de shikamaru_

**.**

**Oye Kakashi-**_este chico ya me hablaba con tanta familiaridad desde que se convirtió en Chuunin_**-¿Has visto a sakura?**

**.**

**Pues en la mañana estaba en el bosque, cerca de aquí, por un encargo de Tsunade-sama pero-**_me rasque la cabeza_**-de eso hace tiempo ya…**

**.**

**¡¡Ahh, Que problemático!!**

**.**

**¡¿Por qué?! **

**.**

**Después de terminar con la misión de La Quinta ella dijo que tenía que ir al bosque por un poco más de tiempo y que después regresaría para ayudarle pero… desde hace horas que no vuelve…**

**.**

**¡MALDICIÓN! Seguramente le sucedió algo…**

**.**

**.**

**De cualquier manera debo buscarla así que no te preocupes**

**.**

**No-**_dije con cierta autoridad_**-Yo mismo iré, después de todo es mi alumna**

**.**

**Pues si eso quieres-**_bostezó_**-por mi esta perfecto, cualquier cosa hazme el favor de avisarme o decirle a la hokage ¿Si?**

**.**

**Despreocupate**

**.**

_En cuestión de segundos desaparecí del lugar y corrí con todas mis__fuerzas hasta llegar a las afueras de aldea escondida de la hoja_

_Me desespera a los pocos minutos de estarla buscando, eso no me ayudaba en nada, un shinobi debe guardar la calma para poder pensar mejor pero en esos instantes solo deseaba encontrarla._

_No importa lo mucho que confiase en ella y sus habilidades… aun así tenia en mente que corría más peligro por ser "Mujer"_

_¡MALDITA SEA! Si algún BASTARDO se atrevía siquiera a tocarla no me contendría y le mataría al instante. El tiempo corría y yo seguía sin estabilizarme por ello utilizar el Sharingan fue la mejor opción que se me pudo ocurrir pero tras unos cuantos segundos de haber decidido utilizarlo, escuche unos gemidos a unos cuantos metros; Mi sangre se__congelo al__identificar de inmediato que provenían de sakura._

**.**

**¡¿Sakura eres tú?!**

**.**

_Le mire sorprendido, yacía recostada en las raíces de un árbol enorme y estaba cubierta de tierra, acompañada de unos cuantos raspones._

_Mi primera acción fue abrazarla, sentirla cerca para comprobar que no se trataba de alguna ilusión mía, sin embargo mi preocupación seguía latente__puesto que no la encontré en las mejores condiciones._

**.**

**¿Quién te hizo esto?-**_dije sin soltarla y con la voz muy queda_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Si soy yo-**_sonreí involuntariamente_**-¡Ya todo esta bien!**

**.**

**Ah-**_me miro con atención_**-Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**.**

**No habías regresado y todos se preocuparon por ti… **

**.**

**.**

_Continuar hablando era algo difícil puesto que varias emociones aparecían de repente, la angustia seguía ahí mientras que la felicidad de haberla encontrado y también era otro sentimiento importante._

_Me incorpore al sentirme algo incomodo en la forma que tenia a sakura en mis brazos a pesar de que ella ya se había despertado por completo, por alguna razón me sentí bien sujetándola._

**.**

**Yo… en especial estaba un poco más preocupado**_-¿UN POCO? Me dije a mi mismo, creo que no me creí mis propias mentira pero por lo visto mi inocente niña si lo creyó_

**.**

**Gracias-**_sonríe_**-Lamento haberlo preocupado Sensei y también haber preocupado a los demás pero no me sucedió nada malo…**

**.**

**¡¿Entonces?!**

**.**

**Al terminar el encargo de Tsunade-sama le pedí de ausentarme unas horas para buscar algo que se me perdió en el bosque pero, creo que me tarde mas de lo previsto y por eso ocasione tantos problemas**

**.**

**No importa, lo único que me interesa es que estés bien**

**.**

**Se lo agradezco… pero a pesar de buscar por todas partes sigo sin poder localizar lo que estoy buscando**

**.**

**¿Se puede saber que es?-**_ya mas tranquilo, me senté a su lado y trate de enterarme un poco mas del asunto_

**.**

**Bueno-**_se sonrojo_**-Es algo que perdí hace tiempo… es muy preciado para mi y tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo**

**.**

**Mi niña-**_dije sin pensar_**-Me hubieses pedido ayuda desde un princi…**

**.**

**¡¿Mi niña?!**

**.**

**¡¡HEE, bueno es que… pues!!**

**.**

_La había llamado así y creo que le causo algo de asombro, pude ver como sus preciosas mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas, creo que me sucedió lo mismo pero no preste mucha atención._

_Trate de solucionar el problema pero no se me ocurría nada…_

**.**

**.**

**¡Sensei!-**_dijo mientras fruncía el seño_

**.**

**¿Si?-**_pregunte con miedo_

**.**

**¡¿AUN CREE QUE SOY UNA NIÑA?!**

**.**

**Hmm-**_no__fue la reacción que esperaba, pero al menos fue mejor_**-Bueno, sakura lo que pasa es que sigues… siéndolo**

**.**

**Creí que ya había hablado con usted al respecto, de que no subestimara mis habilidades y…**

**.**

**No me refiero a que seas una niña por eso; Si no por tu apariencia**

**.**

**¡¿HE?!-**_Mirada fulminante_**-Ahhh**

**.**

_Tras aquel suspiro bajo su mirada, mientras que sentía que había cometido error tras error, Todo por mi bocota._

_Ella se limpio un poco el rostro y posteriormente volteo a verme, cosa que me causaba aun mas nervios por lo que fuese a decirme, la verdad es que con ella todo podía suceder… nunca fue mi intención insultarla__u__ofenderla pero, quizás lo vio de esa forma._

**.**

**¿Enserio tengo apariencia de niña?**

**.**

**Pues…**

**.**

**Vaya-**_suspiro de nuevo_**-Creo que aun sigo pareciendo una niña con mi actitud, ¡Eso me desagrada!, pero no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana sin embargo Espero poder convertirme pronto en una bella mujer y no ser igual que los niños**

**.**

**Sakura-**_al__fin de cuentas pude comprenderla un poco mejor_**-Tu eres encantadora como eres… quizás eso de niña se me quedo por que te veo como una, pero debo aceptar que estas creciendo y que en definitiva tomas decisiones mas maduras que yo… Pero aun te falta camino por recorrer y estoy plenamente seguro de que te convertirás en toda una Mujer, si no es que estas a unos instantes de conseguirlo**

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por un momento creí que te habías molestado por decirte que eras "Mí" Niña pero creo que fue mas por lo de niña**

**.**

**Pues si, Aun que técnicamente al convertirme en su alumna anteponer el "Mi" supongo que es normal**

**.**

**Quizás-**_dije nervioso mientras me rascaba la cabeza_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**Usted dijo que le hubiese pedido ayuda ¿Puedo solicitarla aun?**

**.**

**Por supuesto **

**.**

**Cuando recién inicie el entrenamiento en el equipo siete, yo tuve una platica con Ino la alumna de Asuma-sensei**

**.**

**Claro, se que es tu rival y que fueron buenas amigas**

**.**

**Si-**_se apena un poco_**-En esa ocasión vinimos al bosque puesto que yo iba a regresarle una cinta roja que ella me había regalado cuando nos conocimos sin embargo no la acepto de vuelta, solo al prometernos ser mejores ninjas sellamos esa promesa con un apretón de manos y al final esa cinta se fue con el viento…**

**.**

**¿Quieres encontrarla?**

**.**

**Es que-**_comienzan a asomarse lagrimas por sus gemas preciosas_**-Me di cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mi esa cinta y…**

**.**

**Tranquilízate… te ayudare con gusto, ahora entiendo por que estas toda sucia, Estuviste buscándola todo este tiempo**

**.**

**A pasado tanto… tal vez ya no existe la dichosa cinta-**_finalmente cae en llanto y la angustia se apodera de su ser_**-Pero… pero yo quiero encontrarla, deseo de verdad poder tenerla otra vez**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Disculpe-**_se limpia sus lagrimas_**-He comenzado a llorar…**

**.**

**Ya no llores-**_le acaricio la cabeza mientras sonrío_**-La esperanza muere al ultimo mi querida sakura, en esta ocasión utilizaré a Pakkun para algo verdaderamente importante para mi**

**.**

**Muchas Gracias-**_su mano derecha sujeta mi camisa_**-Sensei siempre puedo contar con usted**

**.**

**Por supuesto**

**.**

_Con la ayuda de una kunai, rasgué un poco el tejido epidérmico de uno de mis dedos para después poder traer a ese perro que rara vez sonreía, quizás se parece a mí._

**.**

**¡¡CHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!**

**.**

**He, Kakashi ¿Ahora que sucede?-**_saludo sin mucha cortesía pakkun_

**.**

**Quiero que encuentres un objeto muy preciado para sakura**

**.**

* * *

_

* * *

_

Al mencionarla volteo a verla, el animal hace lo mismo, recordando a la joven que hasta hace poco había visto. Sin previo aviso el muy cínico se acercó de mas a ella y comenzó a olfatearla; tras hacer el comentario sobre cierto champú que ambos usaban y ocasionar que mi

_extrovertida alumna se desesperara un poco siguió aspirando el aroma cuando se hecho a correr como loco hasta cierta parte del bosque, No muy lejos comento que había una cosa que tenia la misma esencia de la__genin de cabellos rosas._

**.**

**Heee Jovencita, escarba un poco aquí… creo que hay un objeto que tiene tu olor pero es muy débil sin embargo aun lo conserva**

**.**

**¡Esta bien!-**_Comenzó a quitar la tierra, se emociono al ver un trozo de lo que aparentaba ser su cinta perdida_**-Esta aquí abajo… Creo…**

**.**

**Ten cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte-**_le sugerí_

**.**

**¡¡LA ENCONTRE!! AHHH ES INCREIBLE EN VERDAD ES LA CINTA QUE ME REGALO INO-CHAN**

**.**

**Tanto alboroto-**_gruño el perro_**-Por una simple cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que felicidad!-**_la sujeto con firmeza entre sus manos mientras temblaba un poco_

**.**

**Es bueno que estés contenta sakura**

**.**

**Aun que seas un gruñón-**_de improviso fue y abrazo al can que estaba algo incomodo_**-Muchas gracias Pakkun**

**.**

**¡¡Hee Niña suéltame!!**

**.**

**No seas mal educado-**_sonreí mientras regañaba al imprudente_

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura acercarse al mío y formar un abrazo; el cual me hacia experimentar tan diversas sensaciones, entre ellas percibir su dulce__aroma y a su vez la__estreches de nuestros cuerpos, No sabría como explicar este bienestar._

**.**

**¿Te encuentras bien?**

**.**

**Si-**_seguía abrazándome mientras sollozaba_**-Es solo que estoy tan feliz de poder encontrar mi cinta pero todo esto se lo debo a su ayuda Sensei por que de no ser por eso… ahora estaría mas que resignada…**

**.**

**No lo creo-**_la abrasé aun mas por que deseaba sentirla mas cerca_**-Tu eres una persona muy perseverante y estoy seguro que aun que te tomase mas de un año buscar eso que deseas… Nunca desertarías.**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_recostó su cabeza en mi pecho_**-Se lo agradezco, kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**No hay de que… Mí querida sakura…**

**.**

**Puedo-**_me mira con inocencia_**-¿Estar así un momento más?**

**.**

**Por supuesto**

**.**

_A estas alturas estoy dudando que mi cariño por mi alumna sea simplemente "paternal" eso me tiene algo preocupado pero quizás este malinterpretando las cosas por que para mi sakura es solo una niña muy linda y una excelente aprendiz… es solo eso… ¿O No?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**SoraLove.-**_Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Espero les este gustando la historia, quizás vaya algo lenta pero me gusta plantear como pueden ir despertando los sentimientos de ambos conforme avanza el tiempo. Entre otras cosas fue el cambio del Narrador, esta vez le toco a KAKASHI mientras que el capitulo anterior fue SAKURA, Sin embargo creo que a partir del siguiente lo narrare yo (ósea que contare lo que piensan kakashi y sakura al mismo tiempo) por que si lo hago de uno por uno seria saltarme las emociones de los demás personajes._

_Me alegro saber la oponion de todos los que pasaron aun que solo fuesen 4, ya es algo para mi por eso sigan dejando sus comentarios que me encargare de responderles lo antes posible.__Pero bueno por ahora es solo eso y nos veremos en otra ocasión. _

_Gracias, sugerencias o dudas dejen un review o entren a mi perfil dando click en mi nombre para que vean mis pages y me escriban ahi o como gusten_


	3. Recuperando Sentimientos

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.-Recuperando Sentimientos**

* * *

_Había pasado apenas una semana desde la joven oji-verde encontrase la valiosa cinta que le dio su amiga Ino tiempo atrás y también... de lo ocurrido con su sensei. Sakura sentía mucha seguridad, protección y cariño en los brazos de hatake pero… __Había algo que la inquietaba._

_¡¿Acaso le gustaba?! _

_Era verdad que siempre le tuvo mucha __admiración y__respeto por la simple razón de que él se había ganado a pulso ese sentimiento por haberle enseñado tantas cosas sin embargo eso no significaba que le gustara, puesto que no era lo mismo._

_Aun que… si le parecía apuesto pero… solo eso, jamás llego a pensar en otra cosa ya que siempre, siempre tenía en mente al ninja de mirada fría y cabello negro con destellos azulados. _

**.**

**Me siento algo mal-**_la genin reflexionaba en su cuarto a solas mientras miraba por la ventana sin mucho animo_**-Por que siempre hable maravillas de Sasuke y de todo el amor que sentía por él… pero ahora**

**Le he olvidado tan fácil… es doloroso confirmar que mis sospechas eran ciertas Solo era una obsesionada de él.**

**.**

_Sakura había perdido mucho y ganado nada, ni siquiera se sentía segura de haber sentido algo por Uchiha, más que fanatismo como todas en la aldea. Su más grande error fue perder la amistad de esa persona tan importante para ella y es que dejo a su querida Ino por un muchacho que ni siquiera sentía el más mínimo interés por Ninguna._

"_**Sakura… deja de llorar" "Debes ser mas fuerte si no seguirán molestándote" "Eres muy Linda, ya no pienses lo contrario"**_

_Todas y cada una de las Frases que Yamanaka le había dedicado a ella se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, mientras el remordimiento se __la carcomía poco a poco._

**.**

**Yo fui la que… te dijo que dejáramos de ser amigas-**_mascullo entre sollozos recordando lo tonta que había sido_**-Tú nunca pensaste siquiera en romper nuestra amistad solo por que nos interesaba el mismo chico**

**.**

_Limpio sus lágrimas y aun con un nudo en la garganta se metió a bañar para después quedarse descansando en la comodidad de su colchón mirando con desinterés el techo, las paredes, cualquier cosa__que la hiciese__olvidar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos._

_Su madre llamo a la puerta y la saco un poco de su soledad para pedirle que le hiciera un favor._

_La joven acepto gustosa, con tal de salir de esas cuatro paredes que solo la obligaban a divagar de tantas cosas, se puso una ropa simple pues solo saldría por unas cuantas verduras y demás. Así que el traje de entrenamiento no seria necesario por ahora; caminando como si nada por las poco transitadas calles de konoha fue directo hacia su destino __y regreso como si nada, con bolsas en mano y una mirada un __tanto perdida._

**.**

**¡Ahhh Sakura! ¿Tu de compras? Vaya que me has sorprendido, creí que no ayudabas a tu pobre madre…**

**.**

_No hubo respuesta, lo que ocasiono el enfado de la genin que había decidido entablar una conversación con la pelirosada_

**.**

**¡OYEME TE ESTOY HABLANDO, FRENTUDA!**

**.**

**¡¡AH!!-**_eso sin duda había despertado a la joven, evidentemente solo una persona podía llamarla de manera tan despreocupada_**-¿Ino?**

**.**

**Rayos, Sakura estas en la luna… te estaba hablando y me ignorabas, que descortesía ¿No crees?**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_bajo la mirada_**-Estaba pensando en otras cosas**

**.**

**¿Aun estas triste por lo de Sasuke-kun?**

**.**

**Pues… No tanto por eso, si no mas bien-**_posa su mano en su corazón_**-Me di cuenta de varias cosas que creí que no podían cambiar…**

**.**

**Explícate**

**.**

**Creo que ya no me gusta Sasuke**

**.**

**¿Cómo?-**_ni siquiera Yamanaka daba crédito a lo que escuchaba_**-¿Pero estas Segura? Tú siempre has estado enamorada de él**

**.**

**Me temo que si**

**.**

**Ya veo… Mira quizás no sea de mucha ayuda pero ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Tal vez solo estés triste por que se marcho pero cuando regrese entonces…**

**.**

**No**

**.**

**Hmmmm, pues entonces es mejor para mi**

**.**

**¿Ah si?**

**.**

**¡Claro!-**_sonríe victoriosa_**-Cuando Sasuke-kun regrese podré decirle todo lo que siento y seremos muy felices… sin ti estorbando como siempre Todo es mejor…**

**.**

**No me interesa**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_enojada_**-¿Planeas rendirte así nada mas? Creí que lo amabas**

**.**

**Yo también pero es triste aceptar que perseguía una ilusión y ahora que el esta lejos yo me di cuenta de ello**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Ino ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**.**

**Por supuesto**

**.**

**Podrías… bueno**

**.**

_La Kunoichi de dorados cabellos se sorprendió al ver a su rival batallando un poco al hablar, como si le diera pena, Una actitud que no había tomado desde hace tiempo atrás cuando la conoció__y vio en ella una Mocosa __llorona, miedosa y sin remedio._

**.**

**Vamos sakura, no te portes como si tuvieses miedo de hablarme**

**.**

**Pues-**_se sonrojo_**-mas bien me da miedo tu respuesta**

**.**

**¿Hmm? Pregunta… primero y después veré que te contesto ¿Quieres pedirme dinero acaso?**

**.**

**Podrías… ¿Ino podrías perdonarme?**

**.**

**¡¡HEE?! ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**Por haberte pedido que dejáramos de ser amigas…**

**.**

**.**

**¡¡Ah!!-**_Como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, Yamanaka no entendía el por que le decía esas cosas la joven que tenia enfrente ¿Estaría arrepentida?__¿Por qué le interesaba el perdón de su compañera?__¿Qué tramaba ella?_**-Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Siii?**

**.**

**¿Estas bien?-**_toca su frente_**-No tienes fiebre**

**.**

**No, Estoy perfectamente. Solo quiero saber si me perdonas por eso**

**.**

**Pero es que yo nunca te he culpado por esa decisión y mucho menos te guardo rencor, creí que lo sabías de sobra**

**.**

**¡Me alegro!-**_le dedica una sonrisa sincera a la ninja_**-Ahora… deseo saber algo más… ¿Crees que podamos ser amigas como antes?**

**.**

**He…**

**.**

**Solo contéstame… si o no, descuida…**

**.**

**Pues… es que, yo Bueno… No sé si sea… hmmm**

**.**

**Supuse que no podía venir, como si nada hubiese pasado y tratáramos de volver a ser amigas-**_dio la vuelta y sin despedirse se alejo de ahí_

**.**

**¡¡Espera!!**

**.**

_La Mujer de preciosos ojos cual zafiro luminoso sujeto de la muñeca a Haruno impidiendo su huída para posteriormente abrazarla por la espalda ocasionando que esta soltase las bolsas llenas de verduras por __la súbita __acción de yamanaka._

_Las lágrimas brotaron con facilidad de las esmeraldas ocultas tras varios mechones rosas de cabellos, mientras que la oji-azul sonreía al sentir __también aquellas tibias gotas recorrer sus mejillas._

**.**

**¿Por qué siempre haces un drama por todo?**

**.**

**Yo… lo siento-**_aun llorando_**-Es que…**

**.**

**Siempre eres tan extremista, incluso cuando me dijiste que seriamos rivales por el amor de sasuke… **

**.**

**hmmmm**

**.**

**Como ahora que tratas de ser nuevamente mi amiga, te vas sin darme tiempo de darte mi respuesta… solo asimilas y crees cual será y te marchas como si ya la hubiese dicho, Siempre anticipándote a las cosas**

**.**

**No hace falta sabes que me dirás que No**

**.**

**¿Por qué estas tan segura?**

**.**

**Pues… fui una canalla al cambiarte por un hombre, me atreví a elegir a sasuke ante ti y todos nuestros años como amigas…**

**.**

**En eso tienes razón-**_tan delicada como siempre_**-Sin embargo… Por algún extraño motivo que desconozco No puedo oponerme a ti Sakura, Pues muy en el fondo sé que es esto lo que mi corazón ha estado esperando desde el instante que dijiste que ya no fuéramos amigas**

**.**

**Ino-chan…**

**.**

**Es tonto lo sé-**_se aleja de ella y pone sus manos en su nuca mientras hace diversos gestos_**-Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto**

**.**

**Gracias… En verdad te lo agradezco mucho**

**.**

**Descuida-**_con una típica sonrisa se acerca al rostro de la chica y limpia con delicadeza sus lágrimas_**-No llores más**

**.**

**¡Esta bien!-**_se sonroja, siempre le ocasionaba esa reacción al sentirse tan cerca de la ninja de ropas moradas_

**.**

**Me alegro, mi linda flor vuelve a mi jardín**

**.**

**Ino-chan-**_como un tomate_**-Siempre haces que me ponga así ¿Te divierte mucho verme de esta manera?**

**.**

**Si-**_respondió descaradamente_**-Es divertido ver como te sonrojas con facilidad, me entretiene molestarte y que estalles por tu fuerte temperamento Eres muy voluble por eso me entretengo a tu lado**

**.**

**Te refieres a mí como si fuera tu juguete**

**.**

**Quizás… Soy algo posesiva…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_le saca la lengua_**-Lo siento mucho por Shikamaru tendrá una "Esposa" Demasiado problemática**

**.**

**¡¿Ahh?!-**_Ahora fue su turno de ponerse como tomate_**-SAKURA-BAKA QUE TONTERIAS DICES**

**.**

**Bueno debo marcharme, mi madre debe estar algo desesperada pues ya tengo tiempo fuera y no he regresado-**_sujeta las bolsas que había tirado y se marcha_**-Cuídate, nos vemos el Martes en el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, Adiós**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_aun molesta y roja por el ultimo comentario_**-Déjate ya de bromitas… me las vas a pagar ¿Me escuchaste?**

**.**

**Siiiii-**_grito ya desde muy lejos_**-Lo que digas…**

**.**

_Mas tranquila tras haber aclarado las diferencias entre ella y su amiga de la infancia el atormentado corazón de la bella flor de primavera se iba liberando poco a poco de sus cargas emocionales y se transformaba __en __una nueva mujer más fuerte, decidida y con convicciones._

* * *

_El entrenamiento constante de la Godaime era fundamental para su desarrollo y de vez en cuando practicaba sus habilidades contra la __introvertida chica de coleta de caballo._

_Al que veía muy poco era a su Sensei, pues la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en alguna misión o de vago leyendo en alguna copa de árbol su __Estupido libro de trama subida de tono; Los problemas, por así llamarlos, comenzaban para kakashi pues nunca antes había experimentado la extraña sensación de querer regresar lo antes posible__a la aldea escondida__entre las hojas. Normalmente tras cumplir alguna misión asignada, regresaba como si nada y continuaba con su rutina, Pero..._

_En estos últimos días su ausencia le pesaba más puesto que… bueno su relación con la genin se había fortalecido. Como maestro obviamente, se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo como si tuviera que darse __explicaciones por "extrañar" tanto a Haruno._

**.**

**¡Kakashi!**

**.**

**Hmmm…**

**.**

**¡¡KAKASHI ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! **

**.**

**¡¿Ah?!-**_despertó del sueño momentáneo_**-Disculpe, Hokage-sama estaba pensando en otras cosas**

**.**

**Vaya contigo-**_dijo con una vena saltada en su frente_**-Como sea… te decía que dentro de dos meses mas comienzan las pruebas para ser Chuunin por ello necesito que practiques mas con Mi querida aprendiz, yo no puedo estar al pendiente de ella por obvias razones**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_Mientras decía eso, el oji-azul observaba la montaña de papel por llenar de la quinta que era bastante floja para eso del papeleo_**-No se preocupe recuerde que sakura también esta a mi cargo por ello la ayudo cuando usted se encuentra ocupada**

**.**

**Me alegra oírlo-**_sonríe_**-Puedes retirarte…**

**.**

**Con su permiso**

**.**

_Una cortinilla de humo característica en él se encargo de desaparecerlo, después de aquella breve conversación se sintió muy__contento por la genin que dentro de poco podría pasar a ser Chuunin. Él comprendía que su deseo era superar las propias expectativas, pero algo era cierto y es que kakashi al ser tan sobre protector le resultaba bastante difícil no__intervenir en los combates, pobre de aquel "Mortal" que osase ponerle__un dedo__encima a "Su Sakura" A excepción de la batalla contra Yamanaka pues el sabia que la kunoichi deseaba en realidad esa pelea._

_Su mirada se desvió al ver como una joven peleaba a puñetazos contra un chico y mas fue su susto al reconocer a esa chica._

**.**

**¡¿SAKURA?!**

**.**

**hmmm-**_detuvo el ataque_**-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cuándo regreso?**

**.**

**Eso no interesa-**_se Interpuso entre ella y aquel sujeto_**-Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué diablos haces peleando contra este niño? ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo? ¿Te falto al respecto? Intento…**

**.**

**¡Sensei! Creí que habíamos arreglado eso de su instinto "sobre protector" Pero veo que se olvida muy rápido de ello**

**.**

**Discúlpame-**_mal hecho, se recriminaba_**-Pero es que yo…**

**.**

**Kakashi, estábamos Entrenando eso es todo… ya que dentro de poco serán nuevamente los exámenes chuunin**

**.**

**¿Hmmm?-**_volteo para encontrarse con aquel que le había dirigido la palabra_**-¡¿Neji?!**

**.**

**Ni siquiera se había percatado que era yo-**_dijo muy molesto_

**.**

**Es que… bueno-**_se sonrojo un poco al ver que si había actuado precipitadamente, tanto que no vio que se trataba del chico de larga cabellera el contrincante de la pelirosada_

**.**

**No se preocupe Sensei-**_sonrió sakura quien había salido detrás del aun sonrojado ninja_**-Le pedí de favor a Neji que entrenara conmigo puesto que ningún otro chico quería hacerlo… ¡¡NADIE PELEABA ENCERIO CONMIGO POR SER MUJER!!**

**.**

**Ahh-**_algo asustado de la ahora enojada mujer_**-No te molestes sakura, es solo que muchos no querían hacerte daño…**

**.**

**¡¡HMMMM?!-**_mirada asesina_

**.**

**Heee-**_mas asustado_**-Lo que trataba de decir es que… bueno, muchas veces tienen esa mentalidad pero veo que no te gusta para nada**

**.**

**¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!-**_suspiro resignada_**-Por eso le pedí ayuda a Neji, estoy segura que el no se tienta el corazón al momento de la batalla no importa si son mujeres o niños**

**.**

**Hmmm… Pues…**

**.**

_Ese comentario era cierto pero aun así, la verdad duelo, por ello hyuuga decidió retirarse y dejar al maestro y a su alumna hablar más tranquilamente._

_Ambos caminaron por un buen rato charlando sobre el tan esperado día de aquella prueba para al fin poder estar un paso mas adelante en su formación como una futura Kunoichi de renombre. Kakashi la miraba con una dulzura indescriptible, estar con ella traía mucha paz__al corazón del__Ex Anbu, a su vez sakura también sentía mucha tranquilidad al estar cerca de su sensei puesto que lo quería mucho; De eso no había duda sin embargo en ambos corazones existía una duda constante…_

_¿Era solamente eso? ¿No estaba algo mas implicado al hallar ese__Bienestar estar cuando se encontraban solos?_

_._

_._

_Quizás los dos estaban evadiendo esa pregunta para dar paso a otras cosas para que así al terminar el día olvidasen un poco aquellas_

_Cuestiones un tanto más personales; Sin saber como, siempre terminaban a las fueras de la aldea rodeados de la naturaleza y la calma del bosque mientras que las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse__visibles para los que__miraban el cielo._

_Sentándose en las raíces salidas de un gran árbol la charla se volvió mas amena inclusive Hatake se mostraba mas abierto con ella._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_dijo ella un poco sonrojada_**-De verdad desde tan joven ya leía ese tipo de novelas… yo pensé que lo pervertido era reciente**

**.**

**¿Disculpa?**

**.**

**Jajaja no ponga esa cara ¿No me diga que no cree ser un pervertido?**

**.**

**¡¡Claro que no!!**

**.**

**Vamos-**_la risa era incontenible, le divertida mucho la carita de perro regañado de su superior que según él tachaba de inocente_**-Bien…**

**.**

**Solo me gusta por su contenido y su buena historia-**_se defendía mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia ademanes para dar a entender que estaba molesto_**-Aun que no lo creas es un bello relato romántico…**

**.**

**¡Descuide!-**_le saco la lengua_**-No me interesa, además aun soy muy niña para enterarme de ciertas cosas**

**.**

**¿He?-**_la sangre de kakashi tenia el punto perfecto de ebullición, aquella inocente mirada fue suficiente para que este se tornara color sangre por completo ante aquella insinuación, de seguro debía ir a la cárcel por "pervertir" a una niña decía entre sus adentros_**-Dios… Sakura Por favor no quiero que tengas esa perspectiva de mi persona**

**.**

**No sea tan crédulo-**_jugueteo mientras le daba de piquetitos en el estomago a su maestro_**-Es solo una broma**

**.**

**Eso espero…**

**.**

**Uhh-**_dio un largo suspiro_**-Mi sensei es muy sentimental…**

**.**

**.**

**Contigo ya no se… si sea un cumplido o una burla**

**.**

**¡¿Qué?!-**_se levanta para después ponerse de cuclillas frente a él_**-Kakashi-sensei ¿Aun no sabe cuando le digo cosas como esas?**

**.**

_Nuevamente ella lo hacia sentir tan extraño, cada roce entre ellos era motivo para que el se sonrojara sin motivo y ahora que ella le miraba__directamente ¡TAN CERCA! El Jounin se perdió en esas bellas esmeraldas que tenia a la vista mientras hacia esfuerzo Extrahumano__para que sus__brazos se contuvieran las ganas de estrecharla entre ellos._

_El delicado aroma de sus cabellos no ayudaba en mucho pues__Embelezaba más a nuestro confundido Hombre._

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Esta Bien-**_se aleja de él_**-Imagino que no puede conocerme tan bien como a Naruto o Sasuke pero… Al menos pasamos más Tiempo juntos**

**.**

**Si-**_despertó del transe_**-Me percate que eres una maravillosa… alumna y Espero puedas ser tan fuerte e incluso mejor que Tsunade-sama**

**.**

**Ojala**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Dígame?**

**.**

**Hee-**_era un tanto incomodo que le hablara de "usted" lo hacia sentirse mas viejo_**-Bueno… es que yo-**_¡Maldición!_**-Te deseo mucha suerte**

**.**

**¡¿Ah?!-**_sonríe_**-Si… pero aun falta un poco para los exámenes De todas formas ¡Muchas Gracias Sensei!**

**.**

**No hay de que… recuerda que eres Mi Sakura por eso debo apoyarte en todo-**_acaricia su cabeza_**-Cuentas conmigo ¡Recuerdalo!**

**.**

**Lo sé**

**.**

_La penumbra era más insistente y se apoderaba poco a poco hasta de los más recónditos lugares del bosque; Mientras que kakashi miraba la estela preciosa en las alturas para distraerse un poco de la aun más bella__Estrella que tenía al lado._

**.**

_El silencio, un tanto incomodo, fue interrumpido por los bostezos de su acompañante pues ese día había entrenado desde el alba y ya eran__pasadas de las doce de la noche lo natural era que estuviese exhausta._

**.**

**Deberías marcharte a descansar-**_sugirió el hombre a pesar de que desease todo lo contrario_

**.**

**Lo siento-**_se disculpo mientras bostezaba de nuevo, esta vez tapándose la boca con su mano_**-De seguro le resulta aburrido estar conmigo…**

**.**

**¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**Ya me esta corriendo…**

**.**

**¡¿HE?! ¿Yo? Tu eres la que esta bostezando-**_vuelve a cerrar los ojos casi por inercia_**-Ya tienes mucho sueño por eso lo digo…**

**.**

* * *

_Los ojos se abrieron repentinamente, aun que solo se podía ver uno de ellos brillar como hermoso zafiro, La joven se recostó en el hombro de su sensei mientras tenia su mirada perdida en la lejanía__como si nada._

_Él solo se petrifico muy apenas podía articular alguna palabra Mucho menos una frase ¿Por qué diablos sentía esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada cuando ella estaba tan cerca de él? O quizás si tenía deseos__que realizar pero… ese "algo" le resultaba aun precipitado, raro y extraño_

_Por que Abrazar a sakura, estrecharla entre sus brazos, aspirar su aroma como si de una droga se tratara, rosas sus labios con los suyos_

_Todo eso cruzaba por su mente y lo torturaba pues se trataba de…_

_¡Una niña! ¡Su alumna que adora! ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas tan__perversas? Quizás el miedo a que ella lo odiase no lo dejaba actuar._

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**hmmm**

**.**

**¡¿SENSEI?!**

**.**

**¡AHH! LO SIENTO NO PUSE ATENCION, discúlpame dijiste algo**

**.**

**No dije nada solo lo llame y usted me ignoraba-**_susurro_**-Como siempre**

**.**

**Ya veo…**

**.**

**Lo que quería decir es que me gusta mucho su compañía y aun que tenga sueño-**_lo abraza del brazo aun recostada en su hombro_**-No quiero irme todavía… Sensei ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?**

**.**

**Ya antes me habías preguntado eso**

**.**

**¿Ah si?-**_dijo inocentemente_

**.**

**Si-**_algo decepcionado pues lo había olvidado_**-Aquella vez me preguntaste lo mismo, No vuelvas hacerlo… pues la respuesta es evidente, tu puedes estar a mi lado todo el tiempo que quieras**

**.**

**¿De verdad?-**_se separa del calido hombro para encontrarse con el rostro de su dueño_**-Me lo dice enserio…**

**.**

**Muy-**_acaricia su rostro_**-Muy enserio**

**.**

**Sabe Sensei… creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor que antes y eso me da mucho gusto pues creí que era la mas olvidada del equipo siete**

**.**

**Espero poder demostrarte que siempre fuiste parte esencial de nuestro equipo-**_sonrió_**-que no te queden dudas pues… para mi tu eres…**

**.**

**¿Sii?**

**.**

**Pues… Creo que**

**.**

**¡¡HEEE HATAKE AQUÍ ESTABAS, HOLA!!**

**.**

_La joven de cabellera corta solo suspiro y volteo a ver como si nada a la persona que había "interrumpido" el momento. Mientras que el ninja-copia quería prácticamente pulverizar a su compañero Genma por ser tan oportuno como siempre aun que se vio aliviado pues iba a__decir algo no__muy Correcto considerando muchos factores._

**.**

**Hai Hai-**_saludo molesto_**-Hola Genma**

**.**

**Te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda para-**_observa a sakura_**-Hola pequeña ¿No es muy noche para que estés despierta?**

**.**

**Ah-**_sonrió mientras fruncía el seño_**-Si debo irme ya… Adiós sensei**

**.**

**Si cuídate Sakura…**

**.**

**Ve con cuidado "pequeña" adiós**

**.**

_Dijo despidiéndose el chico del mondadientes en la boca como si nada, obviamente esos comentarios hacían sentir como una Mocosa a la pobre genin pero era imposible evitar ese tipo de cosas puesto que Genma siendo mayor la veía como una bebé pero lo que mas le preocupaba era saber si su Maestro la veía de la misma manera. __Mientras que este último quería destrozar al Entrometido por lo antes __mencionado nada fuera de lo normal sucedió… _

_Por ahora..._

_._

**Ahh**_-suspiro resignado a escuchar a su camarada_

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

_._

_._

* * *

**Soralove.-**lamento la demora, Al parecer kakashi es el único que ya sabe que esta pasando algo; puesto que su pequeña niña le despierta algo mas que cariño (jeje) Pero en fin esto va lento espero puedan ser pacientes pues quiero que estos dos se vayan sintiendo atraídos poco a poco (La atracción yaesta, es mas que evidente pero falta saber si… es amor) Me pareció mejor que kakashi fuese el primero en interesarse pues es mayor que ella y esta mas familiarizado con el tema (por así decirlo) por su parte sakura siente esa bella atracción natural hacia su Sensei (en verdad la tiene) pero que a partir de ahí se crea un nuevo sentimiento.


	4. En el tiempo que no estuviste

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.-En el tiempo que no estuviste**

* * *

_Tal y como en la ocasión pasada la joven aprendiz y su sensei tenían numerosos encuentros, para practicar para la difícil prueba chuunin y cuando se sentían algo confundidos por estar a solas algo pasaba y arruinaba el momento; Aun que de buenas a primeras siempre terminaban de esa forma sus encuentros pues no querían ver que había__"algo"__mas que una simple relación Pupilo e instructor._

_A solo dos días del ya tan mencionado examen, todos en la aldea estaban mas que emocionado y temerosos a la vez Pues solo pocos alcanzaban dicha meta tal y como fue el caso de Nara que paso de categoría con un poco de facilidad después de su primer intento en donde la mayoría fueron eliminados._

**.**

**¡Tsunade-sama!-**_Sakura se fue muy temprano a ver a la hokage puesto que tenía algo que decirle_**-¿Puedo pasar?**

**.**

**Sakura ¿Eres tu?-**_abrió la puerta como si nada_**-Hola, Preciosa ¿Por qué pides permiso de entrar si sabes que siempre estoy para ti?**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Me esta diciendo esto por que no quiere terminar sus informes ¿Cierto? Por eso quiere distraerse con cualquier cosa y yo soy una excusa perfecta para que no lo haga.**

**.**

**He-**_dio en el blanco_**-Pues…**

**.**

**Bueno, eso no interesa ahora, de lo que quería hablarle era sobre mi protector-**_dijo tocando el mismo_

**.**

**¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Se ve en perfecto estado?**

**.**

**Pues si-**_se lo quita inesperadamente_**-Esta muy bien, Es solo que… Bueno quiero cambiarlo**

**.**

**¡¡Por qué?!**

**.**

**Quiero uno nuevo para este examen… Tsunade-sama quiero ponerme uno que yo misma haya hecho**

**.**

**¡¿Tu?!-**_rasco su cabeza_**-Pero… Deseas hacerte tú… uno nuevo ¿Qué de malo tiene el que has estado usando hasta ahora?**

**.**

**Como ya le dije Nada-**_busca entre sus bolsillos y saca una cinta roja_**-Pero quiero usar esta cinta… con la placa de la aldea en ella como un nuevo protector Ninja**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_sonrió al entender el deseo de la alegre flor_**-Ese lazo rojo es el que te dio Yamanaka cuando eran niñas ¿Cierto? Por eso tiene un valor sentimental muy grande y deseas usarlo pero sin despedirte de tu placa de Konoha**

**.**

**Así es… pensé en usarlo pero no quería quitarme mi protector durante los combates por eso creí que seria buena idea solo cambiar la cinta azul actual que uso por esta roja.**

**.**

**Que adorable eres-**_La abraza descontroladamente casi ocasionando que la pobre se asfixiara por la falta de aire, el lugar donde quedo era muy grande para ella_**-Claro que puedes hacerlo, con gusto te diré que vayas con aquel encargado de hacer los protectores de la aldea para que te diga como colocar la placa en tu bella cinta**

**.**

**Gracias-**_agradece con una reverencia_**-Esto significa mucho para mi**

**.**

* * *

_Justo en ese momento viene entrando Hatake pues asistió al llamado de la quinta, la cual olvido para que lo había citado, por consiguiente le ordeno acompañar a su Bella aprendiz hasta el lugar donde se hacían las dichosas placas. Era mas que evidente que el Jounin no expreso desagrado alguno ante aquella orden al contrario estaba más que contento de poder pasar más tiempo, a parte del entrenamiento,_ _Con su sakura._

**.**

**Ya veo-**_sonrió como de costumbre_**-Para eso querías encontrar tu cinta**

**.**

**Pues si-**_bajo la mirada pues se apeno un poco_**-Sensei ¿Usted cree que es algo tonto o cursi?**

**.**

**¿Cómo crees?**

**.**

**.**

_Acaricio su cabello, como le fascinaba hacerlo, cada que tenia la oportunidad la aprovechaba para hacerle lo mismo._

_Ella no objetaba al respecto pues ya era casi costumbre ese tipo de "cariñitos" de él para su persona, la verdad es que le hacia sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago y su corazón palpitaba un poco mas rápido__de lo habitual… pero solo eso_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**¿Dime, sakura?**

**.**

**¿Ira a verme cuando este en el examen para ser chuunin?**

**.**

**Pues como sabes las primeras dos pruebas son a solas, los profesores no podemos entrar pero-**_la sujeta delicadamente del mentón_**-Ten por seguro que te estaré esperando cada que termine una prueba y en el momento final te apoyare como en aquella ocasión que peleaste contra la alumna de Asuma.**

**.**

**¿De verdad?-**_se acercó mas a él, Dejándolo ver que sus mejillas se tornaban mas coloradas_

**.**

**Por supuesto**

**.**

**Muchas… Gracias**

**.**

_Un nudo en la garganta le impedían pronuncia ni una palabra más, sakura comprendió que ese tipo de reacciones se hacían cada vez mas y más constantes, a ella le Gustaba mucho su maestro al grado de ya no poder hablar tan fácilmente con él, más sin embargo creyó que lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto y dejarlo solo en terreno platónico._

_Después de todo tenia muchas cosas en mente que no la dejaban actuar tal y como hubiese deseado; el rechazo de sasuke era lo primero, su miedo al no ser correspondida pues ella podía casi Jurar que para su sensei ella solo era una Niña… nada más… Nunca podría mirarla de otra manera y mucho menos sentir atracción por ella, ya ni se diga amarla. __Así que __simplemente seguía como si nada disfrutando cada instante que podía estando a su lado._

**.**

**No hay de que… Sakura**

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**¿Si?**

**.**

**Después de ir con Takusune-**_El encargado de hacer los protectores para la cabeza de los shinobis_**-Bueno… estaba pensando en Invitarlo a mi casa-**_se sonroja_**-¿Le gustaría ir?**

**.**

**Seria un placer…**

**.**

**¿En verdad?-**_poco le falto para saltar de felicidad_**-Que bien**

**.**

**Siempre y cuando… seas tu la que me prepare algo muy delicioso**

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_se sintió sonrojar_**-Mi madre No vendrá a casa hasta mañana, así que seré yo la que cocine**

**.**

**Bien**

**.**

_Acaso, titubeó incluso en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso había dicho que su Madre no vendría hasta mañana? Esas palabras fueron ciertas o solo eran alucinaciones por parte del maestro que ansiaba poder estar a solas con ella todo el tiempo posible. Además esa "oportunidad" estaba más que mandada a hacer…_

_Su querida sakura y él solos… en su casa, mientras él disfrutaba de una suculenta comida preparada por ella y quizás… solo Quizás a__Hatake no__le__vendría nada mal un "postre". La imagen de la inocente Haruno recostada en la cama con su delirante mirada puesta en sus ojos fue lo que casi ocasiona una hemorragia nasal en nuestro shinobi pues se reprochaba por haber siquiera imaginado una situación tan comprometedora con su __linda niña. Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo, él quería eso y mucho mas con su aprendiz no obstante siempre recordaba la "tierna" edad de la joven y retrocedía en sus propios intentos o mas bien sus planes._

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Hmm ¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Eres... Muy Tierna...**

**.**

**¿Heee ?**

**.**

**No lo se-**_esquiva su mirada_**-sentí la necesidad de decírtelo**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_Se__enternece mientras juguetea con uno de sus mechones_**-Gra…**

**.**

**¡¡KAKASHI!!**

**.**

_Casi se puede ver la vena de la frente del shinobi a punto de estallar pues interrumpieron nuevamente un dulce momento con su adorada__discípula._

_El culpable esta vez fue Asuma quien le informo a su compañero que la Godaime estaba buscándolo con desesperación, tenia algo urgente que decirle, ante tal noticia fue evidente que los planes para comer con la__joven fueron descartados por ambos… Sin embargo_

**.**

**Sakura-**_le dijo antes de marcharse rumbo a las oficinas del la hokage_

**.**

**¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Lamento mucho no comer contigo…**

**.**

**Descuide, No es su culpa además esto es mucho mas importante así que no se sienta mal…**

**.**

**Entonces… procura preparar algo delicioso-**_le sonrió_**-Para la cena**

**.**

**¡¿AH?!-**_las mejillas de sakura se tornaron rojizas ante la iniciativa del Ninja que no perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de poder saborear algo preparado por ella_**-Desde luego…**

**.**

**Nos vemos**

**.**

**Vaya con cuidado Sensei**

**.**

_Como el aire se esfumaron con tal rapidez que incluso alcanzo a rozar los cabellos de la chica, quien por su parte siguió su camino para que pudiese realizarse su tan esperado Nuevo Protector._

_Mientras tanto con la quinta se discutían cosas bastante serias y eran referentes a los asuntos de importancia en konoha, El akatsuki y __Sasuke Uchiha este ultimo nombre retumbo en los oídos de Hatake pues el mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que le importaba el muchacho, pues en él veía reflejado a Obito o mas bien no quería que ningún otro Uchiha fuese…_

**.**

**¡¿ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCIÓN?!**

**.**

**Hmm-**_divago un poco_**-Desde luego Tsunade-sama…**

**.**

**Vaya-**_suspiro resignada_**-Pues bien, quiero que prepares tus cosas esta noche y mañana al amanecer partes para la aldea del Agua fue ahí donde se dio a conocer que varios testigos vieron a Uchiha Itachi…**

**.**

**Entendido**

**.**

_Sin saber como, ya estaba en su alcoba empacando lo más esencial pues no le gustaba cargar de más, la sangre le hervía de solo recordar a ese miserable que era miembro activo del akatsuki además del causante de__muchos de sus sufrimientos… De golpe le vino a la mente las palabras que le había dedicado a la oji-verde y recordó su compromiso por lo que fue deprisa antes de que se hiciera más de noche. En el camino pensó mucho sobre su misión y que lamentablemente se perdería el examen chuunin de Haruno sin embargo no quería preocuparla pues eso influenciaría en su batalla así que mejor… sencillamente no dijo nada esa noche y le deseo mucha suerte mientras comía con delicadeza__cada bocado que la Joven le__había servido._

**.**

**¡Gracias, por la comida!-**_dijo sonriente_

**.**

**Hmm-**_completamente roja_**-Me alegra que le haya gustado, Sensei**

**.**

**¿Qué sucede, sakura? Te noto algo distinta…**

**.**

**Bueno… pues es por que… yo**

**.**

**¿Siii?**

**.**

**Es la primera vez que-**_se muerde el labio inferior_**-Veo su rostro descubierto**

**.**

**Ohhh-**_muy despreocupado, como de costumbre_**-¿Solo eso?**

**.**

**¿Cómo que Solo eso?-**_se levanta de la mesa-_**En el tiempo que lleva siendo mi Sensei Nunca antes había visto mas haya de su mascara a excepción de su ojo izquierdo**

**.**

**Pues… tienes razón-**_sonríe_**-pero no es gran cosa**

**.**

**¡¡Claro que si!!**

**.**

**¿Lo es?**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_suspira resignada igual que la hokage_**-Así déjelo kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Como gustes Sakura**

**.**

_Ya en la puerta de la casa de la Familia Haruno, la menor despidió tiernamente a su maestro con un beso en la mejilla y tras una sincera sonrisa le deseo que regresara con cuidado y que ella aria todo lo posible por aprobar esta vez la prueba para subir de rango, como si__ella inconscientemente supiese que a la mañana siguiente él tuviese que marcharse, kakashi se enterneció, acariciando la cabeza de la niña se despidió y se fue entre la neblina dejando un extraño sentir en el __corazón __de la Kunoichi._

**.**

**Tratare de regresar… lo antes posible**

**.**

_Fue el susurro envuelto en la ventisca de viento que provenía de los labios del Ninja-copy sin saber que tardaría mas de lo esperado buscando información acerca del mayor de los Uchiha y que el tiempo era relativo pues mientras hatake calculaba que apenas si fueron algunos días los que había pasado desde que dejo Konoha en realidad__eran meses los que se__ausento de la aldea._

**.**

* * *

¡¡HIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**.**

_Aquel grito de batalla retumbaba por todas las paredes de un gimnasio cercano de la casa de los Hyuuga. Varios Hombres combatían simultáneamente con una preciosa Mujer de largos cabellos rosados los__cuales estaban sujetos en una preciosa placa Ninja envuelta__en una cinta__color fuego. Mientras que en una esquina una joven la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual esperaba impaciente que su amiga terminase la batalla. Cuando finalmente llego el momento Esta última se __acercó y __felicito a la pelirosada._

**.**

**¡Eres Increíble, Sakura-chan!-**_le da una palmada en la espalda_**-No por nada eres La alumna de la maravillosa Godaime**

**.**

**Gracias-**_se sonroja_**-Ino-chan**

**.**

**No es nada-**_la mira con ternura y es que aun que ahora su amiga tenga catorce años casi a punto de cumplir los quince, para Yamanaka siempre será su "Pequeña Kawaii Sakura"a pesar de todo_**-Es hora de marcharnos, ve a ducharte ¡Te espero en la puerta trasera!**

**.**

**Ok-**_se va corriendo_**-No tardo ¡No vayas a irte sin mí!**

**.**

**Si no te apuras te dejo-**_mintió_**-Sakura-chaaaaaaan**

**.**

_El precioso atardecer adornaba las calles de la aldea de la Hoja, mientras que por ella caminaban tranquilas dos bellas Chuunins que __comían con__tranquilidad un helado de fresa y vainilla respectivamente._

_Sakura caminaba segura y con orgullo portaba su cinta nueva la cual significaba mucho para ella, además de que estaba contenta pues cada vez la tomaban mas como toda una Mujer y no como una niña, cosa que siempre le había disgustado, Le encantaba ser ella misma después de TANTO tiempo… hasta hace poco actuaba de una manera opuesta a la verdadera sakura; Quizás por ello su ser interno aparecía y decía__lo que__su corazón quería expresar pero su cuerpo no se atrevía. _

_Su inner no se había aparecido pues ahora esta nueva kunoichi decía lo que pensaba y sus acciones eran sinceras, Todo era mejor ahora que se aceptaba tal y como era._

_Una hermosa mujer que le gustaba que notaran pequeños detalles que solo los más atentos podían y que al mismo tiempo era una guerrera sumamente fuerte que podía vencer a un centenar de hombres y a la __vez…__sencillamente __la verdadera Sakura._

**.**

**¡¡Sakura-san!!-**_se escucho a lo lejos que la llamaban_

**.**

**¿Hmm?-**_volteó instintivamente_**-¿Lee-san, Que sucede?**

**.**

**Hola-**_saludo muy animado, tanto a la ya mencionada como a Ino_**-Lo que sucede es que Gai-sensei me mando a buscarte pues… quiere comentarte algo, si no estas muy ocupada Desde luego**

**.**

**Pues…**

**.**

**Enseguida ira Lee-**_contesto la rubia por ella_**-Descuida Sakura en otra ocasión seguimos con nuestra "cita" Ve tranquila**

**.**

**¡¿He?!-**_se sonroja_**-¡¡INOO!!**

**.**

**No aguantas nada… Sakura-chaaaaan**

**.**

**Hmm-**_el chico de cejas pronunciadas solo se limito al silencio mientras se notaba su rubor en mejillas y nariz_

**.**

**.**

**No le hagas caso Lee-san-**_se disculpa mientras caminaban rumbo al parque en busca del jounin que La mando llamar_**-A Ino-chan le gusta mucho molestarme con ese tipo de comentarios, No pienses mal…**

**.**

**Descuida, Sakura-san-**_se sonroja mientras le sonríe_**-Por cierto me alegra poder verte después de tiempo, como sabes Gai-sensei y yo nos hemos ido en varias ocasiones a entrenar a las montañas y pues las pocas veces que estoy aquí no he podido verte ni a los demás…**

**.**

**Lo sé, pero todo esto es por que eres una persona muy determinada Así que despreocupate Lee**

**.**

**¡¡BIEN HECHO LEE!!-**_de la nada sale ese hombre de bronceada piel, levantando su dedo pulgar en seña de aceptación a su pupilo_

**.**

**¡¡GRACIAS, GAI-SENSEI!!-**_contesta igualmente_

**.**

**Me mando llamar-**_interrumpió la típica escena entre ellos, pero con cortesía muy propia de la alumna de Tsunade_**-Gai-sensei ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Ah si, casi lo olvidaba Sakura haruno-**_en tono serio_**-Lo que sucede es que Mi antiguo rival de juventud me pidió que te informara que llegara hoy de su misión de rango A y que te hecha mucho de menos**

**.**

**¡¿Kakashi-sensei le dijo eso?!-**_pregunto emocionada e ilusionada a la vez_**-Pero… como sabia que llegaría este día, ya viene en camino o…**

**.**

**Para nada-**_cerro los ojos mientras sonreía_**-esto me lo dijo hace ya una semana pero se me había olvidado mencionártelo… pero bueno al menos ya estas enterada**

**.**

**Ahh-**_con una gota de sudor en la frente_**-Si, Gracias…**

**.**

_Tras ese vergonzoso momento de "senilidad" por parte de Gai, Haruno se__fue a su casa a tomar un baño, Nuevamente, arreglarse para poder__volver a ver a su Sensei después de varios meses de no verse._

_Arreglo y cepilló su largo cabello para lucir un poco mas bonita, mientras se ponía unas ropas distintas a las que esta acostumbrado a verla, esta vez traía algo mucho mas ceñido sin salir de su estilo de ropa se puso inclusive un poco de "Brillo labial" natural le gustaba lucir de esa manera pero aquel producto se lo había regalado su mejor__amiga para ese día en__especial; Pues ella comprendía los sentimientos de la Oji-verde_

**.**

**.**

**¡Bien!-**_se roció algo de perfume_**-Espero que sé de cuenta que ya no soy la niña que antes era… Ahora ya… soy una Mujer**

**.**

**¡¡Hijaaaaa!!-**_grito "Delicadamente" Su madre_**-Te buscan en la Puerta**

**.**

**¿Humm? ¿Me buscan? Pero-**_una ilusión se formo en su pecho mas no quiso expresarse abiertamente_**-Puede… ser alguien mas… Hmmm**

**.**

**Es tu antiguo SENSEI del que Tanto hablas**

**.**

**¡¡MAMÁ!!**

**.**

_Gritando, bajo las escaleras complemente colorada. La madres siempre suelen hablar mas de la cuenta y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción; No había duda que se trataba del Jounin que ella tanto esperaba pero jamás creyó que lo primero que aria al regresar a Konoha fuese… ir a verla personalmente hasta su casa, su corazón latía mas fuerte a cada escalón que bajaba, Cuando lo vio sentado como si nada ojeando su libro "ese" Nada fuera de lo normal supuso. Tras un suspiro, de resignación, sonrió__y saludo respetuosa al Shinobi._

**.**

**Que alegría verlo-**_se sonroja_**-Nuevamente Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Lo mismo digo…**

**.**

_Al momento de apartar su mirada de aquel libro y tras dejar atrás su habitual sonrisa, Hatake pudo ver con lujo de detalle a la bella Joven__que estaba delante suyo._

_Sus ojos seguían siendo, grandes, hermosos y expresivos; Su cabellera pelirosada también enmarcaba tan bello rostro solo que sus mechones eran mas largos desde la ultima vez que la vio. Se podría decir que lucia como hace tiempo cuando la vio por primera vez con su cabello__largo que pasaba sus hombros. Seguía siendo la misma "niña" que el tanto quería solo que había ciertas diferencias en la sakura que el conocía._

**.**

**¡Mamá!-**_dijo la joven de forma que corto con los pensamientos fuera de si de su Maestro_**-Voy a salir, no tardare mucho iré con mi Sensei**

**.**

**¡BIEN!-**_grito la susodicha desde la cocina_**-Procura no causarle problemas, Pórtate Bien y regresa a la casa antes de las dos de la mañana… NO COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE…**

**.**

**.**

**Si… Si lo sé-**_algo fastidiada contesto y después tomo al ninja del brazo y se lo llevo rumbo a las calles de konoha_**-Adios, Cuídate Mamá**

**.**

**Con permiso Señora haruno**

**.**

* * *

_Muy apenas alcanzo a despedirse pues la aun temperamental Kunoichi ya lo había jalado y caminaban un tanto apresurados, sin rumbo aparente. Lo curioso fue que sakura estaba tan concentrada en como su madre aun seguía tratándola como a una Niña que no se percato que la mayor parte del camino… siguió sujetando a su Maestro del Brazo, cosa que no le desagrado para NADA a kakashi quien iba siempre detrás de la chica observando… pues… "Lo que había __crecido" en todos los sentidos. _

_Primero que nada, y para no empezar donde era mas obvio, Observo que había crecido… su querida alumna era ahora mas alta inclusive quedaba perfecto a la estatura del Jounin que imaginaba como su__cabeza estaría reposada en su pecho si esta lo abrasara. _

_Haruno había dejado atrás a la frágil niña de delgada complexión para pasar a ser una Hermosa amazona de hermosas piernas las cuales se veían demasiado pecaminosas para la mente del lector numero uno de__"Icha__Icha Paradise" Sin mencionar que ahora sus Bien marcados senos adornaban la bella silueta de la Ninja._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… ¿Me esta escuchando?**

**.**

_Al parecer había ignorado a la pobre Muchacha, cosa que no le gustaba pues quería siempre tener la atención de a los que se dirigía; Digamos que Tsunade-sama le había enseñado eso._

**.**

**¡SENSEI!-**_presiono con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sin usar toda su fuerza_

**.**

**¡Ahhh!-**_gimió de dolor_**-Oh Discúlpame es que… Estaba pensando en varios asuntos pendientes que tengo y en informes que…**

**.**

**¡MENTIROSO!-**_dijo con su clásica mirada acusadora parecida a la de Naruto al desmentir a su sensei_

**.**

**Hee-**_dijo mirándola con ternura_**-Lo siento…**

**.**

**ahh-**_Suspiró resignada_**-No hay problema, usted siempre a sido igual de distraído así que no se de que me sorprendo**

**.**

**Por cierto ¿Lograste pasar el examen para convertirte en Chuunin?**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_reacciono_**-¡Es cierto! Usted no fue a verme-**_lo mira directamente_**-A pesar de que lo prometió… pero bueno Tsunade-sama me lo explico todo, y Si logre pasar ahora soy oficialmente Chuunin**

**.**

**Que bien, no tenia la menor duda de que esta vez si lo conseguirías**

**.**

**¿A que se refiere con "Esta vez si"? Trata de recordarme como fracase en la batalla final contra Ino ¿Cierto, Sensei?**

**.**

**Vamos Sakura-**_agacho un poco la cabeza_**-No pienses así de mi, Tu misma fuiste quien se acordó de aquel Incidente**

**.**

**Como sea-**_dijo cruzándose de brazos_**-Usted nunca pensó que yo pudiese seguir adelante, Todas sus expectativas estaban En Sasuke y Naruto como siempre**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

_No cabía la menor duda, en aquella ocasión el Jounin de cabello plateado tenia mucha seguridad en las habilidades de Uchiha seguido de Uzumaki pues sabia del Kyuubi y por parte de sasuke pues fue por el cariño especial hacia el por ser de un clan tan importante en la vida de Hatake, obviamente el recuerdo de Obito era el que lo motivaba a entrenar mejor al Genin. Mientras que olvidaba por completo el hecho de que sakura también era una de sus alumnas y que era muy fuerte para una chica de su edad y complexión… cosa de la cual se estaba arrepintiendo._

**.**

**Lo ve-**_dijo aun molesta y dándole la espalda_**-Su silencio afirma lo que acabo de decirle Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Es verdad…**

**.**

**Humm-**_el corazón de la joven se detuvo por una décima de segundo mientras que los escalofríos se apoderaron de ella_**-Lo sé**

**.**

**Sin embargo**

**.**

**¿Ah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las calidas manos del ojiazul se posaron en los hombros de la aun estremecida joven, haciendo evidente la cercanía de sus cuerpos pues en su nuca podía sentir el aliento de su maestro mientras hablaba con delicadeza; Mientras que las manos del mismo, a pesar de los guantes, Sentían el temblor en el cuerpo de su alumna._

**.**

**Sin embargo-**_continuo hablando_**-Ahora la realidad es muy distinta y quiero que sepas que no dude en ti ni un momento**

**.**

**Pero… Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Es la verdad, te lo juro**

**.**

**Hmm… yo**

**.**

_Junto sus manos y las acercó hacia su propio pecho, asombrada sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Comprobando así lo que sabia de sobra desde hace ya mucho tiempo… le gustaba mucho su Sensei pero… jamás creyó sentir algo mas que atracción, no obstante __en ese __preciso momento ella… sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y ..._

**.**

**Por cierto-**_por seguridad cambio el tema_**-No crees que ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y es algo extraño que sigas Hablándome de "Usted" me haces sentir como un anciano o algo así…**

**.**

**Pero… Kakashi-sensei yo… esa no era mi intención es solo que como era mi Maestro y alguien MAYOR que yo creí conveniente hablarle de esa manera…Pero si le molesta puedo "Tutearlo" **

**.**

**Me encantaría-**_dijo algo cabizbajo pues la palabra MAYOR se le recalco muy bien-_**Además seriamos mas cercanos…**

**.**

**Eso me fascinaría Mucho-**_comento justo cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos y se embelesó de su tierna mirada_**-Aun que…**

**.**

**¿Si?**

**.**

**Ya me acostumbre a llamarte Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Vaya-**_suspiro mientras una gota se sudor se posó en su frente_**-Al menos ya dijiste "Llamarte" en lugar de "Llamarlo"**

**.**

**Es verdad…**

**.**

**Es un Buen comienzo-**_sonríe con sinceridad_

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

_Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban muy alejados de un lugar visible para los demás habitantes de la aldea, quedando solos en un sitio de__entrenamiento no muy lejos de Konoha_

_El simple hecho de encontrase a solas les ocasionaba un singular cosquilleo en el estomago mientras que sus miradas se encontraban__entre si y el viento acariciaba los mechones rosas de la Mujer._

**.**

**¿Crees que ahora me veo Bonita?-**_dijo aun temerosa y con un sonrojo que se plasmaba en toda su cara y desviaba su mirada_

**.**

**Sakura-**_algo en su voz le impedía seguir hablando, como si su sentido común le impidiese expresar plenamente de su alumna_**-Tú siempre has sido muy Bonita…**

**.**

**¿Creí que solo te parecía Tierna?**

**.**

**Es casi lo mismo-**_rió para sus adentros_**-¿No?**

**.**

**NOOO-**_se molesto un poco mientras estaba mas cerca de él-_**Un cachorro con listones es "tierno" pero Bonita es algo mas significativo**_-comenzó a desesperarse y a elevar la voz_**-A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE…**

**.**

_Un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de su maestro fue el acto perfecto para cortar las palabras provenientes de los labios de la Mujer._

_Sus radiantes esmeraldas brillaron mientras expresaron incredulidad con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo, Kakashi estaba abrazándola con ternura y pudo escuchar que su corazón latía a la vista velocidad__que el__suyo, amedrentando la esperanza de que él quizás…_

_Tantas veces sakura había abrazado a tantas personas, su madre, Ino, varias amigas, amigos incluyendo a su amor platónico Sasuke sin embargo eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que ella era abrazada._

_Pero… ahora sintiéndose en la calidez de los brazos de su maestro ella solo podía corresponderle de la misma manera mientras dejaba__escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron casi por inercia. __Él por su parte solo sintió las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y… simplemente permanecer así, ella fue la razón de que hatake extrañase __más que nunca regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja._

**.**

**Siempre fuiste muy bonita-**_le__dijo inclinándose hasta la altura de su oído izquierdo_**-Pero ahora eres mucho mas Hermosa que antes y así seguirá siendo mientras crezcas por que… para mi no hay "Mujer" mas Cautivante que tú**

**.**

**Ahh-**_era oficial, sakura estaba toda roja mientras su palpitar se podía escuchar entre el silencio que se había generado entre ambos_**-Sensei**

**.**

**Mi niña… me da gusto saber cuanto has crecido-**_termino de hablar creando una distancia entre los dos_**-Después de todo… yo…**

**.**

**¿Siii?-**_su emoción era muy obvia, ella esperaba que kakashi le dijese algo mas pero…_

**.**

**Yo… solo… soy tu sensei-**_dijo con tristeza como si al hacerlo estuviese limitándose a si mismo cualquier oportunidad que pudiera existir_**-No debería estar diciendo este tipo de…**

**.**

**Te equivocas**

**.**

_Antes que pudiese seguir hablando o si tenia pensado escapar de la incomoda situación sakura corrió hasta él y le abrazo con fuerza al grado de empujarlo y caer en el pasto con la joven encima suyo; A pesar de la posición ella siguió hablando pues dudo siquiera en volver a tener una oportunidad así o ser igual de temeraria._

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo tratando de incorporarse Nuevamente_**-¡Por favor ponte de pie, mira que puede venir alguien y pensar mal! ¡Ten en cuenta que ya eres una señorita y…**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_sus lagrimas cayeron en las mejillas del atónito Jounin que se paralizo al verla así de triste_**-Tenia tantas ganas de verte y ahora que has vuelto yo… no se que pasa conmigo que… **

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se contuvo de decirle tantas cosas, solo se quedo ahí observándola fijamente rogando por que se alejara de él por que si no… el no se contendría mas y…._

**.**

**Creo que… yo siento algo por ti, Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Pero-**_sin darse cuentas sus manos se posaron en la cintura de su acompañante para sujetarla o mas bien actuó de forma para que no se apartara de su lado_**-Tú eres… una niña y yo…**

**.**

**¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!**

**.**

**¡¿Hmmm?!-**_su mirada se torno algo lúcida_**-¿Por qué me haces esto? **

**.**

**¿Esto?**

**.**

**Sakura date cuenta que yo…**

**.**

_Ella creyó que el shinobi le explicaría que solo la ve como una pequeña niña, pero la realidad era que él iba a declararse, sin embargo no le dio la oportunidad de esbozar ni la mas mínima silaba pues poso sus dulces labios con los suyos, en un movimiento rápido en que bajo la__mascara de__hatake y rozó sus labios._

**.**

**Sa… Sakura**

**.**

_Fue lo único que paso por la mente del ojiazul y respondió al beso de manera tierna y sujetando mas fuerte el cuerpo de su alumna al suyo; Sin importar siquiera que los viesen, en ese momento nada mas importaba que estar probando por primera vez los labios que le había quitado el sueño desde hace un par de meses_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

* * *

**SoraLove.-**después de mucho esperar se da algo emocionante y concreto entre esta parejita (igual, aun falta MUCHO para ser una pareja formal) Eso sin contar mis planes por complicarles mas la existencia a ambos (jejeje) Por cierto desde una vez digo que el siguiente capitulo será un tanto mas dramático así que… preparen los pañuelos ó las cartas bomba para mandarme por su inconformidad (Kiss, besos y apapachos)

cualquier cosa ya saben, manden review


	5. Fracturas y memorias de mi pasado

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.-Fracturas y memorias de mi pasado**

* * *

_Posó sus dulces labios con los suyos, en un movimiento rápido en que bajo La __máscara de Hatake y rozó sus labios._

**.**

**Sa… Sakura**

**.**

_Fue lo único que paso por la mente del ojiazul y respondió al beso de manera tierna y sujetando mas fuerte el cuerpo de su alumna al suyo; Sin importar siquiera que los viesen, en ese momento nada mas importaba que estar probando por primera vez los labios que le había quitado el sueño desde hace un par de meses_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… Me gustas mucho**

**.**

**Hmm Sakura… yo**

**.**

_Las manos de la pelirosada buscaron los cabellos plateados del hombre para jugar con ellos y pasar sus dedos entre los mismo, a fin de hacer __estremecer un poco al sometido; Quien por su parte comenzó a sentir como su hombría se incrementaba al tener los senos de la ninja sobre su cuerpo y ante un movimiento rápido se escapo de esa situación y se alejo de ella, dejándola confundida y con los ojos llorosos._

_¿Por qué cada que confesaba lo que sentía, la dejaban de la misma manera? ¿No podría jamás experimentar un amor Mutuo? Su destino era solo amar… sin recibir nada a cambio… aquello quedo en su __cabeza mientras regresaba casi destrozada a su casa __sin decir nada al__respecto._

_._

_._

_A la mañana siguiente, Haruno se levanto sin ganas siquiera de salir de la cama, pero no podía darse dicho gusto, puesto que la Godaime estaría esperándola para los asuntos de papelería de los cuales se encargaba con la supervisión de Shizune._

_Mas por cumplir una obligación que por cuenta propia fue rumbo al lugar caminado sin muchas ganas y subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con la persona por la cual no pudo conciliar el sueño._

**.**

**¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!-**_le miro un poco cabizbaja_

**.**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_no sabía ni que decir, al igual que ella, él también pensó mucho en lo sucedido y tomo una dicción un tanto precipitada_**-Sakura lo que… paso ayer…**

**.**

**No tiene que decirme nada-**_volteo la mirada_**-Comprendí todo… cuando sé marcho, no importa ya…**

**.**

**Creo que es lo mejor ya que aun eres muy joven como para saber…**

**.**

**¿Muy joven?-**_sonrió_**-Ya veo… debo irme, Tsunade-sama me esta esperando, con su permiso Sensei**

**.**

_Le dejo hablando solo, sin duda estaba dolida por lo que sucedió y mas por las palabras del hombre; También se percato que ella volvía a hablarle de "Usted" a pesar de que apenas ayer había logrado que ella __lo llamase de __una manera un tanto mas formal._

_Desde el momento en que dejo de verla como una alumna kakashi sabia que algo andaba mal; Puesto que nunca había escuchado que Algún sensei hubiese tenido sentimientos encontrados con una alumna, eso sin tomar en cuenta las muchas veces que un subordinado__quedaba prendado de algún maestro. Pensó también en todo lo que podía padecer su querida flor de cerezo si ellos entablaban una relación formal, la gente de la aldea acabaría con un tipo de amor así además de mil y un cosas más._

_Pero… él solo estaba pensando en ella y su porvenir sin jamás detenerse a pensar en si mismo._

_._

_Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la quinta, ella holgazaneaba como de costumbre mientras recibía las reprendas de su ayudante y mas que alumna, shizune sabia muy bien las debilidades de su maestra por ello ordeno que no le dieran ni una gota de zake ocasionando la muerte __mental de la misma que huyo lo antes posible a un bar cercano acompañada de su fiel alumna y casi "clon" de la misma._

**.**

**Ahh-**_suspiro_**-Esa Shizune me las pagara después de que haya tomado un trago… hmmm ¡¿Sakura te sientes bien?!**

**.**

**¿He?-**_la volteo a ver_**-Si claro, Tsunade-sama es solo que estoy un poco cansada, nada mas… disculpe mi ausencia**

**.**

**Ya veo…**

**.**

**.**

**Sin embargo será mejor que beba solo un poco, puesto que shizune-san no es ninguna ingenua-**_le sonrió un tanto forzado_

**.**

**Tienes razón**

**.**

_Dijo al momento de entrar al bar, uno muy bonito en donde las mesas estaban separadas por secciones y paredes a su alrededor, en la parte de abajo se dejaban los zapatos y se sentaban como si nada a esperar que las atendiesen._

_La rubia noto de inmediato y sin que le digiera nada la misma angustiada que había un problema realmente serio puesto que ella siempre radiaba energía y sonrisas cada que estaba con la hokage; Así__que tomo la palabra__mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake._

**.**

**Algo malo debes tener ocupando tu cabeza pues estas muy distante querida sakura-**_sonrió_**-no puedes engañarme ya que soy prácticamente igual que tu así que se de lo que hablo**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_miró hacia otro extremo del lugar_**-¿me pregunto si… la edad tiene algo que ver cuando se quiere a alguien?**

**.**

**Para nada… ¿Acaso te gusta alguien menor?**

**.**

**¡NOO!-**_se sonroja_**-Es alguien mayor… hee-**_se sonrojo_**-Yo…**

**.**

**¡Que interesante!-**_rió entre dientes y se acercó mas a la ruborizada_

_chica_**-Dime… ¿eso es lo que te acongoja?**

**.**

**Si…**

**.**

**Sabes-**_se tomo todo el liquido en un santiamén_**-A pesar de que la diferencia entre DAN y yo era mínima…**

**.**

**¡Tsunade-sama, no es necesario que…!**

**.**

**Descuida, puedo hablar de él con mayor facilidad cuando tengo sake corriendo por mi sangre-**_Dijo con los ojos luminosos-_**Así que permíteme continuar… a pesar de tener solo uno o dos años de diferencia entre nosotros para mi eran casi siglos pues él había madurado de una manera extraordinaria que llegue a pensar que él se aburriría de una "Niña" como yo**

**.**

**.**

**Tsunade-sama…**

**.**

**Je-**_sonrió_**-Puede ser… pero al momento de encontrarme entre sus brazos sabia que nada nos podía importar, ni la edad ni las experiencias ni nada más, así que-**_la miró fijamente_**-Sakura si esa persona que tu amas merece ese amor que le profesas él no utilizara ningún pretexto como la edad u otras cosas por eso te digo que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, La bella flor que yo tanto quiero y que me gusta atormentar de vez en cuando**

**.**

**Maestra-**_se sonroja_**-Muchas gracias por sus palabras y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo y el interés en lo que me pasa-**_comienza a llorar_**-Ya que usted fue capaz de "mencionarlo" a pesar de que en veces anteriores eso a sido motivo de múltiples angustias para usted… que yo no… sé como-**_se suelta a llorar desconsolada_**-LO SIENTO**

**.**

**Todo esta bien-**_la abraza_**-Pequeña, no es necesario que te hagas la fuerte conmigo que sé muy bien como se siente…**

**.**

**Es que-**_gimotea avergonzada_**-Me duele mucho el pecho a pesar de que sabia de antemano que el no me correspondería tenia la esperanza de que ahora que soy mas grande él… él... pero no puedo asimilarlo tan fácil y me siento un tanto asustada-**_trago saliva pues no podía hablar con facilidad_**-Pues ni cuando Sasuke se fue me sentí tan mal como en estos momentos…**

**.**

_Justo cuado la hokage se disponía a hablar…Entró Shikamaru como si nada… pero al ver a la kunoichi llorar su expresión cambio__radicalmente, sakura solo le miro entre lagrimas para después abrir los ojos de par en par y__acercársele._

**.**

**Shikamaru…**

**.**

**¿Hmm?**

**.**

**Ino… ¿Ino viene contigo?**

**.**

**Si-**_cerro los ojos_**-esta con Chouji pidiendo la comida a mi me mandaron a buscar un estante vacío…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas_**-No puedo dejar que ella me **

**vea de esta manera, no quiero volver a crear esa ilusión de niña mimada que… llora por todo… no quiero que Ino-chan me vea así..**

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo preocupada la Mujer mayor de mirada triste_

**.**

**Descuida-**_dijo el chico_**-Ya casi no se te nota, ahí viene así que procura no hablar mucho pues tu voz aun esta entre cortada**

**.**

**Gracias…**

**.**

**¡HEE!-**_salio Ino junto con su robusto camarada_**-¡Sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama! Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? Que coincidencia…**

**.**

**Hmm-**_se limito a asentir con la cabeza la ojiverde_

**.**

**Pues si-**_rió la hokage_**-Vinimos por provisiones pues Shizune es un Ogro cuando se trata de dejarme tomar sake, pero creo-**_se pone de pie_**-que es hora de irnos antes de que se de cuanta que hemos escapado**

**.**

**Aja-**_esbozo muy poco e imitando a su maestra se marcho como si nada tras ella, solo despidiéndose con su mano al retirarse_

**.**

**Vaya… sakura se veía cansada-**_dijo una vez que se fueron la chica de atuendo un tanto provocativo_**-Lo bueno que Tsunade-sama esta con ella me siento mas tranquila**

**.**

**Quizás-**_dijo Nara con su típica mirada despreocupada_**-Que problemático**

**..**

**.**

_Ese día paso muy lento para nuestra confundida joven la cual yacía recostada en su cama pero sin siquiera saber si había logrado conciliar el sueño o seguía aun despierta._

_En el departamento del jounin las cosas tampoco marchaban bien, pues cada que intentaba dormir venia a su mente la figura de la joven aprendiz con la mirada dulce diciendo "Kakashi-sensei… Me gustas mucho" Ocasionando el estremecer del cuerpo del mismo, así que por su propia integridad o lo poco que quedaba de ella… él permaneció__despierto pensando en otras cosas un tanto desagradables. Un buen ejemplo era __recapitular la información que había conseguido en la aldea del agua sobre las apariciones de Itachi y diversos miembros del akatsuki según testigos que constataron sobre varios sujetos con las extrañas __gabardinas negras y nubes rojas estampadas._

_El interés por tener vigilados los alrededores de Konoha era muy inquietante, de seguro estaban esperando el regreso del Kyuubi era lo mas lógico después de todo. Dando vuelta por aquellos pensamientos comenzó un nuevo día y nuestro Shinobi como si nada, divagando de su misma __existencia cuando de pronto_

**.**

**He ¡Kakashi, Que tal!**

**.**

**¿Hmmm?-**_volteo desubicado_**-Oh Asuma eres tu… Hola…**

**.**

**¡Hombre! Te ves terrible ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿No tienes dinero?**

**.**

**Para nada es que… bueno no tiene importancia…**

**.**

**¡Que va!-**_pone la mano en su hombro_**-Vamos por unos tragos, además quede de verme con Kurenai en ese sitio**

**.**

**Que lugar tan poco romántico para reunirse ¿no crees?**

**.**

**Pues si pero-**_suspiró-_**A sido ella quien lo ha elegido**

**.**

**Ya veo**

**.**

* * *

Sin muchos ánimos caminaron rumbo a un bar-restaurante donde estaba la jounin de intensos ojos carmesí esperando a su Pareja algo muy sabido por todos pero a su vez era un tipo de secreto en cuanto a la relación de

_asuma y kurenai. Sin prestar mucha atención a la atmósfera de romanticismo se quedo cabizbajo hasta que la kunoichi le pregunto __sobre su estado, nada común en él_

**.**

**Kakashi ¿Te sucede algo? No es muy común verte así de triste, eres muy serio no hay duda pero siento que esta vez no es tu normal paz interna por que… ni siquiera has leído tu "Estupido" Libro**

**.**

**Hmm-**_reacción frunciendo el seño por insultar su "maravilloso" libro_**-No discutiere lo de mi querida lectura… pero si estoy algo distraído**

**.**

**Si lo mismo le dije yo-**_comento asuma_**-desde luego se nota que estas así por una Mujer-**_suspiro_**-Lo cual me tiene muy sorprendido ¿Desde cuando el gran casanova tiene dificultades en el terreno amoroso?**

**.**

**¿Casanova?-**_se quedo un tanto incrédulo pero mejor continuo con su charla como si nada_**-Pues se podría decir que… si**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_dio un sorbo a su trago y después le miro directamente-_**¿Acaso ella te detesta o algo así?**

**.**

**KURENAI**

**.**

_Le llamo la atención su pareja pero esta solo se limito a voltearlo a ver de manera seria para que este entendiera que todo lo que estaba __dispuesta a __hacer era única y sencillamente para ayudar a Hatake, después de todo le simpatizaba mucho, Asuma comprendió con solo mirarla y sonriendo se alejo diciendo que iría por mas bebidas, la verdad es que en problemas amorosos es mucho mejor que te aconseje una mujer sobre todo por que el shinobi se veía muy interesado en esa persona… ya que si solo se tratase de una aventura fugaz entonces no estaría tan __cabizbajo como hasta hace __unos instantes sin embargo ninguno de los tres se da cuenta de que cierta joven entro al bar en busca de "suministros" para su Maestra y que se quedo parada en seco al ver a su sensei platicando tan amenamente con…__Kurenai; pasando por su mente un centenar de ideas acerca del por__que kakashi no se sentía a gusto con los sentimientos __de su subordinada._

**.**

**Realmente crees que de esta forma-**_volviendo a la charla de los dos jounin que ya iba muy avanzada_**-Vas a herir menos a Sakura**

**.**

**Hmm-**_se sonroja_**-Por favor no digas en voz alta su nombre**

**.**

**Oh-**_miró como alguien tan serio como kakashi se puso colorado con solo escuchar el nombre de esa persona, sonriendo para si misma pues ella mejor que nadie sabe por lo que estaba pasando_**-Esta bien…Ahora entiendo que desde hace mucho estas interesado en Ella puesto que yo misma te dije que tu cariño hacia ella era una especie de amor paternal pero ahora… Ya ha crecido un poco y te es más difícil ocultar tu atracción física por ella**

**.**

**Kurenai… por Dios que manera mas simple de hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas-**_dijo esquivando sus miradas instigadoras y ocultando su ruborizado rostro que se percibía a pesar de__la mascara_**-Además me sorprende que no te haya parecido raro e incluso extraño mi interés por… Hmm… Bueno Ya sabes quien.**

**.**

**Si-**_sonrió muy divertida_

**.**

_Mientras el no podía con el cinismo de su compañera le miro de manera un tanto extrañado pero aun permanecía con ese ligero rubor_

_Pues no había hablado con nadie sobre su interés desmesurado hacia la joven haruno quien por su parte se encogió de hombros al verles tan felices charlando, su pecho de dolía en gran medida pues solo había ido por un poco de sake de contrabando para la hokage pero se encontró __con aquella __escena y creyó comprender las palabras de su sensei "Aun eres muy joven" estaba claro que alguien como el ninja copia tendría unos gustos mas sofisticados en cuando a mujeres se refiere y kurenai quedaba perfecta ante las suposiciones de la pelirosada._

_De pronto sintió algo mas haya que un dolor emocional pues sentía que le faltaba el aire, pues en tan poco tiempo ideo tantas posibles razones y todas apuntaban a esa escena de ambos compañeros sonrientes y de pronto se acomplejo al comparar la clase de Mujeres que eran la sensei y ella TOTALMENTE distintas, también le dio coraje al no saber nada sobre kakashi y pensar que "ella" quizás lo conozca mejor._

**.**

**En que estaba pensando-**_murmuro la aun estática joven_**-Si yo sabia que él ni siquiera podía verme como una shinobi pues para él solo era una NIÑA… y por eso ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta… como Mujer**

**.**

_Las lágrimas que habían tardado en brotar se presentaron a la par de que unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caían por las calles de Konoha para después trasformarse rápidamente en un fuerte torrencial dando paso a un estruendoso trueno que ocasiono que todos los presente volteasen por inercia hacia la puerta de salida como si desearan poder __comprobar el __sonido con su visión, sin embargo… justo en aquel momento Hatake diviso a la perfección a su querida niña que le miraba desconsolada con sus bellas esmeraldas llenas de lagrimas como si esperara una explicación o tan solo un comentario… Cualquier cosa menos… ese __insoportable silencio entre los dos._

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

_Solo eso le basto a la kunoichi para salir corriendo de ese lugar, el pequeño murmuro de su nombre proveniente de los labios de su maestro no obstante kakashi no fue tras ella…sentía muy en el fondo no poder hacerlo pero sabia que si iba tras sakura no se contendría y__terminaría diciéndole cuando la amaba; ¿Amaba? ¿Acaso el había dicho que amaba a su alumna? No… eso era mentira__puesto que el aun seguía__haciéndolo._

_Gracias a que la lluvia adornaba aquella noche las lagrimas de la joven pelirosada pasaron desapercibidas por muchos excepto por cierto__chuunin que llevaba la papelería a la hokage que le había pedido ya hace unas cuantas horas._

**.**

**¡Heee!-**_grito_**-Sakuraaaaa… La Godaime esta preocupada pues tardaste en regresar así que te recomiendo que vayas a decirle que ya estas aquí o se pondrá mas de malas… ya sabes lo problemática que es esa Mujer**

**.**

**Humm-**_se limpio sus lágrimas-_**Si, Gracias iré inmediatamente…**

**.**

**Por cierto…**

**.**

**¿Si?**

**.**

**Mejor… después te lo digo-**_siguió su camino_**-estos pergaminos tan pesados debo dárselos a esa Mujer o se enfadara**

**.**

**He-**_se acerca al joven y le quita unos cuantos pergaminos_**-Yo también iré a ver a tsunade-sama así que te ayudare para que este menos pesada la carga Shikamaru…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_su típica mirada de despreocupación_**-Como quieras…**

**.**

_Cuando llegaron la hokage se percato de inmediato de aquella mirada de melancolía que traía su querida discípula, aun dudando quiso hacer algo por ella así que de manera muy particular y como solo ella sabe hacer les ordeno algo a ambos._

_._

**¿Misión?-**_pregunto muy sorprendida puesto que no había salido en meses a una_**-Pero yo…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo con firmeza_**-Creo que has estado muy floja últimamente por eso creí indicado mandarte a una misión de rango C para que no sea mucha carga pero sirva para que te despabiles.**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_dejo su tristeza por un momento_**-Cuente conmigo**

**.**

**No esperaba menos de ti-**_sonrió_**-SHIKAMARU**

**.**

**¿Humm?**

**.**

_Esta vez si sintió un poco de miedo de la reprimenda de la Godaime pero le dio mas desconfianza cuando le pidió a Haruno que abandonase el lugar para poder hablar bien con Nara._

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**Bien-**_rascándose la cabeza_**-¡Que problemático es esto! Mejor dígame de una vez cual va a ser el castigo por…**

**.**

**¿Esta muy deprimida no es así?**

**.**

**¿He?-**_volteo sorprendido_**-¿Me esta preguntando a mi?**

**.**

**CLARO-**_dijo molesta_**-¿o es que ves a alguien más?**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_vaya "vieja" amargada pensó para si mismo_**-Esa Mujer es muy complicada para mi… no logro entenderla así que le esta preguntando al menos indicado**

**.**

**Pero Sakura…Ella fue tu amiga cuando eras menor ¿cierto?  
.**

**¡¿Ah?! ¿Quién le dijo semejante…**

**.**

**Fue ella…**

**.**

**Heee-**_trago saliva_**-Entiendo-**_desvió la mirada_**-Esa tipa aun recuerdo algo que paso hace tantos años ¡Vaya que si es cursi!**

**.**

**Jejeje-**_le dirige una mirada asesina_**-Vuelves a llamar tipa a mi querida alumna Y TE JURO QUE PATEARE TU TRASERO HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ALDEA… HE SHIKAMARU…**

**.**

**OK-**_comprendió esquivando su mirada nuevamente pero esta vez por el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo_**-Hmmm**

**.**

**Aun que no le creas Sakura no es de las que olviden las cosas de su pasado fácilmente, pues a pesar de todo ahora ha vuelto a ser la mejor amiga de Yamanaka a pesar de sus discusiones pues ella recuerda con mucho cariño a la pequeña "Ino-chan" que le hablo por primera vez hace mucho tiempo…**

**.**

**Ahhh si lo se… esa Ino también la quiere mucho…**

**.**

**Pero-**_sonrisa malévola_**-del primer amigo del que me contó Fue de "Shikamaru-kun" pues fue el primer chico que le hablo**

**.**

**¿Enserio?-**_contesto sin mucho interés_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este mocoso-**_dijo la ya desesperada mujer_**-En fin lo que trato de comunicarte es que te encargare a mi querida flor en esta misión**

**.**

**¿Hee? ¿Por qué diablos tengo que…**

**.**

**Grr-**_mirada asesina de nuevo_

**.**

**Haa-**_inmóvil_**-con gusto… cuidare de ella**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_sonríe_**-Shikamaru-kun es un chico muy confiable, algo distraído y perezoso pero aun así es una persona increíble… Eso fue lo que dijo mi linda alumna… así que pienso que tú podrás ayudarla en estos momentos que esta más decaída que nunca, ni siquiera la vi así cuando ese "mocoso" se marcho de la aldea**

**.**

**Tratare-**_dijo sonrojado y con la mirada en el cielo_**-Por lo que la dichosa misión es solo un pretexto para que sakura salga de konoha en donde se encuentra esa persona que la hace sufrir y para que pueda sentirse mucho mejor ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Por supuesto **

**.**

_Los presentes esbozaron una sincera sonrisa y como el viento Nara se alejo de la oficina de la preocupada hokage quien mirada con cierto desdén desde la ventana a un Jounin que venia llegando con la cabeza baja y que no dejaba de suspirar ni por un instante._

_¡Ella sabia que aquel que hacia sentir mal a su flor de cerezo __era… Kakashi! Pero no quería formar parte de aquello pues solo ellos dos podían llegar a un acuerdo… por así llamarlo sin embargo eso no le impedía tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Haruno._

_._

**¿Segura que quieres irte ya?**

**.**

**Desde luego-**_dijo ya sakura lista y arreglada con su ropa de entrenamiento, sus botas negras, su short de licra negro que adornaban su estilizada figura y su camiseta rosa con la cual podía__moverse mas libremente y por supuesto con sus guantaletas y sus demás aditamentos__ninja-_**Ya le avise a mi madre así que te acompañare a tu casa para que le digas a tu padre que…**

**.**

**No es necesario… puedo largarme ahora mismo como si nada pues…**

**.**

**Shikamaru-**_aquello sonó como reprimenda_

**.**

**¿He?**

**.**

**Puedes preocuparlos demás si no les avisas como debe ser-**_lo tomó de la muñeca_**-Vamos iremos ahora mismo ya que con tu desidia de seguro les dirás dentro de dos semanas y no planeo esperar tanto**

**.**

**Oye… déjame….**

**.**

_Frunció el seño de inmediato pero aun así y a pesar de replicarle que esa una "tipa muy problemática"__Aun así… no se zafaba de ella pudiendo hacerlo cuando lo desease, en el fondo le alegraba saber que haruno no lo había dejado en el olvido y que recordaba que alguna vez fueron__buenos amigos… aun que fuese solo eso…_

* * *

.

**Ok-**_ya en la casa de los Nara_**-Te lo encargo mucho sakura-chan-**_dijo muy contenta la madre de shikamaru_**-Vuelvan pronto y procuren cuidarse mucho ¿siii?**

**.**

**Desde luego Nara-san-**_sonriendo_

**.**

**¡¡QUE LINDA!!-**_la abraza_**-Siempre quise tener una hija pero solo tuve a ese hijo mío malcriado que solo hace que me preocupe**

**.**

**¡MADRE deja a sakura de una vez!**

**.**

**Ohhh Shika-chaaaan déjame…**

**.**

**¿Shika-chan?-**_sakura trato de no reír_**-Bueno, con permiso nos retiramos**

**.**

_Ya fuera del lugar la oji-verde no contuvo sus ganas de reír y lo hizo como si no lo hubiese hecho en largo tiempo, de hecho eso le sirvio mucho para poder olvidar por un instante el rechazo de su querido __sensei hacia su __persona y el supuesto amor que este sentía por Kurenai._

_Sin embargo la linda risa de la jovencita fue percibida por el delicado oído de su maestro que estaba por los alrededores, quien al escucharla salio corriendo a su encuentro pensando que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y que quizás ellos pudiesen regresar… a ser como antes, con eso era mas que suficiente para el Jounin pero solo vio con se estaba __burlando del __pobre de Shikamaru pensó pero después cierto escalofrió corrió por su __espalda e inexplicablemente se acercó para poder escuchar mejor._

**.**

**.**

**¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, DEJA DE REIRTE DE MI!**

**.**

**JAJAJAJA-**_tapándose la boca_**-Discúlpame pero es que se escucho tan tierno que… no puedo evitarlo**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_siguió caminando dejándola atrás_**-Bah, como sea**

**.**

**¿Heee?-**_va tras él-_**Esperame… jajaja no seas tan rencoroso, ya dije que lo siento jaja es que fue tan gracioso que… discúlpame por favor-**_Lo alcanza y lo agarra del brazo_**-Shikamaru-kun**

**.**

**¿heee?-**_paro en seco y volteo a verla_**-¿Cómo diablos me llamaste?**

**.**

**¿Por qué?-**_recordó que hace mucho que no usaba el "kun" en el desde aquella vez que fueron amigos hace tiempo_**-Heee lo siento, te molesto que yo… discúlpame**

**.**

**Tonta-**_suspiro-_**No me molesta… es solo que hacia mucho que no me llamabas así, es todo.**

**.**

**Entiendo**

**.**

**Por cierto…**

**.**

**¿Si?**

**.**

**Me da gusto-**_le dirige una mirada muy tierna_**-que me vuelvas a decir así**

**.**

**Ahh-**_se sonroja-_**Pues si… a mi también me gusta llamarte así**

**.**

_Que era aquella escena que estaba presenciando hatake, si tan solo se trataba de shikamaru con SU sakura pero era solo eso. Además el ya había decidido no hacer nada mas por miedo a lastimarla era evidente que entre ellos no podía existir nada pero… entonces por que…_

_Sentía mucha rabia al verla sonreír a su lado, si él siempre la había visto "babeando" por sasuke y aun así no le daban celos; aun mas cuando Naruto trataba desesperadamente de ser cariñoso con ella y él __como si__nada… entonces…¿Por qué ahora estaba sintiendo un enorme enojo al verla con ese chico? Sin motivo alguno dejo de esconderse y se presento entre ambos con una mirada un tanto seria, algo singular en él._

**.**

**hmm-**_sakura se cohibió al verlo_

**.**

**¿ahhh? Kakashi-**_saludo sin muchos ánimos_**-¿Sucede algo, la godaime te mando para avisarnos algo mas sobre la misión?**

**.**

**No-**_lo mira fijamente_**-Sin embargo me dijo que-**_mintió_**-Me dieras un reporte antes de irse necesito saber que tan peligrosa es esa misión**

**.**

**¿Enserió?**

**.**

_Shikamaru era por demás perspicaz a pesar de su finta de chico distraído y despreocupado, así que sabia de ante mano los sentimientos de sakura y también que el jounin que estaba enfrente suyo era el causante de hacerla llorar tanto por eso… el no podía permitir que interfiriera en aquella "misión" que le había encomendado la hokage y aun mas importante, en su intento por recuperar aquel sentimiento por la chica pelirosada._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_interrumpió la joven_**-Yo misma le entregue a Tsunade-sama aquel informe así que no hay necesidad de que shikamaru-kun haga otro ¿o no?**

**.**

**Hmmm**_-¡maldición! Pensó para si mismo_**-¡Ya veo!-**_sonrió con falsedad_**-Que mal… de seguro no preste atención y entendí mal… discúlpame**

**Pero aun así ¿Planean irse tan pronto? La hokage apenas les a dado su misión y aun así… ohh y lo mas importante-**_abrió sus ojos_**-¿No esperaran a los demás del grupo? ¿Quién esta bajo su cargo, supongo que algún jounin que…**

**.**

**A pesar de seguir siendo Chuunin-**_interrumpió nara_**-Estoy mas experimentado así que Tsunade-sama me dejo a cargo de Sakura, por eso-**_le pone la mano en el hombro_**-no debe preocuparse "sensei" cuidare muy bien de ella…**

**.**

**¡Miserable!-**_susurro solo para que lo escuchara shikamaru_

**.**

**Je-**_toma del brazo a la Kunoichi_**-Bien, nos vemos… vamos ya Sakura**

**.**

**heee-**_le sigue el paso_**-Si Shikamaru-kun…**

**.**

**Hmmmmm**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sin decir nada desaparecieron como los shinobis que eran y después se encontraron saltando entre las ramas del bosque dirigiéndose rumbo a la aldea oculta de la hierba, mientras el jounin de cabellos plateados se quedaba atrás en las puertas de konoha inmóvil._

**.**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- **antes de continuar debo agradecer de gran manera a **DEREKA **por haberme permitido inspirarme en la infancia de SAKURA y SHIKAMARU de su hermoso fic(**Bajo un cielo sin nubes)** de la mencionada pareja, salvo por algunas diferencias pero en esencia es lo mismo así que les recomiendo mucho que vayan a leer esa historia pues no se arrepentirán, lo me mas me gusto fue que puedo creer que en verdad "pudo" pasar, Es algo mágico que un fic logre eso (al menos para mi) aquí les dejo el link y gracias por sus comentarios seguiré con esta historia revuelta de amores y desamores (pues me encanta la temática)

/s/2274240/1/Bajouncielosinnubes (denle y luego lo demas q dice pues no salen links asi que jejejeje)

p.d.- realmente lamento el retaso pero aun no es seguro si podre continuarlo


	6. Fuegos artificiales

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.-Fuegos artificiales**

* * *

_Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo quería hacerlo; andar como si lo demás le importara un bledo sin embargo… No conseguía poder olvidar su rostro, su aroma, su cabello, su figura… sus labios aquellos que había tenido la dicha de probar hace pocas semanas pero que a pesar de eso también se dio el lujo de rechazar._

_Cavilo todo este tiempo y llego a la conclusión de que los celos infundados por Nara eran debido a que él no le nada indiferente a su amada niña, cosa que le retorcía las entrañas con solo pensarlo._

_Sakura siempre se vio interesada en aquel mocoso de mirada fría y vestimenta azul… pero kakashi sabia muy bien que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por eso no sintió celos con esos dos en cuanto al chico sorpresivo de mirada alegre que sentía cariño por su alumna… bueno_ _naruto sin duda la quería pero haruno en un principio le odiaba_ _para pasar después a tenerle mucho cariño ¡Nada mas! _

_PERO** shikamaru**, con él existía algo distinto pues nunca lo había visto tan cerca de su flor de cerezo y lo peor del caso es que con ella tan vulnerable_ _la pobre buscaba cualquier hombro para llorar, lo que no imaginaba es que esos dos había tenido una relación por demás especial y tierna pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara_

**.**

**Hola-**_saludo enérgico como siempre_**-Kakashi**

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiró resignado_**-Gai-kun ¡Hola!**

**.**

**Mi Rival, tanto tiempo…. Hmmmm no te vez muy bien que digamos Ohhh ya sé…. TE INVITO A COMER UNAS CRO…**

**.**

**No**

**.**

**¡¿QUEEEE?!-**_haciendo una típica escenita y arrodillado hablando solo sobre alguna estupidez de seguro_

**.**

**Esta bien pero-**_lo miro fijamente_**-Tu pagas**

**.**

**¡¡OK!!-**_pose del dedo pulgar del numero uno_

**.**

**araaaaa….**

**.**

_Sentados recibiendo el aire fresco Pues estaban a pocos días de junio observaban pasar las nubes sin preocupación alguna varios jounins __que __ahí se habían reunido a excepción de hatake que tenia su mente en otro lugar, pues seguía muy preocupado por ella._

**.**

**¿Quieres una cerveza?-**_pregunto Genma_

**.**

**Heee no gracias-**_sonrió_

**.**

**Kakashi ¿Por qué diablos estas tan deprimido? Ohhhh-**_se puso de pie el hombre bronceado_**-De seguro es por que no hemos tenido un combate en largo tiempo ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Para nada-**_interrumpió Asuma_**-Heee supiste que tu querida alumna Sakura**_-tratando de molestarlo_**-se fue en una misión con mi pupilo**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_lo miro con enojo_**-Si, fue con el vago de tu aprendiz pero déjame decirte que no era necesario… sea cual sea la misión Sakura…Hmmm-**_suspiro_**-Ella lograra completarla con éxito**

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_soplo el humo de su cigarro_**-Pues va con Shikamaru quien por cierto… le tiene mucho aprecio**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!**

**.**

**Ohh**_-fingiendo sorpresa_**-¿Acaso no lo sabias?**_-se acercó y le dijo en voz baja-_**Para tratarse de la joven que amas sabes muy poco de ella**

**.**

**ASUMA**

**.**

_Se puso de pie y esta vez no estaba para las indirectas de su compañero, por lo que se dispusieron a hablar más tranquilamente__lejos de los__presentes. Como si nada saco otro cigarro y empezó a fumarlo mientras le __causaba una gran migraña al Ninja-copia quien por cierto en estos días __no estaba Para nada de buen Humor._

**.**

**Shikamaru me contó que antes de hacerse buen amigo de Chouji como lo es ahora-**_dejo salir mas humo_**-había una pequeña niña frentuda que lloraba todo el tiempo y que el la salvo de unos mocosos que trataban de hacerle daño… ¿Te resulta familiar?**

**.**

**¿Frentuda? ¿Y que lloraba todo el tiempo? Hmmm Hinata**

**.**

**NO TARADO-**_le sorprende su simpleza_**-ME REFIERO A TU SAKURA**

**.**

**¿HE?-**_descubriendo su sharingan_**-Miserable, Sakura no tiene la frente tan amplía y no es una llorona…**

**.**

**Bueno esas fueron las palabras de él-**_suspiro con desgano_**-Ahh que problemático es esto…**

**.**

**¿Problemático? Vaya palabrita… La misma que usa ese subordinado tuyo ¿No? Pero mejor continua quieres**

**.**

**Bien, pues Nara le tomo mucho aprecio sin embargo como aun eran niños el sentía mas a sakura como de su propiedad así que al saber que ella podía tener mas amigos incluidos Ino y su amor platónico… pues shikamaru opto por decirle cosas desagradables y terminaron su amistad sin embargo poco antes del examen chuunin hicieron las paces por así decirlo… seguían distantes como de costumbre pero ahora no dudo que aproveche para poder…**

**.**

**¿Recuperarla? Hmmm-**_obviamente celoso_**-Que desagradable acto, trata de confundirla ahora que esta vulnerable, Asuma que clase de subordinados tienes a tu cargo**

**.**

**Quizás en otra circunstancia te daría un puñetazo pero-**_lo mira con una cínica sonrisa_**-sé por que… o mejor dicho por QUIEN estas así.**

**.**

**¡Bah! ya te dije que todo esto lo hago por que no soportaría ver triste a sakura y no seré yo el que le haga mas daño**

**.**

**Es mentira**

**.**

**¿QUE?-**_volteo muy enojado_**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**.**

**Tienes miedo de saber que podrá suceder, que dirá su madre, la hokage, todos al respecto… además de que tienes temor de perderla para siempre pues es muy raro en ti que te involucres seriamente en una relación… tienes Pavor de no poderle dar una vida plena y quien sabe quizás también te atemoriza la idea de amarrarte de por vida.**

**.**

**IDIOTA-**_Lo golpea_**-TU NO SABES NADA AL RESPECTO, ES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI PUES NO QUIERO ARRUINARLE SU VIDA **

**SOLO POR ESTE SENTIMIENTO PASAJERO HACIA MI… seria yo el que no soportaría no estar a su lado después de todo esto**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_Le devuelve el golpe_**-SIGUES MINTIENDO**

**.**

**HIJO DE…**

**.**

**NO VENGAS CON IDIOTESCES… si la amaras tanto no pensarías en los pros y los contra de su relación, pues aun no hay ninguna**

**¿No te das cuenta todo lo que debe estar sufriendo ahora? Dices que no la quieres hacer sufrir por eso mientes sobre en verdad sientes por ella**

**Pero… ahora eres el que mas la ha hecho llorar…**

**.**

**¡¡Ahh!!-**_retrocedió_

**.**

**Piensa un poco en todo el valor que debío juntar para decirte que le gustas… después de HABER SIDO RECHAZADA DE UNA MANERA POR DEMAS MISERABLE POR SASUKE… aun así ella confió en sus sentimientos y con valentía expreso lo mucho que… siente por ti a pesar de todo, sin anteponer la clase, la edad, el mundo entero**

**Y tú… sencillamente le respondes escapando y negando sus sentimientos y los propios…**

**.**

**Aún así…**

**.**

**SAKURA HA CORRIDO MUCHAS VECES CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE LA SIGAS… DE QUE VAYAS TRAS ELLA E INTENTES DETENERLA Y EL RESULTADO ES SIEMPRE EL MISMO…**

**Si estuviera en tu lugar yo… no pensaría tanto… después de todo**

**.**

**uhhmmm-**_tragó saliva_

**.**

**Tan solo se trata de alguien a quien amo-**_miro con ternura a kurenai que se encontraba en las penumbras presenciando todo_**-No me importa lo demás solo lo que yo sienta y mejor aun que sé que esa mujer siente lo mismo por mi**

**.**

_Los ojos del exANBU se abrieron a la par de los latidos residentes en él, saco conjeturas muy rápido y pensó en todas las dificultades de un amor que aun no se consumaba sin dejar espacio en su mente y su __corazón para __asimilar que su amada niña… NO, Su amada mujer… lo quería también ¿Quién diablos se iba a preocupar por lo que hacia o dejaba __de hacer con__su vida? Con tal de estrecharla entre sus brazos nuevamente él… no le __interesaba el resto. Pues estaría muy ocupado amándola, besándola,__acariciándola y haciéndole el amor a sakura… que no tendría tiempo de preocuparse por lo que opinaba la aldea entera._

_Aun con preocupación en su mirada fue donde asuma y sin decirle nada agradeció aquella charla y también._

**.**

**Están en la aldea oculta de la hierba, Tsunade-sama le encargo a shikamaru que tratara de ayudar a sakura como fuese, esa era la encomiendo pues lo de la misión era mas que una fallada de la cual ni la misma joven estaba enterada**

**.**

**La godaime sabe al respecto… ¿verdad?**

**.**

**Si, así que te recomiendo prepararte a enfrentar a tu más peligrosa "suegra" si es que sientes algo fuerte por esa niña**

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_después de mucho tiempo sonrió__sinceramente_**-Debo irme**

**.**

**Buen viaje…**

**.**

_Nunca antes había corrido a tan gran velocidad pero es que sentía un presionar muy fuerte en su corazón, tenia que había que hablar con ella Necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo… pues quizás no volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar aun que sea un poquito en el corazón de la kunoichi… si ella seguía guardando decepciones amorosos entonces__quizás la sakura que tanto amaba desaparecía._

_.._

* * *

.

_Mientras tanto en el tejado de un edificio enorme en el centro de la __aldea de la hierva, yacía sakura observando con tranquilidad el pasar de las nubes para después saludar a su acompañante que había ido por unos refrescos en lata._

_Sonriéndole como las pocas veces que podía hacerlo tomo asiento a su__lado y recargo su espalda con la de ella, encontradas entre si. Mientras sakura divagaba sobre lo ocurrido hace poco, dos días._

…

_._

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

**Fue por eso que la hokage me encomendó esta misión**

**.**

**Pero**_-sentada resguardándose de la lluvia_**-No tenia idea de que mi maestra supiera lo de kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Pues si-**_se cruzo de brazos sobre su cabeza_**-No es tan difícil de adivinar pues las veces que te vi llorando… fue por que él estaba cerca**

**.**

**Entiendo, En verdad lo siento**

**.**

**Ah?**

**.**

**Shikamaru-kun… de seguro Tsunade-sama te dijo eso y te viste obligado a participar en esta misión falsa para que yo…**

**.**

**No-**_se incorporo nuevamente y tomo su mano, la cual estaba en el asiento a su lado_**-Sabes bien que son pocas las veces que me veo obligado a hacer algo… y esto fue… por que yo deseaba hacerlo**

**.**

**¿En verdad?**

**.**

**Desde luego**

**.**

**Gracias-**_sonrió amablemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas y unas pequeñas gotas se asomaban entre sus ojos_

**.**

**¿he?-**_algo fastidiado_**-¿Vas a llorar otra vez? Por fa…**

**.**

_Sin embargo el abrazo propiciado por la desconsolada chica fue suficiente para que Nara tragara sus palabras y se sobresaltara de manera considerable mientras pensaba que decir lo más apropiado para aquella situación. Sin percatarse como ya estaba correspondiendo__a su abrazo __mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de la kunoichi, su mirada se torno tierna algo increíble puesto que su mirada de despreocupación __desapareció momentáneamente para comprenderla un poco más._

**.**

**Sigues siendo la misma llorona que conocí…**

**.**

**ahh-**_ceso su llanto_**-¿Recuerdas que…**

**.**

**Es demasiado problemático de explicar pero nunca olvide ese pequeño detalle a pesar de que cuando nos volvimos a ver en la escuela, ya mas grandes por supuesto, Yo hice como si hubiese olvidado la vez que te conocí… cuando huiste… y de cómo yo-**_se detuvo ¿planeaba decir algo mas de la cuenta? Hace poco habían vuelto a ser amigos nuevamente, No tiraria a la basura todo lo que recién había conseguido_**-En fin, lo mas importante es que te recuperes y vuelvas a tener esa actitud "tonta" tuya muy parecida a la Naruto para que no sigas ****Preocupándonos ****Entendiste-**_acto seguido se fue a su habitación_

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se quedo sonriendo y agradeció en voz baja_

**.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

.

**¿Te sucede algo?-**_interrumpió a haruno de sus memorias de hace poco para después seguir hablando_**-Estas mas callada… ¿estas enferma?**

**.**

**Hmmm No es solo que tengo-**_mintió_**-Un poquito de frío**

**.**

**¿Frío heeee?**

**.**

_Shikamaru no era tonto y mas si sakura era tan mala para mentir pues aun estando casi a finales de Mayo ya se sentía la onda de calor que se aproximaba así que la simple idea de que la chica tuviese frío era por__demás irreal, sin embargo dejo las cosas como si nada… era muy problemático tratar de sacarla de su error así que se limito a suspirar y disfrutar de la presencia de la pelirosada._

**.**

**Mejor volvamos a la habitación de la posada…**

**.**

**Si-**_ella se puso de pie_**-Es lo mejor**

**.**

**Por cierto… hmmm Mañana…**

**.**

**¿Qué sucederá mañana?-**_se acercó a su rostro_**-Es hora de volver ¿Ya?**

**.**

**Es que-**_se sonrojo un poco_**-leí que en la noche habrá unos cuantos fuegos artificiales así que me preguntaba si… te gustaría venir aquí a la azotea para poder verlos mejor, Claro si quieres**

**.**

**Shika-kun…**

**.**

**.**

**Tan solo-**_mas rojo_**-Responde "Si o No" no es para que lo medites tanto**

**.**

**Claro que si pero no es que lo estuviese meditando, mas bien me sorprende que me pidas algo como eso**_-sonríe_**-Me da mucho gusto, eso quiere decir que nos estamos llevando mejor Nuevamente**

**.**

**Bah-**_esquivando su mirada_**-Es solo que quería verlo y recuerdo que te gustan a ti también esas cosas… digo eres Mujer ¿No?**

**.**

**Ah-**_suspiró y le dio una sonrisa burlona_**-Me alegra que lo notaras…**

**.**

_Después ya en la posada, Nara se tumbo en su cama y miro fijamente hacia la ventana admirando la luna pensando en el resiente acercamiento hacia la joven sin embargo en su mirada había un __destello al recordar al ninja__copy por eso…mantenía al margen sus pensamientos pues notaba el interés en el jounin, algo muy distinto a lo que decía sentir por el chico Uchiha._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano la kunoichi se fue de compras dejando un mensaje en la mesa para su compañero, para que no fuese

a_preocuparse, este ultimo se limito solo a sonreír mientras leía._

**.**

**Vaya Mujer más problemática…**

**.**

_Fue rápido realmente rápido, no descanso en toda la noche para poder__estar en la aldea de la hierba lo antes posible…. Al fin Hatake kakashi_

_Había conseguido llegar, aun cansado por viajar toda la noche camino solo unos cuantos metros delante de una vieja posada del centro de la ciudad, al menos debía dormir unas cuantas horas por que si no al __momento de ver a su flor de cerezo caería desmayado. Sin percatarse había llegado la noche y se levanto como si de su vida se tratara irse lo antes posible, fue en busca de ella por todas partes… tenia que __encontrarla de una vez por todas para decirle lo que sentía._

…

_.._

* * *

Lejos de ahí en un pequeño festival, una aglomeración de gente visitaba los puestos tradicionales de comida y juegos.

_Entre las personas estaban los shinobis de konoha con unos yukata bastante simple pero no por eso eran de mal gusto, sakura fue temprano para poder estar arreglados para la ocasión aun que solo alcanzo a pagar por esos dos, el de Shikamaru era de color verde con la cinta dorada mientras que la yukata de ella era de color rosa con el__listón rojo__cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados._

_.._

**.**

**Ahhh-**_algo sonrojado_**-¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?**

**.**

**Heee-**_volteo a verlo apenada_**-Es que… ya… no tengo dinero…**

**.**

**TONTA, te estoy preguntando por que te quiero comprar uno, jamás te he pedido dinero-**_suspiro_**-Bien ¿Cuál quieres?**

**.**

**He-**_sonrojada_**-El… rosa…**

**.**

**¡Lo sabía!-**_le da el dinero al vendedor y toma el algodón_**-Toma**

**.**

**Gracias…**

**.**

**Bien ¿Quieres algo más?**

**.**

**Pues… yo-**_mirada de niña inocente_**-Quiero una manzana acaramelada y luego… quisiera jugar a atrapar peces dorados… ¿Puedo?**

**.**

**¡Claro!-**_le sonrió con ternura_

**.**

**¡Que bien!-**_le toma de la muñeca y lo lleva donde los juegos de destreza, ocasionando el sonrojo de este-_**Vamonos de una vez**

**.**

_Pasaron las horas y los fuegos artificiales se escucharon a lo lejos mas aun no se podían ver con claridad por eso ambos tomaron la decisión de ir a donde Nara había dicho con anterioridad, a la azotea cercana de aquella ocasión, ya los dos sentados observando el firmamento mientras se bañaba con los colores esparcidos de las luces el joven se __dispuso a hablar con su __compañera sobre lo que le aquejaba._

_._

**Imagino que sigues preocupada… **

**.**

**Ah-**_volteo a verlo inmediatamente_**-Humm… pues me da un poco de dolor que me haya rechazado por ser mas joven que él, Tsunade-sama me dijo que la persona que me ame en realidad… no pondrá ningún tipo de barrera incluida la edad… por eso**

**.**

**Hemos estado poco tiempo en este lugar-**_la interrumpió_**-pero tu siempre pareces distante pensando en él supongo… imagino que mi suposición era la incorrecta, no importa lo lejos o cerca que estés de esa persona si realmente te importa siempre estarás pensado en ella**

**.**

**.**

**Eso creo-**_sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas_**-Me temo que tienes razón…**

**.**

**Hummmm**

**.**

_Shikamaru no pudo decirle nada mas pues la vio muy deprimida, había bajado su mirada para después volver a ver las estrellas pero ahora con lagrimas en sus ojos, los cuales destellaban con las luces de su alrededor su boca enmarcaba una sonrisa pero no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento y el sencillamente…_

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Ah?**

**.**

_La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, para tratarle de transmitir sus sentimientos y deseos de que ella supiese que no se encontraba sola que podía contar con él aun que fuese solo para escucharla… sin importar como pudiese reaccionar… Nara tomo ese riesgo pues tenia la intención __desde aquella vez que la vio con Tsunade-sama en aquel bar cuando ella_

_Le __pregunto por Ino con sus ojos llorosos __por recordar a su Sensei._

**.**

**Todo esta bien… Llora todo lo que quieras… conmigo pero por favor no vuelvas a llorar tu sola… sakura…**

**.**

**Humm-**_con un nudo en la garganta_**-Shikamaru-kun…**

**.**

**No tiene nada de malo que lo quieras y que te sigas preocupando por él, esa es tu forma de ser… por eso me…**

**.**

**¿ahh?-**_se separo un poco para mirarlo directamente al rostro_**-Por… **

**Eso ¿Qué? Shika…**

**.**

**Me… "Agradas" Mucho-**_mintió mientras sonreía_**-Ya lo sabes**

**.**

**Tu también me simpatizas mucho-**_creyó en sus palabras mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas-_**Creo que…**

**.**

**¡¿Ah?!-**_La mirada del chuunin se poso en la reja que estaba alrededor de la terraza, pues en ella estaba parado el ninja-copy observando la escena pero estaba inerte sin hacer,__decir o gesticular cualquier expresión._

_._

_._

_._

_Parecía atónito ante aquella visión, su linda niña en brazos de otro y además estaba llorando por su amor no correspondido… en que tan grave error se encontraba, sin embargo ni siquiera podía acercarse,__sus piernas __no le respondían y después escucho algo que no deseaba._

**.**

**Creo que… yo-**_se soltó en llanto_**-No estoy segura si quiero "seguir" amándolo por que… realmente me gustaba estar a su lado como siempre pero ahora ya todo es distinto… no quiero perder lo poco que he conseguido desde que lo conocí**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**No quiero que siga evitándome-**_lo miró directamente a sus ojos aun que este estaba algo pensativo_**-Es algo muy doloroso para mi… Shikamaru-kun dime… ¿Debo dejar de amarlo?**

**.**

**No puedo responderte a eso-**_bajo la mirada_**-Tu eres la que debe tomar esa decisión pero no sin antes…**

**.**

**¡¿Sin antes que?!**

**.**

**Saber lo que él piensa y siente por ti**

**.**

_El jounin retrocedió pues supo que estaba a la vista de Nara y le resultaba algo incomodo aun que este estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón__a la kunoichi con su retórica._

**.**

**Yo sé que para él… solo soy una simple niña-**_su mirada se torno triste con facilidad_**-Por eso…**

**.**

_Se fue ni siquiera pudo hablarle o decirle que se encontraba en un error en cuanto a sus sentimientos pues le fue mas simple alejarse pero al cabo de un rato no pudo seguir moviéndose, era como si una extraña__fuerza le__impidiese seguir el paso, no estaba del todo seguro pero…_

**.**

**¿La vas a abandonar otra vez?**

**.**

_Nara salio de entre las tinieblas y con una mirada desafiante se fijo en los ojos perdidos de hatake, la luna había ayudado para poder usar su jutsu y atrapar la sombra del ninja para que este no siguiera __escapando, por otro Lado sakura se había quedado en aquel lugar como si nada, puesto que __shikamaru solo le dijo que se ausentaría por unos segundos; ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de su sensei en aquella aldea escondida._

_El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales retumbaban en el interior de __ambos sujetos ahí parados observándose el uno al otro como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación usando exclusivamente su mente y sus__miradas_

**.**

**.**

**Te pregunte algo-**_volvió a hablar el chico moreno_**-¿Vas a dejarla otra vez? DESPUES DE QUE POR TU MALDITA CULPA ELLA SE ENCUENTRA EN ESE ESTADO…**

**.**

**Ella no quiere saber ya nada de mi-**_su mirada estaba perdida y ni siquiera tenia energía para discutir con el chuunin_**-Además esta mejor contigo que con…**

**.**

_Shikamaru se dio un puñetazo pero solo por el hecho de que el cuerpo de kakashi aria lo mismo bajo la influencia de su sombra, extrañado miro a Nara con mucha atención._

**.**

**¿Quién DIABLOS ERES PARA DECIDIR CON QUIEN ESTARA MEJOR SAKURA?-**_apretó sus puños con fuerza_**-Lo que sentía… o sienta por ella no es tu asunto… así que no trates de consolarme o darme la estupida opción de estar con ella ahora que esta tan vulnerable, No soy ese tipo de persona**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se quedo callado puesto que pensó exactamente eso_

**.**

**Yo solo quiero que ella este bien y si eso se logra estando a tu lado pues- **_trago saliva_**-MAS TE VALE QUE NO LA HAGAS LLORAR MAS, IMBECIL…**

**.**

**¿Ah?**

**.**

**Cuida mucho de ella, de mi querida Sakura...**

**.**

**Hmm Shikamaru-**_Finalmente escapo de la técnica del chico_**-No me sorprende que te guste mi querida alumna-**_suspiro resignado_**-Incluso yo quede cautivado por…**

**.**

**Adiós**_-lo deja hablando solo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OYEME MALDITO MOCOSO-**_kakashi se enoja pues creyó poder entablar una conversación extensa con el joven_**-TE ESTOY HABLANDO, ESCUCHAMEEEEE**

**.**

**No me interesa "ABUELO" debo ir a donde esta sakura-**_camino con las manos en su cabeza_**-SI NO TE APRESURAS ME VOY A ARREPENTIR DE DEJARTE EL CAMINO LIBRE**

**.**

**MOCOSO INSOLENTE-**_corre tras él_**-creí que ibas ayudarme para… que sakura y yo**

**.**

**Corrección-**_lo interrumpió_**-Yo solo me intereso en que ella se encuentre mejor, no estoy para tonterías como hacerme tu amigo y oír tus estupideces… he ABUELO**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

* * *

Juntos fueron mas a fuerza que de ganas pero lograron llegar hasta donde estaba la pelirosada y LA HORA DE LA VERDAD se aproximaba cada vez mas, ella miraba incrédula la figura del hombre de sus pensamientos fijamente y él se acercaba con temor mas y más a ella… Nara se alejo para dejarlos hablar con claridad.

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Mi sakura…**

**..**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

…**.**

* * *

**Soralove.-**_Pues bien Shikamaru desde un principio imagine en como podía ayudar a nuestra bella niña así que por eso fue tras kakashi apesar de aun tener sus sentimientos encontrados. Además me declaro fanática de la pareja de ShikamaruxIno(si hay fans de temari-san… gome ne)todos sus comentarios los tomo en cuenta y me gusta saber su punto de vista, digo el mío esta medio raro y drogado (jeje) quizás no sepa explicarme bien por eso es muy importante sus comentarios o dudas. Entre otras cosas imagino que ya notaron que me gustan los conflictos amorosos aunque siempre tengo una pareja final que resulta la ganadora aun que se cree lo contrario jejeje (si muy shojo maniaca) Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo._

_Ya lo saben dejen reviews y pasen por mi perfil n-n._


	7. la disipación del miedo

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.-la disipación del miedo**

* * *

_Era él, esa persona estaba enfrente suyo y ella solo escuchaba a su corazón latir a mas no poder ¿Por qué esa incertidumbre? Se preguntaba constantemente… a fin de cuentas él… ya la había rechazado ¿Cierto? O quizás continuaba con un dejó de esperanza en sus adentros aguardando por un "Si" de su sensei para con ella._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se acercó aún temeroso_**-Mi sakura…**

**.**

_Era casi incomprensible para el copy-ninja aquella sensación que experimentaba… ¿temor? No ¿Miedo? No… ¿Angustia? Quizás… y es que tenia el constante pensar de que ella fuese a cambiar de parecer en cuanto __a sus sentimientos por él, apenas descubrió lo mucho __que significaba ella para su persona y también que tenia una posibilidad de estar a su lado pero la sencilla idea de perder esa Oportunidad era… Terrible, Nunca se perdonaría dejar escapar esa luz de esperanza. Por ello estaba ahí parado frente a ella con un hueco en su corazón confiando en que __podrá estar bien con su flor de cerezo… finalmente juntos._

**.**

**¿Qué hace en este lugar?-**_bajo su mirada_**-Acaso Tsunade-sama le pidió mandarme llamar o… solo esta en un misión por los alrededores**

**.**

**Yo estoy aquí por ti… y solamente por eso…**

**.**

**AH?-**_se sonrojo un poco pero aun esquivaba su mirada_**-Pues no deseo regresar aun a Konoha… realmente estoy muy relajada en este lugar en compañía de Shikamaru-kun; Además empiezo a olvidar que…**

**.**

**¡NO LO HAGAS!**

**.**

**¿He?-**_esta vez tuvo que verlo pues su grito la saco un poco de sus pensamientos_**-¿Qué no haga que?**

**.**

**No olvides lo que sientes por mí…**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

_Sakura podía sentir como estaba completamente sonrojada y es que el tono de hablar de su sensei y la manera de mirarla era el principal motivo para su nerviosismo espontáneo._

_La distancia entre ambos era cada vez más escasa y ella retrocedía por inercia pero a su vez los pasos eran más cortos para no estar del todo __alejada de hatake, pues percibía incluso su respiración cerca muy cerca tal y como en veces anteriores pero esta vez fue distinto pues ella __no sintió el __rechazo de su parte en ninguna ocasión._

**.**

**Aquella vez yo… me asuste mucho y no asimile muy bien tus sentimientos hacia mi a pesar de que yo siento lo mismo por ti**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_sus ojos se abrieron ante aquella revelación _

**.**

**Sin embargo… tuve miedo de que pudiese pasar después… a fin de cuentas soy mucho mayor que tu además de otros factores por los cuales no seria sencillo una relación entre los dos pero…**

**.**

**¿Pero?-**_se esperanzo aun más_

**.**

**Al sentir que podía perder ese sentimiento hacia mi e imaginarte al lado de alguien mas… yo-**_apretó sus puños con fuerza para después tomar valor y sujetarla por los hombros_**-Sakura solo quiero amarte y que tu me ames… lo demás no me importa, ya me las arreglare para superar cualquier desaventura pero ahora solamente…**

**.**

_Ella se aferro con fuerzas y lo abrazo por el cuello con lágrimas en sus ojos y con el corazón desbordando de felicidad… su amor… era correspondido… Finalmente ella amaba y le amaban._

_La calidez que experimentaba en los brazos de kakashi era indescriptible, estaba segura y protegida en aquel instante nada mas importaba… pues el la quería enserio… ya que estaba arriesgando todo por ella sin importarle lo demás, el la abrazo de inmediato a pesar __de que fue sorprendido por __aquella muestra de cariño, fue como si sus brazos actuaran por voluntad propia y la atrajo hacia él._

_La estreches entre ambos cuerpos había desaparecido por completo y mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de su sensei podía escuchar sin ningún esfuerzo los latidos del jounin, estaba casi sincronizados con los suyos… acelerados a mas no poder y con un calor que los quemaba por dentro al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, al fin… al fin…__susurro kakashi._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei lo amo-**_aun sollozando_**-Lo amo mucho**

**.**

**Mi linda sakura-**_acariciando su cabeza_**-Yo te amo también como no te das una idea…**

**.**

**¿Enserio?**

**.**

**Claro-**_sonriendo la aparta un poco y bajando su mascara la besa con ternura y con delicadeza_

**.**

_Ella le correspondió y posó sus manos entre el pecho de su maestro para sentir la aceleración de su palpitar mientras lo besaba con desenfreno el cual se iba transformando cada vez mas en un beso de__vida, casi vital pues __duraron mucho tiempo entrelazados a pesar de la escasez del aire… les __parecía aun mas imperdonable cortar de lleno aquel acto._

_La lengua del jounin exploraba las paredes del interior de haruno buscando la manera de hacerla pedir un beso aun mas apasionado y a su vez era tierno pues sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos rosas a la vez__que la sujetaba de la cintura a la espera de su reacción. __La cual por lo general era sujetarlo con fuerza de su camiseta y el__sonrojo__total de sus mejillas._

**.**

**Ahh…**

**.**

_Sakura tuvo que alejarse un poco, realmente necesitaba respirar aun que fuese un instante, no poseía la misma resistencia que hatake, por su parte la miro con mucha ternura mientras sonreía ante sus acciones._

**.**

**¡¿Qué es tan divertido?!-**_se sonrojo y se molesto levemente_

**.**

**Nada-**_acaricio su cabeza_**-Mi niña… eres una Mujer hermosa pero aun así eres la niña de la cual me enamore**

**.**

**Humm-**_estaba roja completamente_**-¡¡SENSEI!!**

**.**

**Pero si es la verdad-**_tan delicado y sincero como de costumbre_

**.**

**Aun así, lo dice todo tan a la liguera que me hace quedar como una mocosa ante usted…**

**.**

**Vaya… Vaya…**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**.**

**Acabo de besarte apasionadamente-**_puso su mano en su mentón_**-Y tú sigues tratándome de Usted… eso esta muy mal…**

**.**

**KAKASHI-SENSEI-**_lo alejo pues le daba aun mas vergüenza que el le dijese ese tipo de cosas tan rápido_**-No sea así conmigo…**

**.**

**¿Ah?-**_se acerca a ella por detrás y le habla a la altura de su cuello para hacerla estremecer_**-¿Pero no te gusta el comportamiento tan cariñoso de tu Sensei?**

**.**

_Lo aparto nuevamente pero… esta vez no midió su fuerza y lo dejo incrustado en la pared de dicho sitio. Esta se asusto de sobre manera y fue a donde yacía algo aturdido_**.**

**.**

**¿Kakashi-sensei te encuentras bien?**

**.**

**¡Auch!-**_sobandose la cabeza por el impacto_**-Sakura… no cabe duda que será muy difícil tenerte como novia… al menos ya se que es lo que me espera si me porto mal-**_comenzó a reírse solo._

**.**

**Lo siento-**_aun sonrojada pero esta vez por estar apenada_

**.**

**Sin embargo besarte y que estés a mi lado… es más que suficiente para mí así que si para eso tengo que resistir tú fuerza sobre humana… Creo que realmente Lo Vale.**

**.**

**Humm-**_le sonríe sinceramente mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie_

**.**

**Además… siempre y cuando seas tu la que me cure-**_sonríe_**-Estaré mas que feliz, sakura**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… Mejor volvamos… a Konoha ¿No crees?**

**.**

**Nada me encantaría más que volver contigo**

**.**

**A mi también-**_de pronto se detiene e inconscientemente deja a su sensei y sale corriendo_**-Lo siento… pero debo ir con Shikamaru-kun para decirle que es hora de regresar…**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_con una gota de sudor en su frente_**-Ya veo… había olvidado que ese mocoso también se encontraba en la aldea**

**.**

_Resignado corrió detrás de su flor de cerezo en busca del chico de mirada indiferente, hasta que lo encontraron afuera de la central de control de la aldea de la hierba, hablando con unos policías, aparentemente. Shikamaru volteo para encontrarse con la cara de felicidad de su amiga, cosa que lo puso por demás contento y ahora más tranquilo pero de nuevo esbozó una__cara de preocupación._

* * *

**

* * *

****¿Shikamaru-kun, que te sucede?**

**.**

**Lo que pasa es que me han informado que acaban de capturar a un miembro del AKATSUKI en este instante**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉ, EL AKATSUKI DICES?!-**_el primero en reaccionar fue el Jounin que estaba con ambos._

**.**

**Si… Esto es demasiado sospechoso pues estos sujetos no son expertos shinobis pero aun así… lograron capturar a… UCHIHA ITACHI**

**.**

**¿Itachi?**

**.**

_Tanto el semblante de sakura como el de kakashi cambio radicalmente con solo la mención del apellido, y con justa razón a fin de cuentas… mientras ella recordaba a su compañero de equipo el jounin pensó de __inmediato en __Obito por inercia al escuchar sobre ese clan… pero de pronto analizo la situación y si era por demás misterioso que Itachi fuese capturado con tanta facilidad, recordó como quedo después de su enfrentamiento __contra él y ese simple hecho lo hizo temblar un poco._

**.**

**En ese caso debe ser traslado de inmediato a konoha, es un fugitivo de la aldea**

**.**

**No es tan sencillo kakashi-**_contesto shikamaru_**-Estos sujetos no quieren dejar en nuestras manos esto… pues itachi es uno de los mas buscados así que la satisfacción de tenerlo prisionero no se compara para estos tipos que desean quedarse con ese logro… ¡Maldición! Están poniendo en peligro a todo este lugar solo por eso.**

**.**

**Tenemos que avisar entonces a mi maestra de inmediato, Konoha es quien mas interés tiene en ese sujeto-**_dijo sakura algo indignada_**-Hay que volver lo antes posible…**

**.**

**No-**_contesto Nara-_**Yo iré a informarle a la hokage, ustedes deben quedarse pues a pesar de que lo tengan en esta prisión no sabremos con certeza cuanto permanecerá… encerrado, recordemos que es uno de los mejores shinobis y dudo mucho que cuatro paredes lo retengan por mucho tiempo.**

**.**

**Shikamaru tiene razón-**_añadió kakashi_**-en ese caso debes ir de inmediato mientras nosotros aremos guardia y veré si puedo siquiera cerciorar todo esto… quizás sea una trampa.**

**.**

**Bien-**_se prepara para marcharse pero se detiene al ver a sakura enfrente de él_

**.**

**Ve con mucho cuidado por favor shikamaru-kun..**

**.**

**Bah-**_sonríe-_**Desde luego, además ir hasta haya es menos problemático que quedarme aquí a esperar a ver cuando quiera escapar ese tipo.**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_le devuelve la sonrisa_**-Muchas gracias..**

**.**

**¿He? ¿De que… hablas?**

**.**

**Simplemente, Muchas gracias-**_sonríe sonrojada_**-Gracias a ti ahora me encuentro de maravilla**

**.**

**Je Vaya, en ese caso me debes… salir un par de veces-**_se aleja_**-Pero procura ir igual de guapa como esta noche…**

**.**

**¿HE?-**_se sonroja_

**.**

**Mocoso-**_kakashi contó hasta el mil con tal de no explotar ante la altanería del joven_

**.**

**HEE ABUELO-**_grito ya lejos del lugar_**-NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE ACAPARES A SAKURA ¡HEE!**

**.**

**Jeje-**_autocontrol… autocontrol repetía para si mismo pero…Sin decir mas la abrazo por detrás y grito también_**-NI CREAS QUE MI SAKURA SALDRA CON UN VAGO COMO TU Y SI QUIERES HACERLO TEN POR SEGURO QUE YO ESTARE A SU LADO TODO EL TIEMPO, MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**Sensei-**_completamente sonrojada_**-No hagas eso por favor…**

**.**

**Pero-**_parecía perrito regañado_**-ese mocoso…**

**.**

**Shika-kun solo estaba jugando-**_sonrió_**-Es para molestarte nada más**

**.**

_El de cabellos plateados la miro fijamente a los ojos para ver si estaba ocultando algo, pero no fue así, mas bien era que sakura ni se había dado de cuenta de los sentimientos de shikamaru para con ella antes y después de que se conociera. Digamos que era algo ingenua, se __necesitaba de algo mas obvio para que ella lo supiese, poniendo en ejemplo los sentimientos de Naruto por su persona. Aquella reflexión lo hizo pensar también en la manera de explicar a su alumno de rubios cabellos el hecho de que ahora… bueno, su "Sakura-chan" ahora era __solo "SU" Sakura._

**.**

**¿Sucede algo Sensei?**

**.**

**Para nada-**_la besa fugazmente_**-Estoy bien**

**.**

**Vaya-**_algo sorprendida de cómo se adapto muy bien al hecho de que ahora… bueno tenían una __**relación **__un tanto mas formal_**-Bien, es hora de irnos a esa prisión para verificar todo**

**.**

**Esta bien**

**.**

_Saltando entre los tejados, aun que previamente sakura había cambiado sus ropas pues recordemos que traía una fresca Yukata así que usando su traje de entrenamiento acompaño a su querido sensei; Aun que le había molestado un poco su cabellera larga como la tenia por esa razón decidió cortársela ese mismo día, cosa que hatake no se había dado __cuenta ocasionando el enojo de la pelirosada, aun que después supo al ir tras de ella y mirarla fijamente._

**.**

**¿Te cortaste tu cabello otra vez?**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_resignada suspiro_**-Pues si… esta misma tarde…**

**.**

**Vaya-**_sonríe_**-Igual te vez hermosa con el cabello largo que con el corto**

**.**

**Gracias-**_jugueteo un poco_**-¿Esa es tu manera de halagarme para cubrir tu error de que apenas te das cuenta de que me lo corte?**

**.**

**¿HE? Vamos Sakura, discúlpame… estaba tan feliz de poder decirte lo que siento que se me paso por completo**

**.**

**Solo estaba bromeando**_-le saco la lengua_**-No te preocupes tanto**

**.**

**¡Que mala!-**_salto y la rebaso_**-Creí que estabas enojada conmigo**

**.**

**No es para tanto-**_aun riéndose_**-No soy esa clase de chica, es solo que me molestaba el cabello largo pues con este calor que me hace sudar mas cuando estoy entrenando además…**

**.**

**¿Humm?**

**.**

**Shikamaru-**_sonrió al recordarlo_**-Me dijo que lucia mas bonita con el cabello corto… después de todo cuando nos conocimos yo traía así mi pelo, supongo que quise creer en lo que me dijo**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_mirada fulminante_

**.**

**¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Te has cortado tu preciosa cabellera solo por que un MOCOSO te dijo Esas cosas-**_obviamente celoso_**- POR DIOS… **

**.**

**¿Ah?-**_entendió como se sentía_**-¿No será que estas celoso?**

**.**

**¿CELOSO?-**_rió un tanto nervioso_**-Vamos que tontería Sakura… los celos son para chicos inmaduros y yo ya soy todo un hombre.**

**.**

**Entiendo**

**.**

_Un breve momento de silencio y justo cuando llegaron a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de la villa el jounin comenzó nuevamente la conversación pendiente que había dejado_

**.**

**¿Tanto te importo la opinión de Shikamaru?**

**.**

**Oh-**_volteo a verlo y se hecho a reír_**-Oh Sensei si estaba celoso después de todo es muy divertido verlo de esa manera**

**.**

**No le encuentro la gracia-**_sonrojado de la vergüenza_

**.**

**Pues me gusto que el me dijera eso pero mas que nada fue por que… Falle en el amor… si sabe la creencia de que uno tiene que cambiar de look en cuanto al cabello cuando fracasa en el amor…**

**.**

**OH-**_se sintió mal_**-Ya veo…**

**.**

**Pero no es para tanto-**_sonriéndole_**-digamos que ya tenia muchas cosas a favor para cortármelo así que no fue precisamente por una sola razón en especial… Mejor entremos ¿Si?**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_bajaron del techo para ponerse a las puertas del lugar_

**.**

**¿Podremos entrar así como si nada?**

**.**

**Veremos…**

**.**

_En un principio no querían dejarlos entrar puesto que ya habían escuchado que unos ninjas de konoha querían llevarse al Uchiha pero después lo dejaron verlo aun que fuese solo un momento para que se cercioraran que se trataba del mismísimo ITACHI._

* * *

_Adentrándose comenzaron a escuchar varios lamentos, cosas que le causaron varios problemas a la kunoichi para seguir con un semblante fuerte pues a pesar de todo ella era muy sensible en ese sentido, no le__gustaba ningún tipo de tortura._

_El primero en ver al Uchiha mayor fue kakashi quien dejo que el rencor y el odio le recorrieran por todo el ser, por otro lado la reacción de sakura fue muy distinta. Siendo esta la primera vez que lo veía le trajo a la mente los recuerdos de sasuke pues tenian un gran parecido __entre ambos aun__que itachi seria __**Un Sasuke**__ de edad mayor __para ella._

**.**

**Solo pueden estar un rato y no tienen permiso de entablar una conversación con el sujeto-**_dijo uno de los guardias_

**.**

**En efecto-**_dijo kakashi_**-Este hombre es Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

_Ella no dijo nada, pues a pesar de oír atrocidades de ese tipo en estos momentos para ella era estar viendo a un simple humano encadenado de manos y pies a la pared de un lugar que más bien parecía una cueva, __La mirada demacrada de itachi revelaba que había tenido una pelea__reciente y aparentemente había quedado muy mal trecho._

_Mientras que hatake se cuestionaba el como estaba en aquel lugar y por que no había escapado aun o por que los demás "lacras" del akatsuki no habían venido por su compañero, sin embargo el __compañerismo no era __muy característico de ellos puesto que buscaban a Orochimaru para __asesinarlo a pesar de haber sido parte de ellos._

_._

_Sin embargo había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención al jounin y era que los ojos de uchiha, a pesar de verse agotados, seguían destellando la frialdad característica del hombre además de que__esbozaba una sonrisa un __tanto perturbante como si todo se tratase de una trampa, se decía a si mismo. Justo en ese instante se les pidió que desalojaran el sitio pues__ya lo __habían visto en persona pero mientras se dirigían a la salida sakura pudo escuchar el estruendo de los golpes que le propiciaban a itachi y este no ponía resistencia, ni siquiera dejo escapar un alarido._

**.**

**¿Sakura te sucede algo? Estas muy pálida**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… ¿Cree que estén golpeándolo?**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_cerro los ojos_**- Es lo mas seguro**

**.**

**Pero… No esta bien sin importar que tan grave o atroz sea su crimen no estoy deacuerdo en que…**

**.**

**Hmm aun así… Sakura-**_puso su mano en el hombro de ella_**-Es un criminal y esta en una celda es evidente que lo estén…**

**.**

_No pudo continuar pues sorpresivamente sakura se había echado a correr en dirección contraria a la salida, Había regresado hasta donde__estaba la__celda de uchiha dejando anonadado a su maestro._

_En el corazón de sakura estaba la imagen de sasuke como si a quien estuviesen partiéndole la cara fuera a él, ella no se podía quedar así sin hacer nada tenia… Tenia que Hacer algo aun que fuese detenerlos por un instante. Además para un Ninja-medico todos eran dignos pacientes __aun__que se tratasen de asesinos despiadados._

**.**

**¡DETENGANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**

**.**

_aquella voz hizo eco en todo lugar y dejo un tanto asustados a los presentes aun que itachi solo se quedo como si nada, a fin de cuentas todo estaba ya previamente arreglado todo era una trampa pero aun así le fue un tanto peculiar la actitud de la niña._

**.**

**MOCOSA-**_grito un tipo_**-NO TE HABIA DICHO QUE TE LARGARAS HACE UN MOMENTO**

**.**

**No puedo irme sabiendo que están golpeando a un hombre que no puede defenderse, ese es un acto de cobardes.**

**.**

**¿Que diablos dices?-**_se molesto uno de ellos_**-Vaya mierda… contigo, No Te metas en donde no te llaman maldita zo…**

**.**

_Un golpe en el estomago hizo que aquel hablador cayera de lleno, hatake no permitiría que un insignificante sujeto insultara a su querida alumna, mucho menos ahora. Sakura sonrió ante aquel acto y miro con cierta ilusión a su valiente sensei, que siempre lo había sido __pero ahora era __mucho más atento con ella._

**.**

**Muchas Gracias**

**.**

**No hay de que-**_sonrió igual_**-Pero no crees que te alteras muy rápido, mi querida sakura…**

**.**

**¿He? Lo siento mucho pero… es que-**_bajo la mirada_**-No me parece…**

**.**

**Lo se-**_acaricio su cabeza_**-eres muy dulce… además de que no te gustan las injusticias sin importar a quien se las hagan… por eso me gustas**

**.**

**¿AHHH?-**_se sonrojo_**-No digas eso… en un lugar como este… Además yo quiero ver si puedo curar sus heridas**

**.**

**¡HEE!-**_kakashi se quedo estupefacto_**-Pero eso puede ser en extremo peligroso… si este miserable recupera toda su fuerza escaparía sin pensarlo dos veces…**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_suspiró_**-Pero…**

**.**

**Chiquilla-**_la llamo itachi quien se veía molesto, nada raro_**-No seas entrometida y largate de una vez…**

**.**

**¿Que dijiste?-**_casi se le salta una vena de su frente_**-Miserable… Yo que me preocupe por tu condición pero no tiene caso… eres un antipático No cabe duda que tu y sasuke son-**_bajó el tono de voz_**-hermanos…**

**.**

**¡¿Sasuke dijiste?!-**_su mirada pareció volver a resplandecer_**-Eres conocida de mi Estupido hermano menor… Ya veo…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_hablo mas de la cuenta por eso ya no dijo nada_**-Kakashi-sensei es mejor irnos antes de que vengan más guardias…**

**.**

**Si-**_suspiro y se rasco la cabeza_**-además estos sujetos…**

**.**

_Observo a todos los guardias escondidos y asustados Después de ver como derribaron con tanta facilidad a uno de los suyos._

* * *

_Los shinobis de konoha abandonaron el lugar esa misma noche casi madrugada y se fueron a un lugar cercano del hotel donde se habían__quedado Nara y Haruno el tiempo que estuvieron en la aldea de la__hierba._

_Ahora la joven de piel blanca se sonrojaba constantemente de solo recordar las __palabras__de su sensei y la manera en que la había __besado, por su parte hatake también estaba un tanto pensativo y a la vez nervioso pues ahora que todo estaba dicho… el se sonrojaba con solo mirarla… sus bellos ojos verdes como piedras preciosas… le dejaban a __la merced de la kunoichi eso le daba un tanto de preocupación._

**.**

**He… bueno es mejor que vayas a dormir a tu habitación**

**.**

**Tu también deberías hacerlo-**_dijo ella_

**.**

**Lo que sucede es que no tengo donde quedarme**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_se ruborizo_**-Pues entonces quédate conmigo**

**.**

_El silencio es muy incomodo en especial si se trata de dos enamoraros que por el calor reflejado en sus mejillas se encuentran un tanto temerosos de lo que pudiese pasar si permanecían juntos en la misma __habitación._

**.**

**Pe… pero-**_bajo la cabeza_**-Sakura…**

**.**

**¿HE?-**_completamente roja_**-Me refiero a que puedes quedarte en la cama que ocupaba Shikamaru esta en la misma habitación pero en sitios separados-**_lo mira picadamente_**-Sensei ¿En que estabas pensando?**

**.**

**Discúlpame yo-**_actuando torpemente y tumbando varias cosas de la habitación, algo extraño en él_**-Es que… obviamente yo… hummm no quise… es que**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_con un gesto de ternura lo beso en la frente pues el ninja estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama_**-Te quiero mucho**

**.**

**Mi… amor-**_la abrazo de la cintura y se recargo en su pecho ocasionando el sonrojo y las inmensas ansías en la joven_**-Yo también…**

**.**

_La escena duro un rato mas, la placa ninja de había desaparecido de la cabeza de hatake para no causarle molestas a su querida flor cuando __esta __se encontraba abrazándolo, mientras que él estaba de lo mas confortable sintiendo emanar el calor de la mujer además de que le gustaba escuchar los latidos apresurados de su corazón y sentirse un __tanto importante por __causar esa reacción en ella._

_En sakura se creaba una sensación muy dulce, creía que teniendo a kakashi entre su brazos como ahora… sentía como si estuviese__protegiéndolo, la misma sensación que experimentaba cada que él__la abrazaba._

**.**

**Además… aun nos queda mucho tiempo para eso…**

**.**

_Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al jounin abriendo ambos ojos como si no diese crédito de que su pequeña y querida alumna hablase del tema pero… muy en el fondo esperaba con ansias aquel momento._

**.**

**Duérmete ya-**_le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza como si se tratara de una reprimenda_**-Buenas noches**

**.**

**Ok-**_riéndose y sacándole la lengua_**-Buenas noches, kakashi-sensei**

**.**

_Ciertamente ya estaban en pleno amanecer pero ambos no habían descansado después de todo lo que había pasado en esa noche y parte de la madrugada, sin embargo hasta los ninjas necesitan un descanso __para __reponerse de un arduo trabajo._

* * *

_Mientras tanto en konoha shikamaru ya __había dado informe a la hokage aun que se había molestado por levantarla tan temprano sin embargo se trataba de algo de suma importancia, también le inquieto un poco la acción de nara pues dejo sola a su pequeña alumna con aquel mal__sujeto según las misma palabras de la godaime. De inmediato llamaron a varios ANBU para que fuesen por itachi a pesar de que su misión era__matar eran __necesarios pues eran la elite._

**.**

**Supongo que estas aceptando que mi alumna esta…**

**.**

**Interesada en ese "abuelo" Pues en efecto-**_suspiro_**-esto es muy problemático a fin de cuentas pero… creo que yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ella y me encargare de golpear al anciano si la hace sufrir nuevamente… e intuyo que usted ara lo mismo.**

**.**

**Desde luego-**_dijo con firmeza Tsunade_**-Bien mejor descansa los ninjas partirán en un par de horas y muchas gracias Nara Shikamaru.**

**.**

**Si-**_se va_**-como diga…**

**.**

_Ya fuera de la oficina de la hokage yacía una linda joven de ojos color cielo que estaba algo inquieta y que había ido a hablar con este perspicaz muchacho, el cual solo suspiro y la saludo como si nada a__pesar de que__había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron._

**.**

**¿No regreso contigo?**

**.**

**Pues no-**_la miro fijamente_**-se quedo por una razón importante y también por que Él esta con ella…**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_mordió su labio inferior y después siguió hablando_**-Estoy segura de que ahora sakura esta bien o de lo contrario ni muerto la hubieses dejado así a la deriva…**

**.**

_Shikamaru cerro los ojos reflejando resignación y después tomo de la mano a su compañera y salieron de inmediato de aquel sitio para __Caminar mas tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea las cuales ya estaban iluminadas por el sol._

**.**

**¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? He Shikamaru…**

**.**

**Solo quería caminar-**_voltea a verla otra vez_**-Sabes Ino eres una chica muy parlanchina**

**.**

**¿Qué DIJISTE?-**_dijo a la vez que ponía una cara de igual a la de sakura cada vez que se enojaba_**-Eres un…**

**.**

**Ella esta bien, después de todo… ese anciano no es tan malo del todo sin embargo aun así no confió cien por ciento en él, desde luego… pero**

**Sakura se mostraba más tranquila y en paz que… Bueno, creo que estará bien de ahora en adelante**

**.**

**Sabes-**_le sonrió sinceramente_**-Siempre creí que la encargada de cuidar y proteger a sakura era yo… después de todo la conocí cuando era solo una mocosa llorona pero-**_lo ve fijamente_**-Cuando te conocí y me contaste respecto a lo que habían vivido juntos… pude sentirme muy bien a tu lado pues…**

**.**

**Ino…**

**.**

**Ambos teníamos que cuidar a esa niña malcriada y de ves en cuando regañarla si hacia falta… además los dos fuimos limitados a ya no poder estar como antes, yo por sasuke y tú… bueno creo que también fue por ese sujeto que su amistad termino**

**.**

**Así es…**

**.**

**Pero lo mas importante es que ahora los dos estamos bien y volvemos a estar a su lado para lo que sea… imagino que con eso es mas que suficiente y desde luego que si alguien la hace llorar yo misma lo partiré en dos sin dudarlo ni un instante**

**.**

**Curioso…yo pienso lo mismo**

**.**

_Una sonrisa enmarcaba ambos rostros que se perdieron entre los más fuertes destellos de sol mientras que en la aldea escondida de la hierba ya era temprano la madrugada llego a su fin y el día despertaba a todos poco a poco aun que una extraña silueta se veía por los alrededores de la cárcel a eso de las siete de la mañana, era una bella shinobi con una mirada un tanto perdida que haciendo lujo de sus habilidades de genjutsu pudo adentrarse hasta la celda de Uchiha._

**Vaya… creía que eras mas fuerte-**_le dijo en tono de burla_

**.**

_No hubo respuesta solo la tierna sakura parada enfrente de el con la mirada borrada y aun con un camisón con el cual había decidido descansar esa misma noche, la sonrisa y la tranquilidad del uchiha eran perturbadoras pero aun así no eran mal intencionadas_

**.**

**Caíste fácilmente en mi trampa-**_se puso de pie enfrente de ella_**-Mira que dejarte hipnotizar tan fácil con ayuda de mi sharingan es algo increíblemente patético para una ninja de konoha pero imagino que esta bien… ahora quiero que cures mis heridas para largarme…**

**.**

**Recuerdo que-**_entro en razón plenamente_**-te ofrecí curar tus heridas antes y me mandaste a volar como Buen Uchiha…**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-**_retrocedió-_**Chiquilla acaso tu… estuviste fingiendo que…**

**.**

**Lamentablemente si caí en tu estupida ilusión y por eso me tienes aquí pero a pesar de que me tarde mucho-**_sonríe_**-finalmente pude escapar de ella y ahora mismo me vas a decir que rayos estas planeando**

**.**

**Hmmmm-**_se sentó de mala gana_**-cura mis heridas de brazos y piernas al menos para que esos malditos guardias no salgan ilesos de lo que hicieron y no te preocupes… no escapare**

**.**

**Seguro-**_se sentó y se cruzo de manos_**-Eso me da toda la seguridad del mundo… ahora mejor me voy…**

**.**

**¿No me ayudaras?**

**.**

**No tengo por que hacerlo…**

**.**

**Creí que era una Ninja Medico**

**.**

**Maldición-**_dijo casi susurrando cuando volteo y miro los ojos cansados de sujeto y no pudo evitar tratar de encontrar a sasuke en su mirada_**-Supongo que todo esto esta planeado… por akatsuki ¿cierto? De no ser el caso ya hubieses escapado en el mismo instante que fuiste capturado**

**.**

**Humm-**_esquivo su mirada pues le molestaba un poco_**-No diré nada así que no pierdas el tiempo… chiquilla…**

**.**

**He-**_se exaspero un poco_**-que hombre más arrogante…**

**.**

_Sakura estaba mas a fuerza en ese lugar e inspeccionando que podía hacer para curarlo pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle… su querido sensei era muy protector con ella y no se diga ahora que su relación había cambiado radicalmente de la noche a la mañana… evidentemente se dio cuenta de que faltaba su presencia y se fue en__busca de su adorada __alumna… sin pensar que se encontraba con ese sujeto_

**Salio muy temprano-**_se decía a si mismo hatake_**-quizás fue por algo de comer pero… ¿Por qué no me despertó? **

**.**

_Saltando un poco mas casi llegando a la resguardada cárcel del lugar como si presintiera algo suspiro y luego dijo._

_._

**Ahhh Sakura ¿Dónde te encuentras?**

**.**

_Y como si ella pudiese escucharlo de contesto con un tanto de miedo en el fondo de su corazón pues estaba ayudando a itachi pero no fue movida por su cariño a ser una Ninja medico si no mas bien… sencillamente por que… él y sasuke estaban conectados de alguna__manera y dejarlo así como si__nada… era algo que ella no podía darse el lujo de hacer ¿seguía sintiendo algo por su compañero? __Esas preguntas cruzaron por su mente por un instante pero… fueron interrumpidos por el Shinobi_

**.**

**Puedo darme cuenta con ayuda de mi sharingan que tú….**

**.**

**¿He?**

**.**

**Estas pensando mucho en él… ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**En él-**_se sorprende un poco-_**No se a quien te refieras…**

**.**

**A tu sensei desde luego…**

**.**

**No te incumbe eso-**_se sonrojo y bajo la mirada_

**.**

**Pensaste que diría algo sobre mi hermano-**_dicho eso los ojos de la joven se abrieron rápidamente_**-Después de todo tu estabas interesada en él**

**.**

**¿Cómo rayos… puedes?**

**.**

**Tengo que saber todo respecto a mi hermano menor ¿no crees?-**_La sujeta fuertemente del brazo_**-veo que eres buena en tu chakra pues ahora siento que mis brazos están mejor que antes…**

**.**

**Suéltame…**

**.**

**¿Por qué?-**_de pronto su imagen cambio y paso a ser el mismísimo sasuke enfrente de ella_**-No quieres estar conmigo**

**.**

**Sasuke…**

**.**

**Estas temblando-**_sonrió_**-imagino que mi hermano significa aun algo muy importante para ti…**

**.**

_Tremendo puñetazo se marco en la mejilla de itachi pues sakura no le había resultado en gracias que el Uchiha tomase la forma de su __ex-compañero y en ese preciso instante Kakashi estaba enfrente de ambos __Un tanto incrédulo pues pudo escuchar la manera en que su sakura llamaba a sasuke con un nudo en la garganta._

**.**

**Maldita Chiquilla-**_se incorporo nuevamente_

**.**

**No vuelvas a tomar la forma de sasuke-**_partió el piso a la mitad-_**NO ERES COMO ÉL Y NI TE CREAS CON EL DERECHO DE INDAGAR EN EL CORAZON DE LOS DEMAS CON TU ESTUPIDO SHARINGAN…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo su sensei que la abrazo de un lado_**-Ya todo esta bien**

**.**

**He-**_se tranquilizo y su furia se disipo_**-Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Maldita-**_la mirada de odio de itachi fue dirigida hacia esa joven_

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Soralove.-**Bien, la tardanza es parte esencial de mi y todos mis fics, que bueno que no trabajo de esto por que me hubiesen despedido hace años, en fin gracias a los que aguantan a esta humilde mortal y leen mis capítulos que se dividen en intervalos un tanto largos uno del otro(digo en comparación con otros fics que suben capítulos por día) **kakasaku** cada vez mas fuerte (igual voy lenta) pero es que las complicaciones amorosas me gustan jejeje y en cuanto a shika-kun e Ino-chan estos dos me gustaron para ser algo así como los padres de sakura pues la madre de haruno se me hace un tanto distraída y como que no se preocupa mucho por su única hija… de todas formas espero que nos leamos nuevamente, gracias por todos sus mensajes sigan dejándolos pues todos los leo y me encanta contestarlos.

Aclaración extra.- Sobre el corte de cabello por haber fracasado en el amor lo saque del manga de **gravitation,** hacer algo drástico al cabello además de que lo había escuchado con anterioridad.

* * *

* * *


	8. Inesperadas coincidencias

* * *

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.-Inesperadas coincidencias**

* * *

_Los guardias no tardaron en llegar al lugar e incrédulos como los dos shinobis de konoha ya estaban en aquella celda al lado del Uchiha, pensaron en una posible complicidad pero mejor optaron por pedir que se alejaran de allí, una vez mas tranquilo kakashi con un semblante muy serio miro inquisitivamente a su alumna._

_._

**Piensas que vine voluntariamente ¿cierto?**

**.**

**No, se muy bien que tan bueno es itachi con el genjutsu-**_se detuvo_**-Sin embargo te conozco y se que eres buena saliendo de ese tipo de técnicas… además… ¿Por qué no huiste en ese mismo instante?**

**.**

**Yo-**_bajó la mirada_**-quise ayudarlo por que… bueno soy una ninja-médico después de todo… por eso…**

**.**

**¿Solo por eso?**

**.**

**Hmmm, es solo que…**

**.**

_La tensión se respiraba sin problemas en ese momento, ella miraba confundida el rostro de su sensei, lo que sentía por él era verdadero y con muchas emociones a la vez pero… ver a itachi le hizo recordar a parte de su ser que estaba interesada en sasuke aun que fuese solo por su apariencia a fin de cuentas de su hermano había heredado esa enigmática mirada y una presencia aplastante que la hacían suspirar a la menor provocación sin embargo… al que amaba era a kakashi, no podía dejar que un momento de atracción destruyera lo poco que __había avanzado con__su querido sensei._

**.**

**Discúlpame…**

**.**

**He-**_eso hizo entrar en razón al jounin_**-Lo siento sakura… yo me puse un poco… impertinente-**_la abraza_**-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación… estas bien que es lo mas importante…**

**.**

**Si pero-**_lo abraza también_**-Tu siempre estas preocupándote por mi y eso… me gusta mucho**

**.**

**Acostúmbrate-**_le besa la oreja_**-Por que yo nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti…**

**.**

**Sensei**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**Desde cuando-**_se sonroja un poco_**-¿Desde cuando te empecé a gustar?**

**.**

_No dijo nada solo se sonrojo por completo y la soltó por inercia siguiendo como si nada caminando por las amplías calles_

**.**

**¡Kakashi-sensei!-**_va tras el_**-No vayas tan rápido ¡vamos dime!**

**.**

**¿Quieres desayunar hot-cakes?-**_esquivando la pregunta_**-Pues quizás me gustaría un buen pescado con arroz… o quizás…**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro con resignación, acto seguido se puso tras el y lo sujeto del brazo aferrada a el como una niña pequeña_**-Mientras este contigo, imagino que no importa que comamos**

**.**

**Bien-**_le sonríe_**-En ese caso vayamos por el pesca…**

**.**

**Es que-**_poniendo una carita irresistible_**-se me antojaron los hot-cakes**

**.**

**Por eso digo-**_mas que embobado por eso_**-Vamos por los hot-cakes**

**.**

**Pero…**

**.**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**¿Vas a pagar tú?**

**.**

_Un momento de silencio entre ambos, se miraron fijamente mientras una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de sakura, después de todo sabia lo tacaño que era su sensei; muy apenas compraba para si mismo y casi nunca para sus alumnos… aun que en varias ocasiones le invito algo a sasuke y naruto… pero ella… siempre fue su ultima opción aquellos recuerdos la entristecieron un poco cosa que preocupo de sobre__manera al copy-ninja._

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_le acaricia la cabeza_**-¿Que clase de novio seria si no invitara a mi novia?**

**.**

**Etto-**_se sonrojo_**-Kakashi-sensei….**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**Nunca me pediste que fuese tu novia**

**.**

* * *

_Momento súper incomodo para hatake que paro en seco su caminar, después de todo la pelirosada tenia razón, el solo le dijo que la amaba y ella también… se abrazaron, besaron y pensaron en lo mucho que se__querían pero formalmente… ¿Aun no se lo había pedido?_

_Eran tecnicismos solamente además kakashi jamás había tenido que hacer tal cosa, ya que en su mayoría sus relaciones no habían sido para nada serias pero… sakura era del tipo mas romántico por eso esperaba __al menos que el hombre que ama le pidiera tal cosa_

**.**

**Heee… Es verdad-**_se rasco la cabeza_**-Es que… solo… creí que…**

**.**

**No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres…**

**.**

**No es eso-**_divagando un poco_**-Bien… supongo que… hmm-**_tose un poco__al momento que pone su mano en su boca_**-He…Sakura ¿Te gustaría ser…mi… Novia?**

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_sonríe radiando felicidad y con las mejillas coloradas_

**.**

**Me alegro mucho…**

**.**

_Algo apenado por aquellas palabras que implicaban un compromiso al cual le rehuía desde hace mucho tiempo… nuestro ya entrado en años ninja; justo en ese instante pensó en las mujeres que había salido y como ya había recordado… ninguna fue una novia formal… hatake no gustaba de los compromiso pues tenia miedo a lo que seguía después del __noviazgo… Matrimonio…esa sola palabra implicaba tanto y le daba __pavor aun así no pensó en aquello en ese instante si no mas bien en ver y poder ser la razón de la felicidad de su amada; solo verla sonreír eso necesitaba para estar mejor consigo mismo y olvidar su pasado… su soledad… con sakura a su lado nunca mas se sentiría de __esa manera, por __eso deseaba hacerla muy… pero muy feliz._

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_ya los dos estaban sentados en una banca y ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peliplateado_

**.**

**¿Mande?**

**.**

**Estaba pensado en que… quizás en konoha no podamos estar tan tranquilos como en este lugar**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_suspiró_**-Posiblemente en la aldea este tipo de acciones sean vistas con un tanto de desagrado-**_apretó sus dientes_**-Maldita sea…**

**.**

**No es importante**

**.**

**¿Cómo?-**_se sorprendió_

**.**

**Si puedo estar así contigo-**_levanta la cabeza y le baja la mascara con lentitud-_**Lo demás no me interesa…**

**.**

_Tantas veces lo soñó, lo pensó e incluso lo pidió y ahora… estaba sucediendo su quería sakura lo besaba, acariciaba y compartía con el cada instante como si ya fuesen una pareja de varios años. No podía sentirse mas pleno aun que aun le faltaba mucho kakashi ya estaba mas que extasiado pues en realidad jamás pensó poder cumplir con ese su amor platónico al cual ya se había resignado y pensó morir sin jamás revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ahora… bueno solo se estaba dejando llevar, cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son una pareja como cualquier otra y no unos valientes ninjas._

**.**

**Sakura…-**_dijo en tono como todo un maestro_

**.**

**¿are?-**_retrocedió_**-¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**¿Acaso-**_se pone frente de ella a la altura de sus ojos_**-Quieres que tu pobre sensei termine obsesionado y ya no conciba una vida sin ti?**

**.**

**Pues… puede ser-**_sonriéndole_**-Además sensei ya era tiempo de que pasaras mas tiempo conmigo ¿no crees?**

**.**

**Por mi encantado-**_no dejaba de sonreír, no podía desde ya hace tiempo cada que se dirigía hacia su alumna en su rostro siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa la cual se detectaba a pesar de la mascara_

**.**

**Iré por unas nieves (helado) para el camino-**_se puso de pie_**-a fin de cuentas ya es hora de volver a cuidar los alrededores de la cárcel… no tardo-**_se y marcho_

**.**

**¡La quiero de Limón!-**_dijo su sensei, casi gritando_

**.**

**Ya lo sé**_-contesto ya mas lejos haruno_

**.**

_Un leve suspiro fue perfecto en ese momento, la paz y la tranquilidad en su atormentado corazón finalmente habitaba en el._

_Ella le emitía tanto bien estar y tranquilidad que llego a pensar que__podría estar con ella por el resto de su existencia aquella idea nunca antes había__cruzado su mente por ninguna otra._

* * *

**¡¿Hatake Kakashi, Eres tu?!**

**.**

_La agudeza de su oído lo hizo voltear de inmediato encontrándose con una bella mujer de largos cabellos castaños, hermosa sonrisa y ropas ajustadas que dejaban entrever su bella silueta._

_Trato de examinarla y tratar de recordar su rostro, imaginó que era alguna chica que conoció hace tiempo pero su memoria era pésima para sus parejas así que fingió acordarse de ella._

**.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-**_sonrió nerviosamente_

**.**

**Es cierto-**_se ruborizo_**-hace tantos años… pero te sigues viendo igual que siempre, me sorprende mucho como pareces tan joven**

**.**

**Hola-**_sakura había regresado con las nieves y saludo amablemente para después hablar con hatake_**-probé tu nieve y me gusto el sabor así que pedí una de limón también**

**.**

**He**_-la mujer se extraño al ver a la pelirosada_**-Mucho gusto… he…**

**.**

**Mucho gusto-**_sonrió nuevamente_**-soy Haruno Sakura ¿Eres conocida de kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**¿ah?-**_el usar el sensei tranquilizo a la mujer_**-Ah ¿kakashi-sensei? Es verdad casi olvido que te quedaste en konoha y eres ahora un maestro me preocupe un poco al ver a esta jovencita pero solo se trataba de una alumna… vaya es muy adorable**

**.**

**Pues-**_kakashi seguía sin acordarse de ella_**-Si es mi alumna pero no solo eso también es…**

**.**

**Si me imagino "uno de mis amigos" Tal y como decía Minato-sensei lo recuerdo muy bien-**_suspiro_**-Era un increíble maestro**

**.**

**¡Ahh!-**_aquello hizo reaccionar a kakashi_

**.**

**Disculpe-**_hablo la flor de cerezo_**-¿Usted conoció al Cuarto Hokage?**

**.**

**Oh pequeña-**_acaricio su cabeza_**-me olvide de ti discúlpame, soy pésima con mis modales…Soy Rin mucho gusto soy la antigua compañera de equipo de kakashi y por supuesto que conozco al cuarto hokage después de todo fue mi sensei.**

**.**

**Increíble-**_respondió sorprendida_**-Rin-san fue su compañera de equipo, me da mucho gusto conocerla, Kakashi-sensei no habla casi nada de su pasado o de cómo era cuando joven**

**.**

**Sakura… lo dices como se eso fuese hace muchos siglos…**

**.**

**Oh-**_volteo hasta donde estaba su maestro un tanto deprimido_**-Lo siento mucho sensei… no quise decir eso-**_rió un poco_**-No te enojes**

**.**

**Eres un encanto, sakura-chan-**_la abraza_**-Eres una alumna muy dulce de seguro kakashi se vuelve loco contigo-**_eso hizo sonrojar al jounin cosa que noto Rin pero no le dio importancia_**-A pesar de ser tan serio siempre tuvo un delirio por las niñas adorables como tu…**

**.**

**Ah-**_la sonrojo también_**-¿En verdad?**

**.**

**Pero-**_la de cabello castaño lo mira fijamente_**-Imagino que yo nunca fui lo suficientemente Bonita como para llamar su atención**

**.**

**¿HE?-**_sakura quedo pasmada_**-¿Rin-san, usted estaba interesada en kakashi-sensei cuando era niño?**

**.**

**Si… desde que lo vi me enamore de él-**_se sonrojo_**-Era tan increíble, serio distante y enigmático… supongo que eso fue lo que me cautivo de su personalidad además de que siempre fue muy apuesto**

**.**

**Me lo imagino**

**.**

_Esta de más decir que hatake se sentía enormemente incomodo con esa conversación entre rin y sakura y más por que nunca correspondió los sentimientos de la Mujer de entalladas prendas._

**Pero en fin**_-suspiro_-**Imagino que no fui la chica que él estaba esperando… a pesar de que yo-**_se detuvo un momento para tomar aire pues estaba un tanto nerviosa_-**Siempre… pero bueno éramos un triangulo amoroso después de todo**

**.**

**¿Triangulo?**

**.**

**Si-**_le respondió a haruno_**-Nuestro otro compañero de equipo estaba interesado en mí…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_recordando a su querido amigo kakashi opto por permanecer un tanto distante de aquella charla_

**.**

**Obito era su nombre**_-continuo hablando_**-Era un ninja un tanto torpe, olvidadizo y gruñón pero… era muy dulce conmigo-**_se le hizo un nudo en la garganta_**-Se la pasaba peleando con kakashi todo el tiempo pero al final fueron muy buenos amigos… comprendía mis sentimientos y aun así seguía amándome pero al final no pude protegerlo**

**.**

_Aquella situación bajo de ánimos a todos los presentes por eso Rin trato de cambiar el tema para no sentirse más triste ella también. __Sin embargo no contaba con las inesperadas lágrimas de la joven de lindas esmeraldas por ojos._

**.**

**¿He? ¿Sakura-chan te he hecho llorar? Discúlpame**

**.**

**No es eso-**_tratando de disipar su mente y sus lagrimas_**-Es solo que… esa historia se me hace tan familiar que yo… me puse de esta manera, discúlpeme…**

**.**

**Rin, debemos irnos-**_hablo hatake quien se puso de pie y abrazo a sakura por detrás_**-Fue un gusto verte nuevamente pero sakura y yo debemos volver a nuestros deberes… discúlpame por todo en general y quiero que sepas que me dio gusto saber lo que sentías pero al menos fui sincero en cuento a lo que yo sentía**

**.**

**Si eso lo sé-**_bajo la mirada_**-Obito también lo sabía**

**.**

**Eso creo-**_sonriendo como siempre_**-por cierto esta encantadora joven es la mujer que amo… así que espero encuentres pronto a quien amar a pesar de que pase el tiempo, soy un ejemplo de que sin importar nada ****Cuando llegue esa persona especial te darás cuenta**

**.**

**Ah-**_retrocedió de la sorpresa_**-Kakashi… ¿en verdad?**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… no digas eso…**

**.**

_Se puso como tomate, después de lo recién contado por Rin ella no pudo más que sentir un tanto de culpa a pesar de que ella no fuera la__razón del __amor no correspondido de la de castaña cabellera; Quien por su parte solo le limito a sonreír como ella solía y le dio un golpecito a hatake en __el hombro para después despedirse._

**.**

**Ya Era hora-**_decía mientras se alejaba_**-Creí que nunca la encontrarías pero finalmente ya tienes alguien con quien practicar esas "tácticas" he kakashi-ero-baka**

**.**

**¡¡HEE, RIN QUE IDIOTECES… VEN ACA PARA GOLPEARTE NO ME INTERESA QUE SEAS MUJER!!**

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**HUM-**_la mira mientras es evidente que esta apenado_**-¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Desde joven leías ese Estupido libro (icha icha)**

**.**

**Yo… es que-**_todo un tomate_**-No… es que… me interesaba leer y por eso... ****Bueno comencé a… este…**

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro_**-Veo que tendré que cuidarme mucho si es que tomas consejos de ese libro escrito por Ero-sennin**

**.**

_Un fuerte viento los despeino un poco mientras se encontraban ya contagiados del bienestar experimentado hasta hace poco, estar juntos de esa manera aun que fuese por unos instantes era muy reconfortante, desde antes de ser pareja el tiempo de calidad entre ambos era especial pero ahora cada que sintiesen ganas de estrecharse, tomarse de las manos o besarse… no se detendrían ante nada._

_Cada que tenia la oportunidad acariciaba entre sus dedos los cabellos de sakura era algo estimulante y a su vez deleitante pues al mirarla esta denotaba una acción un tanto inusual en ella, pues se encogía en hombros mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y sus ojos se __cerraban al __contacto de las manos de kakashi seguido de uno pequeño mascullo de su parte haciéndola mas tierna a los ojos del shinobi__

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

.

_Pasadas unas horas ya estaban a las afueras de la central policíaca __cuando en eso unos de los encargados que les pedía entrar a sus instalaciones a pesar del incidente ocurrido hasta hace poco. Algo inquietos tomaron sus precauciones y se adentraron._

**.**

**¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**.**

**Pues-**_el sujeto observa a hatake_**-Mi nombre es Nakano Sateroshi el teniente al mando de este recinto y uno de los mejores de la aldea y no exagero al decirle que no podremos hacernos cargo de Uchiha itachi por mas tiempo…**

**.**

**¡¿Cómo dice?!-**_sakura caminaba junto a ellos y no pudo demostrar su asombro-_**Pero shikamaru alego que ustedes no querían dar por avisado a las autoridades de konoha por tenerlo aquí…**

**.**

**Así era… pero ese miserable mando al hospital a todos mis hombres del cuartel con solo mirarlos y sin hacer un desgaste físico… no podemos controlar la furia de este asesino, creímos que al ser capturado con tanta facilidad… era más sencillo aun tenerlo de prisionero pero no podemos seguir arriesgando a nuestra gente**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_el jounin se detuvo y miro a sateroshi con un dejo de superioridad_**-Desde un principio no se debió subestimar a este tipo**

**Después de todo su rango de peligrosidad esta en los limites… además de que el acabo con todo el clan uchiha sin siquiera esforzarse**

**.**

**Supongo que ahora lo dejaran en nuestras manos ¿correcto?**

**.**

**Me temo que si, señorita por favor tengan extremo cuidado con ese sujeto pues creo que esta mas haya de un simple shinobi habilidoso**

_Cada que hatake se expresaba del mayor de los Uchiha era como si dejase salir ese lado rencoroso de su ser y no estaba de mas su reacción implicando que tiempo atrás lo había dejado en cama un buen tiempo._

_Ya enfrente de itachi, quien por cierto los miraba con mucho rencor, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que los guardias lo dejaran salir de esa celda para entregárselo a los venidos de konoha; Un poco nerviosos pues los refuerzos no habían llegado todavía el equipo ANBU andaría__a unos__cuantos kilómetros pero no se dejaron intimidar y se llevaron__al prisionero_

**.**

**.**

**Tranquilos-**_dijo este al sentir como kakashi apretaba cada vez mas las esposas y le apuntaba constantemente la espalda con una kunai_**-Ya dije que no tengo pensado escapar… de haberlo querido me hubiese ido hace ya mucho**

**.**

**Seguramente…**

**.**

**Hatake kakashi eres muy desconfiado-**_sonrió en forma de burla_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… creo que deberíamos pasar la noche en alguna cueva cercana y poner unos cuantos campos de energía y con ayuda de unos cuantos pergaminos para que itachi no escape**

**.**

**Vaya chiquilla insolente-**_la miro con rabia_**-Esos métodos anticuados no aran nada en mi contra además dije que no era necesario no escapare**

**.**

**De todas formas**_-cerro los ojos y siguió de largo pasándolo_**-No esta de mas tener precauciones…**

**.**

_En ese preciso momento sakura diviso a lo lejos un aldeano, aparentemente, que lanzo con toda su fuerza una kunai que iba dirigida específicamente a la yugular… miro boquiabierta como itachi no se percato de aquello que era tan evidente para alguien que posee el sharingan pero aun así no dudo en que este lo esquivaría pero ese __objeto__iba cada vez mas y mas cerca de su blanco, por eso no se contuvo mas y lo lanzo al cuello dejando medio aturdido mientras kakashi no creía lo que sucedía hasta que detuvo la kunai en el aire con una sola mano._

_En el suelo el peso del cuerpo de la shinobi cayo en el uchiha que no supo que demonios estaba pasando o por que la chiquilla había actuado de esa manera hasta que vio a hatake sujetando esa arma, sakura se puso de pie inmediato sin quiera limpiarse la tierra de su__cuerpo; fue __extremadamente __rápido hasta donde estaba aquel aldeano y le propino tremendo __puñetazo en el estomago y antes de quedar inconsciente esta lo interrogo._

**.**

**¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES, MALDITO?-**_lo levanto con una sola mano de sus ropas_**-Entiendo que tengas algún rencor o creas que matándolo será algo mejor… pero no eres nadie para tomar esas decisiones te quedo claro, además si el esquiva ese ataque no dudara en aniquilarte despiadadamente así que no arriesgues tu vida de esta manera**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**.**

**¿kakashi-sensei no sentiste la presencia de ese sujeto?**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_se apeno_**-estaba tan ocupado tratando de detectar un fuerte poder o concentración de chakra que deje pasar las fuerzas menores y de no ser por eso quizás ese tipo pudo haberte hecho daño…**

**.**

**¿He? Pero eso no iba dirigido para mi si no más bien para itachi**

**.**

**Hmm-**_este ya se había puesto de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la tierra de sus ropas negras y casi susurrando dijo_**-Gracias…**

**.**

**¿AH?-**_muy impactada_**-Pues… de nada-**_sonriéndole_

**.**

**Iba a esquivarlo de todas formas pero agradezco tu intención**

**.**

**Supongo-**_ella lo miro fijamente_**-Esta mintiendo-**_Dijo solo para si misma_

**.**

* * *

_Un fuerte aguacero corto la conversación y los tres se dirigieron rumbo a la cueva mas próxima, desde luego no tenían energías como para pelar con algún oso u otro animal así que buscaron una __deshabitada, ya dentro kakashi volvió a sujetar con otra cuerda las piernas del uchiha que yacía en el interior frío del lugar casi recostado y un tanto divertido del__evidente miedo del jounin de él; poniéndose de pie y quitándose su pesada chaqueta, por el agua, preparo una fogata para que su sakura no __tuviese frío sonriéndole a la menor provocación. Hasta que un ruido resonó en toda la inmensidad de la cueva_

**.**

**Ah-**_sakura se puso toda roja pues su estomago había gritado cuanta hambre tenia y con mayor intensidad por el eco_**-Lo… siento**

**.**

_Kakashi no contuvo sus ganas de reír y ahora era su risa la que hacia eco por todo el lugar, itachi solo los miro un tanto fastidiado pues los creía por demás inmaduros… a ambos._

_El de cabellos plateados creo una fuerte barrera alrededor del de cabello negro para después acariciar la cabeza de su haruno e irse a buscar comida lo más rápido posible para no dejarla sola tanto tiempo pues temía que el maldito pudiese lastimarla._

**.**

**Volveré en un momento-**_hace unos cuantos sellos_**-¡¡Kuchiyose no yutsu!!-**_justo después pakkun hace su entrada_

**.**

**Hola, kakashi**

**.**

**Pakkun te encargo mucho a mi sakura-**_sonriéndole_**-cuídala y no dejes que ese sujeto se le acerque…**

**.**

**Ok-**_haciendo un gesto de despreocupación_**-cuidare a esta jovencita con toda mi fuerza pero no tardes demasiado… después de todo este tipo es Uchiha Itachi así que**_-retrocedió un poco_

**.**

**Iré por unos pescado-**_sonríe nuevamente_**-No tardare mucho**

**.**

**Trae uno para mi también-**_lo amenazo el perro_

**.**

_Acabado de irse kakashi pakkun se acercó al lado de sakura y la examino detalladamente, era mas grande desde la ultima vez que la había visto así que fue mera curiosidad; ella se mostró un tanto __incomoda y se alejo hasta que por fin recordó en lo que había pensado cuando vio que itachi __no esquivo aquel ataque; así que se acercó a él_

**.**

**¿Qué sucede chiquilla?**

**.**

**Pues-**_con la destreza de sus manos consigue un buen jutsu y pasa hasta donde esta el sujeto ya dentro de la campo de energía_**-Solo quería…**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_dijo con desdén para después cambiar de semblante al verla tan cerca de él y que su intención consistía en acercarse aun mas_

**.**

**No voy a hacerte nada-**_dijo al ver su reacción_

**.**

**Lo sé-**_le volteo la cara_**-largate mejor, No me gusta estar tan cerca de las personas en especial de…**

**.**

**Hmm-**_su tersa mano sujeto la mejilla del ahora incomodo hombre de negros ojos que solo se tornaban rojos cuando los usaba en batalla_**-Tus ojos… se ven muy mal, están muy agotados visiblemente y…**

**.**

**¿Acaso estas examinando mis ojos?**

**.**

**Sé que no esquivaste aquella kunai que venia por tu izquierda a la altura de tu cuello… por que en verdad no la viste**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_frunció el seño_**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?**

**.**

**.**

**Es verdad que todos tenemos un punto ciego pero… el tuyo abarca mas espacio ya que por lo que veo estas perdiendo tu vista poco a poco, imagino que es por la utilización de tu Mangekyou Sharingan**

**.**

**Increíble-**_cerro los ojos_**-No eres una chiquilla cualquiera como creí**

**.**

**Jovencita-**_le llamo la atención pakkun_**-No debería estar tan cerca, ese sujeto no ha intentado agredirla pero esta siendo por demás descuidada al entrar al campo que supuestamente esta protegiéndola**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_voltea la pelirosada a ver a la innovación_**-pero descuida estoy bien solo quería verificar de cerca mis suposiciones**

**.**

**Jovencita… vaya-**_suspiro-_**Bien entonces ya sal de ahí**

**.**

**Enseguida-**_sonriéndole_**-Pero antes…**

**.**

_El prisionero, en cuestión, estaba como si nada después de que esa niña extraña se alejo de él así que cuando esta volvió a sujetarlo del rostro itachi se sintió algo agredido en su espacio vital y le miro con esos ojos __rojos penetrantes dispuesto a atacarla pero ella no le __dejo hacerlo._

**.**

**No voy a lastimarte-**_le tapo los ojos con su mano_**-No tienes por que intentar matarme, Uchiha…**

**.**

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?-**_quiso soltarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban pero desistió al sentir una energía recorriendo por su ser y se sentía tan calido_

**.**

**Veo que puedo hacer por tus ojos… desde luego mis poderes curativos no son tan sorprendentes como los de Tsunade-sama pero… aun así quiero saber de lo que soy capaz.**

**.**

**Hmmm**

**.**

**No comprendo el funcionamiento del sharingan pero-**_incremento su charkra para poder ayudarle más-_**Estoy segura que ya sabias con anterioridad lo que esa técnica podría ocasionar si la usabas demasiado… pero aun así, por el desgaste de tu pupila veo que no te importo en lo más mínimo-**_suspiro_**-Sé parecen tanto…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi error fue usar una técnica tan poderosa tantas veces sin ser necesario-**_suspiro también_**-Con ayuda únicamente de mis habilidades hubiese acabado con aquellos enemigos pero… supongo que me emociono demasiado y por eso recurro a ella.**

**.**

**Al menos aceptas tus errores**

**.**

_Sonrió con tan solo recordar a sasuke, eso le estaba preocupando cada vez más, estando al lado de itachi era como conversar con sasuke… bueno algo por el estilo considerando que ninguno de los dos Uchiha aportaba demasiado a una conversación a menos que se tratase de __tácticas de batalla; Justo como ahora_

**.**

**Es molesto… podrías quitar tu mano de mi rostro**

**.**

**Es necesario para poder curarte o al menos mejorar tu estado**

**.**

**Si pero-**_se contuvo un poco_**-Puede estar la mano a unos centímetros de distancia no es necesario que te apoyes tanto en mis parpados**

**.**

**Ah-**_avergonzada_**-Discúlpame…**

**.**

**No es para tanto**

**.**

_Al decir eso abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente, esa mirada era un tanto molesta sobre todo pesada pero sakura trato de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo sin que le importara tanto su mirada, a lo que Itachi curioso le pregunto…_

**.**

**Chiquilla ¿no te molesta mi mirada?**

**.**

**ME LLAMO SAKURA-**_respondió molesta_**-Pues yo estaba en el mismo equipo que sasuke a si que estoy acostumbrada a sus crueles miradas o con cierto complejo de superioridad… **

**.**

**Entiendo**

**.**

**Sin embargo…**

**.**

**¿Qué? **

**.**

**Pues…**

**.**

**¿Hmmmm?**

**.**

**La mirada de Sasuke es un tanto distinta a la tuya a pesar de ser tan iguales… creo que eso es por que él a sufrido mucho en todo este tiempo sintiéndose tan solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas que lo aprecian mucho-**_la mano de la joven comenzó a temblar_**-perder a todo su clan por tu culpa fue mucho para él creo que el te admiraba demasiado**

**.**

**Umm-**_permaneció callado pero su mirada comenzó a nublarse un poco y sus laditos se hicieron un tanto mas lentos_

**.**

**A pesar de odiarte tanto creo que el siempre hablaba de lo maravilloso que eras, un increíble shinobi y alguien muy capaz… supongo que lo que mas le duele de todo esto es saber que su hermano mayor lo odia**

**.**

**Quizás-**_esquivo la mirada de la pelirosa_

**.**

**¿Ah?-**_su chakra dejo de salir para bajar su mano y posteriormente colocarla en el pecho de itachi_**-No lo odias...**

**.**

**¿Qué Dices?-**_se altero notablemente y se alejo de ella_

**.**

**Puedo verlo-**_dijo casi incrédula_**-Tu corazón, sientes una presión en el y tus ojos… no demuestran odio alguno…**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉ RAYOS VAS A SABER TU DE ESO?!-**_con una facilidad rompió las sogas que lo sujetaban y se encontró de pie libre, dispuesto a darle una buena golpiza a la Kunoichi sin embargo_**-No vas a ponerte de pie ¿Acaso te asustaste al ver la facilidad con la que he escapado?**

**.**

* * *

_En vez de una respuesta solo se escucharon sollozos de su parte, había caído en histeria y no pudo controlar su llanto.__Pakkun se asusto pues pensó que itachi le había hecho algo y temió por su vida pero no fue así; Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a sakura, pues utilizo mucho chakra, se puso de pie y salio de aquel campo de energía__y el joven solo la observo algo molesto y__volvió a sentarse de mala gana en ese__lugar._

**.**

**Jovencita-**_se acercó el perro_**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**.**

**Si, discúlpame por haberte preocupado… estoy bien es solo que… no tiene importancia ya-**_sonrió casi por compromiso_**-ah…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_apareció kakashi en la entrada de la puerta_**-¿Qué te sucede?**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**¿ESE DESGRACIADO TE HIZO ALGO?-**_sin percatarse el chidori comenzaba a formarse en su mano_**-ES POR ESO…**

**.**

**No… para nada-**_mintió pues no quería que itachi se enfrentara a su querido maestro a fin de cuentas…el era mas poderoso_**-No se trata de eso… Es solo que yo… estaba recordando cosas desagradables**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se calmo un poco_**-Pero… sakura**

**.**

**Por favor-**_se fue con el y lo abrazo con fuerzas_**-Abrázame… por favor, necesito que me abraces y me digas que todo va estar bien como siempre lo haces… kakashi…**

**.**

**¡¿AHH?!-**_Que bien se oía su nombre sin la terminación sensei en los labios de haruno, fue lo que pensó en ese instante y correspondió__el__abrazo_**-No te preocupes, mi sakura… he… mi linda alumna**

**.**

**¿HEE?-**_sakura se aparto del el, pues se estaba comportando como un sensei, fue entonces que un grupo de 3 ANBU entraron a la cueva_**-ahhh esos son…. Heee hola, disculpen hee… yo bueno…**

**.**

**Ella es mi querida alumna-**_el jounin estaba también muy nervioso, pues aun no habían decidido hacer publica su relación para los habitantes de konoha-_**Haruno sakura es también una alumna de la hokage así que le tengo plena confianza**

**.**

**Bien**_-respondió uno de ellos_**-la lluvia nos hizo tardar mas de lo acostumbrado pero estamos aquí… creo conveniente pasar la noche en este sitio y continuar mañana al alba**

**.**

**Opino igual-**_respondió hatake_**-Además los míos aun no han comido e imagino que ustedes tampoco…**

**.**

**Pues-**_otro acomedido_**-Eso pescados que trae kakashi-sensei se ven muy apetecibles… quizás podría darme aun que sea un pedazo**

**.**

**Hmmm Eres incorregible…**

**.**

_El ANBU que estaba al mando pareció molestarse por el comentario de su subordinado pero todos accedieron a comer aun que los les esquivo fueron a comer a la parte mas oscura de la cueva, por aquello de sus identidades. Mientras que pakkun comía alegremente y kakashi igual pero su linda sakura seguía un tanto cabizbaja_

**.**

**Lo siento**

**.**

**¿He? Pero-**_Ella volteo a verlo_**-¿Eso por que?**

**.**

**Estas distante conmigo-**_realmente se le veía triste_**-supuse que fue por no decir claramente lo que siento por ti ante… esos sujetos…**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… No es eso-**_le sonrió_**-Tu y yo dijimos que nuestra relación por el momento solo lo sabríamos nosotros pues no quiero ser el centro de atención de toda la aldea… primero quiero que mis seres queridos sepan lo feliz que estoy ahora-**_se sonroja_**-Los desconocidos no son de mi importancia… entiendes lo que digo**

**.**

**Supongo-**_también le sonrió_**-de todas formas es algo molesto no poder abrazarte en estos momentos…**

**.**

**Oh vamos-**_se apeno un poquito_**-todo este tiempo has estado conteniéndote, unos días no te van a matar…**

**.**

**¡Que mala!-**_dijo cual perrito regañado_**-Tu eres la culpable de que ahora sea tan vulnerable al estar a tu lado… además no puedes culparme pues esto se convirtió rápido en lo que yo deseo a cada instante…**

**.**

_La mirada instigadora de pakkun era muy molesta por eso kakashi casi como tomate le dijo que podía irse de una vez, ese le dio una picara mirada a su amo y se fue, aquello ocasiono las risas de la oji-verde pues su sensei se estaba sonrojando con demasiada facilidad así que era agradable estar a su a lado así que se acercó y se recostó en su hombro de una manera tierna pues para los ANBUS eso era lo de menos, ellos estaban __ahí solo para vigilar a Itachi._

**.**

**¿Sakura ya te dormiste?**

**.**

**ahh-**_se acurrucaba mas_**-En eso estoy, kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Uhmmm**

**.**

**¿Sucede algo?-**_se levanta y ve que ya todos estaban dormidos excepto un Anbu que vigilaba al ahora dormido uchiha_**-Vaya creo que si me quede dormida… hmmm**

**.**

**No puedo dormir, Supongo que me asuste al verte llorar-**_tono serio_**-imagine tantas cosas que pudieron pasar en mi ausencia, jamás me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediese**

**.**

**Descuida-**_lo sujeta de su brazo recostando su pecho en el_**-Yo estaré bien para no hacerte sentir mal… no soportaría ser la razón de tu malestar por eso me cuido mucho, desde antes pues quería que tu me vieras por primera vez como una buena kunoichi y no me subestimaras y pensaras que solo soy una niña**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_acarició sus cabellos_**-Nunca quise que pensaras eso…**

**.**

**Ahora lo se, pero antes no era así… supongo que estoy mas tranquila ahora-**_lo mira con ternura_**-Pues puedo estar así contigo**

**.**

_Cerro los ojos un breve instante y sin quererlo iba quedándose dormido, él había sido el que mas había padecido todo este viaje así que no pudo mas, ella lo miro y sonrió pues era dulce que se quedara así dormido como si nada. Un dolor en su pecho la invadía, la incertidumbre de todo lo que vendría a partir de ese momento, Era seguro que quería estar al lado de su sensei pero como explicaría todo esto a su maestra, su madre, Ino, shikamaru estaba algo enterado pero aun así tendría que hablar__con él y sobre todo… como se lo diría a Naruto __cuando este regresara._

"_**Obito era su nombre… era un ninja un tanto torpe, olvidadizo y gruñón pero… era muy dulce conmigo…comprendía mis sentimientos y aun así seguía amándome pero al final no pude protegerlo"**_

_Tan solo en recordar esas palabras que había dicho rin con respecto a Obito ella sintió como su mundo se venia en sima pues Naruto era muy importante para ella, siempre estaba a su lado y la apoyaba a pesar de todo y sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros… pero ella no podía mas __que verlo con mucha ternura y extraordinario cariño, nada mas._

**.**

**Naruto… hmm-**_dijo para si misma mientras observaba las estrellas desde la entrada de la cueva, pues no había conseguido dormir_**-ahhh**

**.**

_Ella se había prometido no ser una carga mas para él por eso quería sobresalir y poder ayudarlo infinidad de veces al igual que uzumaki lo__había hecho por eso tenia que hablarle con la verdad y decirle sus_

_Sentimientos por kakashi, pero le daba algo de pena pues su cariño por sasuke no había desaparecido del todo ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? Se __preguntaba con más frecuencia y no obtenía respuesta alguna._

_Tenia su mente dando vueltas buscando una razón coherente a todo lo que su corazón estaba experimentando pero en ese instante uno de los ANBU, el que vigilaba en ese momento, se estaba dormitando__constantemente, a __lo que sakura se ofreció echar un vistazo __mientras el dormía aun que__fuese unos minutos, aun que con miedo acepto la oferta_

**.**

**Muchas gracias, haruno-san, No tardare demasiado solo-**_bostezó_**-estoy un tanto agotado…**

**.**

**Descuide-**_sonriendo y mirando al uchiha dormido_**-Hmmm dormido no se ve tan peligroso**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Solo transcurrieron dos horas y el susodicho despertó un tanto perturbado y observo a todos lado y de pronto la vio ahí sentada con la mirada perdida en las paredes húmedas de la cueva, no quiso sacarla de sus pensamientos así que solo se quedo ahí mirándola un rato ¿Por qué aria tal cosa? No tenia importancia además itachi solo sentía __curiosidad por ella… ¿eso es todo? Pues… aparentemente… al menos eso decía él._

**.**

**¡Veo que ya despertaste!-**_seguía con la mirada perdida_**-No hablas… imagino que es normal para ti, pero al menos pudiste haberme dicho buenos días, después de todo ahora puedes observarme mejor.**

**.**

**¿Cómo?**

**.**

_Era cierto ahora podía distinguirla mejor, la ayuda de una buena __ninja-médico le fue muy útil al joven, aun que solo fuese por unos minutos la curación había logrado muy buenos avances, ya que su vista se deterioraba al paso de los años, al ser atendido por ella era como __hubiese __recuperado al menos dos o tres años de su__visión, algo muy aceptable en__cuanto a sus habilidades, sin darse cuenta eso podía crear un problema __para la shinobi pues ahora itachi sabia donde obtendría… la cura al menos momentánea a esa única debilidad que lo aquejaba._

**.**

**¿Tienes hambre?-**_ahora si lo miro al rostro_**-Ayer no comiste nada**

**.**

**No**

**.**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_algo molesta_**-Vaya manera de contestar, pero ya te dije estoy acostumbrada así que deja esa tonterías para alguien mas que no haya tratado con un Uchiha**

**.**

**Sabes algo, para decir que no te gusta hablar de mi estupido hermano menor… o que ya no sientes nada por él ¿No crees que lo mencionas demasiado?**

**.**

**Bah-**_cerro los ojos_**-Eso no te interesa… además el que yo ya no este interesada en sasuke no quiere decir que planeo sacarlo completamente de mi vida-**_entrando el razón_**-¿Por qué rayos hablo esto contigo? No tiene caso**

**.**

**Oye**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**Será mejor que no estés este día, mejor regresa a tu aldea de una vez por todas y deja todo en mano de los ANBU**

**.**

**He ¿y eso por que?**

**.**

**Es molesto que estés aquí, no te callas y lo peor de todo es que solo estas exhibiéndote con ese sensei como una…**

**.**

**Uhmm-**_sin miedo como solo ella, sujeta a itachi de sus ropas con ambos puños_**-Termina… esa frase y te parto la cara…**

**.**

**Jejeje-**_ríe cínicamente, la idea de que ella pudiese golpearlo era casi irreal, aun que vio como golpeo a aquel sujeto que intento matarlo con una kunai_**-bueno, no continuare… pero…**

**.**

**¿Pero?**

**.**

**Por favor-**_al decir aquella frase ella lo soltó como si se repeliera al contacto_**-Vete de este… lugar lo antes posible… sakura**

**.**

**He… pero…**

**.**

**Estas en peligro-**_la mira seriamente_**-Necesito que te vayas…**

…

**..**

**.**

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

* * *

**SoraLove.-**Ok antes de que me maten e intenten golpearme en la calle por poner esta relacion extraña y tormentosa pero me declaro culpable de que me gusten estos conflictos amorosos, Kakashi ahora espera poder sobre llevar todo, mientras sakura lucha contra los sentimientos encontrados con itachi, pero en realidad son por que le recuerda mucho a sasuke y también

Se preocupa demasiado por como tomara naruto lo de su relación con kakashi-sensei, eso sin mencionar como lo tomaran sus personas mas cercanas (Ino,Tsunade y Shikamaru)en pocas palabras un revoltijo y lo que falta (casi casi es una amenza) pero bueno las dejo por ahora mis lindas lectoras nos vemos en otra ocasión

* * *

**Notas extras:**

sobre la Nieve de limón.- ok esta mas difícil pues no solo es una palabra distinta por país si no que por regiones también hasta por clases sociales (jeje) mi madre dice… comer un helado pero yo a todo le digo nieve (de limón, de coco, de fresa) en otros estados (o país) le dicen mantecado (me suena extraño pero así es)poniéndolo mas universal seria Ice-cream (pero vamos… no quise ponerlo así) o quizás YUKI (en japonés nieve) jaja

Sobre Rin.- Bien para los que no sepan ella era miembro del grupo en que estaba kakashi cuando joven (junto con obito desde luego) y si bien los rumores indican que ya se murió YO quise ponerla nada mas para crear tensión puesto que ella estaba enamorada de kakashi (y obito de ella) eran algo así como sakura, naruto y sasuke en este caso kakashi seria sasuke (quizás por eso se entienden tan bien) y obito seria naruto pues el siempre vio por Rin (llorare un poco)

Sobre Itachi.- ok ya vi el manga de naruto hasta cierto punto que rebasa lo visto en el anime (lo diga para quienes aun no lo han visto o simplemente sigue la pura serie de TV) pues abarco varias cosas sobre itachi que quizás no sean en si un adelanto


	9. Entre tus brazos

* * *

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9.-Entre tus brazos

* * *

_La tensión estaba en el aire, estaba un tanto inquieto quizás fue por eso que dijo esas palabras después de todo. Aun que fuese extraño itachi le hablo a la kunoichi mientras todos los demás permanecían dormidos_

_._

**Por favor-**_al decir aquella frase ella lo soltó como si se repeliera al contacto_**-Vete de este… lugar lo antes posible… sakura**

**.**

**He… pero…**

**.**

**Estas en peligro-**_la mira seriamente_**-Necesito que te vayas…**

**.**

**Hmm… yo…**

**.**

_Ella se asusto ante la advertencia, lo mas seguro es que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar pero… ¿Qué seria? Tal vez ahora si escaparía de aquel lugar y llevándose de encuentro a quien se interponga, incluyéndola… no, no es así pues le estaba avisando para que se fuera. Todo era muy confuso por lo que opto por permanecer ahí._

**.**

**No puedo marcharme-**_su mirada estaba mas haya que de una mujer decidida o conformista, era mas fuerte_**-No lo are… sea lo que sea que pase prefiero afrontarlo, además no dejare que nada malo le suceda a cualquiera que este a mi lado, esos hombres que apenas conozco también luchare y no escapare…**

**.**

**Vaya chiquilla testaruda-**_molesto_**-Si te digo que te vayas es por que se muy bien que no podrás contra esos sujetos…**

**.**

**¿Esos sujetos?-**_se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse sus guantes negros y sus coderas_**-Supongo que finalmente **_**ellos**_** vienen por ti**

**.**

**Dentro de poco los veras tu misma-**_se pone de pie también y sacude de sus ropas el polvo_**-Solo espero que aun sigas con vida**

**.**

**Ya veras que si**

**.**

**Eres muy altanera, pero fue bueno conocerte…**

**.**

**¿are?-**_se puso nerviosa_**-Me lo dices como si yo fuese a morir o algo así**

**.**

**Pues… aun no lo se con certeza pero es lo mas seguro**

**.**

_Itachi se sonrió causando el desconcierto de la pelirosada pero lo mas impresionante fue que en cuestión de segundos una enorme explosión se dio en aquel lugar derrumbando en un principio unas cuantas rocas para después acabar con toda la cueva dejándola aun impactada y apunto de ser victima de aquel derrumbe, kakashi la tomo entre sus brazos y la aparto de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible; los ANBU pudieron escabullirse también pero ya se vieron acorralados por tres miembros del akatsuki que planeaban apartarlos unos de otros para así poder acabarlos mas fácilmente._

* * *

**¡Maravillosa obra de arte!-**_exclamo uno de ellos_

**.**

**Me hubiese gustado que le pusieras mas entusiasmo, Deidara… pero bueno estamos aquí más que nada por él-**_otro de cabellos pelirrojos apunto al uchiha y le sonrió _

**.**

**Itachi-san-**_saludo el mayor en tamaño, de piel azul_**-Espero que hayas matado a esos por los que vinimos pues un error tan grave como quedar debilitado por usar esa técnica es imperdonable**

**.**

**¡Cállate Kisame!**_-lo regaño_**-No es necesario que me recuerdes mi imprudencia pero al menos ya mate a esos espías… pero bueno eso ahora no importa**

**.**

**Cierto, mejor matemos a estos tipejos y larguémonos de una buena vez-**_siguió hablando kisame_**-Itachi-san regrese solo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta escoria es muy fácil**

**.**

**Bien-**_comenzó a alejarse_**-tengan cuidado con hatake kakashi…**

**.**

**Es solo un imbecil mas-**_dijo deidara_**-Me encargare de él**

**.**

_Ellos platicaban como si nada, como lo mas normal del mundo mientras esquivaban a su vez los ataques de los ANBU mas experimentados, por otro lado kakashi veía que su querida haruno se encontrase bien pues de la impresión había quedado un poco incrédula o mas bien en shock, sin embargo al volver a la realidad ambos se prepararon para la batalla._

**.**

**Los otros están luchando contra aquel de piel azul, mejor conocido como kisame… es un criminal por demas peligroso… ya fue una vez a konoha pero peleo con Gai**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_se puso sus guantes para comenzar a romper huesos_**-los otros dos se ven normales pero no podemos confiarnos**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_se pone enfrente de ella_**-siempre mantente a mi lado, si nos separan será aun mas difícil… cuento contigo**

**.**

**Hum-**_sonrojo-_**Esta bien ¡Ten cuidado!**

**.**

_Una vez que cada uno eligió un blanco comenzo la pelea, deidara abordo de inmediato a kakashi usando solo un poco de su poder pues solo estaba probando que tan fuerte podía ser, en ese instante apareció sakura por detrás y por poco consigue darle un buen puñetazo pero el rubio escapa, molesto por la intromisión decide llamarle a su__compañero de simple mirada y cabello rojo._

**.**

**HE, MALDITA NO TE METAS-**_grito-_**SASORI-SAN ENCARGATE DE ESTA CHIQUILLA…**

**.**

**Ah-**_molesto se acerco y aun reprochaba_**-Vaya por que todos se divierten y a mi me dejan lo mas aburrido, esta niña no me durara ni medio minuto… la matare enseguida para que no moleste**

**.**

**MALDITO CREIDO NISIQUIERA TE HAS ENFRENTADO A MI Y YA DICES ESAS ESTUPIDECES ¡SHANAROOO!**

**.**

**Me tiene sin cuidado-**_se acerca muy rápido a ella _**-Mocosa**

**.**

**Je…**

**.**

_Ya de frente sakura le refriega tremendo puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar mas adentro del bosque y ante la mirada incrédula que sasori que vio como su "maestro" salía volando, kakashi se sonrió pues ya sabia que su sakura se había vuelto tan fuerte y por eso estaba un tanto mas tranquilo pero seguía con la expectativa y no le__gusto que sakura se fuera tras sasori ya en las lejanías pues no podría vigilar como se encontraba pues aun seguía batallando con las explosiones de deidara._

**.**

**Maldita-**_dijo levantándose del piso y limpiándose el rostro_

**.**

**¿Te dolió?-**_se sonríe y continua atacándolo_**-Me alegro…**

**.**

_Sin tardarse mas este, saco una marioneta, como las que usaba kankuro recordó para si misma sakura para mas o menos poder contraatacar al sujeto, sin embargo como miembro del akatsuki era por demás__evidente que sus ataques serian más fuertes, peligrosos y mortales._

* * *

Sin embargo su táctica era evadir cualquier ataque y romper cuanto muñeco se le cruzara por el camino… recordó que los que usaban ese jutsu solían basarse demasiado en los títeres pero que en realidad físicamente no eran tan fuertes, y la joven era eso lo que quería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ella no podría perder.

**.**

**¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES**_?-grito furioso mientras usaba a otra marioneta_**-¿Qué necesito hacer para que te mueras, mocosa fastidiosa y entrometida?**

**.**

**Humm-**_seguía como si nada a pesar de las heridas_**-No lo sé, creí que solo duraría medio minuto-**_lo intenta golpear pero se hace para atrás de manera instantánea_**-Pero veo que llevamos mas**

**.**

**¡Que vergüenza que me demore tanto al pelear contra una niña! de seguro deidara y los demás se burlaran de mi-**_molesto seguía lanzando agujas hacia sakura a la cual se le incrustaron siete_**-Pues es evidente que ya habrán acabado con todos los demás**

**.**

**No lo creo-**_partiendo el piso a la mitad continuo_**-Si así fuera tus amigos vendrían a ver por que te demoras tanto… y si kakashi-sensei ganara vendría también a ayudarme… así que ellos continúan luchando como nosotros-**_sin darse cuenta pierde velocidad_

**.**

**No por mucho tiempo-**_se ríe entre dientes_**-veo que mi arma secreta esta surtiendo efecto…**

**.**

**¡¿Qué rayos?!-**_un dolor increíble recorre su columna haciéndola caer sin razón_**-¿Cómo es que…**

**.**

**Esquivas todo mocosa-**_ríe mas-_**pero tus heridas ni siquiera te has preocupado por ellas… ya que has estado sanándotelas en varias ocasiones con tu chakra pero lamento decirte que… en tus venas ya esta corriendo mi poderoso veneno y es cuestión de segundos para que mueras aun que acepto que me diste una buena batalla… al menos fue mas larga de medio minuto-**_dijo burlonamente_

**.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**.**

_Se regaño a si misma pues no pensó en aquella posibilidad, cada vez sus articulaciónes dolían mas, su vista empeoraba y le pesaba demasiado el cuerpo. Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir luchando era pateada por sasori que le impedía regresar en si, pues entre mas tiempo pasara mas asegurada estaba su victoria. Y como no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente… deseaba que la joven muriera para poder regresar de una vez por todas con sus compañeros_

**.**

**Akkk…**

**.**

_sakura se contenía de gritar pues sabia que si lo hacia podría preocupar a hatake que aun continuaba peleando lejos de ahí, ella no le gustaba ser una carga… pero en esta situación… ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? Ya estaba imposibilitada y a pesar de que intentaba sacar el veneno de su cuerpo los ataques de sasori le impedían que ella pudiese __mejorar._

**.**

**Miserable-**_pensaba mientras recibía los golpes en el rostro_**-¡No puedo morir! No puedo… kakashi-sensei no puedo quedarme en este lugar y preocuparlo, además aun tengo que ver una vez mas a naruto y sasuke**

**.**

**¡¿Qué tanto balbucea, maldita?!-**_le puso su pie encima de su rostro, la pobre yacía toda maltrecha entre unos arbusto_

**.**

**¡Cobarde!-**_podio seguir hablando pero con dificultad_**-Necesitas de esto para pelear ¿Por qué no peleas como un hombre sin estas trampas? O es que acaso ¿te da miedo pelar conmigo?-**_se ríe_**-o mas bien temes perder contra mi ¿cierto?**

**.**

**¡¡CÁLLATE!!**

**.**

_Planeaba atravesarle la cabeza cuando una mano le detuvo el ataque, sasori cayo al menos tres metros lejos pues lo atacaron directo, cuando la mujer abrió los ojos se encontró con una silueta muy conocida, de cabellos blancos y chaleco verde ¡Sin duda era…_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

_Con solo ver a esa persona haruno pensó que estaría a salvo, podía poner su vida en juego por él así que inconscientemente se dejo caer por el cansancio y dormito un poco, me manera inesperada cuando volvió en si sasori estaba sin vida, por una kunai que le atravesaba una __especie de__corazón, fue lo primero que vio y en verdad le aterro, pues sabia que __hatake enojado era muy poderoso por otro lado la idea de que el se podría encontrar aun peor le dio fuerzas para ponerse de inmediato de pie e ir a buscarlo desesperada aun con el fuerte dolor en su pecho_

**.**

**Kakashi… kakashi-**_caminaba lento_**-¿Dónde te encuentras?**

**.**

_De pronto lo vio ahí parado como si nada, sin un rasguño, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían pero dio gracias al cielo de que se encontrara sano y salvo, él volteo y la miro extrañado pues a pesar del veneno ella continuaba caminando hacia él… su deseo de estar a su lado era mas grande, lo que kakashi hizo fue acercarse y cuando se disponía a regañarla ella se abalanzo y lo abrazo débilmente, por su estado._

**.**

**¡Debes descansar!-**_trataba de alejarse de ella_**-No sigas con tus imprudencias mejor siéntate… **

**.**

**No me importa-**_lo continúa abrazando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_**-Tenia mucho miedo de que pudiese sucederte algo**

**.**

**Pues la que iba a morir… eres tú**

**.**

**No seas tan frío conmigo-**_parecía niña regañada_**-solo abrázame, por favor… estoy aquí y tu no me estas abrazando… ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**Pues por que yo…**

**.**

_Entonces ella elevo la mirada y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de kakashi quien tenía a la vista su sharingan._

_Él se inmovilizo a sentir esa mirada en él, aquellos ojos esmeraldas mojados un poco y adornados con tierra de la reciente batalla fueron __algo increíbles para él… ¿pero por que no le __correspondía el abrazo?_

**.**

**Por que me ves con esos ojos tristes-**_con su mano le limpia el rostro y sus lágrimas, mientras pone una mirada extraña, con algo de melancolía_**-no puedo… estar así contigo por que yo…**

**.**

**No tengo idea si seguiré viviendo-**_le sonríe_**-y mírame estoy como si nada aquí contigo y eso es por que cuando estas a mi lado-**_se acerca para besarlo_**-es como si todo estuviese bien…**

**.**

**Nada de esto hubiese pasado si me hubieras escuchado y te habrías ido cuando te lo dije-**_no continuo, pues pudo sentir los calidos labios de la joven rozar los suyos_

**.**

_En un principio sakura trataba de encontrar esa sensación al besarse, pero en vez de eso pudo sentir una inseguridad que después se convirtió en algo mas, aquellos labios no eran los mismos de siempre y__la manera de__sujetarla tampoco ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido al ninja-copy? __Aquello se torno tan distinto, los labios de el comenzaban a besar desaforadamente buscando algo mas en los labios de la joven, el jugueteo de su lengua con la de ella fue tan raro que al abrir los ojos le miro atentamente pero… ya era tarde para darse cuenta del error._

_El beso termino y él se alejo dejándola caer de rodillas ante la impresión y con el pecho latiendo muy fuerte_

**.**

**Humm-**_dijo la sonrojada kunoichi_**-No puede… ser…**

**.**

**Debo irme-**_la técnica se desvanecía poco a poco y dejaban ver tras el disfraz, en realidad aquel era…_

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**No creas que esta era la intención final-**_la miro con tanta frialdad_**-solo me transforme en ese sujeto por que no podía enfrentarme a sasori con mi verdadera apariencia, pues no quiero que piensen que los estoy traicionando-**_se aleja poco a poco_**-creí que te darías cuenta de la ilusión pero creo que eso se debió a que estas muy débil**

**.**

**hmmmmm**

**.**

**Adiós-**_se detuvo un momento_**-por cierto, él viene en camino lo mas seguro es que pudo vencer a deidara**

**.**

_Ella no decía nada, solo lloraba y caía en pánico, temblando y muy nerviosa miraba el suelo; mientras que itachi tenia un dejo de lastima por sakura aun así no podía hacer nada, se acercó y le susurro a la oreja justo antes de irse "Lo lamento, pero fue un buen regalo"_

**.**

**¿regalo?-**_pudo contestarte cuando él no estaba tan lejos_

**.**

**Vaya-**_volteo a verla_**-pensé que estabas en shock, pero en fin… por si no lo sabes hoy cumplo años ¿No me hiciste un regalo? Pero bueno con ese beso estoy conforme**

**.**

**COMO PUEDES DECIR ESA IDIOTES-**_un nudo en la garganta y el efecto del veneno la hicieron callar_

**.**

**Solo quería saber si aun podías hablar…**

**.**

_Esfumándose como un buen shinobi dejo a haruno ahí arrodillada a la expectativa de lo que podía ser su vida a partir de ese momento y muy a pesar de que ella trataba de curarse con su chakra eso era contraproducente pues__la debilitaba aun más, cayendo al suelo sin mas que hacer, sintiendo como era mas complicado respirar fue cuando kakashi llego y corriendo la levanto para ver si se encontraba bien._

**.**

**¡SAKURA, SAKURA! ¡RESPONDEME POR FAVOR!**

**.**

_Este si es él, se decía a si misma sin poder decir nada, las lagrimas caían en mas abundancia y con mas rapidez… finalmente estaba con la persona que deseaba estar, sin embargo el arrepentimiento cruzaba por su mente por lo recién sucedido, pero al sentir la calida mano de su sensei tocar la suya fue como si todo se tranquilizara un poco._

_Hatake por otro lado no podía creer en la condición en que la había encontrado, aparentemente desecha a pesar de ser una ninja-medico a pesar de tener una increíble fuerza y de ser una de las mejores kunoichi… se encontraba tan mal… el afligido hombre apenas contenía su rabia y sus ganas de llorar por la impotencia de verla así y de no haber__podido hacer nada por ella, sakura pudo sentir su preocupación y le sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_

**.**

**Todo-**_tardo un poco en continuar_**-Estará bien… no te angusties**

**.**

**sakura…**

**.**

_La estrello entre su brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo y acariciaba su rostro contra el suyo una y otra vez, por su parte ella escuchaba a la perfección los sollozos de su sensei, el sentimiento de causar angustia y dolor a aquellos que amas es algo que había experimentado tantas veces pero en este caso eran aun mas insoportable pues escuchaba como se quebrantaba una de las personas mas serias __que ella conocía._

_Fue lo poco que pudo saber de dicha situación pues en esos instantes se desmayo y ya no despertó hasta encontrarse en una cama de hospital de konoha rodeada de muchas flores de todo tipo y en una banca dormido se encontraba su querido kakashi._

* * *

**.**

**Hummm ¿kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Sakura ¿Sakura, finalmente despertaste?-**_salto de emoción de la silla donde estaba y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla el fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el momento_

**.**

**SAKURA-**_tsunade-sama paso de largo sin saludar al jounin y fue donde su pequeña alumna_**-Veo que mi antídoto surgió muy buen efecto en ti, pero desde luego todo eso te lo debo a ti que tratabas de contrarrestarlo sola… eres increíble**

**.**

**ah… Maestra…**

**.**

**No te pares-**_dijo antes de que lo intentara_**-Asi esta bien, recuéstate aun no estas del todo bien, pero me alegra que te encuentre con vida… ya que no puedo decir lo mismo de mis ninjas ANBU no de todos al menos pero lo sorprendente fue que derrotaste a un akatsuki tu sola eso es increíble, eres mi alumna después de todo**

**.**

**Pues-**_bajo la cabeza_**-la verdad es que-**_pensó muy bien y mejor opto por no mencionar sobre itachi_**-No fue… nada sencillo…**

**.**

**Me lo imagino-**_después la hokage voltea a ver a kakashi de manera muy amenazante, mas de lo habitual_**-HATAKE KAKASHI, se puede saber ¿Por que dejaste que mi querida alumna pasara por ese terrible peligro? HEEE?**

**.**

**Tsunade-sama… no regañe a kakashi-sensei-**_ahora así se sentó en su cama con un tanto de dolor_**-No fue su culpa, de hecho sin él no me encontraría con vida en estos momentos…**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

_él estaba mas tranquilo ahora que su sakura estaba mejor, no le importaba incluso recibir una paliza por parte de la godaime mientras su querida flor de cerezo estuviese sana y salva… nada mas importaba para él, fueron dos días los que estuvo inconsciente y en ningún momento se separo de su lado inclusivo soporto los reclamos de la ya mencionada hokage, de shikamaru que le había encargado mucho a su especial amiga y no se diga los lloriqueos de Ino que le daba golpecitos __en el pecho pues no le gustaba ver a su pequeña flor así tan grave… y hablando de ellos… fueron los siguientes en hacer su aparición en ese día_

**.**

**¡¡SAKURAA!!-**_ino entrando como si nada, como la anterior rubia, fue con sakura y con lagrimas en sus ojos la abrazo_**-TONTA ¡¿POR QUÉ ****ME ASUSTASTE DE ESA MANERA?**

**.**

**¡¿Ino-chan?!-**_haruno se sintió muy bien con la calidez de su amiga, ella siempre le irradiaba confianza y seguridad entre sus brazos, era casi como una hermana que la regañaba siempre y cuidaba a su vez de ella_

**.**

**La próxima vez que quieras vencer a un miembro del akatsuki procura no pelear hasta desfallecer… nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, causaste un gran revuelto por esto-**_miro alrededor las flores_**-Traje todas las que pude para que su aroma te ayudaran a despertar, además de unas extras que mando mi madre…**

**.**

**Muchas gracias Ino, agrádesele también a tu madre… ella siempre a sido muy amable conmigo-**_siguió observando el gran jardín que tenia por habitación_**-¿Aun que no crees que exageraste un poquito?**

**.**

**No todas son mías-**_se rió_**-también hay de shikamaru, su madre, lee-san en su mayoría son de él… debo admitir que el negocio dio frutos en esta ocasión pero, no quiero este tipo de propaganda-**_le da un golpecito en la mejilla_**-así que no hagas esto de nuevo ¿OK?**

**.**

**Tratare-**_le sonríe_**-hum ¿y shikamaru no vino contigo?**

**.**

**Ah-**_suspiro_**-ese tonto esta entrenando con asuma-sensei… pero bueno él es un descuidado no te angusties de seguro cuando se entere de que por fin despertaste vendrá enseguida-**_sonríe picaramente_**-aun que cierto profesor… no quiera dejarlo entrar**

**.**

**¿Ahhh?-**_sin percatarse se sonroja al mismo tiempo que kakashi_**-INOO**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_le guiña el ojo al jounin_**-ya no diré más**

**.**

**Bien-**_tsunade se acerca a la puerta_**-debo irme antes que shizune venga a buscarme y me regañe por no haber hecho aquel informe**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_le agradece con una reverencia formal_**-en verdad aprecio mucho todas las molestias que se tomo por mi, gracias**

**.**

**De nada, mi pequeña…**

**.**

**Ejem-**_Ino sonríe para si misma_**-los dejo solos… vendré mas tarde para que podamos platicar detalladamente, ¡Hee! Tienes que contarme todo, sakura-chan**

**.**

**Bien-**_sonriéndole, aun sonrojada_**-tengo mucho que contarte…**

**.**

* * *

_Finalmente solos, kakashi se acerca a ella y puede ver como todo su rostro esta completamente colorado al igual que el suyo._

_Aparentemente su secreto… era uno a voces pues hasta la godaime estaba por enterada aun que no había mencionado nada al respecto, sin embargo no por eso__podían salir a la calle como si nada… había varias cosas que __debían resolver entre los dos._

**.**

**Hum… Gracias por hacerte cargo de mí**

**.**

**Me lo dices como si tu fueras un paquete-**_se sienta a la orilla de la cama y le acaricia el rostro_**-era lo menos que podía hacer…**

**.**

**De todas formas… hummm supongo que para matar el aburrimiento en este lugar-**_ella se percato de los tomos de icha icha en un estante al lado del jounin_**-leías mucho… ¿cierto?**

**.**

**¿Hee?-**_avergonzado_**-pues… es que estaba….**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_suspiro_**-como sea, lo importante es que estuviste a mi lado y eso significa mucho para mi**

**.**

**Eres una increíble kunoichi, a pesar de que no lastime de gravedad a ese tipo llamado deidara… yo quede maltrecho también en cambio tu venciste a ese tipo pelirrojo, la hokage tiene razón eres sorprendente**

**.**

**No es para tanto-**_apretó fuerte la sabana que la cubría_**-fue solo… suerte supongo…**

**.**

**Me preocupe mucho por ti-**_su mano se queda posada en su mejilla mientras ellas la agarra sintiendo su calor_**-creí que… te alejarías de mi y yo no podía permitirlo… no después de decirte lo que sentía…**

**.**

**Creí lo mismo-**_sus miradas se encontraron y se vieron con tranquilidad y dulzura_**-sin embargo me negaba a morir en ese lugar-**_recargo su frente en la de su sensei_**-finalmente alguien me ama y yo lo amo, es una experiencia única que no deseo que termine**

**.**

_Aun con las manos tomadas, se besaron con tranquilidad y sintiendo la fresca brisa adentrándose por una parte de la ventana, sakura sintió la dulzura de los labios de su sensei… tratando de olvidar aquella experiencia y sabiendo de ante mano la diferencia entre aquel beso y el que ahora estaba recibiendo__de kakashi, quien era delicado y trataba de expresarle lo mucho que significaba ella para él… en cambio aquel otro sencillamente fue… se quedo pensativa un momento y después descarto aquel pensamiento por su parte opto por mejor estar al lado __del hombre que amaba sin importarle nada_

**.**

**Los doctores dijeron que en cuanto despertases te dejarían un día más en el hospital así que supongo que mañana pondré venir por ti**

**.**

**¿Tienes que marcharte?**

**.**

**Por desgracia si-**_acaricio su cabeza_**-pero aquí estaré mañana sin falta para poder llevarte a casa… bueno más bien… hmmm**

**.**

**Bien supongo-**_se encoge de hombros_**-ve con mucho cuidado a donde quiera que vayas y por favor cuídate**

**.**

**Tú también-**_se dirige a la ventana y desaparece_

**.**

_Ella miraba algo despabilada las nubes pasar por la ventana de aquel hospital, sintiendo algo de presión en el pecho el remordimiento se la carcomía por dentro al no poder o mas bien no querer decirle nada por la vergüenza que la consumía pero aun así estaba algo curiosa de aquel beso tenia la duda albergada sin embargo sabia de ante mano que debía dejar esos pensamientos a un lado para estar mejor consigo misma, cuando estuvo mejor llamo a ino y comenzaron esa platica pendiente entre ambas, la cual duro varias horas hasta que…_

**¿hum, están llamando a la puerta?-**_la rubia se puso de pie y fue a abrir, su sorpresa fue tal cuando una ráfaga de viento se adentro_

**.**

**¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN?!**

**.**

**Esa voz-**_su corazón latió de pronto al ver a su amigo que hacia años que no veía_**-Naruto…**

**.**

**Sakura-chan, la vieja tsunade me dijo que estabas en el hospital y vine lo más rápido que pude**

**.**

**Pero-**_abrió los ojos por la impresión_**-estabas entrenando con jiraiya**

**.**

**Ah, eso… pues volví esta mañana y después llegue con la vieja tsunade y ella me lo contó todo-**_dijo con su singular simpleza_

**.**

**Ya veo-**_le sonríe_**-me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto tiempo veo que estas mas alto además de que luces mas maduro**

**.**

**Hum-**_se sonroja_**-pues… si crecí un poco sin embargo sigo siendo el mismo uzumaki naruto que conoces, por cierto tú también luces igual**

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro y con una ceja levantada lo miro_**-me doy cuenta…**

**.**

_Este sentimiento… ¿Qué clase de sensación es? Se pregunto sakura al sentir una alegría y un alivio contagioso al ver a su compañero del desaparecido equipo siete después de naruto era para ella alguien muy querido a pesar de ser exasperante con ella_

_Por otro lado uzumaki estaba feliz de ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos por tantos años y saber que no estaba grave a pesar de lo que le contó la godaime una atmósfera de tranquilidad sin duda que solo podría ser mejorada con la presencia de sasuke pero por ahora así era más que __perfecta, sin darse cuenta sakura permaneció toda la tarde hablando con naruto preguntándole sobre su entrenamiento compartiendo vivencias todo lo que pudieron mientras Ino les traía varios postres para conversar a gusto ya casi al final la joven se retiro y le deseo su pronta recuperación a su amiga, shikamaru fue quien vino por yamanaka no sin antes pasar a saludas a la pelirosada y al rubio._

**.**

**Pues estas mas grande-**_dijo fastidiado_**-te ves débil pero imagino que te volviste mas poderoso al lado de un sannin como jiraiya**

**.**

**Algo-**_suspiro_**-aun que era difícil que ero-senin me enseñase puesto que siempre tenia que ir a buscarlo a tabernas o burdeles**

**.**

**Que hombre mas problemático es ese sujeto, pero lo bueno es que estas de vuelta en la aldea, ya hacían falta tus estupideces**

**.**

**¡Oyeme! Shikamaru…**

**.**

**Ya no digas mas baka-**_dijo ino y le estiro de la camisa_**-debemos irnos de una vez estoy segura que asuma te esta esperando así que mejor despídete de una buena vez**

**.**

**Bien, bien-**_miró a sakura_**-que bueno que ya estas mejor…**

**.**

**Gracias-**_se avergonzó un poco al sonreírle_

**.**

**Claro después de todo-**_esquivo su mirada_**-es molesto servir a la godaime todo el tiempo solo por que tu estas en el hospital así que procura no volver a lastimarte de gravedad**

**.**

**SHIKAMARU-**_lo regaño yamanaka_

**.**

**Descuida Ino-chan-**_sonrió otra vez_**-ya sabes como es él, gracias a ambos por haber venido, que les vaya bien**

**.**

**De nada sakura-chan-**_saliendo se toma del brazo de shikamaru_

**.**

**Oyeme-**_sonrojado_**-no te cuelgues así de mi**

**.**

**Vamos-**_sonríe_**-no es tan malo…**

**.**

_La kunoichi en cama miraba muy feliz como ellos dos se marchaban juntos siempre pensó que eso dos hacían una pareja muy bonita, además de que siempre molestaba a Ino insinuándole dicha combinación a lo que esta se sonrojaba y no decía nada dejando entrever su interés por nara, haruno estaba segura que gracias a ellos ahora era diferente y ya no era la niña miedosa de antes… tanto ino como shikamaru __eran personajes clave en su vida. Cuando se encontró a solas con naruto sintió un poco de nerviosismo pues ella tenía que decirle una verdad que quizás no era fácil de asimilar para el kitsune._

**.**

**Naruto…**

**.**

**¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede sakura-chan?**

**.**

**Bueno es que yo…**

**.**

**¿Humm?**

**.**

_¡No podía hacerlo! No al menos con naruto mirándola de esa manera, tan tierna, tan frágil… a pesar de todo sakura lo quería mucho y no soportaba la idea de causarle alguna pena o angustia, después de todo siempre lo hizo sin la intención pero de todas formas tenia que haberle con la verdad al menos a él… si debía decirle._

**.**

**Haruno-san-**_entro una enfermera_

**.**

**¿Are?-**_reacciono_**-¿si, sucede algo?**

**.**

**Debo informarle que ya puede abandonar el hospital si así lo desea, al checar el informe medico supimos que se recupera exitosamente así que por eso vine a informarle esto**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei me dijo que saldría hasta mañana…**

**.**

**En efecto sin embargo pensé que como ya se sentía mejor podría irse con alguno de sus amigos que vinieron-**_sonríe_**-pero si desea esperar hasta mañana con gusto puede pasar la noche**

**.**

**Mejor me iré, se muy bien lo ocupado que esta este lugar y quedarme estando sana seria algo nada ético para una ninja-medico como yo**

**.**

**Bien-**_naruto le sonrió_**-puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche-**_después de esto y de recibir un puñetazo el pobre siguió hablando_**-no… es lo que… tu piensas… sakura-chan…**

**.**

**Como sea-**_se tranquilizo_**-creo que será lo mejor, ni siquiera estoy segura si mi madre esta en casa… ella siempre… ahhh como sea…**

**.**

_En un acto sorpresivo naruto la carga y se van por la ventana dejando boquiabierta a la enfermera. Entre brinco por los tejados haruno reprende a uzumaki por su acto estupido muy normal en él pero no por eso bien hecho, sin embargo se divierte un poco al estar de esa manera con el muy a su pesar. _

* * *

_Ya en la casa de naruto, sakura se encuentra con algo de polvo aun que esta toda ordenada tal y como la dejo él, con su ayuda desempolvan todo el sitio para así poder ser mas habitable el lugar._

**.**

**Gracias por la ayuda**

**.**

**De nada-**_se sonrieron_**-además no planeaba quedarme en tu casa en tal estado así que… fue mas que nada por eso**

**.**

**Aun así, Gracias-**_sonriéndole con esa ternura como solo él podía, sakura se sintió mal de solo volver a pensar en aquello_

**.**

**Por cierto…**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**¿Tienes hambre?-**_sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina_**-¿Te cocino algo?**

**.**

**¡¿EN VERDAD, SAKURAN-CHAN?!-**_parloteo un rato mientras saltaba contento por la idea_**-Tiene que ser un sueño-**_se golpeo a si mismo un par de veces_**-NO, creo que no lo es… ahhhh sakura-chan esta en mi casa y me ara la cena…. No puedo pedir más**

**.**

**No digas eso-**_se avergonzó_**-bien te haré algo rico para cenar…**

**.**

**¡¡OOKKKK!!**

**.**

_Mientras cortaba unos vegetales que había conseguido con unos vecinos, ya que naruto no tenia nada de comida natural más que sopas instantánea caducadas hace tiempo, pensó en la manera de contarle y creyó mas apropiado decirle todo como si nada y sin la necesidad de sentarlo a la mesa y hablarle como a un niño de cinco años._

**.**

**Sabes Naruto… creo que tu y yo nos llevamos un poco mejor y eso me da gusto puesto que cuando recién estuvimos en el equipo 7 yo fui muy dura contigo-**_se apeno y bajo la mirada_**- pues creía conocerte pero no fue así… poco a poco me di cuenta de lo errada que estaba contigo**

**.**

**Sakura-chan-**_no la perdía de vista ni un momento_

**.**

**Me sorprendió mucho conocer al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto-**_seguía rebanando las zanahorias en la tablilla_**-Me encariñe de él rápido y me sentía completa en el equipo 7 al lado de sasuke, de ti y de kakashi-sensei… te confieso que me sentía como en una familia… con las constante peleas entre ti y sasuke… las llamadas de atención de kakashi-sensei y mis reprimendas**

**.**

**Sé muy bien que te sentías bien-**_se sonrió_**-creo que todos experimentamos ese calido sentimiento… hasta sasuke…**

**.**

**Es verdad, aun que nunca lo admita yo sé que fue así**

**.**

**¡¡Exacto!!**

**.**

**.**

**Todo esto que dije fue para confesar lo mucho que me interesas y el gran cariño que siento por ti… sin embargo muy a pesar no puedo corresponder el sentimiento que tú tienes hacia mi…**

**.**

**hmmm….**

**.**

**Me queda claro que siempre voy a ser parte del equipo 7 aun que este se haya deshecho hace tiempo pero… es que no puedo alejarme de mis compañeros con facilidad, le he tomado mucho cariño a todos… además ahora yo… estoy enamorada de alguien del grupo, tenia que decírtelo para que no lo supieras por alguien mas que fuese yo**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**¿Ya esta la cena?  
.**

**¡¿Ah?!-**_ella se preocupo un poco pues naruto había cambiado de tema como si no fuese importante_**-Es todo… estoy diciéndote esto y tu…**

**.**

**Sin importar de quien estés enamorada-**_se pone de pie y la mira fijamente a los ojos con mucha determinación_**-aun que obviamente sea de sasuke… pues aun lo recuerdas… eso ya lo sabia de ante mano…**

**.**

**Pero es que ya no amo a sasuke**

**.**

**¡¿Qué?!-**_pudo ver en su mirada que no mentía_**-Ya veo… en ese caso… solo me queda una opción del otro miembro del equipo 7**

**.**

**Hummm-**_se sonrojo_**-suena raro… pero es así… ahora yo estoy a su lado y se que el también… siente algo por mi, tenia tanto miedo de decírtelo-**_comenzó a llorar_**-naruto significas mucho para mi… al igual que sasuke… no puedo abandonar a ninguno solo por estar con él**

**.**

**Tranquilízate-**_la sujeta de los hombros_**-No tienes por que llorar, no soportaría que llorases por mi culpa…**

**.**

**Naru…to… es que yo…**

**.**

**No te disculpe conmigo como si hubieras hecho algo malo-**_sonrió_**-aun que me sorprende un poco que cambiases a aquel niño tarado por alguien mayor como kakashi-sensei pero… bueno, el amor es así**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_sollozando_**-lo siento…**

**.**

**No-**_la cayó tiernamente poniéndole un dedo en los labios_**-No hay nada de que disculparse, sakura-chan… además yo… sabia de antemano que pensabas en mi como un amigo nada mas y eso no fue impedimento y ni lo será para seguirte amando…**

**.**

**Naruto…**

**.**

**Seré el próximo hokage y debo ser fuerte, además sakura-chan yo ya decide que te amo a ti y a nadie mas a pesar de TODO, de veras **

**.**

**Baka-**_dijo y después se limpio las lagrimas_**-eso solo te hará sentir mal**

**.**

**Para nada…Sin importar con quien estés o lo que sucede tú siempre vas a tener mi corazón y formaras parte de él al igual que los demás miembros del grupo…**

**.**

_Esa mirada tan determinada, esa sonrisa, esa pose TODO lo que conllevaba el ser naruto. Era algo cautivante para ella, el más tonto y temerario del equipo 7 estaba aceptando los verdaderos sentimientos de haruno y dejando entrever los suyos a pesar de todo. Sin duda ese era el naruto que ella conocía y quería tanto. La sencillez que solo el puede tener era increíble… sakura estaba mas tranquila ahora ya que no vería afectada su querida "familia" conformada por los miembros del equipo… y algún día… recuperarían __al faltante._

**.**

**Por cierto…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**Si lo ves de esta manera-**_naruto comenzó a divagar_**-sasuke y yo seriamos como hermanos y a su vez los hijos de kakashi-sensei y ya que tu estas de novia con él serias una especie de mamá**

**.**

**Naruto-**_lo mira de manera fulminante_**-No digas idioteces…**

**.**

**Pues así, si pasaríamos por una familia de verdad…**

**.**

**Ya lo somos-**_seguía cocinando después de esa interrupción_**-sin necesidad de dividirnos como una extraña mezcla…como lo haz hecho…**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_sonriendo descaradamente_**-pero fue divertido imaginarlo**

**.**

_Se sonrieron por un rato más, después permanecieron en silencio para posteriormente cenar a gusto y de disfrutar de su compañía mutuamente, entre la tranquilidad absoluta en sus corazón después de haberse confesado sus sentimientos._

_Esa noche sakura reposo en la cama de naruto mientras este se puso unas cobijas en el piso y descanso como un bebé._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, hatake se encontraba a las afueras del hospital esperando a su querida haruno pero una de las enfermeras le dijo que esta ya había salido desde la noche anterior en compañía de un muchacho rubio de ropas anaranjadas, no era tan difícil para el jounin adivinar de quien se trataba así que fue directamente a su casa y sin invitación entro por la ventana encontrando a un naruto semi inconsciente en el suelo y a su querida alumna recostada en la cama; esto lo tranquilizaba un poco pues a pesar de todo nuestro sensei era un tanto celoso y mas si se trataba de alguien como naruto que hacia mas que __evidente sus sentimientos._

**.**

**¿hee?-**_comenzó a abrir los ojos_**-¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Hola Naruto-**_saludo como si nada desde la ventana_**-Veo que sakura se quedo en tu casa… me alegra que este mejor…**

**.**

**Humm-**_lo miro con recelo_**-Kakashi-sensei solo quiere a sakura-chan para usted solo… ¿cierto?**

**.**

**¡¿QUEE?!-**_retrocedió y casi se cae de la impresión, pensó que sakura tardaría un poco mas en informarle a naruto pero después de todo no fue como esperaba, así que se limito a sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, era algo vergonzoso recibir regaños de uno de __sus subordinados_

**.**

**Oh, que malo… sakura-chan también es mi compañera y no dejare que la acapare solo para usted…**

**.**

**Ahh-**_resignado y aun sonrojado_**-Lo mismo me dijo ese mocoso de Shikamaru, no puedo creerlo…**

**.**

**Jajaja-**_le sonrió ya después mas tranquilo_**-Kakashi-sensei esta todo rojo es muy gracioso verlo de esa manera**

**.**

**Como sea-**_sonrió_**-es bueno verte de nuevo naruto**

**.**

**Igualmente, kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**¡¿kakashi-sensei?!-**_sakura despertó y se cubrió con una manta, le daba pena que viese su pijama de flores_**-Llegaste rápido…**

**.**

**AH-**_la ve y sonríe por inercia_**-No podía esperar a verte… He quiero decir que… bueno-**_recordó que uzumaki estaba ahí viéndolos_

**.**

**Hum-**_naruto se cruzó de brazos y piernas y comenzó a divagar un poco de varias cosas_**-Ahora entiendo por que kakashi-sensei se iba a entrenar a sakura-chan a solas sobre el genjutsu **

**.**

_Aquel comentario temerario y con doble intención fue suficiente para dejar como ruborizarlos ante la "suposición" del kitsune, sakura le dio un golpecito en la cabeza por pensar de esa manera, además en aquel entonces ella no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de su maestro y además en realidad si practicaban sobre las técnicas ilusionarías._

**.**

**Que clase de maestro me crees-**_dijo el mientras le miraba algo molesto y sonrojado_**-además sakura aun era mas joven en ese instante**

**.**

**Si pero sakura-chan ya era muy linda en ese momento**

**.**

**Are-**_haruno se sonrojo al oír que discutían de algo tan trivial como si era hermosa ahora más que antes_

**.**

**Bueno-**_tartamudeo mientras le contestaba al rubio_**-eso es cierto sakura siempre me pareció muy adorable y muy bella pero aun así…yo… este bueno tu me entiendes… ahora que es mas grande me gusta mas que antes y pues-**_se quedo callado de pronto_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_naruto sonrió malicioso_**-dijo que le gusta mas ahora que antes… eso significa que sakura-chan le gusto desde que tenia doce años ¿cierto?**

**.**

**Es que yo aun no estaba seguro de…**

**.**

_Sakura se enterneció al verlos a ambos, insistiendo en que los días mas felices y tranquilos de su vida los paso en el desaparecido equipo 7 pero sin duda algún día los recuperaría, por ahora… disfrutaba de estar con ambos y sonriéndoles fue a preparar el desayuno. __Como una familia… tal y como naruto __había dicho… eso eran_

**.**

* * *

**Quería verme tsunade-sama-**_lejos de ahí en las oficinas de la godaime un agente ANBU charlaba con ella_

**.**

**Necesito tu ayuda, ahora que naruto a regresado a konoha lo mas seguro es que el akatsuki venga tras él por eso no puedo dejarle toda la responsabilidad a sus compañeros de equipo, entre ellos mi querida aprendiz haruno sakura…**

**.**

**Si eso lo sé**

**.**

**Así que te dejare a cargo por algún tiempo, tu misión será controlar el poder oculto del kyubi si se presenta la oportunidad y también cuidar de mi adorada alumna**

**.**

**Eso are Tsunade-sama-**_aquel ANBU se despojo de su mascara_

**.**

**Bien, de ahora en adelante serás llamado… Yamato…**

**..**

**CONTINUARA**

**Soralove.- **Bien el **kakasaku** sigue presente pero es evidente mi amor también por el **Narusaku** (mi pareja posiblemente oficial por así decirlo, mientras que el kakasaku es un loco deseo mio)sin embargo el itasaku también existe... algo complicada para mi considerando que hay muchas parejas posibles para sakura que me gustan, pero no me complicare mas la existencia por ahora, por cierto la manera de llamar a naruto "kitsune" no lo hago de mala gana de hecho es un cariñito, para nada me cae mal, lo amo tanto es increíble pero descuiden que este fic es kakashi jajaja aun que si no actúa pronto… humm la competencia esta dura.

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que están leyendo este fanfiction algo revuelto y complicado pero hecho con mucho cariño.


	10. ¿Como no amarte?

* * *

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.-¿Cómo no amarte?**

* * *

_En la tranquilidad de su oficina divisa el cielo entre aquellas enormes ventanas y después de la llamada imprevista a la puerta, volvió en si y dio la orden de que podía entrar_

_._

**Quería verme tsunade-sama**

**.**

**Necesito tu ayuda-s**_e puso de pie y fue hacia él_**-Ahora que Naruto a regresado a konoha lo mas seguro es que el akatsuki venga tras él por eso no puedo dejarle toda la responsabilidad a sus compañeros de equipo, entre ellos esta mi querida aprendiz haruno sakura…**

**.**

**Si eso lo sé**

**.**

**Así que te dejare a cargo por algún tiempo, tu misión será controlar el poder oculto del kyubi si se presenta la oportunidad y también cuidar de mi adorada alumna**

**.**

**Eso are Tsunade-sama-**_aquel ANBU se despojo de su mascara_

**.**

**Bien, de ahora en adelante serás llamado… Yamato…**

**.**

**Como usted diga-**_hace reverencia_**-Sin nada mas por el momento, me retiro-**_se esfuma rápidamente_

**.**

* * *

_Mientras tanto en lo alejado de la aldea, el equipo siete entrenaba un momento para entrar en forma y poder ser mas resistentes, después de todo ahora les esperarían pruebas mas difícil, sakura deseo con todas sus fuerzas resistir un poco mas… después de lo que ocurrió contra sasori se sentía una carga nuevamente y eso no podía permitírselo se __recordaba una y otra vez, aun que kakashi se mostraba preocupado por ello._

**.**

**Sakura-chan ¿No crees que aun estas débil después de la pelea?**

**.**

**Pues-**_se detuvo de dar golpes al aire_**-Quizás… sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de poner mi vida en juego, nuevamente**

**.**

**Naruto tiene razón-**_dijo el jounin bajando de la rama de un árbol_**-Aun que sea debes descansar en intervalos mientras estas entrenando**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

_Esa miraba le reprochaba que la tratase como a una niña, bien sabia que eso le desagradaba en gran medida así que opto por permanecer callado mientras seguía entrenando con Naruto._

**.**

**Kakashi-senpai**

**.**

**¿Are?-**_este volteo instintivamente y se encontró con un viejo conocido_

**.**

**¿Kakashi-senpai?-**_curioso uzumaki se acercó a aquel sujeto vestido de jounin y con una sonrisa en el rostro_**-Usted es conocido de kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Ahh-**_finalmente hatake reacciono_**-Eres…**

**.**

**Yamato-**_fue interrumpido_**-Que bueno que se acuerde de mí**

**.**

**¿Yamato?-**_elevo las cejas un momento_**-supongo que la godaime fue la que te llamo… ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Así es, Kakashi-senpai**_-sonrió nervioso_**-veo que estas entrenando con tu equipo, eso me parece excelente ¿te molesta si observo?**

**.**

**Para nada… Yamato-kun**

**.**

**Es usted amigo de kakashi-sensei, me lo imagino-**_sonrió la joven acercándose al jouni_**-Mucho gusto soy haruno sakura…**

**.**

**Encantado**

**.**

**He-**_haciendo pose de héroe_**-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto… ¡Que tal!**

**.**

**Hola, Naruto-**_lo miro detalladamente_**-veo que eres muy energético me da gusto poder conocerte en persona e escuchado mucho de ti  
.**

**¿En verdad?-**_emocionado_**-es evidente después de todo algún día seré Hokage así que es natural**

**.**

**Naruto-**_sakura sale detrás de él_**-No seas altanero**

**.**

**¿Sakura cierto?-**_se acerca a ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los ojitos de nuestro __jounin_**-La kunoichi de fuerza increíble, entrenada por la mismísima godaime… quien en pose increíble inteligencia y habilidad las cuales solo puedes ser superadas por su belleza**

**.**

**Ah-**_completamente roja_**-Vamos… no es para tanto**

**.**

_Arqueando la ceja y tras un evidente gesto de disgusto, hatake se interpone entre ambos y continua como si nada hablando con yamato alejándolo de su alumna, naruto se mostraba extrañado de su comportamiento mientras que sakura dio un leve suspiro y siguió su __practica como si nada_

_._

**¿Sucede algo, kakashi-senpai?**

**.**

**Veo que Tsunade-sama esta vigilando a naruto y eso es normal pero no sabía que también te había encomendado a sakura…**

**.**

**Pues si-**_descaradamente siguió parloteando_**-La godaime esta intrigada con la idea de que su alumna sufra alguna calamidad así que me pidió que la vigilara muy de cerca y debo admitir que no me molesta en lo más mínimo ya que es un encanto**

**.**

**¡ESCUCHA!-**_se altero_**-Yamato-kun… veras, ya se que es una orden directa pero… sakura es MÍ alumna así no permito que te expreses así de ella, además yo estoy aquí para protegerla.**

**.**

**Vaya, senpai se nota que esta muy interesado en protegerla… no me queda la menor duda-**_sonríe_**-Pero es cierto, tsunade-sama fue quien me encomendó esto así que no se preocupe no le estorbare o mejor dicho no le estorbaremos…**

**.**

**¿Estorbaremos?**

**.**

_

* * *

_

A lo lejos un alarido de enojo por parte de uzumaki seguido a los pocos segundos de un fuerte grito de haruno, de seguro habría problemas, sin pensarlo un instante kakashi sale corriendo y se reencuentra con sus alumnos para encontrarse con un chiquillo de vestimenta extraña parecido un poco a sasuke.

**.**

**¿Quién rayos eres tu?**

**.**

**Muchachos-**_saludo nuevamente yamato_**-veo que ya conocieron a sai**

**.**

**¿SAI?-**_dijeron naruto y sakura a la par_

**.**

**Así es-**_sonrió el chico pálido de mirada atrayente_**-Ya conocí a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san son muy agradables**

**.**

**PUES TU NO LO ERES, MALDITO**

**.**

**Naruto-**_lo regaño kakashi_**-No deberías ser así…**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei esta vez naruto esta en lo correcto, este tipo llego como si nada y comenzó a insultarnos**

**.**

**¿sakura? ¿Eso es cierto?-**_dijo molesto mirando al joven_

**.**

**Para nada-**_dijo muy sincero_**-lo único que hice fue decirle a naruto-kun que tal parece no tiene pe…**

**.**

**¡¿QUE?!-**_El sensei se saco de onda_

**.**

**Y también-**_continuo hablando sai_**-Le dije a sakura-san que es muy fea**

**.**

**¡¿QUEEEE?!-**_una vena saltada de la frente de kakashi hacían evidente su disgusto_**-Oyeme… eso es faltar al respeto…**

**.**

**¿En verdad?**

**.**

**Senpai, disculpe a Sai en realidad el no es muy bueno relacionándose con los demás así que se moleste demasiado, yo estoy a cargo de él**

**.**

**Aun así-**_se tranquilizo_**-por favor Yamato dile que ya no vuelva a molestar a mis muchachos, quieres…**

**.**

**Claro**

**.**

**Hum-**_sai se acercó a naruto_**-lo siento… al parecer… te hice sentir mal… aun que en verdad creo que no tienes pe…**

**.**

**MALDITO-**_naruto iba a golpearlo cuando lo detiene hatake_

**.**

**Lo lamento sakura-san-**_ahora fue tras la joven_**-Aun que piense que usted es MUY FEA…**

**.**

**¡SHANAROOOOO!-**_Le iba a pegar tremendo puñetazo cuando…_

**.**

**Aun así-**_sonriéndole_**-me gustan mucho las feas como tu**

**.**

**He-**_paro en seco el golpe_**-¿Qué? **

**.**

_Kakashi sencillamente fue delante de todos tomo a sakura de la mano y despidiéndose se la llevo "debemos entrenar mas solos, hasta luego" aquello fue lo ultimo que se escucho del sensei por el día, naruto suspiro resignado mientras se iba a comer algo de ramen, sai sonrió ante la clara acción de celos por parte del jounin al igual que yamato quien sabia todo al respecto por labios de Tsunade-sama además le daba mucha risa pues el kakashi que conocía incapaz de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos ahora estaba como un niño por estar con su querida alumna haruno sakura, una __mujer muy interesante._

_._

__

Algo mas apartado, en la orilla de un lago kakashi descanso el tronco

_mientras sakura lavaba su rostro en el lago, para después__reunirse con su amado maestro._

_de un árbol _

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**¿Mande?**

**.**

**Eres muy celoso**

**.**

**Hum-**_no dijo nada, se limito a sonrojarse_**-para nada, solo que estaba fastidiado y no me agradan las personas con esa actitud tan simple**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_no le creyó nada_**-Bueno, creí que era otra cosa…**

**.**

**Para nada…**

**.**

**Hmm-**_se acerca a el y lo mira fijamente, después le levanta su bandana para poder ver sus ojos completamente_**-¿seguro?**

**.**

**Claro…**

**.**

**Si, claro-**_se ríe sola para después recostarse en su pecho_**-sensei… te quiero mucho… en verdad que solo me gustas tú…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_se sonroja_**-pero aun asi… no puedo evitar que les gustes a otros y no puedo culparlos… eres muy hermosa y por eso me puse…**

**.**

**¿Celoso?**

**.**

**Si-**_acepto resignado la realidad_

**.**

**Al menos lo admites-**_se divirtió al ver su carita de regañado_**-sin embargo para mi…solo existe este gran amor por mi querido sensei**

**.**

**Hmm sakura…**

**.**

_Nuevamente esa sencilla y delicada mirada de la cual solo sakura era dueña, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hace le acaricio el rostro para después posar su mano en la cabeza de la kunoichi… como antes…_

_Ella solo cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos de su sensei adentrándose en __sus mechones de cabello, estremeciéndose un poco logro la atención de __kakashi quien bajo su mascara y la beso con dulzura; mientras haruno __lo sujetaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello _

_Dejándose llevar, ella dejo caer su cuerpo en el pasto mientras él la aprisionaba dejándole sentir su ser encima, la joven con los cabellos __extendidos en el suelo y con su mirada cautivante hacían mas difícil para __el sensei alejarse de su figura._

**.**

**Deberíamos regresar… alguien podría venir-**_le sugirió_

**.**

_La respuesta fue clara, Sakura lo sujeto de las caderas con sus torneadas piernas acercándolo mas a ella, a su vez el pecho de kakashi hizo presión con los delicados senos de la joven ocasionándole que estos se volvieran mas duros y la hombría de hatake se empezaba a notar o __mejor dicho a sentir; las manos de este jugueteaban con las curvas de su querida alumna, quien por su parte le quitaba la placa de konoha, terminaba __de bajarle la __mascara y apartaba aquel chaleco verde de él._

**.**

**Eres tu… y siempre haz sido tu-**_decía entre jadeos_**-la que me ha quitado el sueño desde hace años, añorando poder tenerte como ahora, a mi merced, sentirte como lo hago… pero... aun es muy pronto**

**.**

**¿Cómo?-**_se detuvo un momento_**-es que acaso no me deseas**

**.**

**Con cada parte de mi y de una manera que no puedes imaginar… pero**

**.**

**¿pero?-**_dijo casi triste_

**.**

**Aun no, al menos no en este lugar… no quiero disfrutar de esto de manera fugaz y a la espera de que alguien nos descubra… yo quiero estar en tu cuerpo, tomarte cuantas veces se me haga posible en una sola noche y sin restricciones por eso quisiera que estuvieses en mi cama, el lugar que he dedicado para soñar contigo y en el cual-**_se acerca mas y le susurra al oído_**-deseo cumplir aquella fantasía**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_incluso ella podía sentir como la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo comprendo todo lo que su sensei__había tratado__de decirle, así que se puso de pie y le sonrió_**-Bien… eso aremos **

**.**

**Dalo por hecho-**_le miro decidido y con su bello rostro descubierto_

**.**

**En ese caso, supongo que debo irme-**_sonríe_**-debo regresar a casa antes de que mi madre se pregunte donde estoy**

**.**

**¿Te acompaño?**

**.**

**No-**_le guiña el ojo_**-iré a ver a ino-chan antes de regresar, así que despreocupate kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Esta bien, cuídate**

**.**

_Cuando la chica se encontraba mas cerca de la florería de su entrañable amiga suspiro un poco y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que había hecho hace unos cuantos minutos pero cuando se disponía a entrar__se encontró con naruto que de inmediato le hizo __platica_

**.**

**Sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei fue un imprudente al secuestrarte a la mitad del entrenamiento-**_haciendo pucheros_**-pero bueno, lo importantes es que ya escapaste y estas bien**

**.**

**Pues si-**_siguiéndole el juego al rubio, rió de sus comentarios_**-Por cierto, me gustaría charlar un poco ¿tienes tiempo?**

**.**

**Todo el tiempo del mundo… para ti solamente**

**.**

**bien-**_sonrió_

**.**

_Un sentimiento de melancolía les venia persiguiendo desde hace rato __pero __era algo extraño comentarlo hasta que sakura se dispuso a hablar_

_._

**Sabes Naruto…aquella vez que te pedí que trajeras de vuelta a sasuke, fue algo muy imprudente de mi parte… pues te hice creer que era un tipo de carga para ti y que si no cumplías con tu promesa yo me molestaría mucho contigo pero-**_suspiro y cerro los ojos_**-no es así…**

**.**

**Sakura-chan… yo, estoy seguro de que pronto podré cumplir con esa promesa que te hice…**

**.**

**No-**_abrió los ojos y le dedico una tierna mirada_**-No quiero que me cumplas esa promesa, deseo que la olvides pues yo ya me olvide de eso**

**.**

**Entiendo-**_bajo la mirada_**-Ahora que kakashi-sensei…es para ti lo mas importante, supongo que sasuke ya no interesa**

**.**

**Te equivocas, el equipo que conformábamos los cuatro era y seguirá siendo lo mas importante para mi pues he hizo crecer como persona**

**Encontré a quien amo-**_se sonrojo_**-a mi mejor amigo-**_miro fijamente a naruto ocasionando su sonrojo_**-además de que me hice buena amiga de sasuke también… a pesar de todo… sigue siendo un amigo para mi**

**.**

**Estoy seguro de que sasuke piensa igual sobre nosotros… a pesar de todo, yo creo que ese IDIOTA siente amistad por ti y por mí**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_lo toma de la mano_**-por eso… quiero que tu y yo vayamos por él… lo rescatemos con nuestras propias manos, por que queramos hacerlo… no por que Debamos… esa promesa a desaparecido pero nuestros sentimientos de amistad y demás no desaparecerán por nada del mundo, naruto… quiero volver a estar en el equipo 7 completo aun que sea una vez mas-**_sonríe_**-yo siempre te voy a proteger y también a sasuke, tu siempre me protegerás y al igual que a sasuke y kakashi-sensei... él siempre nos protegerá a TODOS**

**.**

**Somos un equipo-**_sonríe y se siente motivado_**-Seremos una familia como antes de que se fuera de konoha, lo sé ¡De veras!**

**.**

**¡De veras!-**_le corresponde la sonrisa_

**.**

**Bien, sigamos con lo que te había dicho antes… ¿serás mi mamá?**

**.**

**¡¿QUEE?! **

**.**

**Vamos recuerda-**_cerrando sus ojitos como un zorrito_**-kakashi-sensei era el papá aun que… prefiero a Iruka-sensei pero bueno, en ese caso tu serás la madre que evidentemente prefiere a naruto como hijo pues sasuke es un idiota ¿cierto?**

**.**

**Ah-**_se sonrojaba y reía a la vez de las tonterías de su__compañero_**-Claro, supongo que si, además que sasuke es un mal hijo y le hace pasar muchos pesares a su madre-**_sonríe nuevamente_

**.**

**SIIIIII**

**.**

_Ambos no podían contener las risas pues eran demasiado gráficos en los ademanes que hacían, además de que los dos al ser tan parecidos pensaban casi igual e imaginaban todas las situaciones._

_Sin percatarse como, llego la noche y naruto acompaño a su __compañera hasta su casa aun que haruno se notaba un tanto extraña pues no era __normal en ella guardarle secretos a su madre… a pesar de todo_

**.**

**Gracias por acompañarme**

**.**

**¿segura que estas bien, sakura-chan?**

**.**

**Si-**_se despidió con un beso en la mejilla_**-no te preocupes…**

**.**

**Humm-**_sonrojado y poniendo la otra mejilla_**-me das otro**

**.**

**Claro-**_tremendo golpe, fue lo único que recibió por __parte de la kunoichi-_**No creas que ahora seré diferente-**_sonriéndole_**-sigo siendo la misma haruno sakura que conoces…**

**.**

**Ah-**_sobandose la mejilla_**-me doy cuenta**

**.**

**Descansa, nos vemos**

**.**

**Igualmente**

**.**

_

* * *

Una vez en su residencia, miro a los alrededores y no se veía su madre por ningún sitio, hasta que la encontró recostada en un sillón comiendo un poco de pan, cuando volteo a verla le sonrió sin ganas_

**.**

**Bienvenida**

**.**

**hum-**_bajo la mirada_**-Gracias, iré a tomar un baño y me dormiré un momento… sabes… naruto ya regreso y puede entrenar un poco con él y kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**Bien-**_sonríe de nuevo_**-procura tener mas cuidado la próxima vez, la señora yamanaka me contó que estuviste en el hospital…**

**.**

**ahh si, fue un descuido mío, no volverá a suceder, por eso estoy entrenando mucho mas…**

**.**

**Que bueno, sakura-**_se pone de pie y sale hasta la puerta_**-debo irme, tengo que comprar algo de tofu que olvide… descansa**

**.**

**Si-**_algo melancólica_**-que te vaya bien, madre**

**.**

_La tiene y es como no tenerla, la señora haruno siempre a sido muy despreocupada y eso ocasionaba la tristeza de su hija, quien siempre tuvo que lidiar con su manera de ser madre, quizás por eso sakura añoraba ser amada por alguien y que lo demostrase, las inseguridades de su pasado radicaban en la actitud de su progenitora, sin embargo había aprendido a ser mas capaz e independiente por eso tomo la decisión de vivir apartada en unos departamentos humildes de konoha, los mas __económicos que pudo costear y curiosamente su vecino era alguien conocido_

* * *

**¿Vives aquí?**

**.**

**Tengo un tiempo solamente, pero a que se debe tu visita**

**.**

**HE no es una visita-**_volteo la mirada_**-Me he cambiado a este lugar apenas esta mañana, tsunade-sama fue muy amable en arreglar todo y pues esa es la historia**

**.**

**Entiendo, la godaime es muy accesible tratándose de ti… Fea**

**.**

**Miserable-**_contiendo sus ganas de golpearlo_**-Te mereces que te parta la cara que por el momento no tengo tiempo de eso, hum debo informarle a naruto y kakashi-sensei que ahora vivo en este departamento, aun que por desgracia me toco un vecino imprudente **

**.**

**Pero… sincero**

**.**

**Shanarooo-**_el ojito casi le estallaba de contener su rabia-_**Como sea, debo irme de una vez, adiós SAI**

**.**

**Oye-**_la sigue_**-¿hay entrenamiento hoy?**

**.**

**Pues no creo, kakashi-sensei no me ha dicho nada-**_se detuvo_**-aun que…**

**.  
¿Aunque que?**

**.**

**Podrías ayudarme a entrenar, veraz quisiera poder fortalecerme y de una vez sirve que te conozco mejor**

**.**

**Como quieras**

**.**

_Mientras los dos caminaban rumbo a un lugar mas despejado para tener un entrenamiento especial, la mente de haruno fue invadida por los recuerdos de su ultima batalla… era frustrante para ella recordar que fue salvada y sobre todo por quien lo hizo, además de quedar a su __merced por __el veneno de sasori, ella fue descuidada y no podía perdonárselo con facilidad así que entre patadas y unos cuantos jutsus, siguieron __practicando ambos, por parte del chico serio y de mirada extraviada, quedo sorprendido pues no creyó que la kunoichi fuese aun que fuera __una __buena oponente._

**.**

**AHHHHHHH-**_tras gritar un poco, tiro varios kunais al aire contra sai pero solo era una técnica de reemplazo_

**.**

**¡¡Ninpoun Choujuu giga!!**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_la pelirosada se sorprendió al ver a las enormes bestias de tinta aparecer ante sus ojos_**-jeje-**_sin embargo, la tinta no era suficiente para __detenerla… enojada_**-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**.**

_Tal y como suponía el ninja, haruno golpeo con fuerza a aquellos demonios dispersando la valiosa tinta pero cuando sai se disponía a __hacer __un nuevo oponente, recibió un golpe en el estomago dejándolo algo __aturdido y bastante alejado de su papel y pluma; aprovechando la __situación la joven corrió rápidamente y con un jutsu clones de sombra enfrento al pobre tipo con la fuerza característica de su querida maestra, sin duda sakura __representaba muy bien sus __enseñanzas_

**.**

**¡¿Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaaan?!**

**.**

_Un preocupado rubio apareció de la nada dispuesto a atacar a sai pues creyó que este hacia algo en contra de su querida compañera, pero un __movimiento rápido de la joven hizo que este detuviera el ataque, aun__que __se exaltó un poco. justo después de explicarle lo que sucedía naruto se sonrió y poniendo sus manos en manera de hacer sellos ninjas, sakura __supo que el también la ayudaría en su entrenamiento_

**.**

**¡¡Kage Bunshiiiiiiiin!!**

**.**

_Aun que el papel de naruto era básicamente crear muchas copias propias que no se defenderían pero con las cuales sakura podría ensayar sus golpes,__aun así eran de utilidad para la flor de cerezo, aun que fuesen enormes muñecos movibles de golpes, ya eran un reto mas grande aun__que solo sirvieran para ese motivo_

**.**

**¡¡SHAAAANAAAROOOOOOO!!**

**.**

_el viento creado por la misma sakura al correr a gran velocidad y levantar el polvo y tierra de los alrededores se comenzaba a disipar dejando ver una buena kunoichi, manchada de tierra, exhausta pero con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever su evidente animo por un __entrenamiento exhaustivo __como el de hace poco, aun que le hubiese gustado que sus oponentes se comportaran un tanto mas agresivos, el único mas o menos que actuó así fue sai pues naruto ni muerto levantaría un solo dedo contra su __querida sakura, aquello era lo que tranquilizaba un poco al sensei que permanecía oculto entre las ramas de los árboles observando todo con __detalle_, kakashi _sonreía pues la actitud y las ganas de no perder ante nadie de su __alumna eran cada vez mas atrayentes para él._**  
.**

**Fea, lo mas recomendable es que descanses un poco, aun que parece que solo utilizas fuerza física no es del todo cierto-**_movió su cabeza_**-pues evidentemente la concertación de tu chakra es la que hace la diferencia en esos golpes monstruosos…**

**.**

**Deja de llamarla así-**_contesto molesto el kyubi_**-Pero sakura-chan, este tipo tiene razón deberías descansar aun que sea un poquito**

**.**

**Aun no-**_exhalaba e inhalaba constantemente_**-aun… me falta perfeccionar mi… GENJUTSU-**_se molesto mucho_**-NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE VUELVAN A ENGAÑARME CON UNA TECNICA DE ILUSCION DE… esa manera**

**.**

**Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**hummmm**

**.**

**¡En ese caso, pelea contra mi!-**_dijo la voz proveniente de lo alto de los árboles de ese sitio_

**.**

**¿ahh?-**_supo quien era_**-¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Exacto-**_bajo ante ella_**-hace años fui yo en que te capacito para dichas técnicas y fuiste la mejor de todos…**

**.**

**¿De verdad?-**_naruto como siempre de metiche_**-¿kakashi-sensei no será que solo querías pasar tiempo a solas con sakura-chan?**

**.**

**NARUTOOOOOO BAKAAAA-**_ella lo golpeo_

**.**

_Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera, en aquel entonces ni por la mente le cruzo terminar con su sensei, apenas si se conocían pero es que los comentarios de naruto eran tan sinceros, incluso hatake no pudo evitar ser un tomate delante de los muchachos, el tampoco tenia esas __intenciones cuando __entreno a haruno, volviendo al tema central, kakashi destapo el sharingan y se disponía a__luchar contra su __sakura._

**.**

**¿Lista?**

**.**

**Cuando quiera… kakashi-sensei-**_poniendo sus puños en posición de pelea_**-No vaya a contenerse ¿deacuerdo?**

**.**

**Tratare…**

**.**

_La miro directamente y comenzó a utilizar genjutsu, creando un espacio despejado en donde kakashi había desaparecido en su lugar varios shinobis comenzaban a atacarla con shurikens y kunai por __doquier, pero __eran sencillos de esquivar __para la __kunoichi._

_súbitamente por que aparecio iruka-sensei de improviso llamando a hatake._

Aun que el entrenamiento fue interrumpidos

**.**

**¿Ahora mismo?**

**.**

**Lo siento, pero es un asunto sumamente importante-**_contesto_**-lamento interrumpir tu practica pero…**

**.**

**Despreocupate Iruka-sensei yo entrenare con naruto y sai**

**.**

**¿Segura?-**_kakashi coloco su mano en el hombro de su querida sakura, estaba angustiado pero ser un jounin era solo uno de los obstáculos en __su __relación y era algo que no podía evitar_**-sakura…**

**.**

**Hum, claro-**_se apeno y bajo la mirada para no dejar entrevisto su sonrojo y claro por que había chicos presentes_**-Ve con cuidado**

**.**

**Bien-**_sonrió y acaricio su cabeza_**-te veo en la noche…**

**.**

_iruka no fue el único en reaccionar extrañamente, después de todo aquello fue algo comprometedor pero sakura trato de arreglar un poco las cosas pues naruto en si era el único que sabia lo de kakashi aun que __sai no era __ningún tonto y se había percatado de __inmediato._

**.**

**Claro, sensei-**_sonrojada_**-esas técnicas de genjutsu que me dará, esta misma noche para la próxima misión ¿verdad?**

**.**

**Ah-**_reaccionó y supo que cometió un error_**-Claro, claro-**_se rasco la cabeza pues estaba muy nervioso_**-bueno, adiós muchachos**

**.**

_Mientras ambos jounin se retiraban sakura quedo ya más tranquila y muy sonriente pues aquellas miradas de su maestro de cariño, sinceridad, vergüenza e incluso celos eran divertidas para ella y la enamoraban mas y mas, al igual que hatake ella creía que su sensei se veía muy tierno, considerando que ya era mayor en él los ademanes __eran un tanto mas__curiosos. Naruto se despidió pues tenia que hablar con jiraiya pero antes de marcharse la joven le dijo de su nuevo domicilio, este le sonrió como de __costumbre y prometió visitarla un día de estos._

**.**

**Cuídate, hasta luego**

**.**

**Ok, sakura-chaaan adiós**

**.**

**Yo me voy también-**_desaparece sai_

**.**

**Ah-**_le dijo adiós con la mano pero ya se había esfumado_**-vaya...**

_

* * *

Suspiró un poco y comenzó a caminar como si nada de regreso a casa y en el camino fue sorprendida por una voz muy familiar, de cuya __persona posteriormente se colgó en el cuello de nuestra __pelirosada, asustándola al menos un poco_

_._

**¿AHHHH?  
.**

**¿Me extrañaste?-**_saludo la linda rubia_**-Que mala eres, sakura… desde hacer mucho espero que me visites y tu no has ido por mi casa**

**.**

**Discúlpame, Ino-chan han sucedido varias cosas**

**.**

**Bien-**_dijo aun abrazándola_**-Ahora podemos platicar en mi casa, mi madre y mi padre salieron en una cita o algo así-**_suspiro-_**ya están grandes y deberían dejar de hacer eso… pero en fin**

**.**

**Esta bien, vamos**

**.**

_Tras la breve introducción a la vida de haruno sakura y su romance prohibido, ino estaba cada vez mas emocionada e impresionada de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, además de estar muy contenta por su __querida __flor, se veía alegre y con ese resplandor en sus bellas esmeraldas algo que jamás vio cuando se expresaba de sasuke._

_La kunoichi del equipo 10 se sonrojo al saber lo que acababa de ocurrir hace poco y le dio un golpecito en la frente a su compañera por __la imprudencia que cometió; aun que en su lugar no podía decir que hubiese actuado de diferente manera, sakura le contó todo con lujo de detalle omitiendo desde luego lo del uchiha mayor pues era algo __vergonzoso y humillante para la __joven, Aun asi todo fue emocionante de escuchar._

**.**

**Vaya-**_bajo la mirada y se sonrió_**-mi pequeña sakura se esta convirtiendo en una mujer**

**.**

**Ino-chan-**_sonrojada_**-No suenes como una madre… por favor**

**.**

**No puedo evitarlo-**_se levanto y puso la sus manos en la cadera_**-Pero eso si sakura-**_la apunto con un dedo_**-Mas vale que seas cuidadosa cuando hatake y tu… bueno ya sabes**

**.**

**¡¿Qué?!-**_toda apenada y roja para acabar_

**.**

**Siii que no sabes que él es un hombre adulto y desde luego que ha tenido miles de experiencias de ese tipo-**_mientras hablaba junto sus manos entre si como joven preocupada_**-Pero tu… me pequeña flor apenas… comienzas y estas nueva en ese sentido y si intenta… y luego quiere que… y después No, no seria capaz ¿o si?-**_siguió hablando sin completar frases y lo único que gano fue asustarla_

**.**

**Ehhh… Ino-chan… ehh deja de hacer esto, quieres….**

**.**

**Bueno-**_ya mas tranquila y con unos ojos llenos de ternura-_**estoy segura de que tu lo harás bien…**

**.**

**Hum-**_se elevo el calor con ese último comentario y sakura quedo completamente roja del rostro_**-Eso… no lo sé**

**.**

**Descuida, todo se dará por si solo y ya veras como kakashi y delicado y tierno contigo-**_sonrió sinceramente para después tener esa mirada de molesta que sakura y ella hacían mucho_**-POR QUE SI NO LO HACE YO MISMO LO GOLPEARE HASTA EL CANSANCIO…**

**.**

**Ah-**_una gotita de sudor en la frente de sakura hacían evidente el miedo por la actitud de su amiga_**-descuida Ino serás la primera en saber los detalles de-**_sonrojada_**-tu sabes…**

**.**

**Eso espero… en fin ya es tarde y tu madre debe estar preocupada así que será mejor que regreses a casa**

**.**

**Ah casi lo olvidaba-**_le da un papel_**-aquí esta la dirección de mi nueva casa, es en los departamentos de la sección siete espero que me visiten algún día y me traigas unas bellas flores**

**.**

**Claro-**_se pone de pie_**-te acompaño hasta tu casa**

**.**

**No, solo hasta la puerta ino-chan**

**.**

**Bien**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Una despedida como cualquiera y sakura ya iba rumbo a su casa para descansar tranquila pero recordó las palabras de su sensei

"_Bien, te veo __en la noche" se asusto un poco y fue rumbo a su antigua casa para encontrarse con el jounin parado en el tejado esperando cual __gato en__cuclillas a su amo._

**.**

**¿Esperas a alguien?**

**.**

**Hum-**_volteo al ver a su__pelirosada_**-Pues si… una bella joven de ojos verdes y hermosa silueta ¿La conoces?**

**.**

**Me temo que si-**_lo miro fijamente mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba_

**.**

**¿Creí que estarías en casa? ¿Sucedió algo?**

**.**

**hum pase a charlar un poco con Ino-chan y además ya no vivo aquí**

**.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando?**

**.**

**Esta misma mañana, iba a decírtelo pero no tuve la oportunidad, recordé que querías verme esta noche y supuse que me esperarías en casa… si gustas vamos a mi departamento**

**.**

**No-**_se sonrojo_**-mejor vamos al mío**

**.**

**¿AH?-**_su corazón se acelero rápidamente ante aquella invitación_**-Pues esta bien… creo…**

**.**

**Bien-**_le sonrió, también estaba sonrojado_

**.**

_Los dos caminaron como si nada rumbo a los departamentos donde se alojaban la mayoría de los jounin de konoha, era un lugar peligroso después de todo no cualquiera sabia sobre la relación entre sensei y alumna, aun que ya muchos estaban enterados estos no andarían por la __aldea contándolo. Subieron por las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y mucho menos encontrarse con alguien pero resulto que un jounin venia bajando por dichas escaleras_

**.**

**¡¿AH?!**

**.**

**Are-**_se sorprendió_**-¿Asuma-sensei?**

**.**

**Asuma-**_kakashi saludo nervioso_**-Hola ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Vas a alguna misión? Este… bien ¿o vienes de ver a Kurenai? ¡Buenas noches! Este… bien sakura y yo íbamos ah….**

**.**

**Hola-**_el humo salía como si nada y el se quitaba el cigarro por un momento para saludar a la joven_**-Buenas noches, sakura**

**.**

**Buenas noches-**_toda roja_**-Asuma-sensei**

**.**

**Será mejor que vayas al cuarto de hatake un momento antes de que alguien mas te vea, yo tengo que hablar con él solo un rato ¿OK?**

**.**

**.**

**Si-**_apenada bajo la cabeza y se fue_**-Adiós…**

**.**

**Asuma…**

**.**

**ERES TONTO-**_le da un golpe en la cabeza_**-¿CÓMO TRAES A LA POBRE NIÑA A ESTE SITIO? TE DAS CUENTA QUE ELLA NO ES OTRA DE LAS TIPAS QUE VISITAN TU HABITACION**

**.**

**Eso lo se-**_esquivo su mirada_**-Sakura es para mi mucho mas que todas esas mujeres y en ningún momento pensé tratarla de esa manera**

**.**

**¿Entonces por que la llevas para tu habitación?**

**.**

**Tengo que explicártelo…**

**.**

**¡KAKASHI!-**_pocas veces se sonrojaba pero esta vez asuma estaba apenado de la situación_**-No puedes hacerlo… apenas es una niña además eres mas experimentado que ella ¿y si la asustas? ¿y si queda marcada de por vida?**

**.**

**He-**_una gotita de sudor corrió__por su nuca_**-No iré con esas intenciones, yo se que sakura aun no… sabe muchas cosas por eso planeo ser paciente y delicado, no iré como un maniático sexual**

**.**

**Hummmmm**

**.**

**Asuma no me mires de esa manera-**_se sonrojo_**-yo se bien como tratar a mi alumna así que por favor, despreocupate, debo irme con ella… no deseo dejarla sola mucho tiempo**

**.**

**Esta bien pero-**_siguió regañándolo_**-procura ser cuidadoso… y no te dejes llevar y…**

**.**

**Asuma…**

**.**

**Bien, bien ya vete… pero recuerda lo que te dije…**

**.**

**Si, si**

**.**

_Siguió su camino y entro a la habitación, sakura estaba observando todo lo poco que había en ese espacio y sobre todo quedo absorta en la __fotografía de __la cabecera de la cama de su sensei, aquella foto, kakashi se __arrepintió de no haberla quitado, pero no estaba planeado esto que estaba ocurriendo así que solo entro y la abrazo por la espalda, sacando a la __joven de su transe __momentáneo_

_._

**Disculpa ¿me tarde?**

**.**

**Para nada-**_lo sujeto de los brazos_**-Asuma-sensei ya sabe… lo nuestro ¿cierto, kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Si… **

**.**

**Hummm**

**.**

**¿Te molesta?**

**.**

**Para nada, solo me da un poco de pena ¿Qué pensara asuma-sensei de mí en estos momentos?**

**.**

**Eso no debe interesarte-**_se acercó mas al delicado cuello de su alumna para hablarle pegadito a ella_**-si no mas bien… deberías estar mas tranquila, pues ya estamos solos**

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

_La pelirosada se estremeció con solo sentir el respirar de su maestro en su cuello, tan cerca y estar entre sus brazos la confortaban enormemente, además se acomodaba perfecto en aquel lugar, ahora que era mayor y había crecido la estatura no era un problema entre ambos pues quedaban tan bien… de __esa manera._

_Kakashi deshizo el abrazo por un momento, para poder quitarse el chaleco que portaba y esas guantaletas para digamos… irse preparando, aun que ninguno de los dos hablaba solo que estaba ocurriendo era mas que evidente que… sabían lo que iba a suceder, accediendo desde un principio por ambos, sakura dejo sus armas ninjas en una pequeña repisa que tenia unos tres tomos de icha icha; quedo sorprendida pero no del todo… era demasiado evidente, siguió por dejar su bandana en la cabecera de la cama y después estar quieta a la espera… de lo que fuese__a suceder._

**.**

**¿Tienes hambre?**

**.**

**Eh-**_ella se sorprendió ante esa pregunta_**-¿Hambre? Para nada…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_estaba notoriamente nervioso, muy extraño en él_

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**Puedo sentarme en tu cama un momento**

**.**

**Pues-**_trago saliva y se sonrojo_**-Claro siéntate, disculpa que no tenga sillas pero es que como nunca estoy en casa por todas las misiones que la godaime encarga y no es que me este quejando pero esa mujer en verdad que se aferra en mandarme en cuanta misión se le atraviesa aun que es una excelente hokage y…**

**.**

_Sakura quedo boquiabierta, su amado sensei estaba hablando por hablar en un pánico por esa situación, ella que creyó que se lanzaría como un lobo hambriento pero la verdad es que estaba como un __cachorro asustado__y ladrando para a fin de cuentas no decir nada._

_Sin saber como, sus labios terminaron en los de él, provocando ese __silencio que parecía tan sensual en aquella __situación; los ojos de kakashi fueron cerrándose poco a poco dejando que sus manos comenzaran a adentrarse a la búsqueda del cuerpo de su acompañante_

**.**

**Deseo que seas mía…**

**.**

**Ya lo soy**

**.**

**No del todo-**_y la recostó en su cama mirando absorto su rostro_

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- **hola, gracias a los que has seguido mi fanfiction hasta aquí el capitulo 10 y el ultimo de… no se crean, si no puede terminar de esta manera y mucho menos por que deje a muchos con la intriga pero al menos ya saben, para el capitulo 11 un leve LEMON pues no soy muy buena escribiéndolos pero are lo mejor que pueda, y nuevamente agradezco todos sus review y a los que se toman su tiempo de leer mi historia en verdad lo aprecio, también a aquellos que pusieron a "amor mutuo" como una de sus historias favoritas, me llegan las confirmaciones de eso y me da alegría saber que hay gente que gusta de mi fic.

Hasta la proxima

* * *


	11. Ese por quien yo respiro

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.-Ese por quien yo respiro**

* * *

_Sin saber como, sus labios terminaron en los de él, provocando ese __silencio que parecía tan sensual en aquella __situación; los ojos de kakashi fueron cerrándose poco a poco dejando que sus manos comenzaran a adentrarse a la búsqueda del cuerpo de su acompañante_

**.**

**Deseo que seas mía…**

**.**

**Ya lo soy**

**.**

**No del todo-**_y la recostó en su cama mirando absorto su rostro_**-necesito sentirte mía también de cuerpo…**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Con esa voz, esa cara y esa manera de llamarme-**_se acerca y le habla frente a frente_**-solo hacen que yo… te desee aun mas… **

**.**

**Lo sé-**_se sonrojo y coloco su dedo pulgar en el inferior de sus labios con un dejo de __inocencia_**-por esa razón es que lo hago**

**.**

**¿Ah?**

**.**

_El jounin se sorprendió para volver a poner esa mirada de ternura que solo podía dedicar a su sakura, bajo su mascara por completo pues había quedado a la mitad por __el beso robado de su __alumna. Se puso encima de ella quien estaba quieta dejándose besar por él al instante que cerraba sus ojos y sin darse cuenta volteaba la cabeza al lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto su cuello el cual fue la primera escala de la lengua de __hatake __que jugueteaba por su delicada piel._

**.**

**hum-**_se movió por sentirse estremecer__ante sus cariños_

**.**

**Déjame a mí-**_quito unos mechones de cabello que le impedían poder saborear a plenitud su __cuello_**-que quiero consentirte…**

**.**

**Bien, pero ve despacio que así me da mas sensibilidad**

**.**

**Lo intentare-**_le lame rápido la mejilla_**-pero no te prometo nada**

**.**

**Sabía que dirías algo por el estilo**

**.**

_Sus manos fueron abriéndose camino, de aquellas prendas que le __estorbaban y no dejaban disfrutar a plenitud de su alumna, el cierre de la blusa comenzó a bajar para deleite del sensei que observaba el brassier blanco con un moñito rosa, que hacían mas adorable de lo habitual a su __amada, no pudo evitar __sonreír y __sonrojarse._

_Ella se apeno pero aguanto aquel sentimiento para dejarse observar por el atento jounin que no perdió tiempo para hacer desaparecer __aquel __sostén y dejar a la vista los dos blancos y tiernos senos de haruno que solo al __sentir el mas mínimo contacto le provocaba erizar sus pezones haciéndolos incitadores para kakashi que se __moría de ganas de tenerlos __entre sus labios, morderlos, estirarlos y lamerlos desmesuradamente pero recordó que se trataba de su dulce flor __de cerezo así que fue cariñoso y __muy despacio mas de lo habitual __con ella._

**.**

**Son hermosos…**

**.**

**Sensei-**_se sonrojo demasiado_**-no digas esas cosas que me ponen mas nerviosa, mejor… sigue como estabas… hmmmm**

**.**

**No era necesario que me lo digieras-**_le miro picaramente_**-ni loco te dejo ir esta noche, mi linda sakura**

**.**

**Ahhh**

**.**

_La lengua del ninja-copy lamía la areola con delicadeza mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el otro seno libre, haciendo que la pobre sakura se sintiera más y mas excitada con una facilidad increíble y __además ella no __sabia con exactitud lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, la sensación era tan increíble y ese sentimiento recorría por todo su ser haciéndola mucho mas vulnerable a cualquier cosa. Quedando así quieta para ser el postre de su sensei sin mover un músculo hasta que hatake quedo prendido a un pecho mientras succionaba, sakura suspiro y le dieron ganas de que él lo hiciera con mas fuerza, con ambas manos sujeto la cabeza de su compañero y la acercaba cada vez mas mientras en su __cara no se podía ocultar el placer que experimentaba._

_A kakashi le excitaba aquella expresión de sonrojo en el rostro de su alumna y lo hacia cada vez mas rápido, mientras su mano libre se __encargaba de dejar a la joven en pura ropa __interior._

**.**

**Hmmm**

**.**

**Ahhh… hmmm**

**.**

_Varios susurros provinieron de ambos pero solo por la situación, en realidad era difícil no hacer ruido pero no podían darse aquel lujo, después de todo había ninjas alertas todo el tiempo descansando en las habitaciones aledañas así que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que __vinieran apurados creyendo que algo malo estuviese pasando por eso mismo kakashi solo mascullaba ciertas cosas._

**.**

**Sensei…**

**.**

**¿Humm?-**_se desprendió del seno_**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Quisiera que… te quitaras también la ropa-**_se sonroja_**-no es justo que solo yo este así, vamos sensei**

**.**

**Bien pero-**_se sonrió mientras se recostaba_**-quitamela tu **

**.**

**Sensei-**_se sonrió mientras se ponía colorada_**-que malo…**

**.**

_Sinceramente la idea de desnudar a su sensei no era del todo desagradable, sin embargo seguía dándole algo de pena la cual tuvo que aguantarse pues fue a su lado mientras se deshacía de aquella camiseta negra con rapidez, pero no fue nada comparado con el pantalón que salio volando ante una sakura un tanto desesperada, se detuvo en la ropa interior pues hacia muy evidente __la erección del miembro de su maestro así que se sonrojo mas de la cuenta __al ver… eso…pero siguió con su cometido, dejándolo completamente en traje de Adán _

_Ella se acerco hasta sus labios mientras lo besaba tiernamente, él sujetaba con fuerza su trasero, acariciándolo y palpando a su vez la __firmeza de __este._

**.**

**Mirate cuanto haz crecido…**

**.**

**Kakashi no digas esas cosas-**_se apeno, pero seguía besándole el pecho_

**.**

**Me fascina que me digas solo por mi nombre**

**.**

**¿Enserió?-**_ella lo miro maliciosa mientras bajaba por su vientre y seguía besando todo el ser caliente de su maestro_**-yo siento aun mas sensual el llamarte… sensei…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_cerro los ojos_**-como sea… mientras me llames a mi, nada mas me interesa… aun que solo "Kakashi" me parece bien**

**.**

**Kakashi…**

**.**

**Así mismo-**_era deleitante para su oído_

**.**

_Ambos siguieron así, como si nada platicando como si fuera una simple charla como las de siempre, solo que ahora se besaban por todo el cuerpo mientras lo hacían. _

_Kakashi bajó hasta saborear el sexo húmedo de la joven estimulando el clítoris con la lengua para después sujetar __a sakura de las muñecas y besarla apasionadamente mientras su rodilla yacía moviéndose en un simple vaivén entre la vagina de la mujer; arriba y abajo una y otra __vez hasta sonrojar lo mas posible a haruno que sentía el calor emanar de su parte mientras se mojaba aun mas, unas ansias que la carcomían pues sabían que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que kakashi la penetrase de una buena vez, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo… no podía siquiera pensar en decirle esas palabras aun que se estuviera volviendo loca de la excitación, sin embargo su cuerpo hablaba por si solo haciéndose mas deleitante para nuestro jounin que no perdía de vista el robote de __los senos de sakura __cada __que el la movía de arriba para abajo._

_La rodilla estaba mojada completamente por los fluidos de la excitada joven dejando percibir así su aroma que enloquecía aun más a kakashi __pues le indicaba que ella lo deseaba tanto __como él a ella._

**.**

**Bien**

**.**

**¿Hee?**

**.**

_Sin perder tiempo hatake sujeto a la joven de las caderas, la cual estaba aun recostada en la cama, para después ponerla sobre de él, __quien estaba __sentado en el colchón, finalmente comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente para que estuviese sentada entre sus piernas, mientras que las de ella __rodeaban al sensei por la espalda aferrándose mas a él._

**.**

**Ahh… humm… sensei**

**.**

_En un principio la sensación era extraña y nueva para ella, cierto dolor se experimentaba al sentir como el pene chocaba con las paredes de su __vagina, pero después conforme iba entrando ella sentía mucho más placer en aquel acto, cuando al fin entro por completo el miembro del sensei en ella comenzó el movimiento un tanto mas brusco._

_Kakashi la sujetaba de las caderas nuevamente mientras la subía y bajaba haciéndola brincar en el para que entrara y saliera el pene a su __gusto;__mientras que ella se encendía mas arqueando la cabeza para atrás como un movimiento involuntario dejando frente al rostro del oji-azul los tiernos y parados pechos de sakura, él no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamerlos, acariciarlos, chuparlos, morderlos y moverlos a su __antojo sin __parar __de moverse dentro de ella._

**.**

**Kyaaaa… kakashi…. **

**.**

**¿Te gusta así? O ¿más rápido?**

**.**

**Más… rápido… mucho más**

**.**

**¡Como mandes!**

**.**

_No podía contenerse la sensación de lujuria, placer, éxtasis corría por todo su cuerpo deseando ser suya finalmente. Hatake lamía entre los pechos de la joven quien ya estaba algo sudada al igual que el pues tenían varios minutos en aquel mismo brincoteo, el jounin pudo haberse venido el cualquier momento pero su misión era hacer gemir de placer a su alumna con un orgasmo antes que nada por eso se __esforzaba en que ella se __volviera loca._

_._

**¡¡AAHHHHH KYAAAHHH AHHH!!**

_._

_Tremendo grito dejo bien en claro que ella estaba en medio de un orgasmo y que no podía ni siquiera contenerse ante ese estado._

_Mojando más de la cuenta el miembro de kakashi que permanecía __erecto como si así hubiese nacido. Satisfecho por haber logrado el clímax en la pelirosada fue su turno de ser un tanto más rápido para provocar el __venirse en ella finalmente; Sakura lo besaba, le mordía su cuello para ayudar a que el placer fuese igual para él y de paso sentir ella aun más de__lo que ya había __experimentado._

**.**

**Sakura… ahh**

**.**

**Kakashi-**_lo mira fijamente_**-me vuelves loca**

**.**

**¡Me encantas!**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_ella comenzaba gemir junto a el_**-Humm kyaaa… sensei… así… **

**.**

**.**

_Esas miradas que se daban en aquel preciso momento eran un calidoscopio de emociones inmersos en sus pupilas… lujuria, esperanza, amor, deseo, miedo, sensualidad todo estaba visible en __aquellos ojos; al cerrar y abrir de ellos ambos yacían inmersos en el éxtasis del orgasmo creado poco después de que hatake se vino en sakura, moviéndose __rápidamente disfrutando cada milésima de segundo aquel placer que era fugaz pero no perdían el tiempo en extender la sensación._

**.**

**¡¡AHHH SAKURA…. AHHHH!!**

**.**

**OHHH AH AHHH KAKASHIII QUE BIEN SE SIENTE**

**.**

**Shhh-**_dijo divertido por el escándalo ocasionado__por la joven_**-tranquila mi linda sakura… ahhh**

**.**

* * *

**Sensei-**_separándose de el para recostarse en su pecho_**-¡que malo! No puedes culparme por dejarme llevar por esa sensación y gritar como la mujer extasiada que soy… aun que debo agregar que yo hubiese gritado aun más pero tú no me dejaste**

**.**

**Vaya-**_se sonrió como de costumbre y le beso la frente__a la __kunoichi_**-La próxima vez seré mas atento…**

**.**

**¿Próxima vez?**

**.**

**¿No esperas que me conforme con una sola vez?-**_se levanta para cambiar de lugar y ahora él recostarse entre los pechos__de haruno_**-Eres realmente deliciosa como yo lo pensaba… sakura soy adicto a ti, a partir de este momento lo soy-**_le miro maliciosamente_

**.**

**Sensei-**_se sonrojo_**-por que dices eso como si yo fuera comida**

**.**

**Pero si eres un postre muy rico-**_platicaba como si nada mientras besaba los blancos senos de ella_**-Tan agradable a la vista como al tacto ****Y bueno al gusto también**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_roja como tomate lo aparta de ella y se voltea para cubrirse con una sabana_**-¡Buenas noches!**

**.**

**Hummmm ¿Ya tan pronto?**

**.**

**Si-**_aun roja_**-mañana tengo que ayudar a mi maestra, además debo seguir entrenando como esta tarde**

**.**

**¿Por qué tanto interés?**

**.**

**Pues-**_se helo al escuchar la pregunta y al recordar esa mirada penetrante del uchiha __mayor_**-Evidentemente por que soy una shinobi y debo volverme mas fuerte cada día… no soy la única basta con ver a Naruto**

**.**

**Es cierto pero… tú eres distinta, creo que debes tener una razón pues entrenas más de lo habitual, además en algo como el genjutsu donde tú eres excelente-**_algo serio_**-no logro entenderlo…**

**.**

**La verdad es que-**_volteo a verlo fijamente_**-pues…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

**.**

**humm-**_evadió su mirada_**-En aquella batalla contra aquel miembro del akatsuki… Sasori, pues la verdad es que no fue tan sencillo derrotarlo además de que me deje herir por aquel poderoso veneno**

**.**

**Si-**_recordó con tristeza aquel día_**-recuerdo que tuve mucho miedo de perderte, lo bueno es que la quinta es una excelente ninja medico y te salvo de aquel peligro**

**.**

**Si, mi maestra es sorprendente-**_bajo la mirada_**-aun me falta mucho para igualarla… si hubiera se sido mejor yo misma me hubiese curado y no así nadie estaría preocupado por mi estado**

**.**

**Es natural, pero no creas que estas muy por debajo de la hokage, después de todo eres la mejor de todas me atrevo a decir que has superado a Shizune-san**

**.**

**No lo sé… pero lo que mas me arrepiente es haber caído en una ilusión de uchiha itachi…**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉEE?!–**_se paro de golpe y se subió en ella para verla mejor al rostro, pero sakura se sintió mas atrapada que nada_**-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo ese miserable? ¿Qué clase de ilusión fue? Maldito…**

**.**

**No fue nada grave, después de todo sigo con vida-**_evadió un tanto el tema_**-pero gracias a que llegaste no pudo usar su mangekyou sharingan**

**.**

**Menos mal…**

**.**

**Pero estuve a punto de caer en él por eso deseo ser mejor.**

**.**

**No es por nada pero-**_la abrazo con dulzura_**-Ni el mejor shinobi en genjutsu puede estar a salvo de una técnica tan increíble como el mangekyou sharingan… es algo aterrador, pues yo solo estuve unos segundos pero fue suficiente para dejarme en cama por varias semanas**

**.**

**Si lo sé pero-**_aun molesta_**-quisiera ser capaz de contrarrestarlo y actuar rápido en un posible encuentro**

**.**

**Mi niña-**_la besa_

**.**

**¿hee?**

**.**

**Descansa, ya mañana seguirás pensando en ello y practicaras todo lo que quieras-**_la abraza por la cintura_**-por ahora… es mejor quedarnos dormidos así muy pero muy juntos**

**.**

**Sensei-**_se sonríe_**-Pareces un niño mimado**

**.**

**Me gusta ser así contigo-**_le guiña el ojo_**-siempre y cuando me mimes **

**.**

**Bien-**_se deja abrazar mientras se pega más al torso del jounin_

**.**

**Por supuesto-**_se aferra a ella_**-Buenas noches**

**.**

**Buenas noches, descansa…**

**.**

**Igual tú**

**.**

_Durmieron tan fácilmente que ni hubo tiempo de seguir charlando a los pocos segundos, en el calor de los brazos de kakashi estaba cómodamente la kunoichi que esa noche descanso como nunca antes en__la vida sintiéndose tan a salvo a__su lado._

_Pero siempre había algo que sucedía cuando todo estaba en la paz y tranquilidad de las personas era casi una ley de la vida y fue esa misma noche que haruno despertó de golpe a las cinco de la mañana con un dolor en el pecho fuerte, asustada miro a su alrededor y al ver a kakashi dormido cual ángel trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente sin mucho éxito, de buenas a primeras decidió hacer algo para desayunar__pues ya no pudo __descansar a gusto._

**Vaya-**_se puso una camisa que encontró entre los cajones del sensei_**-al menos algo podré hacer con tan poca comida…**

**.**

_Sintiéndose como una buena esposa, comenzó a preparar el arroz con un poco de pescado y nabos cortados, pues la verdad kakashi muy apenas si tenia agua… no lograba comprender como sobrevivía con eso, lo mas seguro era que se la pasaba comiendo fuera._

**.**

**Es de suponerse-**_se __dijo a si misma_**-bien sigamos con esto…**

**.**

**¡¿Sakura?!**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei finalmente despiertas-**_le sonrió_**-Buenos días**

**.**

**Humm-**_medio dormido_**-Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?**

**.**

**Las siete exactamente**

**.**

**¿Y ya tienes el desayuno?-**_se sentó en la orilla de la cama_**-¿Cuánto tienes despierta?**

**.**

**No tengo mucho-**_mintió_**-bien iré a tomar un baño, puedes comer si gustas de una vez, ya esta servido**

**.**

**No-**_la miro fijamente_**-te espero…**

**.**

_Un suspiro por parte de kakashi y se sentía ya como en un hogar de muchos años con su querida sakura a su lado la cual estaba __relajándose en __la regadera, el plan del jounin era unírsele pero de pronto llamaron a la puerta, sin mucho animo fue a atender no sin antes decirle a su alumna __que se mantuviera callada._

**.**

**Descuida no are ruido, tu atiende como si nada**

**.**

**Bien-**_se peino un poco y se puso su mascara como de costumbre para cubrir su rostro y abrió la puerta sonriente_**-Hola**

**¡KAKASHI-SENPAI!**

**.**

**¿yamato?-**_se sorprende al verlo tan alterado_**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**.**

**Naruto ¿no esta contigo?**

**.**

**No, para nada-**_intrigado_**-¿sucedió algo malo?**

**.**

**Aun no sabemos-**_sai apareció de improviso con la mirada mas seria de lo habitual_**-Iruka lo estaba buscando ayer-**_dijo sin ningún respeto por el sensei_**- pero al no encontrarlo se preocupo y decidió ir a verlo pero no se encontraba en su casa…**

**.**

**¡No puede ser!**

**.**

_La pelirosada estaba tranquila cuando cerro la llave para poder tallarse bien el cabello pudo sentir como si alguien la observara,__asustada se fijo __Pero no era nadie o al menos ella no vio de quien __se trataba._

_Sin embargo se preocupo al no escuchar nada, ni siquiera a su sensei así que trato de escuchar con atención y pudo saber que se trataba de yamato y sai los que había tocado a la puerta y sin mucho interés sigió __duchándose pero escuchaba atentamente sus __voces alteradas._

**.**

**En ese caso tenemos que ir a buscarlo-**_propuso kakashi-_** puede ser que a lo mejor quiso ir a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea…**

**.**

**No, Jiraiya-sama ya fue a buscarlo y no apareció**

**.**

**Maldición…**

**.**

**Yo fui a buscarlo a casa de la fea-**_dijo sonriente el chuunin_**-pero ella tampoco se encontraba ahí, lo mas seguro es que los dos estén juntos**

**.**

**No creo-**_mas bien kakashi estaba seguro de ello_**-igual no creo que…**

**.**

**Nuestra preocupación es que quizás-**_temió yamato a seguir hablando_

**.**

**¿Quizás que, yamato?**

**.**

**Akatsuki sea el responsable**

**.**

**¡¿IMPOSIBLE?!-**_dijo muy preocupado_**-No puede ser, tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos para algo así, sin que los demás nos diéramos cuenta**

**.**

**Cabe la posibilidad-**_yamato se acerco a kakashi_**-ellos desean al kyubi así que no veo por que no…**

**.**

**Si esas personas se llevaron a Naruto-kun quizás-**_sai se limito a solo suponer cosas-_**sea tarde…. Y el ya este…**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

_Tanto como kakashi y Yamato se pusieron muy serios al respecto pues sabían que el akatsuki no se andaba con juegos tontos y que si su plan era obtener el poder del kyubi no se tentarían el corazón y solo __matarían a __Naruto a sangre fría sin más._

**.**

**Si ellos le quitan… el poder del zorro Entonces naruto podría morir**

**.**

_Las palabras del capitán preocuparon mas a kakashi, y el joven de mirada perdida solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada pues aun no conocía todo el poder de naruto pero sabia que era sorprendente y por ello el __akatsuki se empeñaría en __obtenerlo_

**.**

**¡ESO ES MENTIRA!**

**.**

_Una joven toda mojada y cubierta en una toalla verde salio de improviso como si nada a la entrada de la casa, enojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos les reclamo aquellas palabras dichas._

_Kakashi se puso todo rojo de la pena primero por que ahora yamato y sai sabían lo que era evidente con respecto a ellos y segundo por que su amada pelirosada estaba cubierta en esa toalla que le tapaba __muy poco_

**.**

**¡¿Sakura?!-**_yamato se sonrojo_

**.**

**¡¿Fea?!-**_sai solo se apeno un poco pero no expreso mas que eso_

**.**

**Ustedes-**_siguió llorando_**-no saben… ni tienen idea del poder que tiene ese TONTO… es imposible que este en problemas y mucho menos muerto, ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!**

**.**

**Sakura**_-kakashi puso su mano en su hombro_**-tranquilízate**

**.**

**Pero-**_lloro mas_**-Naruto no puede estar… él no es tan débil, lo mas seguro es que esos malditos lo retaron a una pelea y como él es tan IDIOTA de seguro fue tras ellos y ahora mismo-**_sonrió_**-NARUTO DEBE DE ESTAR PATEANDOLES EL TRASERO**

**.**

**Sakura-**_el jounin de plateado cabello le sonrió_**-quizás… puede ser…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_yamato se acercó a ella-_**es mejor buscarlo y si tiene dificultades le dará mucho gusto vernos a todos… ¿No crees?**

**.**

**Capitán Yamato-**_se limpio las lagrimas_**-es verdad, No es momento de lloriqueos lo mejor es ir a buscarlo-**_se mete nuevamente al departamento_**-enseguida estoy con ustedes, solo me pongo mi ropa y ya**

**.**

**Bien-**_se sonrió_**-esperaremos afuera **

**.**

**Hummm-**_kakashi-sensei estaba todo sonrojado_**-puedo explicarlo…**

**.**

**Es mas que evidente, kakashi-senpai-**_Lo miro de manera burlona_

**.**

**He-**_molesto_**-No es algo que les incumba ambos pero aun así, supongo que es más que obvio que ella y yo somos pareja**

**.**

**No eres algo "Viejo" para ella-**_la sinceridad de sai es milenaria y a veces no es muy bien visto por las personas, en este caso por kakashi_

**.**

**Solo tengo 28 años… no soy un anciano-**_dijo molesto_**-sai…**

**.**

**Aun así creo que eres muy grande para ella pero después seguiremos conversando de eso-**_sonríe_**-ahora debemos ir por naruto-kun**

**.**

**Como digas-**_dijo riendo entre dientes y con ganas de darle un golpe al sonriente joven_**-vayamos de una vez**

**.**

**Bien-**_finalmente volvió la joven ya lista para buscar a su__compañero_

**.**

**Ya estamos listo-**_yamato salto hasta el tejado_**-En marcha**

* * *

_Los cuatro shinobis fueron de techo en techo buscando a los alrededores y por los perímetros que siembre acostumbraba el joven rubio extrovertido; pero nada… como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado… eso angustiaba a todos mas pero sin duda la que mas se preocupaba era sakura pues sabia bien el poder de ese increíble grupo de shinobis peligrosos y eso que solo pudo percatarse del poder de sasori y también de ese otro._

_La idea de que algo malo pudiese pasarle a su amigo era insoportable para ella y jamás se vio mas temerosa de algo, yamato y sai iban a la cabeza del grupo saltando de un lado a otro mientras que kakashi y ella seguían por atrás; En un breve momento el ninja-copy fue donde su amada alumna y trato de consolarla._

**.**

**Todo va a estar bien, sakura-**_sonriéndole_**-quizás solo decidió salir al lago a pescar y esta causando todo este alboroto**

**.**

**Nadie lo ha visto-**_aun cabizbaja_**-y eso que él siempre esta molestando a las personas desde temprano Ni Shikamaru, Kiba, chouji, Neji, Lee nadie lo ha visto desde ayer…eso me preocupa mucho**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_se dejo ver triste por el comentario y eso sakura lo noto_

**.**

**¿He?-**_cerro y abrió los ojos de golpe_**-Naruto es alguien a quien quiero mucho a pesar de todo… es solo eso…**

**.**

**¡Ya lo sé!-**_dijo molesto y sonrojado_**-No estaba celoso ni nada de eso es solo que… se cuanto significa para ti y no me gusta verte preocupada y no poder hacer nada al respecto**

**.**

**Estas a mi lado-**_dijo sin quitar la mirada al frente_**-eso me ayuda a no desmoronarme por lo que sucede y lo que sucederá**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei sientes un gran cariño por el grupo 7 y al igual que yo debes saber que la familia es lo mas importante y si algún miembro de ella se encuentra en peligro…**

**.**

**Es el deber de los demás ayudarlo ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Si-**_sonríe_**-pero no solo por que sea un deber si no por que sintamos esa necesidad de aquel ser querido**

**.**

**Mi niña es un encanto-**_le sonríe_

**.**

**No digas eso-**_se pone toda roja_**-además… ya perdí a alguien de esta familia-**_se detuvo un momento_**-y no dejare que me quiten a otro ser querido, eso es seguro**

**.**

**Hmmm**

**.**

_Era sasuke de quien hablaba él lo sabia muy bien y a pesar de todo para el maestro aun significaba un fantasma del pasado de la mujer que amaba y tenia cierto miedo de que este volviese a reclamar lo que nunca quiso y le arranque lo mas importante de su corazón._

_Perder a su flor de cerezo no era una opción y jamás permitiría tal cosa Más __sin embargo si ella fuese la que decidiera marcharse __entonces él…_

_¡No era momento para esos pensamientos mediocres! Se dijo a si mismo y siguió en la búsqueda de uzumaki, sintiendo de cerca__personas extrañas con mucho chakra que los vigilaban __desde las __sombras._

**.**

**Kakashi-senpai**

**.**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**Parece que estamos cerca ¿Puede sentir a esas personas?**

**.**

**En efecto-**_uso el sharingan_**-dos de ellos están muy cerca…**

**.**

**¿Quiénes son?-**_pregunto muy insistentemente haruno_**-Dime…**

**.**

**Kisame… y también…**

**.**

**¿Si? ¿Quién esta con él?**

**.**

_El corazón le latía muy rápido y la rabia escondida comenzaba a salir, realmente quería ver a ese sujeto para golpearlo lo mas fuerte posible por lo que le hizo y si en dado caso llegaba a tener a naruto sin duda el __golpe seria el triple __de fuerte._

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi… no cabe duda**

**.**

**Bien-**_fue tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron arrezando a los demás con mucha facilidad_

**.**

**¡Sakura, espera! **

**.**

**Puedo sentirlo, NARUTO ESTA MUY CERCA**

**.**

_Siguió como si nada con el corazón en la mano experimentado un sin fin de emociones a la vez cuando de pronto pudo verlo, itachi estaba ahí como si nada parado observando el cielo, sin kisame o naruto por ningún lado, eso le preocupo pero no se __detuvo._

_

* * *

_

Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer y muchos deseos de partirle la cara así que no espero a que los demás llegasen y se puso

_frente a él._

**.**

**Hola-**_la saludo descaradamente_**-Tanto tiempo, sakura…**

**.**

**MALDITO-**_frunció el seño y lo sujeto de sus ropas_**-DIME DONDE TIENES A NARUTO, INMEDIATAMENTE **

**.**

**¿Naruto-kun?-**_se mostró ingenuo_**-No lo he visto desde hace mucho, además ¿Por qué tendría yo que tenerlo?**

**.**

**DESGRACIADO-**_apretándolo mas_**-NO FINJAS Y DIME DONDE ESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…**

**.**

**Te aseguro que Yo no lo tengo-**_sonriéndole_**-aun que… como sabrás no soy el único miembro del akatsuki así que imagino que alguien mas debe tener a tu amiguito**

**.**

**Te golpearía con todas mis fuerzas…**

**.**

**¿Qué te detiene? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí por ese beso?**

**.**

**No… no tiene caso golpear un maldito KAGE BUNSHI**

**.**

**Oh-**_la miro fijamente_**-veo que esta vez… no eres tan ingenua**

**.**

_Al terminar esa frase, desapareció y sakura siguió corriendo hasta donde podía sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra._

_El corazón estaba por salírsele del cuerpo por todo lo que sucedía pero no podía siquiera pensar en abandonar, eso jamás._

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio, era naruto… recostado __en las raíces de un árbol, aparentemente dormido, y a su alrededor aquel llamado deidara __con el cual peleo kakashi-sensei, del otro lado kisame __y finalmente aun mas __lejos… Itachi. Las hermosas esmeraldas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, era imposible que naruto __estuviese inconsciente __por haberse enfrentado a esos malditos…_

**.**

**Naruto…**

**.**

**Él no te va a responder, maldita-**_dijo muy molesto el rubio_**-tu fuiste quien mato a mi maestro sasori así que me encargare hoy mismo de mandarte al infierno… y tu amigo, el kyubi bueno él no podrá ayudarte mucho que digamos**

**.**

**Deidara-**_salio detrás de un árbol el uchiha mayor_**-no te confíes…**

**.**

**¿Qué podría hacerme esta Mujer? Aun que no la subestimare por que esta claro que mi maestro lo hizo y por eso esta muerto**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_le contestó como si nada itachi_

**.**

**Naruto…despierta-**_el pánico se apoderaba de ella, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ellos_**-¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!**

**.**

_Uzumaki no se movía solo estaba así quieto descansando placidamente, sakura quedo en un shock momentáneo al verlo de esa manera, ni __siquiera se percato de que los demás ya la habían alcanzado y que kakashi la estaba llamando, pues estaba muy preocupado por su estado._

_Deidara carcajeo mucho pues la kunoichi estaba temblando literalmente así que fue hasta donde estaba ella y comenzó a moverla de un hombro para que se despabilara pero… Nada._

_Kakashi grito que no se atreviera a tocarla pero kisame les prohibió acercarse mas a la pelirosada, mientras itachi solo miraba._

**.**

**Naruto-**_se repetía constantemente, la idea de que pudiese estar muerto le carcomía el alma y en su mente solo escuchaba a su compañero repitiendo una y otra vez "Sakura-chan"-_**No pude protegerte…**

**.**

**¿Qué tanto balbuceas Mujer?  
.**

_Esos tiernos ojos se convirtieron de hielo en ese instante, la mirada que le dedico al miembro del akatsuki fue la mas fría que kakashi pudo ver en ella, ni siquiera cuando la vio mas molesta que nunca se comparaba con sus ojos llenos de ira, lastima y mucho __dolor._

_Sakura necesitaba respuestas y con naruto sin moverse tan siquiera solo ocasionaban aquel acongojo en su corazón y las palabras de aquel __tipo __empeoraban la situación, ella no estaba de humor para eso._

* * *

**¡Púdrete!**

**.**

**¿Qué dijiste?-**_se enojo_**-Maldita Mujer…**

**.**

_Sin pensarlo dos veces le propino tremendo golpe en el rostro mandándolo lejos tal y como hizo con sasori en aquella ocasión solo que esta vez, algo le mataba el alma y solo quería desquitarse con __alguien para la mala suerte de deidara él era ese alguien; Cuando este aun seguía volando por el impulso del golpe, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, fue que vio a una kunoichi muy molesta desde el cielo dispuesta a golpearlo desde aquella altura que iba descendiendo y dejándolo incrustado en la tierra ocasionando la __aparición de un gran cráter en el suelo._

_Aun con el cuerpo entumecido él pudo ponerse de pie pero solo fue para que sakura lo mandase a volar con una patada en el estomago, seguido de un movimiento rápido de ella que fue hasta donde se encontraba y comenzó a propinarle unos buenos puñetazos en el rostro, derecha izquierda y así consecutivamente, lo golpeaba como si no existiese un mañana y no se contenía en cuanto al poder de su __chakra para que los __golpees fueran mas certeros._

_Deidara pudo safarse de aquel ataque dejando un enorme muñeco de arcilla de forma de alguna extraña ave que estaba dispuesto a hacer __explosión, pero nuestra chuunin concentro mucho chakra en una kunai y con su ayuda partió al enorme animal en dos y después pateo las respectivas partes hacia deidara haciendo que estas explotaran en él y __no en ella como estaba planeado._

**.**

**¡Increíble!-**_dijo yamato atónito de la fuerza de la joven_

**.**

**Lo que tiene de Fea lo tiene de fuerte**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_kakashi volteo a verlo con cierto enojo y una vena salida en la frente_**-sai… mejor permanece callado ¿quieres?**

**.**

**Esa niña no es tan débil-**_dijo kisame que estaba al lado de itachi_**-con razón pudo vencer al idiota de sasori**

**.**

**Quizás-**_el también se sorprendió al ver que no era tan débil como aquella vez, aun que estaba bajo la influencia de ese maldito veneno_**-puedo ver como todo el flujo del chakra corre velozmente por su cuerpo dejando en lugares precisos una gran cantidad para producir esa increíble fuerza… no cabe duda que ella es alumna de la Godaime**

**.**

**Aun así-**_se veía tranquilo_**-no creo que pueda con deidara, será mejor que se cuide esa chiquilla…**

**.**

**No estés tan seguro-**_sonriéndose mientras la observaba_**-ahora ella esta peleando impulsada por el sentimiento que se produce el kyubi…**

**.**

**Tal y como dijiste… itachi-san**

**.**

**Cierto**

**.**

**.**

**Jejeje no cabe duda que tienes una increíble habilidad para saber como reaccionaran las personas-**_sonriente_**-Eso es increíble**

**.**

_Daidara se sentía humillado y supo que subestimarla no fue lo correcto, saco su arcilla y comenzó a crear pequeñas arañas explosivas que fueron tras sakura quien uso una técnica de sustitución mientras ya mas lejos del atacante lanzo varios kunais con unos pergaminos explosivos hacia el dejando herido y sangrando_

**.**

**¡¡DESGRACIADA!!**

**.**

**¿Creí que te gustaban las explosiones?-**_se sonrió_**-pero veo que no en ti**

**.**

**¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!**

**.**

_Con movimientos rápidos en sus sellos crea una enorme masa de arcilla en la cual se monta y desde la seguridad del cielo deja caer miles de explosivos por el alrededor, los de gabardinas negras con nubes rojas toman de la cintura a naruto y lo alejan de ahí mientras que kakashi y los demás hacen lo propio apartándose de la destrucción masiva de la cual deidara se sentía satisfecho, quería dejar hecha polvo__a la kunoichi que __osó tocarlo. Pero ella esquivaba cada explosión cada trampa puesta por el se convirtió en una mujer muy __rápida en un __instante._

**.**

**Maldita-**_dijo muy desesperado_**-que se necesita para que te mueras**

**.**

**Un buen oponente**

**.**

_Apareció detrás de el sujetándolo de un brazo fue que lo lanzo nuevamente contra el suelo para después crear varios clones de ella que usaron por igual el enorme poder partiéndole la cara._

_Ya en tierra kakashi uso el nuevo poder obtenido por el sharingan y mando a deidara a otra dimensión de manera fácil por así decirlo ante los incrédulos ojos de los otros dos compañeros_

**

* * *

**

**Terminaron con el… no puedo creerlo aun ¿Qué aremos itachi-san?**

**.**

**Descuida, ellos pueden ser fuertes pero ninguno esta a mi altura así que no te preocupes y solo ocúpate del kyubi**

**.**

**Claro**

**.**

**Entonces mejor… vamonos-**_dijo aun sujetando a naruto_

**.**

**UCHIHA ITACHI-**_le dijo una sakura furiosa que se puso a escasos centímetros de él_**-SUELTALO AHORA MISMO…**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_se acercó a ella_**-me encantaría quedarme mas platicando contigo pues disfruto mucho de tu compañía-**_sonrió y casi le susurro al oído_**-entre otras cosas…**

**.**

**CANALLA-**_lo sujeto de sus ropas al igual que al otro_

**.**

**Te advierto que yo no soy como Deidara que en si no representa mucho peligro para una asustada niña como tú**

**.**

**Maldito-**_levanto a naruto y le puso su rostro enfrente del de la pelirosada quien retrocedió al instante_**-naruto…**

**.**

**No pongas esa cara-**_la miro fijamente_**-No me gusta verte así, despreocupate tu querido amigo esta vivo ni siquiera le hemos quitado su Bijuu… ahora será mas difícil pues no contamos con sasori ni deidara, eso debería alegrarte, Naruto-kun vivirá un poco más.**

**.**

**No te atrevas a hacerle daño-**_se encogió de hombros y apretó con mucho fuerza sus puños sintiéndose un poco impotente_**-Te lo advierto**

**.**

**¿O que?-**_retándola aventó a naruto hasta donde estaban los demás, kakashi hábilmente fue tras el y lo cacho exitosamente_**-Mira ya lo tienen sano y salvo aun que no por mucho y yo no veo que me hayas hecho nada… querida sakura…**

**.**

**¡¿Naruto?!-**_volteo a verlo_**-Kakashi-sensei por favor encargate de él inmediatamente**

**.**

**NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLA Y MUCHO MENOS CON ESE TIPO**

**.**

**No hay tiempo-**_ella se veía mas tranquila_**-Tsunade-sama debe verlo inmediatamente, por favor no dejes que le suceda nada malo…**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**Kakashi… te lo pido… no permitas que muera**

**.**

**NO ME PIDAS QUE TE ABANDONE, POR QUE NO LO ARE **

**.**

**¡¡KAKASHI!!**

**.**

**Suficiente-**_dijo algo molesto uchiha_**-no estoy para sus disputas maritales así que no sigan con ello**

**.**

**¿Hmm?–**_tuvo un escalofrió al sentirlo tan cerca de ella_**-aléjate**

**.**

**Sigues dando órdenes a la persona equivocada-**_acaricio su rostro_

**.**

**MISERABLE-**_kakashi dejo a naruto en manos de yamato y fue donde ellos_**-QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA, NO LA TOQUES**

**.**

**Vaya-**_rió descaradamente_**-kakashi-san se ve muy celoso al respecto, muy interesante esa preocupación maestro-alumno de él ¿No crees?**

**.**

**No es tu asunto**

**.**

**Oh claro que lo es… desde luego-**_sin pensarlo uso el Mangekyou sharingan en la joven_**-Mi sakura**

**.**

**¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!**

**.**

* * *

_Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír antes de desvanecerse para encontrarse dentro de una de las técnicas mas sorprendentes de itachi; aquel lugar oscuro y frío que te hacia sentir solo en el universo, el implacable truco que hacían al uchiha uno de los mejores shinobis especializado _

_en la _…_tortura… de todo tipo, tanto física como mental y esta última era la que __planeaba utilizar en ella._

**.**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**.**

**En mi mundo, querida… y no saldrás fácilmente de él**

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**he visto que te has portado mal y eso no me gusta para nada**

**.**

**Miserable…**

**.**

**Tu castigo por entregarte a ese maldito de kakashi ara que derrames muchas lagrimas, aquellas llenas de dolor que creías que habías olvidado-**_se acercó a ella y la abrazo_**-será insoportable**

**.**

**Maldito-**_trato de safarse de él_**-no puedo moverme**

**.**

**¿Enserió?-**_se desapareció_**-eso no es nada, apenas comienza tu sufrimiento**

**.**

**Maldito seas Itachi…**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Soralove.-**Bien finalmente terminado el capitulo 11 y con el 12 en camino, aun que es un decir por que yo actualizo cada mil años, pienso realmente en no seguir pero me retracto fácilmente aun que suba un capi por año me doy por bien servida jajaja se que la mitad de ustedes me mataran por lo dicho pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el **mini-lemon(o lime)** que puse y ahora veamos que sucede con itachi que es malito aun que en realidad no lo es En fin, Hasta luego gracias de antemano por los reviews que dejen Ya sean buenos o malos. (por cierto pobre deidara, tuve que matarlo aun que me cae bien)

Esto cada vez es mas "complicado" solo dios sabe como termine este fanfic… solo él jejeje

* * *


	12. Sentimientos prisioneros

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.-Sentimientos prisioneros**

* * *

_Aquel lugar oscuro y frío que te hacia sentir solo en el universo, el implacable truco que hacía al uchiha uno de los mejores shinobis especializado en la…tortura… de todo tipo, tanto física como mental y esta última era la que __planeaba utilizar en ella; dejándose llevar por algo mas que su orgullo o extraños pensamientos, itachi estaba actuando mas que nada por… aquel sentimiento_

**.**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**.**

**En mi mundo, querida… y no saldrás fácilmente de él**

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**He visto que te has portado mal y eso no me gusta para nada**

**.**

**Miserable…**

**.**

**Tu castigo por entregarte a ese maldito de kakashi ara que derrames muchas lagrimas, aquellas llenas de dolor que creías que habías olvidado-**_se acercó a ella y la abrazo_**-será insoportable**

**.**

**Maldito-**_trato de safarse de él_**-no puedo moverme**

**.**

**¿Enserió?-**_se desapareció_**-eso no es nada, apenas comienza tu sufrimiento**

**.**

**Maldito seas Itachi…**

**.**

* * *

De pronto aquel lujar desolado se volvió en un sitio muy conocido, demasiado diría yo, a unos pasos de las afueras de konoha en una fría banca yacía sentada mientras que enfrente de ella estaba sasuke con su mochila en la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, sakura supo no se trataba del verdadero por lo que opto por irse alejarse de aquella ilusión pero aquel engaño era mas fuerte

**.**

**¡Sakura, esperame!**

**.**

**Sasuke… ya no siento nada por ti así que no me sigas…**

**.**

**Pero… sakura he vuelto a tu lado**

**.**

**Itachi déjate de estupideces y aparece de una buena vez**

**.**

_Dijo ignorando por completo aquella ilusión, algo débil para hacerla flaquear pero el uchiha el genio entre genio sabia buscar en la oscuridad de los corazón y tenia muy presente que era lo que le ocasionaba dolor a la joven._

**.**

**Temes verme al rostro-**_dijo sasuke_**-temes amarme otra vez y dejar a la deriva al pobre kakashi**

**.**

**CALLATE, NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRME NADA**

**.**

**Pues vaya, que poco te duro el amor por mi-**_sonriendo_**-tu dijiste que me amaste y solo fue una ilusión, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que sientes por kakashi es verdadero?**

**.**

**Solo lo sé**

**.**

**Acéptalo sakura, eres una pobre niña sin amor que lo único que quiere es alguien que le brinde un hombro donde llorar, crees amar a kakashi pero no es así… es solo tu miedo a estar sola sin que nadie te ame…**

**.**

**ESO ES MENTIRA-**_le grito, dejándose llevar por La trampa_**-Yo amo a kakashi, en verdad siento amor por él**

**.**

**¡Que ilusa!-**_dijo mientras ponía su mano en su__cadera_**-Tu misma crees en tus mentiras y te dejas llevar por eso… no sabes diferenciar entre el cariño y el amor y eso es algo deprimente**

**.**

**¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA HABLARME DE AMOR?! NUNCA LO SENTISTE POR NADIE NI POR NADA**

**.**

**Que pena me das-**_se acercó a ella_**-solo respondiendo a los sentimientos de los demás por que no quieres que sufran… engañándote a ti misma**

**.**

**CIERRA LA BOCA**

**.**

**Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**He-**_volteo de inmediato y pudo ver al rubio_**-¿Naruto?**

**.**

**Sakura-chan finalmente encontramos a sasuke**

**.**

**No Naruto esto es parte de la ilusión de itachi-**_se detuvo_**-imagino que tu también eres parte de esto…**

**.**

**¿A que te refieres? ¿Cuál ilusión?**

**.**

**¿Cómo que cual?-**_fue a su lado_**-Esta… ¿Qué no recuerdas?**

**.**

**Pero sakura no se a que te refieres yo solo vine hasta aquí para decirte que me voy a entrenar con ero-sennin nuevamente y de casualidad te he visto en este lugar charlando con sasuke**

**.**

**Mentira… no seguiré con este juego-**_comenzó a caminar como si nada pero los dos la seguían muy de cerca_**-Dejen de seguirme**

**.**

**Pero si somos equipo…**

**.**

**El idiota tiene razón-**_dijo sasuke_**-además lo primordial es acabar con orichimaru de una buena vez**

**.**

**¡LIBERAR!**

**.**

_Haciendo eso sakura pudo salir de aquel genjutsu pero… todo fue tan sencillo seguramente itachi solo estaba usando un poco de su poder en ella pues con una sencilla técnica de liberación no pudo salir de su increíble control mental_

**.**

**¿Y ahora donde estoy?**

**.**

_Comenzó a flotar mientras varias escenas pasan delante de sus ojos como si estuviese viendo una película, fue algo escalofriante pero sin duda aquellos recuerdos fueron algo que permanecían ocultos en su corazón… pues ella se sintió muy mal poco después de verlos._

_El primero fue ver a sasuke alejándose mientras ella le gritaba que se quedara a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos._

"**Y si no puedes hacerlo… llevame contigo"**

_Aquella escena que detestaba pues mostró demasiada debilidad y a__partir de ese instante no fue la misma de siempre._

_Después fue cuando corrió con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzar a despedirse de naruto poco después de haberse marchado con __jiraiya, la __misma escena y el mismo dolor en el pecho la albergaban en ese __instante tan aterrador; después de sentirse completamente sola sin ambos._

"**Maldición no pude despedirme de ti, Naruto"**

_Aquel sentimiento de desolación apoderándose de su alma seguido de un miedo incomprensible mientras se repetía en su mente tantas frases __dolorosas escuchadas a lo largo de su vida y un sin fin de momentos tristes que pudieron formarse en su mente._

_Después recordó la indiferencia de kakashi y de cómo ella parecía sobrar en aquel grupo sin que nadie supiese de su existencia más que __para ser __salvada por naruto, sasuke o el mismo kakashi._

"**Para usted… Solo soy una niña a la que tiene que proteger… cree que los únicos con futuros prominentes son Naruto y Sasuke; espera todo y lo mejor de ellos y de mi… NADA Sencillamente cree que mi mayor logro seria convertirme en Chuunin"**

_El pesar de su corazón al discutir con kakashi y también recordó la vez que el solo pretendió que no había pasado nada, dejando atrás sus sentimientos por ella y de cómo sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba nuevamente ante sus __ojos._

_De pronto unas imágenes sacadas de la nada comenzaban a atormentarla muchos de los temores de sakura estaban apareciendo ante una kunoichi devastada y sin sentido de lo que realmente sucedía_

**.**

**Sakura lo siento pero la verdad es que-**_kakashi se puso a su lado_**-ya no puedo seguir con esto, fue lindo mientras duro pero me di cuenta que lo nuestro no tiene futuro así que… lo mejor es dejar todo en el pasado**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… no puedes… **

**.**

_Era tarde ella había caído por completo en su engaño, pues ya había aceptado que las personas con las que hablaba eran las verdaderas pero solo eran sencillas ilusiones de itachi que observaba seriamente todo y de cómo se desplomaba en el suelo la pelirosada._

**.**

**Sakura-**_apareció Tsunade-sama_**-Lamento informarte que Naruto fue el solo a traer de vuelta a sasuke… sin embargo no pudo contra él y ahora Naruto esta… muerto, lo siento mucho**

**.**

**No-**_moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_**-Él no puede, no puede… eso tiene que ser mentira ¡YO TENIA QUE PROTEGERLO!**

**.**

**Lo siento no pude hacer nada por el… te dejo esta carta pero no pude entregártela hasta ahora-**_le da el papel donde viene escrito lo mucho__que la amó a pesar de todo solo que con unas palabras un tanto mas hirientes para ella, la carta decía lo siguiente_

"_Mi querida sakura, lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por tener tu amor no hayas podido corresponderme, me doy cuenta que no tiene sentido una vida sin ti a mi lado por ello iré tras sasuke tal y como te lo prometido, lo traeré de vuelta solo para ti mi amada sakura… al menos debes ser feliz tu, hazlo también por mi que estoy devastado pero sigo amándote"_

**.**

**No puede ser-**_cayo de rodillas-_**Naruto no puede decirme esto… yo nunca quise que terminara de esta forma… jamás quise que él**

**.**

**Ya es muy tarde para lamentaciones-**_la juzgó la godaime_**-el ya esta muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer…**

**.**

**Maestra… ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo? Usted no es así…**

**.**

**Lo siento pero solo te soy sincera, lamento la perdida de ese pobre niño pero nada se puede hacer con lamentarse ahora… sakura.**

**.**

_Sumergida en la desesperación y con un dolor que no podía contener, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en la oscuridad de aquel mundo alterno de itachi, cuando se apareció a su lado __y la abrazo __por la espalda colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la kunoichi_

**.**

**No tiene caso permanecer en konoha… todo lo que amas te ha dado la espalda-**_le susurraba_**-Ven conmigo y no volverás a sufrir nunca**

**.**

**Mientes-**_lloro amargamente_**-No puede estar pasando en verdad**

**.**

**Lo estas viendo tu misma**

**.**

_La imagen de Shikamaru e Ino caminando por las calles tomados de las manos pudo alegrar un poco a haruno pero itachi se encargo de mostrarle el lado negativo __de esa relación._

**.**

**Vaya, ahora que Ino tiene novio no va a estar para ti cuando desees salir con ella, comer juntas o simplemente contarle lo que sientes… es una lastima que tu querida amiga te de la espalda de esa manera**

**.**

**Pero shika-kun también es mi amigo…**

**.**

**Te equivocas… el solo te uso para llegar a su verdadero objetivo que es esa hermosa mujer rubia.**

**.**

**Eso no es verdad los sentimientos de shikamaru e ino hacia mi son verdaderos son muy importantes ambos en mi vida**

**.**

**Pero ahora tienen su propia vida juntos y ya se olvidaron de ti… acéptalo sakura-**_le lame la mejilla_**-estas sola… no tienes a nadie, nuevamente estas solo como en un principio**

**.**

**Tengo a kakashi**

**.**

_Ese nombre le ocasiono una mueca de desagrado mas de lo habitual al portador del sharingan, creyó haber __acabado con esa opción._

_Sin desesperarse y con la cabeza fría como de costumbre recreo una hermosa imagen ante los ojos de la kunoichi, era kakashi__besándose con una mujer desconocida pero eso si… muy hermosa de la edad de él,__cosa que desconcertó a sakura mas __de la cuenta._

_Escuchando claramente a kakashi hablándole con dulzura al oído de __esa mujer que se veía extasiada de placer._

"_**Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacerlo con una Mujer de verdad"**_

**.**

**El ya te reemplazo… pero no puedes culparlo, después de todo él es solo un reemplazo de mi estupido hermano menor**

**.**

**Naruto… Ino-chan, shikamaru, Tsunade-sama, sasuke y ahora Kakashi… todos me dejan como si yo no significara nada en sus vidas**

**.**

**Despreocupate-**_lo sujeta del mentón y la mira fijamente_**-Ven conmigo, yo si te necesito además de que soy en uno que te toma en cuenta en estos momentos sakura… no queda de otra**

**.**

**¿Para que te serviría yo?**

**.**

**Eres una excelente ninja-médico y eso ayudaría de gran manera con mi propósito, si tu permaneces a mi lado te prometo que no le pondré un dedo encima a tus seres queridos… incluso al kyubi**

**.**

**Si es solo por eso hay un centenar de ninjas-médicos en diferentes aldeas y con mucha más preparación que yo…**

**.**

**Tu eres la que yo quiero… eres solo un capricho que quiero darme antes de que llegue el día en que sasuke acabe conmigo finalmente**

**.**

**Con eso quieres decir que sasuke es mas fuerte que tu en estos momentos…**

**.**

**Para nada… podría ganarle si quisiera pero, eso arruinaría el plan que tengo desde hace tantos años… por eso estoy seguro de que el podrá vengar al tan dichoso clan Uchiha**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_cabizbaja deja que itachi siga abrazándola como si nada, mientras ni siquiera desea abrir los ojos_**-No tenia idea que le temía tanto a estar sola… soy patética… necesito de otros para sentirme bien, soy una basura… quizás todos estos sentimientos solo sean falsedad que me invente para no aceptar lo que en realidad soy**

**.**

**Deja de pensar en las demás personas-**_la voltea para verle el rostro, aun que ella continua con los ojos cerrados y las lagrimas gravadas en sus mejillas_**-Todo esta por terminar… solo necesito que aceptes estar conmigo y ya no estarás mas en este lugar**

**.**

**Quizás…**

**.**

_Aun inmersa en sus pesares y a punto de optar por irse de konoha para siempre con ese sujeto… fue entonces que pudo escuchar débilmente una voz que la llamaba, sin saber de quien se trataba en un principio __permaneció estática hasta que pudo identificar aquella voz_

* * *

**¡¡SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!**

**Hum-**_abrió los ojos e itachi no le gusto para nada algo de conciencia en la mente de la kunoichi inclusive dentro del mangekyou_**-¿Naruto?**

**.**

**Sakura-**_la abraza_**-deja todo atrás ¿acaso quieres sufrir mas?**

**.**

**No… no-**_apretó los puños con fuerza_**-Naruto no seria capaz de decirme algo tan egoísta como acabas de mostrarme…**

**.**

**¡¿QUÉ?!**

**.**

**Tampoco Kakashi él… realmente me ama, Ino-chan siempre me cuida, Shikamaru se preocupa por mí al igual que mi maestra y sasuke… a pesar de todo yo sé que él… no es tan… malo…**

**.**

**¡¿POR FAVOR ACABO DE MOSTRARTE TODAS ESAS COSAS MALAS QUE ELLOS PIENSAN DE TI Y AUN ASI?!**

**.**

**TE EQUIVOCAS-**_volteo a verlo muy enojada_**-Solo me mostraste lo que tú querías que viera… por que la realidad…**

**.**

* * *

_Se sintió tan tonta al haberse dejado engañar por aquellas palabras y visiones de sus seres queridos, ella los conocía bien y sabia que ellos siempre estuvieron a su lado apoyándola y a pesar de todos sus defectos todos… fueron comprensibles y cuidaron a su manera de la joven, además de que cada uno tenia su manera particular de__expresarle cuanto la __querían, a pesar de todo… seguían queriéndola…_

"_**No hay nada de que disculparse, sakura-chan… además yo… sabia de antemano que pensabas en mi como un amigo nada mas y eso no fue impedimento y ni lo será para seguirte amando"**_

_Recordó al rubio haberle dicho esas palabras mientras su corazón se estremecía al decirle que estaba al lado de kakashi_

"_**Seré el próximo hokage y debo ser fuerte, además sakura-chan yo ya decidí que te amo a ti y a nadie mas a pesar de TODO, de veras"**_

_El nunca le guardo rencor a pesar de que no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos, no al menos como el hubiese querido_

"_**Para nada…Sin importar con quien estés o lo que sucede tú siempre vas a tener mi corazón y formaras parte de él"**_

_Sin duda así era uzumaki naruto, tan decidido y buen amigo como siempre_

**.**

**Naruto… lo siento-**_dijo entre llantos mientras itachi le miraba sorprendido, pensando que ella continuaba sufriendo por las ilusiones mostradas hace poco así que no le dio mucha importancia._

* * *

_También entendía a la perfección las cosas que podían separarla de kakashi y el miedo que sentían ambos ante esta relación, pero sabía bien que hatake… la amaba sin importarle lo demás y que le demostró que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa antes de perder su amor_

"_**tuve miedo de que pudiese pasar después a fin de cuentas soy mucho mayor que tu, además de otros factores por los cuales no seria sencillo una relación entre los dos pero…**_

_**Al sentir que podías perder ese sentimiento hacia mi e imaginarte al lado de alguien más… yo…. Sakura solo quiero amarte y que tu me ames… lo demás no me importa, ya me las arreglare para superar cualquier desaventura"**_

_Esas palabras y los gestos de amor que le expresaba la hacían sentirse segura de salir al mundo a enfrentar cualquier cosa si al final del día __podía estar con aquel que amaba de manera extraordinaria y que sin duda esos sentimientos eran verdaderos pues sentía tocar el cielo con solo un beso y alcanzar a Dios con estar entre los brazos de kakashi mientras le hacia el amor._

**.**

**Kakashi… ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti?**

**.**

* * *

_Sus queridos amigos también podía contar con ellos a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso peleándose con Ino, sakura le tenia mucho cariño y sabia que aquel sentimiento era reciproco a pesar de los malos ratos que pasaron ambas._

"_**Por algún extraño motivo que desconozco No puedo oponerme a ti Sakura"**_

"_**Me alegro, mi linda flor vuelve a mi jardín"**_

_Sin darse cuenta hizo una mueca de alegría al recordar como la hacia enojar y las dos se entendían tan bien a pesar de estar peleadas en aquel entonces y que ahora estaban mas unidas, como siempre debió ser._

_._

**Ino-chan… **

_._

_Aquel joven tan despreocupado y a la vez tan problemático también le ayudo cuando era pequeña además de que gracias a el pudo seguir adelante con sus sentimientos hacia hatake a pesar de la duda que la atormentaba_

"_**En fin, lo mas importante es que te recuperes y vuelvas a tener esa actitud "tonta" tuya muy parecida a la Naruto para que no sigas **__**Preocupándonos **__**Entendiste"**_

"_**Todo esta bien… Llora todo lo que quieras conmigo pero por favor no vuelvas a llorar tu sola… sakura"**_

_Un chico tan problemático y bueno a la vez, ese era su amigo de la infancia que le ayudo al igual que ino a seguir adelante_

_._

**Shika-kun…**

_._

_La mujer de larga cabellera dorada y figura de una mujer de menos de 25 también era como una madre muy protectora para sakura, sin mencionar que siendo tan parecidas pudieron volverse cercanas tan fácilmente_

"_**Algo malo debes tener ocupando tu cabeza pues estas muy distante querida sakura no puedes engañarme ya que soy prácticamente igual que tu así que se de lo que hablo"**_

"_**Tu eres La bella flor que yo tanto quiero y que me gusta atormentar de vez en cuando"**_

_La godaime que le aconsejaba cada que podía a su querida alumna pues era como verse al espejo de su juventud, con esa misma determinación en los ojos que la hacían sentirse tan orgullosa._

_._

**Maestra…**

**.**

_Inclusive también pudo recordarlo a él, esa persona que le había hecho tantos desplantes es su vida fue capaz de decirle __**"Gracias, sakura" **__al entender sus sentimientos y justo después de haberle ofrecido compartir su vida a su lado_

**Sigues con eso-**_la interrumpió en sus pensamientos_**-¿Por qué no desistes de una vez, sakura déjate de tonterías?**

**.**

**La única tontería fue dejarme engañar a pesar de que conozco muy bien los corazones de aquellos que amo…**

**.**

**No te creas con segura-**_se molesto_**-aun sigues en mis dominós y al menos que accedas a lo que te dije me temo mucho que seguirás en este lugar repitiendo una y otra vez los sentimientos oscuros de tu corazón.**

**.**

**Ya no más-**_voltea con una seguridad en su cara mientras se sonríe y poniendo sus manos listo para hacer__sellos_**-¡KAI! (liberar)**

**.**

**¡¿Imposible?!**

**.**

_Una sakura resplandeciente antes los incrédulos ojos de itachi, sonriendo victoriosa por haber logrado salir de aquel transe y el cual se vio terminado por el mismo uchiha que dejo de concentrarse en el al __sentir como la pelirosada recuperaba __la cordura._

_Mientras tanto en la realidad, kakashi y los demás se preocuparon un poco al ver como ella se quedaba inmóvil __delante del pelinegro, cuando se disponía a ayudarla, el rubio se movió de repente diciendo con una débil voz "Sakura-chan" para seguir como si nada,__inconsciente._

_A fin de cuentas no habían pasado más de unos segundos en la realidad mientras que en mundo del mangekyou fueron varias__horas._

**.**

**¡SAKURAAAA!-**_grito el jounin peliplateado_

**.**

**Hum-**_mueve la cabeza un poco para después mirar directamente a itachi quien estaba furioso_**-Bien… estoy de vuelta**

**.**

**Esto no me puede estar pasando-**_se dio media vuelta_**-Kisame**

**.**

**¿Si, Itachi-san?**

**.**

**Vamonos**

**.**

**¿QUE?-**_retrocedió al preguntar eso_**-Pero… tenemos que capturar al kyubi de inmediato…**

**.**

_La mirada de asesina de este sujeto fueron suficientes para que no siguiera cuestionando mas sus ordenes y fueron alejándose como si nada, los demás intentaron impedir que se fuera pero ya era muy tarde para eso, por lo que fueron al lado de sakura __para ver como se encontraba._

**.**

**¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?-**_kakashi la sujeto de los hombros_

**.**

**¡¿Kakashi?!-**_lloro un poco para después abrazarlo con fuerza_**-Tuve mucho miedo… pensé que ya no podría regresar de ese lugar…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_él la abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en los hombros de la joven oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos_**-Ese maldito, me las pagara después de lo que hizo pero al menos estás bien-**_comenzó a chocarla, rostro, brazos todo para ver si no estaba herida_**-aun que los efectos de esa técnica destruyen internamente…así que no puedo decir nada**

**.**

**Él no me hizo daño físicamente-**_bajo la mirada_**-pero… lo que sucedió fue que… ¿Ah? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**.**

**Pues-**_voltea ver como se encuentra pues aun sigue inconsciente, mientras yamato trata de despertarlo_**-A un sigue en ese estado…**

**.**

**Debo verlo…**

**.**

_Se aleja rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado, lo examina con su jutsu medico para ver como se encuentra y se alegra mucho al ver que no esta en peligro, solo disminuyo su cantidad de chakra un poco pero sigue intacto el flujo de poder del kyubi __en el._

_¿Por qué no le quitarían aquel poder? después de todo esa fue la razón por la que akatsuki estaba en esos lugares puede ser que apenas se proponía a hacerlo cuando llegaron y solo lograron extraer un poco de su poder, lo que ella no sabia que para poder robar aquella esencia el akatsuki debía estar todos reunidos al menos por así decirlo, por esa razón no habían intentado nada mas que debilitar su poder gracias a la __espada que __adsorbía chakra de kisame_

**.**

**Naruto-**_sakura lo puso recostado en sus pierna_**-Necesito que despiertes**

**.**

**Sa… saku…ra**

**.**

**¿Naruto?-**_sus lagrimas brotaron nuevamente_**-¿Te sientes bien?**

**.**

**Yo… me muero…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_un nudo en la garganta y al igual que todos se sorprendió de aquello que el rubio __dijo-_**No es cierto… tu vas a estar bien… te lo prometo por que yo siempre te voy a proteger-**_sonrió_**-eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y por eso…**

**.**

**Me muero-**_abrió los ojos_**-de hambre… ¿tienes algo de ramen?**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

_Todos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de sonrisa ante las despreocupadas palabras del zorro, inclusive kakashi sonreía como si nada al ver que su alumno que estaba mucho mejor… después de todo dijo eso que no tenía nada de serio en la conversación._

_Sakura se sonrojo y levanto su puño contra naruto y cuando se disponía a golpearlo en el rostro por aquella acción, su sensei se acercó __y le acaricio __la cabeza_

**.**

**¿No te alegra?-**_mirándola con ternura_**-ya no esta en peligro y por eso dice esas cosas tan tipas… en naruto**

**.**

**Humm-**_bajo su puño y suspiro_**-si, el solamente esta siendo naruto no puedo golpearlo… al menos aun no…**

**.**

**Esa es mi niña, ahora debemos llevarlo donde la godaime para que lo revisen bien y este en cama algún tiempo**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_se recarga en su hombro_**-¿que haría yo sin ti a mi lado?**

**.**

**Seguramente abrías golpeado al pobre hasta el cansancio…**

**.**

**Tal vez…**

**.**

**Volvamos a casa**

**.**

**Si**

**.**

_Kakashi se encargo de llevar en su espalda a uzumaki, sai y yamato venían de tras charlando un poco con sakura, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, después de todo se había enfrentado a un miembro __del akatsuki __cuerpo a cuerpo además de haber sido atrapada en el mangenkyo sharingan pero dentro de lo que cave ella se encontraba muy bien, cada que veía a su querido sensei… parecía que todo se solucionaba mientras que la recuperación de naruto le alegraba mucho.  
_

* * *

_Finalmente en el hospital la hokage se encargo de todo con ayuda de otros ninjas médicos, mientras que shizune revisaba a la pelirosada__aliviándola de unas mínimas heridas_

**.**

**Eres increíble sakura-chan-**_le sonrió la aprendiza de la godaime_

**.**

**Para nada, shizune-san… pero al menos me encuentro viva y eso ya es muy reconfortable supongo**

**.**

**No cave duda que Tsunade-sama será superada muy pronto…**

**.**

**¿Cómo crees?-**_sonriendo avergonzada_**-¿Puedo irme ya?**

**.**

**Si, ya todo esta bien si sientes alguna molestia podrías controlarlo con tu jutsu que es bastante bueno ¿OK?**

**.**

**Si y gracias por todo Shizune-san**

**.**

**Ni lo menciones-**_la vio con ternura_**-afuera te esta esperando muy preocupado… así que dile que no hay nada que temer**

**.**

**AH-**_sonrojada_**-Si, iré de inmediato**

**.**

_A las afueras de aquella habitación el copy-ninja estaba recostado en un sofa esperando a que su querida flor de cerezo saliese, a pesar de todo seguía un tanto preocupado por ella pues cuando se enfrento a itachi, el salio muy mal librado pero gracias al cielo su amada no corría __ningún __peligro. Ella salio con unas vendas en los brazos sin mayor gravedad y fue hasta donde yacía un tanto adormilado y le beso la mejilla_

**.**

**Hola**

**.**

**¿Sakura?-**_preocupado_**-¿estas bien?**

**.**

**Si, no es para tanto kakashi-sensei ¡No soy tan débil!**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

_Ella se sorprendió al verlo tan preocupado y abrazándola tan fuerte mientras podía sentir como estaba temblando ¿De miedo quizás? Pero… el era uno de los mas preparados shinobis… además la situación no fue tan grave ¿O si? A fin de cuentas ellas no conocía todo el poder de uchiha itachi y por desgracia lo poco que conocía kakashi __era lo suficiente para __causarle esa preocupación._

**.**

**¡Que bueno que estas a salvo!-**_sonriéndole sinceramente_**-me preocupe mucho al no poder ayudarte, se que aun que hayan pasado unos minutos en aquel mundo fue mas tiempo**

**.**

**Deja de preocuparte-**_lo besa rápido al momento de volver a cubrirle el rostro_**-Ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, mejor acompáñame hasta mi casa, quisiera descansar un poco**

**.**

**No tienes que pedirlo-**_la carga en sus brazos_**-era evidente que te iría a dejar hasta tu casa, después de todo… soy… hum Un "Sensei" muy amable con sus alumnos**

**.**

**Demasiado… diría yo-**_se burlo un poco de ello pues aun seguían en un lugar donde había demasiadas personas por eso no podían hacer muchas cosas y mucho menos decirlas_**-Bien sensei, confió en ti**

**.**

**Gracias…**

**.**

* * *

_Sin darse cuenta la joven dormitaba un poco al sentir el calor que emanaba el pecho de kakashi, pues estaba recostada en el mientras saltaba de un lado a otro rumbo al departamento de haruno._

_Ella sentía tanta calma y seguridad al estar entre esos brazos, miraba para arriba cada que tenia la oportunidad para admirar al__peliplateado, aquel que la hacia sentir tan indefensa y fuerte a la vez cada que estaba a su lado, no había duda que se estaba enamorando mas y mas de él y aun que en alguna parte de su interior eso le daba miedo pues significaría __que si en un futuro él la dejase sin duda eso seria devastador para ella pero a pesar de eso ella seguía amándolo con tal intensidad a pesar de lo que __el destino __pudiese prepararle a ambos_

**.**

**Kakashi**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_se sorprendió un poco pues la creía dormida_**-¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**¿Falta mucho para llegar?**

**.**

**No para nada ya estamos en la azotea de los departamentos donde vives, eso creo al menos esta es la dirección que me dio el tarado de sai cuando se la pedí**_-enojado_**-pues tu aun no me la dices…**

**.**

**Ah-**_se sonroja y después ríe un poco_**-Kakashi-sensei eres muy celoso**

**.**

**No son celos-**_ruborizado_**-solo es algo de molesta por la indiferencia que tienes con este pobre enamorado**

**.**

**Vaya-**_ríe como maniaca_**-¡Oh sensei que dramático!**

**.**

**No le encuentro la risa…**

**.**

_Por fin estaban en la puerta del departamento y sakura bajo de la seguridad de su sensei hasta el piso para buscar la llave y poder abrir pero seguía riéndose del pobre ninja-copy._

_Fue entonces que ella volteo a verlo y abrazándolo pudo decirle casi en secreto al oído unas cuantas palabras que hicieron que se sonrojara._

**.**

**Iba a decirte la dirección pero estábamos ocupados en cosas mas "importantes" y por eso se me paso-**_lo besa en la mejilla_**-discúlpame**

**.**

**Vaya-**_voltea la mirada pues le avergonzaba parecer tomate_**-¡Pues es verdad! Ya lo había olvidado…**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_silencio muy pero muy incomodo_**-¿a si?**

**.**

**He yo no…**

**.**

_Sakura entro sin decirle ni adiós cerrándole la puerta en la cara a un arrepentido shinobi pues la intención de haber dicho eso no era la que ella creía por eso dio un movimiento rápido y apareció en la ventana del departamento, tocando como gatito hambriento._

**.**

**Lo siento**

**.**

**Humm-**_sakura abrió la ventana y lo vio de cuclillas, nada nuevo para después sonreírle y meterlo rápidamente_**-oh vamos…**

**.**

**AH-**_cayo al suelo un poco adolorido_**-pude usar la puerta… hubiera sido menos doloroso ¿No crees?**

**.**

**Te lo mereces-**_se cruzo de brazos_**-después de decir que no te acordabas de haber hecho el amor conmigo es lo mínimo que mereces**

**.**

**Humm-**_sonrojado y sentado en el suelo_**-Sabes que eso no es cierto, solo lo dije como sarcasmo pero… jamás olvidaría algo… pues-**_todo rojo_**-tan bello como haberte hecho el amor**

**.**

**Vaya-**_ahora ella era la sonroja_**-¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**.**

**Tu solo dime que-**_viéndola con unos ojos llenos de ternura_**-y lo are **

**.**

**Puedes quedarte esta noche…**

**.**

**Hmm-**_ahora todo su rostro era colorado_**-este…**

**.**

**Solo para poder dormir a tu lado**

**.**

**¿He? ¿Solo eso?**

**.**

**Si te molesta-**_mirándolo fríamente_**-puedes irte**

**.**

**¡PARA NADA!**

**.**

**Bien-**_abrazándolo_**-necesito dormir entre tus brazos esta noche pues aun siento algo de oscuridad en mi corazón por ello te pido este favor**

**.**

**No tienes que pedirlo, es un gusto para mi-**_le acaricia el pelo_**-yo siempre voy a estar contigo… mi linda flor de cerezo así que deja ese miedo que se ve en tus ojitos y mejor vayamos a dormir**

**.**

**deacuerdo-**_bajo la mirada mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello_

**.**

**Así me gusta**

**.**

* * *

_El primero en recostarse fue hatake después ella se puso en su pecho sintiendo aquel calor que hace poco, desde luego solo tenia puesta su camisa y la onda de bien estar era mejor que con el chaleco verde; ella solo se puso una camisa larga que usaba usualmente para cuando holgazaneaba en su casa, cosa muy rara. Se abrazo fuertemente a su ser subiendo su pierna en las caderas del sensei para sujetarlo __completamente, mientras el la sujetaba del hombro y con su mano __libre le acariciaba el __rostro y la veía quedarse dormida poco a poco._

**.**

**.**

**Eres un ángel…**

**.**

_Ella solo se sonrió, ya estaba mas dormida que despierta por eso no le dijo nada hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo finalmente._

_Él se sonrió sin perderla de vista ni un momento, le interesaba todo hasta la manera en que su pecho se elevaba cada que inhalaba y como __volvía a __la normalidad cuando exhalaba. En ocasiones se preguntaba como había podido enamorarse de esa manera de su adorable alumna, era aterrorizante en veces estar tan apegado a alguien, casi nunca lo estuvo así de nadie… no de esa manera y de esa forma en que lo hacia con ella, sin poder explicarlo, poco entendible hasta para el mismo pero la __cosa era __que… estaba a la merced de la pelirosada, pero no se sentía atrapado de ninguna manera, mas bien le encantaba estar ante una "dueña" tan __increíble y por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Todo absolutamente todo le fascinaba de su pequeña… su __**rostro**__ tan angelical como decidido, su __**cabello **__de un color tan vistoso que __capturaron su atención de inmediato, sus __**ojos **__de color esmeralda que __le hipnotizaban al verlos y le mataban lento __si no los veía, Unos __**labios**__ tan dulces al besar y los cuales se volvían apasionados al tiempo que regresaba a ser __tiernos como en un __principio, Una __**voz**__ que le estremecía hasta por suspirar, un __**cuerpo **__que le volvía loco con solo verlo y llegaba al éxtasis extremo con __tocarlo, sus __pechos le encantaban sobre todo si se aferraba a ellos con sus labios y su lengua jugueteaba un poco con ellos al igual que sus __manos, sus caderas le hacían sentir tan bien al tenerlas sujetadas con ambas manos y deslizarlas por su trasero… suave y duro a la vez sin dejar a un lado sus largas y torneadas piernas que arrancaban suspiros de __muchos pero solo él podía tener y acariciar._

_De todo con lo que podía ponerlo como un psicópata a sus pies, había algo que le encantaba mucho y por un tiempo deseo tener mas que nada en la vida, su corazón… uno muy intenso y apasionado que había sido dañado, a pesar de su corta edad, de gravedad y que pensó no podía tener jamás por tantas barreras entre ambos pero ahora; se sonrió a si mismo victorioso, ahora podía presumirle al mundo que el corazón de sakura le pertenecía en gran parte quizás sus amigos y seres querido habitaban en el también pero kakashi tenia la mayor __parte y la pelirosada se lo hacia saber de__tantas maneras._

_Finalmente hatake fue vencido por el sueño también y descanso tranquilamente aspirando el dulce aroma de su acompañante para poder descansar como si el mundo fuese perfecto y sin ningún conflicto __al menos __por esa noche… había __paz en ambos corazones_

**.**

**Kakashi….**

**.**

**Sakura**

**.**

_entre sueños se llamaban sin quererlo, pues a pesar de estar todo el día uno con el otro inclusive en sus mismos sueños se necesitaban mutuamente y al despertar seguirían las ganas de seguirse amando así de simple funcionaba… querer estar con el ser amado inclusive __dormido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Soralove.- **Hola nuevamente, quizás este capitulo fue mas corto pero fue para poder adelantarme mas al siguiente y así no esperar medio año para subir capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y de antemano, como siempre, agradezco los mensajes enviados y lo que están por mandarme aun que sea de amenazas no interesa; igual estaré contenta de leerlos.

Debo decir que les recomiendo muchos otros fics realmente interesante y que también quede clavada, ejeje comprendo la angustia que debo causarles, ok hasta la próxima

P.D. realmente me resulta difícil expresarme bien de sasuke pero al menos en mi fic podré hacer como si fuese una buena persona (q mala soy)


	13. Parte de mi Vida en Crisis

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.-Parte de mi vida en crisis**

* * *

_Era una mañana fría como las que se habían presentado en konoha los últimos días, han pasado ya dos semanas de que sakura y kakashi viven juntos, por así decirlo, pues el pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el departamento de la joven, entrando por la ventana como si nada y quedándose a dormir… aun que el siempre tenia que irse muy temprano para no levantar sospechas, aun que era muy incomodo para él sabia que todo valía la pena pues pasaba mas tiempo al lado de la mujer que lo traía vuelto loco, eso le decía asuma cada que tenia tiempo mientras que kurenai solo se sonreía al ver enamorado al ninja-copy, mientras que los demás shinobis solo creían que hatake estaba con uno de sus tantos amoríos pasajeros así que no prestaban mucha atención… después de todo quien se imaginaria que la responsable de traer al gran shinobi de esa manera era nada menos y nada mas que su tierna alumna._

_._

**Supongo que un poco de "Daikon" con algo de té será suficiente**

**.**

_Se decía a si misma la kunoichi que estaba cocinando atenta de cada instrucción para poder hacer una buena comida para su querido sensei cuando este llegase. Fue entonces que se sonrió pues sintió unas manos recorrer sus hombros y brazos para después sujetarse de su cintura, seguido de un beso en la mejilla_

**.**

**Siempre apareces de la misma manera-**_ella regañaba su actitud_**-algún día vas a terminar incrustado en la pared por asustarme de esa manera**

**.**

**No te asusto-**_se sonrió_**-solo te sorprendo-**_seguía abrazándola y acercándola a él por la espalda_**-¿Huele muy bien… es la comida o eres tu?**

**.**

**Espero que sea la comida… por que huele a especias…**

**.**

**Probablemente…**

**.**

**¿No planeas soltarme, cierto?**

**.**

**Exacto**

**.**

**Vaya… imagino que será mas difícil terminar de cocinar**

**.**

**¿Tu crees?-**_le besaba despacio por el cuello_**-por que a mi me encanta estar así… me vuelve loco**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… basta-**_se sonrojaba y estremecía_**-No me vas a dejar terminar esto**

**.**

**Déjalo a fuego lento-**_decía mientras le quitaba el delantal a la joven y le bajaba el cierre a la blusa de la misma_**-prefiero el "postre" Primero**

**.**

**Estas haciendo esto una costumbre-**_ella se sonrojada al saber que __Estaba comenzando a sentirse húmeda, por lo que hizo caso y dejo el daikon a fuego lento_

**.**

**Bendita costumbre-**_sus manos estaban muy ocupadas sujetando los senos de la joven aun con __el brasier puesto_

**.**

**Ahhh…Kakashi…**

**.**

**¿Humm?-**_se detuvo de lamerle el cuello, pero seguía sujetándola con una sola mano pues la otra se había encargado de desabrochar el sostén de la pelirosada_**-¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Tengo que ir con Ino ella dijo que tenia algo importante que contarme, lo siento ya será en otra ocasión…**

**.**

**hmmmm**

**.**

**Iré a bañarme…**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_suspiro_**-yo te espero aquí**

**.**

**Gracias**

**.**

**Descuida-**_sonriéndole_**-Puedo aguantar un poco más… **

**.**

* * *

_Después de solo unos minutos efectivamente sakura había entrado a bañarse, después de apagar la pequeña estufa, se lavo el cabello mientras otras manos le tallaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Kakashi pensó que seria divertido que ambos tomaran esa ducha._

_Así que optaron por esa opción, la kunoichi reía al recordar las palabras de su maestro "Puedo aguantar un poco más" pues si aguanto __un poco __mas de dos segundos cuando yacía desnudo delante de ella y le había ayudado a estar igual para tomar el baño._

_De un tiempo a la fecha hatake se mostraba más salvaje, decidido y algo __impaciente con respecto a hacerle el amor, el se defendía diciendo que no podía evitar esa obsesión pues la mas mínima frase o movimiento de ella eran suficientes para que el deseara poseerla. Digamos que en un principio asusto un poco a nuestra flor de cerezo pero… se fue acostumbrando ¡Y de que manera! Pues el shinobi era un excelente amante, preocupado por hacerla sentir tan plena en cada relación y se sabia todas las formas de hacerla estremecer y le proporcionaba excelentes orgasmos cada que lo hacían. Ella aun que no lo aceptase también extrañaba a su sensei cuando por una u otra razón no podía __estar a su lado, pues el fin de semana pasado fue enviado a una misión no muy lejos y ella sentía que los minutos eran años, estaba comenzando a__depender demasiado de él y eso le asustaba __un poco._

**.**

**Ahhhh**

**.**

**¿Te lastime?**

**.**

**No, la pared esta un poco fría…**

**.**

**Lo siento**

**.**

**hmm no importa, No te detengas… ahhh… hummm**

**.**

_Acomodados en ese lugar, mientras la regadera quedaba a espaldas del jounin y la chuunin estaba recargada en la pared sostenida de la cadera por kakashi mientras ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas bien sujetas y sentía como su hombría entraba y salía de su ser rápidamente __generándole varios espasmos, dolorosos al principio pero muy placenteros al final._

_Arrinconándola mas y pegándose mas a su cuerpo fue que siguieron haciéndolo por un tiempo mas, mientras el sensei se sumergía entre los mojados senos de la joven que gracias a la ayuda del agua estaban mas sensible a cualquier caricia, se ponían duros y los pezones tan erectos que le fascinaban al sensei sentirlos rozar por su cara y después __rodearlos con __su lengua ocasionando que ella se mojara aun mas._

**.**

**¡¡AHHHH!!-**_ella gozaba al venirse poco a poco_**-OHH KAKASHI… hmmm que rico-**_dijo en voz baja al sentirse algo apenada_

**.**

**¿Te gusta?-**_le envestía aun mas con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que era el causante de esa miradita perversa_**-Aun no es nada… Ahhh**

**.**

**Ya… ahhhh-**_las ansias le carcomían su ser_**-Por favor... ahhh Ya… VENTE YAAA AHHH POR FAVOR… AHHHHH **

**.**

**OHHH VAYA-**_cerro los ojos, presentía que iba a venirse en cualquier instante_**-SAKURA… AHHH AHHH-**_la abrazaba_

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_respiraba muy agitado después de haber terminado_**-Oh… vaya… ahhh… fue… increíble…**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_sonrojada_**-Sensei… parece como si tuvieras mucho tiempo de no hacerme el amor… no puedo creerlo**

**.**

**Bueno-**_la besa_**-son demasiadas las ganas… a partir de que terminamos ayer en la noche sentí mas deseos de tenerte y se fueron incrementando toda la mañana hasta este momento… me estoy volviendo mas adicto a estar contigo-**_le mira con una cara de inocente_**-¿Qué me hiciste?**

**.**

**Baka-**_se sonrojo_**-No he hecho nada… solo amarte mucho**

**.**

**Quizás eso-**_le sonrió al momento de pasarle una toalla_**-toma**

**.**

**Gracias-**_se seca el cabello primero_**-Bien, ahora si debo irme, Ino-chan me matara por tardarme tanto**

**.**

**Dile que estabas bañándote-**_le guiña el ojo_**-y tardaste un poquito más por que era un baño muy relajante y placentero**

**.**

**¡¡SENSEI!!-**_sonrojada_**-bien, iré a vestirme, puedes quedarte a comer y discúlpame que no te acompañe espero verte en la noche**

**.**

**Cuenta con ello-**_le besa la frente_**-ve con cuidado y saluda a yamanaka de mi parte, cuídate mucho preciosa**

**.**

**Tu también **

**.**

_

* * *

_

Mas tranquila y relajada se puso una ropa cómoda para visitar a su querida amiga, algo nerviosa por ella rara vez le habla para contarle algo importante. Solo esperaba que no fuese nada malo.

_Ya rumbo a la florería caminaba un tanto apurada y la vio afuera del__negocio barriendo la entrada, la saludo muy entusiasta al ver que no tenía nada… al menos no físicamente._

**.**

**Finalmente llegas**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_se apena_**-tarde mas de lo previsto**

**.**

**Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí-**_le da una gran sonrisa como es su costumbre__al verla_**-Vayamos a mi habitación**

**.**

**Ok**

**.**

_Una vez ya acomodadas en la orilla de la cama e Ino en una silla cerca de la ventana, comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia en un principio hasta que finalmente yamanaka hablo de la razón de la visita de la pelirosada, se trataba de Nara shikamaru._

**.**

**¿PLANEAS DECIRLE QUE TE GUSTA?**

**.**

**No grites, tonta-**_se pone colorada la rubia_**-Pues estos últimos días he pasado mas tiempo con el charlando como si nada y pues creo que ya es tiempo que le diga lo que siento**

**.**

**Me alegro mucho-**_no pudo evitar ruborizarte_**-ya era hora, después de todo te gusta desde hace tiempo…**

**.**

**Lo sé pero-**_bajo la mirada_**-a él le interesaba-**_la mira a los ojos_**-le gustaba otra…y quizás por eso yo no me atrevía a decírselo**

**.**

**Hablas de Temari-san ¿cierto?**

**.**

**¿He?-**_en realidad ella pensaba en el gran cariño que sentía por su hermosa flor, pero recordó también que temari era otra rival que obviamente se interesaba en shikamaru_**-Claro… ella**

**.**

**Vamos eres mucho mas hermosa y lo sabes… aun que ella es mayor y tiene mas experiencia además de ser una increíble kunoichi…**

**.**

**NO ESTAS AYUDANDOME**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_saco la lengua al ser regañada_**-pero tú convives más con él**

**.**

**Puede ser pero-**_suspiro_**-aun no se cuales sean sus sentimientos hacia mí, quizás solo me ve como una amiga… él sabe mejor que nadie que a veces suceden ese tipo de casos, en que se enamora de un amigo y el otro no puede corresponderte**

**.**

**¿Enserio?**

**.**

**Humm-**_se sonríe al ver lo distraída que podía ser__su amiga_**-Si pero aun así él es feliz sabiendo que su ser querido es muy feliz es algo que me gusta mucho de él así que si en dado caso no puede corresponderme seguiré su ejemplo y seré muy feliz si él lo es…**

**.**

**Ino-chan….**

**.**

**¿Crees que estoy mal?**

**.**

**Para nada, creo que eres increíble Ino-chan al desear esa felicidad aun que no sea a tu lado… pero deberías decirle lo que sientes estoy casi segura de que significas mucho para él también**

**.**

**Gracias-**_se encogió en brazos_**-eso are **

**.**

**Te deseo lo mejor-**_la abraza_**-nada me aria mas feliz que tu estuvieses muy contenta por eso**

**.**

_Después de eso, se quedo a comer y siguieron charlando durante horas, sin darse cuenta ya eran pasadas de las siete, estuvo casi todo el día con su querida Ino pero eso no le molestaba, había descuidado a su amiga y __por__eso quería compensarla inclusive le ayudo en la florería._

_Fue donde la quinta y la saludo efusivamente, conversaron un poco con__respecto a los últimos acontecimientos incluyendo entre ellos el tema del jounin peliplatedeado, el cual había ido personalmente a contarle al __respecto lo de su relación con su adorada alumna._

_Tsunade, quien ya sabia sobre ello, se mostró mas accesible aun que ¡Eso si! Amenazo con ternura a hatake_

_**¡SI TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI PEQUEÑA TE JURO QUE NO QUEDARA NI EL MAS MINIMO RASTRO DE TI!**_

_Esas fueron exactamente las palabras, que como buena "suegra", utilizo para __prevenir a nuestro shinobi, él cual solo tembló __al escucharla._

_Sakura tomo un poco de té en compañía de su maestra, esta le dijo que tenía una misión al día siguiente y lo mejor seria que regresara a descansar. Ella se despidió y se fue un tanto mas tranquila rumbo a su __departamento, inconscientemente fue con aquellos que itachi le había hecho pensar que le eran indiferentes, para comprobar que a pesar de todo seguían siendo muy importantes en su vida._

_Sin embargo no pudo ver a naruto, pues este seguía entrenando con yamato y sai, ellos fueron a las montañas a pedido de gritos del rubio que solo descanso una semana después de que intentaran secuestrarlo, el se frustro al haber sido blanco fácil y poner en peligro la seguridad del equipo y sobre todo de la pelirosada._

**.**

**A veces puedes ser tan idiota-**_dijo con ojos tristes_**-Debiste descansar aun que fuese un tiempo más **

**.**

_Un gran suspiro y una sonrisa forzada y siguió caminando algo pensativa hasta la enorme habitación vacía envuelta en oscuridad, kakashi no estaba ¿Quizás tenia una misión? O ¿fue donde asuma-sensei?_

_Se hizo algo para cenar, se cambio y fue directo a la cama durmiendo al instante de sentir la suave almohada._

_Tras unas horas se vio la silueta de un jounin mirando desde la ventana, kakashi le veía con ternura y decidió no molestarla por esta__noche pues__evidentemente se veía exhausta, así que solo se marcho a casa._

* * *

_Muy temprano al salir de casa, ella miro por todas partes esperando verlo aun que fuese antes de ir donde la godaime, sin éxito tuvo que ir algo cabizbaja pues no lo había visto desde la mañana de ayer._

_Tsunade le dijo que debía ir donde el kazekage para ayudar en algo, ese viaje seria de varios días y dudo en poco pero no tuvo mas opción__pues iba__como parte de un escuadrón de ninjas-medico, junto con su querida__amiga yamanaka, por ese lado se ve un poco tranquila._

**.**

**En ese caso, supongo que estaré bien**

**.**

**Descuida pequeña-**_le sonrió la quinta_**-deben ayudar a los médicos de ese lugar para que vayan a la par de konoha en cuanto a los antídotos y medicinas difícil de conseguir**

**.**

**Como diga, maestra**

**.**

**Eres mi orgullo, sabes muchas cosas que yo a tu edad desconocía por eso te mando al frente de esta misión-**_sonriendo_

**.**

**Muchas gracias-**_sonrojada_**-Tsunade-sama-**_se despide y va en marcha cuando en las escaleras se encuentra con una kunoichi_**-¿Ino-chan?**

**.**

**Hola, sakura-chaaaaaaaan-**_típica sonrisa encantadora_

**.**

**Al menos no iré sola hasta la aldea de la arena **

**.**

**Claro que no tonta, Irán también otros shinobis muy bueno en esto**

**.**

**Si pero-**_haciendo gestos_**-tu eres la única que conozco por eso me sentiría rara si fuera con puros extraños**

**.**

**Vaya-**_se hecho a reír mientras la abrazaba por el cuello_**-Bien, supongo que ya te despediste de tu querido sensei… así que**

**.**

**No lo he visto desde ayer**

**.**

**¿Oh? Ahora entiendo por que esa cara tuya **

**.**

**Si-**_en ese instante comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos_

**.**

**No llores por favor-**_le dijo muy preocupada_**-no me gusta verte llorar, mira no tardaremos mucho y lo veras en poco tiempo**

**.**

**No quisiera irme de esta manera sin siquiera despedirme**

**.**

**Humm, eso es un problema-**_no dijo nada__por unos minutos_**-Además con alguien como kakashi uno nunca sabe donde podría estar, es tan cambiante que podríamos ir a un sitio y el pasaría a otro**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_suspiro_**-bien mejor vamonos para que se me pase mas rápido todo**

**.**

**Deacuerdo**

**.**

_Caminaron rumbo a las enormes puertas de la frontera de la aldea oculta de la hoja, cuando vieron a shikamaru que estaba ya en aquel lugar y platicaba con una rubia de mayor edad, bastante conocida para las dos kunoichi, Ino no pudo evitar ese gesto de desagrado __mientras que sakura __se mostró preocupada por ella_

**.**

**Buenos días-**_saludo temari_

**.**

**Buenos días-**_dijeron en coro ambas shinobi_

**.**

**Hola-**_obviamente con desgano_**-Ino, Sakura**

**.**

**Hola, shika-kun-**_la oji-verde aun se veía preocupada_

**.**

**¿Te sucede algo?**

**.**

**Humm, no es nada-**_le pregunta a ino al oído_**-¿oye ya le dijiste lo que sientes a shikamaru?**

**.**

**Pues-**_sonrojada_**-si, pero…**

**.**

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

**.**

**Solo quería verte para decirte-**_lo miro directamente_**-Que desde hace tiempo tu… me gustas mucho… creo que este sentimiento se va haciendo mas grande conforme avanza el tiempo**

**.**

**Hummm-**_no decía nada solo se ocultaba el rostro el cual estaba completamente rojo_

**.**

**Bien-**_sonríe_**-solo quería decírtelo, me pareció conveniente… debo irme ahora pues mañana tengo una misión lejos de aquí pero me gustaría saber que piensas de mi… alguna vez… cuando estés listo para hablar**

**.**

**Ino…**

**.**

**Hasta luego-**_se fue corriendo_

**.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**.**

**Solo escape…**

**.**

**¿Pero ino? Ni siquiera te quedaste para ver que te decía…**

**.**

**Si-**_sonrojada-_**quizás después me diga que siente, pero en ese instante solo quería expresar mis sentimientos, no esperaba una respuesta**

**.**

**Ino-chan**

**.**

**Bueno-**_hablo la otra rubia_**-yo las llevare hasta la aldea… los demás se adelantaron hace un momento**

**.**

**Deacuerdo**

**.**

_Cuando se disponían a marcharse shikamaru le llamo a yamanaka, aun estaba nervioso y desviaba la mirada, sakura noto aquello y sonrió después fue con temari sugiriéndole que ellas fueran a la delantera, Ino las alcanzaría en un momento_**.**

_La kunoichi de la arena no tuvo problema e inicio el recorrido junto a la pelirosada que estaba __contenta por su amiga y a su vez __algo preocupada._

**.**

**¿Qué sucede?-**_pregunto molesta_**-Las chicas ya se fueron y luego tendré que alcanzarlas, terminare apurada y no podré hacer bien el trabajo entonces Tsunade-sama no volverá a confiarme nada, pero ya no…**

**.**

_Al joven le parecía demasiado complicado todo esto y además Ino siempre había sido muy ruidosa, mas de lo que acostumbraban ser las mujeres sin embargo… aquellos zafiros le fascinaban, con tal de verla directamente a los ojos, el podía pelear con ella todo el día si fuese necesario, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban compartiendo un beso apasionado mientras decían todo lo que necesitaban… así de esa manera, en silencio, como ellos solían entenderse._

_Una mirada, un gesto, una seña… los dos sabían que significaba lo que tenia que decir el otro, fue tan sencillo acostumbrarse a algo que __simplemente apareció y fue creciendo entre ambos._

**.**

**Ve con cuidado…**

**.**

**Si-**_respondió ella sonrojada_**-volveremos pronto**

**.**

**Eso espero**

**.**

**Procura terminar con tus labores para que tengamos una cita cuando regrese-**_le guiño el ojo_**-adiós**

**.**

**Bah-**_evito verla pues estaba apenado_**-Cuídate y cuídala también**

**.**

**Claro-**_salto en la rama de un árbol_**-mi pequeña flor estaría perdida sin mí... ¡AHH!**

**.**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Por favor ve con kakashi-sensei y dile a donde vamos… ¡Por favor!**

**.**

**¿QUÉ?-**_molesto_**-Bien iré aun que sea problemático hablar con el Viejo**

**.**

**GRACIAS**

**.**

_Ya en camino yamanaka estaba realmente contenta y alcanzo a las otras kunoichi de inmediato, su radiante sonrisa indicaba la victoria y sakura solo la felicito sin nada mas, temari quien no entendía que__s ucedía solo no __le dio importancia y siguió su camino._

_P__or otro lado en lo mas adentrado del bosque prohibido de una regio lejana estaba itachi sentado en una piedra hablando con una especie de __holograma… era el líder de akatsuki… quien se mostraba molesto_

**.**

**¿No lo trajiste?-**_momento de silencio_**-a pesar de que ya tenias en tu poder al kyubi… lo dejaste escapar y lo que es peor se perdió un hombre en batalla innecesariamente…**

**.**

**Pein-sama en verdad, itachi-san lo siente pero las cosas se complicaron ademas de que muchos shinobis de konoha…**

**.**

**CALLATE KISAME-**_bajo la voz_**-Estoy hablando con Itachi, no contigo**

**.**

**Discúlpeme…**

**.**

**¡ITACHI, MALDITA SEA RESPONDE!**

**.**

**Hmm-**_este volteo con el sharingan a fuego vivo con esa delirante mirada tan penetrante, realmente estaba furioso por lo que había sucedido hace tiempo y aun no podía olvidarse de aquello tan fácilmente_**-Pein… que yo recuerde… puedes dispensar de mi cuando quieras, no es necesario que cuentes conmigo ¿cierto?**

**.**

**Es cierto pero-**_permaneció callado_**-No puedo hacer algo tan estupido como perder una pieza tan valiosa como tu…**

**.**

**En ese caso no me fastidies-**_bajó la mirada_**-además Deidara no era tan fuerte después de todo al igual que sasori… aun nos quedan mas miembros y pronto cumplirás tu cometido así que deja de quejarte conmigo que yo ya te entregue al de cuatro colas… y al de cinco…**

**.**

**hmmm, sencillamente no se puede razonar contigo-**_empieza a desaparecer_**-hasta después…**

**.**

**Itachi-san usted es el único que puede hablarle de esa manera al líder**

**.**

**El imbecil sabe que no puede tenerme de enemigo por que podría matarlo… aun que eso arruinaría mis propios planes…**

**.**

**Es verdad, itachi-san aun sigue muy pensativo ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?-**_dijo un kisame muy preocupado_

**.**

**Pues-**_forzó una sonrisa_**-Buscame a esa mujer pelirosada ¿quiero saber donde se encuentra?**

**.**

**Humm, lo mas seguro que en konoha evidentemente**

**.**

**Te equivocas… he ido a los alrededores hace poco y no la he visto ni he podido sentir su chakra, lo mas seguro es que salio, averigua a donde**

**.**

**Como ordene itachi-san-**_y desaparece_

**.**

**No puedo… ir tras sasuke, no sin antes verla una vez mas… y también necesito hablar con aquel mocoso… kyubi**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Dejando aun lado al siempre misterioso Uchiha vamos donde kakashi, quien terminaba de regresar de una misión matutina y se encontró con el chico "problemático" quien le contó con lujo de detalle donde se encontraba su pelirosada y que lo mas probable era que ella volvería

_hasta después de varios días…_

**.**

**Ya veo-**_se notaba triste_**-no pude despedirme de ella…**

**.**

**No importa-**_se rasco la cabeza_**-volverán en unos días**

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro resignado_**-Yo que no pude verla desde ayer y creí que iba a morir… y ahora tendré que esperar varios días para tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente**

**.**

**Oye ****viejo****-**_dijo haciendo gestos en un ojo_**-es demasiada información, yo nunca te pedí que dijeras algo como eso… Viejo rabo verde**

**.**

**MOCOSO, deja de llamarme así que yo aun soy joven…**

**.**

**Si claro… tan joven como la aldea…**

**.**

**hmmm-**_le miro con ganas de hacerlo puré_

**.**

**Pero bueno-**_se da la vuelta_**-yo ya cumplí con avisarte y para que sakura no se preocupará por que tu no lo sabias…**

**.**

**Gracias-**_dijo entre dientes_

**.**

**De nada-**_sonríe-_**descuida… ella volverá dentro de poco…**

**.**

**Si**_-se sonrió_

**.**

**Bueno-**_no puedo evitar jugar con los sentimientos de hatake_**-Eso si no es que en la aldea de la arena les fascina las habilidades de sakura como ninja-medico y el kazekage quiera tenerla en sus dominios… ****¿Quién sabe? Ese gaara puede ser un poco posesivo y si cree que el lo mejor para su gente pues…**

**.**

**Te odio…**

**.**

**Jajajaja-**_le da una palmada en la espalda_**-Calma viejo… eso no sucederá**

**.**

_él jounin se quedo en la azotea del edificio donde dormía mirando las estrellas esa noche, suspirando constantemente por su querida alumna, la dependencia que desarrollo hacia ella era algo sorprendente además __de que nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación de extrañas tanto a una persona. Sintiendo esa presión en el pecho la misma que__experimentaba haruno mientras se disponía a dormir en aquel país lejano, mirando la ventana tratando de buscar a kakashi como si este fuese a aparecer en __cualquier momento._

**Sakura… oye-**_la llamaba la joven de la cama de alado _

**.**

**¿Humm?**

**.**

**Nuevamente estas distraída-**_suspiro_**-ya ven a dormir que mañana temprano temari dijo que iríamos donde los médicos de este lugar**

**.**

**Lo siento pero aun no tengo sueño-**_voltea y le sonríe_**-duerme tú, yo en un momentos mas me acuesto, despreocupate Ino-chan**

**.**

**sakura… bien, pero procura no dormir muy tarde… ahora yo si dormiré por que estoy rendida, fue increíble que llegáramos tan pronto a pesar de que pensé que tardaríamos mas de un día**

**.**

**Es cierto, temari-san nos hizo ir más a prisa…**

**.**

**Pero al menos ya estamos aquí-**_se cobijo y acomodo en la almohada_

**.**

**Si, duerme bien ino-chan**

**.**

**Tú también mi pequeña… flor-**_cerro los ojos y lentamente se fue quedando dormida_

**.**

**Vaya… en realidad si estaba agotada**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y observando por la ventana con algo de melancolía en el rostro, paso solo una hora mas para que el cuerpo le reclamase por aun no dormir así que cerro la ventana y se arropo para disponerse a soñar cuando un impulso la hizo levantarse de golpe, nada sucedió pero ella tenia ese presentimiento, ya mas

_calmada trato de __dormirse y cuando lo consiguió _

_Entro en pánico por que en medio de sus sueños estaba itachi como si nada sonriéndole, ella supuso que era por que había sucedido hace no __mucho así que intento despertar o soñar otra cosa, todo __menos él._

**.**

**Es inútil…**

**.**

**Inclusive en mis sueños tienes la misma maldita actitud**

**.**

**Vaya-**_sonrió_**-eso debe ser malo… pero no es un sueño, más bien estas bajo una ilusión, deseaba hablar contigo y esta es la única manera en que puedo hacerlo sin que me golpees**

**.**

**Maldito-**_poniendo sus manos listas para formar los sellos y así liberarse de aquella técnica_

**.**

**¡ESPERA!**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_estaba a un sello de liberarse_

**.**

**Dije que solo quería hablar contigo… nada mas ¿no te interesa ni un poco saber que deseo decirte?**

**.**

**Habla…**

**.**

**Justamente en siete días deberás ir al país del Rayo ahí estará sasuke, sé bien que tu y el kyubi están buscando a mi estupido hermano**

**.**

**Se llama Naruto…**

**.**

**Como sea-**_se mostró fastidiado_**-será mejor que vayan ahí para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón… el muy idiota mato a orochimaru**

**.**

**¿En verdad?-**_dijo entusiasmada_

**.**

**Si, pero ni creas que volverá saltando a konoha como tu quisieras… él esta buscándome para matarme, ahora es mas fuerte y nuestros caminos se cruzaran precisamente en siete días **

**.**

**Ya veo-**_bajó la mirada_**-él desea matarte por su venganza… y tu estas tan tranquilo como siempre… ¿acaso crees poder vencerlo?**

**.  
Desde luego-**_volteo la mirada y se notaba muy pensativo_**-pero…**

**.**

_En ese instante ella recordó algunas palabras que le susurraba el uchiha cuando yacía bajo el control de su técnica__del mangekyou_

"_**Eres solo un capricho que quiero darme antes de que llegue el día en que sasuke acabe conmigo finalmente"**_

_aquello sonaba descabellado ahora que se detenía a analizarlo, él estaba aceptando que sasuke acabaría derrotándolo pero… al mismo instante itachi aseguraba ser __mas fuerte __que su hermano __en ese momento._

_¿Por qué le decía todo eso con respecto a sasuke? ¿Seria una trampa? No… esa mirada no mentía… era demasiado gentil, no parecía propio__en el aquella mirada llena de nostalgia._

**.**

**Tu realmente… no quieres matarlo ¿verdad?**

**.**

**No se de que hablas-**_seguía sin mirarla, a lo que ella se acercó y le sujeto el rostro hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él_**-¿he?**

**.**

**Tus ojos… no veo sed de sangre en ellos… al menos no por sasuke**

**.**

**¿Qué mas ves?-**_itachi se sonrió y acto seguido le acaricio el rostro_

**.**

**Miedo… angustia por volverlo a ver-**_un extraño estremecer en ella se presento_**-pero a la vez… estas contento de verlo nuevamente**

**.**

**¿Cómo sabes que no se trata de ti este sentimiento?**

**.**

**No, aun que me estés viendo fijamente tu estas pensando en él… con esos ojos nostálgicos que pocas veces he visto… y que has tratado de ocultar detrás de tus miradas asesinas**

**.**

**Vaya-**_cerro los ojos y se alejo_**-eres demasiado observadora aun que igual exageras las cosas un poco**

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**¿Humm?**

**.**

**Tu me dijiste que yo solo era un capricho que querías tener antes de…**

**.**

…**llegara el día de mi muerte**

**.**

**Humm-**_dijo temerosa_**-si…**

**.**

**¿Tiene algo de malo?**

**.**

**¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que morirás a manos de sasuke?**

**.**

**Por que así tiene que ser-**_miro hacia otra dirección_**-no entenderías… por que esto es algo que solo yo sé pero… no entiendo como es que hablo mas abiertamente de esto cuando estoy contigo**

**.**

**Quizas… no sea tanto por mí, Si no más bien… por que deseabas hablarlo con alguien para no sentir esa inquietud**

**.**

**Puede ser…**

**.**

**hmmm**

**.**

**Bien-**_se pone de pie_**-creo que te dejare dormir… al fin de cuentas ya pode verte de nuevo aun que fuese de esta manera y te dije lo que debías saber… descuida… el kyubi ya esta enterado también, fui a verlo primero aun que fue mas complicado hablarle**

**.**

**Espero que no le hayas hecho daño…**

**.**

**Para nada… aun que no te prometo que mis demás compañeros sean tan amables como yo al dejar suelto al kyubi mas tiempo**

**.**

**Se llama Naruto-**_le dijo enojada_**-ya te lo había dicho…**

**.**

**Recordare el nombre… después de todo es… él hermano que yo nunca pude ser para sasuke**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**El mismo me lo grito en la cara…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_sonríe_**-no me sorprende… ese tonto quiere mucho a sasuke a pesar de que constantemente discutían**

**.**

**Espero que él pueda ser capaz de ayudar a mi hermano cuando lo necesite… al igual que tu**

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**¿Dime?-**_sonríe_**-Hoy ya me has llamado dos veces eso me gusta, es mucho mejor que "desgraciado" o "maldito"**

**.**

**¿Sabes… que estas muy débil?-**_se vio preocupada_**-además de que tu flujo de chakra es mas lento… y que…**

**.**

**Ya lo sé… sé perfectamente lo enfermo que me encuentro… por eso necesito pelear de una buena vez por todas con mi tonto hermano **

**.**

**Entiendo**

**.**

**Te lo encargo mucho…**

**.**

**¿POR QUÉ HABLAS DE ESTA MANERA?-**_se vio consternada_**-parece como si estuviera hablando con alguien moribundo y que desea que le cumplan su ultimo deseo…**

**.**

**Algo así…**

**.**

**No logro entender nada… pero ahí estaré, para poder ver nuevamente a sasuke, se que naruto y yo le traeremos de vuelta**

**.**

**Si-**_comenzó a desvanecerse_**-una vez cumplida su venganza él podrá estar en paz…**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Una vez pasado el tiempo sakura regreso a konoha de inmediato, tenia muchas cosas en mente además de la extraña visita de aquel sujeto, la esperanza de volver a ver a sasuke… el equipo 7 estaba cada vez mas cerca; Ino la noto mas alegre en la misión así que estaba contenta de

_ver que volvía a ser la misma flor de cerezo de siempre._

**.**

**Ya falta poco para llegar**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_salto muy algo y con una sonrisa en el rostro_**-ya casi puedo ver las puertas de la aldea de la hoja**

**.**

**Estas muy hiperactiva este día-**_se rió_**-te pareces a naruto…**

**.**

**No digas tonterías Ino-**_se enojo_**-para nada soy tan ruidosa como él**

**.**

**Si claro… lo que digas…**

**.**

_Ahora solo faltaban dos días para el designado que le había dicho uchiha itachi, por eso estaba muy conmocionada, necesitaba encontrar a naruto e irse juntos al país del Rayo… era notablemente más lejos,__así que debían __darse prisa o si no_

**.**

**¿he?**

**.**

**¿Sakura-chan?**

**.**

_Ino quedo sorprendida al ver lo que ocurría, apenas si entro por aquellas enormes puertas de la aldea fue recibida por los brazos de su sensei que se aferro a ella tan fuerte que pareciera que nadie podía separarlos. La misma sakura estaba incrédula a lo que acontecía, su amado kakashi ahí esperándola y recibiéndola con ese abrazo tan lleno de amor, calor y cariño… ni siquiera pudo sentirlo cerca cuando ya __estaba sujetada __por él._

**.**

**¿kakashi-sensei?-**_sonrojada_**-Pero es que… bueno-**_volteo y vio como los jounin que vigilaban la puerta se les quedaban viendo_**-ahhh es que todos nos están viendo**

**.**

**No me importa…**

**.**

**Pero… es que-**_más roja__pues también estaban tsunade-sama, shikamaru, chouji, asuma-sensei, kurenai-sensei y unos cuantos aldeanos que pasaban como si nada pero se quedaban a verlos_

**.**

**¡Kakashi, ya fue suficiente!**

**.**

**Humm-**_tuvo que separarse_**-Esta bien, Tsunade-sama…**

**.**

**¡Que bueno que regresaron bien!-**_la quinta saludo a ambas, mientras kakashi seguía sujetando a su alumna por la cintura de espaldas_

**.**

**Nos fue muy bien-**_decía sonriente la joven de largos cabellos_**-además de que sakura recibió muchos halagos-**_en ese segundo kakashi puso cara de amargado, el pobre no pudo ocultar sus celos_**-Una anciana dijo que ella tenia los maravillosos poderes de la princesa Tsunade, además de que su semblante de determinación le recordaban mucho al suyo**

**.**

**La vieja Chiyo debió ser-**_suspiro la hokage_**-pero me alegro de que mi pequeña alumna sea tan buena como para recibir halagos de esa anciana corajuda…**

**.**

**Gracias-**_sonrojo haruno algo apenada_**-pero aun me falta mucho para superar a mi maestra, eso fue lo que le dije…**

**.**

_La conversación se extendió aun mas; hatake nunca se alejo de su querida alumna, a pesar de que varios peatones los vieron extrañados, de pronto se fueron retirando poco a poco… la quinta regreso a sus deberes, Asuma,Kurenai, ino, chouji y shikamaru fueron a celebrar el regreso de yamanaka. Finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del jounin, le beso el oído y después ella volteo a verlo contenta de estar a su lado_

**.**

**¿Regresamos a casa?**

**.**

**Si-**_sonrojada_**-Estas más cariñoso de lo habitual, además de que no me has soltado ni un instante a pesar de que sea pleno día y la mitad de la aldea nos haya visto…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_sus ojos tiernos le decían la verdad de su interior y después un beso le confirmaba lo que estaba ocurriendo_

**.**

**Kakashi-**_apenas si pudo llamarlo al terminar el beso_**-¿pero por que?**

**.**

**Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, amarte sin tener que mirar por todos lados para que nadie nos descubra… no interesa lo demás, mientras estés conmigo yo veré la manera de hacerte muy feliz**

**.**

**¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

_

* * *

Avergonzada oculto su rostro y después el ninja se lo levanto, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una extrema ternura que no__había podido ver__jamás, considerando que ella creyó ver exteriorizado el amor de su __sensei a toda su__expresión pero… ¡Esa mirada, en ese preciso momento!__Era tan calida… tan llena de amor… ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

**. **

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Si?-**_se ruborizo y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como si fuese la primera vez que le hablara así_

**.**

**¿Te casas conmigo?**

**.**

_Una explosión en el corazón, desesperación en el alma, felicidad indescriptible y esas lagrimas traicioneras que salieron sin previo aviso __¿Cómo era posible todo esto? ¿No era un sueño? ¡Verdad!_

_Puso su mano derecha en su boca para que no se escucharan los jadeos cuando estaba llorando desconsolada, el solo la miraba con una enorme sonrisa que era visible gracias a que aun seguía con la mascara abajo y con el corazón latiendo sin cesar._

**.**

**Hmmm-**_no podía hablar, se le corto la voz_**-S… Si… Claro que si**

**.**

**¡Que bien!-**_cerro los ojos y le beso la frente a su alumna_**-disculpa que no traiga conmigo el anillo pero aun no puedo pagarlo por completo**

**.**

**No… no te preocupes-**_aun pasmada_**-así esta-**_sollozando_**-bien **

**.**

**No creas que es una decisión de ultima hora… yo he estado juntado para pagar el anillo que he visto, por eso tantas misiones extras para que la Hokage me diese algo mas aparte de mi salario**

**.**

**Crei… que…**

**.**

**¿Que solamente serias una mas?**

**.**

**Si-**_llorando en su pecho_**-disculpa… hubo instantes en que llegue a pensarlo y yo… a pesar de todo quería estar contigo… lo siento**

**.**

**No puedo culparte… esa fama la he ganado a pulso**

**.**

**kakashi-sensei, yo no quise decir eso…**

**.**

**Fue cierto… nunca dure tanto con una mujer, a decir verdad jamás tuve oficialmente una novia… a pesar de mi edad… no me gustaba encariñarme con las personas por que creía que así me seria mas difícil alejarme a fin de cuentas son un ninja y nuestro futuro es incierto… pero contigo… TODO fue tan distinto y me di cuenta que ya te amaba demasiado como para permitirme dejarte ir**

**.**

**Yo también… te amo… mucho-**_continuaba llorando, pero ya menos_

**.**

**Cuando supe que te habías ido yo-**_avergonzado volteo a otro lado_**-pues pensé que así estaría un tiempo para mi solo… como el "viejo kakashi" inclusive planee leer todos mis tomos del Icha Icha**

**.**

**Vaya-**_una gotita de sudor en la frente_**-supongo que te divertiste…**

**.**

**No-**_nuevamente la miro directo a los ojos_**-Estaba más ocupado en extrañarte, recordarte y hablar de ti que no podía siquiera empezar a leer ni la primera hoja… cada cosa me recordaba a mí amada sakura**

**Veía las horas que eran tan desesperadamente lentas… marque en el calendario el día que volverías… pues la quinta me lo informo**

**.**

**¡Que tierno!-**_le sonrió mientras lo escuchaba atentamente_

**.**

**Despertaba desesperado buscándote a mi lado… pero estaba la cama vacía y con un dejo de esperanza iba al baño o a la cocina a buscarte creyendo que habías vuelto antes y estabas conmigo…**

**.**

**Mi amor-**_se acerca a el para besarlo_

**.**

**Ya no puedo estar sin ti-**_se besaron apasionadamente_**-no te vayas nunca, no vuelvas a dejarme solo jamás… que yo nunca lo are…**

**.**

**Yo siempre voy a permanecer a tu lado aun que suceda lo peor o inclusive aun que tu ya no me…**

**.**

**Imposible… eso jamás… yo nunca dejare de amarte**

**.**

_Terminaron la charla con otro beso y después siguieron directo a la casa del jounin para descansar un poco, sakura deseaba tomar un baño y kakashi como era tan "buen maestro" opto por no dejarla sola y se baño también, entre besos y caricias constantes fue que quisieron pasar varias__horas, ya fuese en la ducha… la cocina… la cama, donde fuese con tal de estar juntos el mas tiempo posible._

_Sus cuerpos añoraban ese encuentro más que nada después de estar __alejado durante esas miles de horas __que les torturaban lentamente_

**.**

**Ahhh… kakashi…hummm**

**.**

_Esbozaba ella con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos ligeramente viendo hacia la izquierda, retorciéndose entre las sabanas y sujetándolas con fuerza como si estuviese prohibido moverse. Mientras que el victorioso le mostraba ambos dedos cubiertos de su sexo mientras los lamía delante de ella, avergonzándola más._

_Pero es que pareciera como si hubiesen pasado años, pues la humedad de la mujer era mas de la habitual y eso le parecía gracioso al jounin, de pronto las manos de él se vieron libre pues fueron sustituidas por la mojada lengua de su sensei que se adentraba en la vagina de la joven lamiendo por todos lados, mientras su extremidades libres buscaban llegar hasta los pezones erectos de ella._

**.**

**Kyaaa… ahhhhh… Sensei…**

**.**

**Se que estas ansiosa… puedo saborearlo… descuida ya falta poco**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei… que malo**

**.**

_Siempre le decía así, a manera de reclamo por hacerla comer ansias de esa manera, ella quería tenerlo dentro de inmediato pero el siempre dejaba eso para el ultimo su prioridad era hacerla delirar de placer por todo su cuerpo para que así culminar dentro de ella, ambos con las ganas incontenibles de ello._

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo mientras entraba de golpe en su ser_

**.**

**Ahhhh-**_ella lo jalaba más para que entrara todo y aun así se quedaba con la sensación de que no podía adentrarse por completo_

**.**

**HAAA-**_cerro los ojos y se vino mientras le faltaba un poco el aire_

**.**

**OHHH OHHH SENSEIIIII**

**.**

_Una sonrisa, el parecía complacido de su trabajo dejando exhausta a la joven, era algo muy gratificante… se recostó entre sus senos mientras__seguía acariciándolos, respirando con dificultad al igual que ella ambos estaban rendidos… pero no había nada Que unos cuantos minutos no pudieran remediar… y comenzar… de __nuevo __era seguro, la mejor opción_

_Para ambos._

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- **_bien esta vez hubo mas demostraciones de amor pero en si no considero mucho lemon (o lime) pues solo fueron varias ocasiones y sin mucho escrito, pero se da a entender que__"se llevan de maravilla" entre otras cosas no se si lo que casarse sea algo precipitado pero bueno igual ya lo puse(jajaja) aun que sakura aun no es mayor de edad pero al carajo con eso, en konoha se pueden casar con la bendición de la quinta y quien quiera quejarse tendrá que vérselas con una Muy__enojada Tsunade(temblando de miedo) Hmm no creo que alguien se atreva.__Bueno debo irme a empezar el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, gracias por leerlo. Adiós _

**Datos extras**

1.-Ok aun que el akatsuki recoge el bijuu en orden… primero el de una cola, el de dos, el de tres… bla bla en mi fic los juntan todos por sin ningún lado para evitar sacar a flote lo que fue la saga de gaara por que solo harían esto mas largo y no tiene que ver en este fic.

2.-¿No me digan pensaron que pondría algo amoroso entre gaaara y sakura tal y como supuso shikamaru? Pues no (jaja) aun que la pareja no me desagrada, he leído varios fics de ambos pero ya hay suficientes problemas amorosos y traumas parecidos (jaja) quizás en otra ocasión (buajaja)


	14. Largo camino,Demasiados Temores

**

* * *

**

Amor Mutuo

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.-Largo camino, demasiados temores**

* * *

_Mientras el reposaba tranquilo en los pechos de su adorada alumna ella estaba con la mente en otra parte, pensando en lo de sasuke y de cómo debía marcharse lo antes posible pero… no quería intervenir ese bello momento compartido con el shinobi._

_._

**Te nota algo callada-**_hablaba mientras jugueteaba con los mechones rosas de la mujer_**-¿Te sucede algo malo?**

**.**

**Pues…**

**.**

**¿Estas triste por que Naruto no fue a recibirte?-**_suspiro_**-él aun no regresa del entrenamiento de yamato…**

**.**

**No es eso, lo que sucede es que… debo ir de inmediato al país del Rayo en menos de dos días debo estar haya**

**.**

**¿Por qué?-**_se levanto y con una mirada de ingenuidad la vio_

**.**

**Es que-**_estaba nerviosa, el corazón latía un poco mas de la cuenta_**-Sasuke va a estar en ese sitio…**

**.**

**¿Cómo sabes algo así?**

**.**

**Itachi fue quien me lo dijo**

**.**

**Hmmmm**

**.**

_Kakashi tranquilizo su semblante, separándose de ella un poco fue hasta la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y tratar de encontrar cerveza en el refrigerador, con éxito tomo una y volvió hasta la cama donde la bella kunoichi estaba sentada cubierta con la sabana de hatake un tanto cabizbaja pero con la mirada decidida, realmente ella quería salvar a sasuke tanto como naruto… era algo normal entre ellos después de todo; eran un equipo y aun que este ultimo no fuese muy unido a los otros dos… Él sabia mejor que nadie lo bueno que era tener personas que se preocupan por uno, recordando a obito y rin que __seguramente ellos irían tras kakashi si el se encontrase en el lugar del uchiha menor._

_Aun que ese era uno de los factores que le preocupaban, entre sus pensamientos yacía mas fuerte la desconfianza hacia el genio de __konoha…__uchiha itachi… fue el finalmente quien busco a su amada sakura y le dijo eso acerca de su hermano menor, la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa era del noventa y siete por ciento sin embargo una noticia así __evidentemente no la iba dejar pasar por alto._

_Pero ese sujeto… sus ojos carmesí que pudieron tornarse mas gentiles solo al ver a __**su sakura**__, el lo noto de inmediato pero por alguna razón se negó a si mismo aquella posibilidad pero esta ultima vez, él muy cínico trato de __llevársela, no le gustaba para nada el interés del tipo en su mujer_

**.**

**¿Lo viste en la aldea de la arena?**

**.**

**Por así decirlo… hablamos por medio de un genjutsu… fue por medio de eso que estuvimos en el mismo lugar y pudo contarme lo de sasuke pero no lo vi en persona**

**.**

**¿No pudiste liberarte de su genjutsu?**

**.**

**Si pude hacerlo pero… no lo hice por que el me dijo que quería hablar de algo importante con respecto a sasuke**

**.**

**Y tu le hiciste caso-**_dijo con ironía_**-vaya… pudo ser una trampa y tu con solo escuchar "sasuke" accediste de muy buena gana**

**.**

_Realmente no quiso decirle eso, ciertamente estaba arrepentido por hablarle así pero… no dijo nada de todas formas, ella se mostró triste y después salio a tomar un poco de aire, sentándose en las escaleras del lugar arrinconada, kakashi aun con el remordimiento fue tras ella y la encontró ahí sollozando. Él suspiro poniéndose de cuclillas buscando__su rostro entre esos mechones rosados que le impedían verla, pidió perdón_

* * *

Sakura…

**.**

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna y eso le dolía, se sentía mal por su estupidez al hablar, dejándose llevar por sus incomprensibles celos y haberla lastimado cuando en realidad sabía lo mucho que la pelirosada __lo adoraba a pesar __de todo y todos_

**.**

**Lo siento-**_le acarició el rostro_**-No era mi intención… insinuarte nada, es solo que… me dio coraje pensar que tu…**

**.**

**Todavía pudiera amarlo…**

**.**

**Si-**_bajo la mirada y posteriormente junto su frente con la de ella_**-tuve miedo por un instante de perder lo que mas amo y lo único que en verdad tengo en la vida… discúlpame fui…**

**.**

**Egoísta**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_miro hacia otra parte_**-Trata de entenderme un poco**

**.**

**Y tu intenta entenderme a mi… yo te amo… y no debería quedarte la menor de duda de eso-**_sus ojitos se llenan de lagrimas con facilidad __y continua __hablando_**-pero si te vas a poner así cada que digo Sasu…**

**.**

_La besa, el mismo estaba aceptando que ese nombre pronunciado por los labios de su alumna era… insoportable, no le gustaba que ella lo llamase, siempre era de esa manera antes, incluso cuando hatake ni __siquiera sabía __que estaba interesado en ella… le molestaba ver a la pequeña genin de un lado a otro detrás del uchiha diciendo "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun"__una y __otra vez hasta __el cansancio._

_._

**Él tuvo tu corazón antes que yo… y si él regresa a tu vida entonces yo**

**.**

**Baka-**_le da un golpecito en la frente_**-Si yo me preocupara por TODAS las que estuvieron antes en tu corazón nunca terminaría…**

**.**

**Pero es que tu haz sido la única que yo he amado realmente…**

**.**

**Y tú el único que yo he amado de verdad-**_le saca la lengua_**-creeme cuando te digo que eres el primero en habitar mi corazón y sin importar nada y aun que el regresara… ya tengo a alguien muy especial que cuida de mi, no tienes de que temer… sensei baka**

**.**

**Pues-**_miro para arriba_**-tratare de no encelarme tanto**

**.**

**Cierto-**_bromea con él_**-solo iré por sasuke y lo traeré en brazos mientras se recuesta en mi pecho… pero nada mas**

**.**

_La mirada asesina de kakashi sobre haruno quien no pudo aguantarse la risa, para después ser raptada por su maestro que la llevo de vuelta a la habitación la recostó en la cama de mala gana y comenzó a hacerle __cosquillas, a la vez que la besaba descaradamente en el cuerpo._

_A pesar de los temores de hatake, él sabia que lo correcto era estar a su lado y ayudarla en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, pues de buenas a__primeras el Mocoso también había sido su alumno… le tenía algo de cariño a pesar de todas las circunstancias._

_Cuando termino el jugueteo se pusieron en marcha a encontrarse con naruto antes de que llegase a la aldea, pues el también sabia de la misión que se avecinaba._

**.**

**Sasuke…**

**.**

* * *

En medio del vuelo entre rama y rama ambos ojos se encontraron aun que sus direcciones eran opuestas, unos zafiros asombrados y unas esmeraldas emocionadas y brillantes que se enfocaron en ir hasta donde estaba el poseedor de tan bellos ojos. Sus respectivos acompañantes

_bajaron la __guardia y saludándose cordiales se encontraron_

**.**

**Sakura-chan-**_grito contento el rubio_**-No imaginas la buena noticia que…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_sonrió y después lo miro directamente_**-País del rayo…**

**.**

**¿Humm?-**_rió del nerviosismo_**-¡De veras!-**_haciendo la V de victoria_

_._

**Tal parece que Naruto-kun no estaba mintiendo-**_interrumpió yamato_**-el me comento lo de uchiha itachi y lo creí casi imposible pero veo que también tu pudiste verlo sakura-san**

**.**

**Capitán yamato-**_asintió con la cabeza_**-en efecto y ahora kakashi-sensei y yo nos dirigimos hacia haya…planeaba encontrarme a naruto en el camino de regreso a konoha por eso vine por aquí**

**.**

**Ya veo, en ese caso… todos debemos ir de inmediato antes de que se haga mas tarde**

**.**

**Si, si-**_tan apresurado como de costumbre_**-vamos, sakura-chan yo solo regresaba por ti por que nos protegimos que juntos traeríamos de vuelta a sasuke-**_sonriéndole_**-¿cierto?**

**.**

**Desde luego-**_mirándolo con ternura_**-y ahora tenemos ayuda de mas así que esta prohibido fallar esta misión**

**.**

**Oye fea**

**.**

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES SAI?**

**.**

**Me alegra saber que ya entiendas por tu apodo…**

**.**

**Maldito…**

**.**

**Bien, lo que yo quería saber es… ¿Podemos confiar en la información que les dio uchiha itachi a ambos? Que tal que es una trampa del akatsuki para capturar a naruto-kun**

**.**

**Pues-**_ella cerro los ojos lo recordó con atención al igual que su mirada, esos ojos tan tristes y fue entonces que contesto_**-Si… estoy segura que sasuke va a estar ahí tal y como dijo itachi**

**.**

**Bien, en ese caso debemos marcharnos pues solo tenemos un día y unas cuantas horas para llegar hasta esa región**

**.**

**Tal y como dijo Sai**

**.**

_Poniéndose en marcha nuevamente liderados por el rubio impetuoso, sakura, sai, yamato y finalmente kakashi quien permanecía atrás por aquello de los posibles problemas, pues el seguía desconfiando de aquella información __dada por itachi._

_Durante el recorrido, de muchas horas, pocas fueron las veces que intercambio palabras con la kunoichi, ella realmente seguía con la mirada hacia el frente llena de esperanzas al igual que uzumaki, sin querer aceptarlo… pero __se sentía un __tanto desplazado y mejor se mantuvo así, lejos._

**.**

**Deberíamos descansar aun que sea un poco**

**.**

**¡NI DE BROMA!**

**.**

_La pregunta de sai fue respondida con un elevado tono de voz por parte de naruto y sakura, quienes tenían el mismo semblante de desesperación, sin embargo el de la joven cambio drásticamente al ver los ojos de su sensei; mostraban cierta frialdad y distancia entre ambos._

_¿Estoy exagerando con esto? Se dijo a si misma, suspirando hondo puso su mano en el hombro del inquieto shinobi quien al verla decidió calmarse también, solo ella podía lograr eso._

_Los dos acordaron descansar aun que __fuese un momento, sai y los demás __lo agradecieron pues ellos no estaban tan llenos de adrenalina como esos dos… que sentían que los segundos eran días… con tal de ver __nuevamente__a su compañero de equipo._

**.**

**Puedo hacer una cabaña ¿les parece bien?**

**.**

**Supongo-**_contesto el de anaranjado_**-bien, capitán yamato haga una para recuperar fuerzas y poder dormir unas cuantas horas…**

**.**

**Bien**

**.**

_La enorme casa apareció como si nada, naruto entro primero y poniéndose algo mas cómodo se quedo completamente dormido, sai se rió pues él era un tanto orgulloso para admitir que se estaba muriendo de sueño también, después de recostarse cerca también se durmió; Yamato dijo que iría a vigilar los alrededores por si había ninjas espías o algo por el estilo._

_Kakashi y sakura quedaron solos en silencio sin que ninguno intentara __comenzar la conversación, aun que no cabía la menor duda de que __deseaban aclarar varias cosas_

**.**

**Kakashi… sensei**

**.**

**¿Dime?-**_volteo con indiferencia_

**.**

**Hummm-**_se sintió mal al verlo en ese estado_**-¿Te sigue molestando el hecho de ir hasta ese lugar?**

**.**

**Para nada**

**.**

**¿Enserió?**

**.**

**Sigo pensando que puede ser una trampa ingeniada por el akatsuki además-**_bajó la mirada_**-creo que… sigues algo preocupada por ir tras él y sé que estar descansando aquí no estaba en tus planes**

**.**

**Pues la verdad… no-**_abrió y cerro los ojos con rapidez-_**pero no sirve de nada que nos apresuremos… dudo que sasuke se marche tan rápido, después de todo tendrá esa deseada batalla contra su hermano**

**.**

**Lamento parecer decaído-**_suspiro_**-no es mi intención preocuparte**

**.**

**¿Pero como no?-**_se recuesta en su hombro_**-eres mi prometido y me preocupo mucho por ti…**

**.**

**¿Prometido?**

**.**

**¿No me digas que ya olvidaste que me pediste matrimonio?**

**.**

**¡Es cierto!-**_sonrió_**-casi olvido algo tan importante como eso, discúlpame**

**.**

**Tienes la costumbre de olvidarme…**

**.**

**Nunca-**_recarga su cabeza en la suya_**-lo sabes perfectamente**

**.**

**Si y creo que también sabes lo mucho que te amo así que deja a un lado esas inseguridades… Por dios eres el NINJA-COPY de konoha, no te queda actuar como una colegiala **

**.**

**¡OYEME!**

**.**

_Lo besa desmesuradamente acto seguido se protege en el pecho firme del jounin, segura entre sus brazos se recuesta dormitando mientras él acaricia su cabellera para tranquilizarla, cuando consigue dormir profundamente. El corazón de hatake se había estabilizado gracias a su amada sakura… la abrazo con algo de nostalgia, deseando que ese abrazo durase todo el tiempo posible… el sabia lo mucho que lo amaba y no le quedaba la menor duda siempre se lo repetía a si mismo pero_

_¿Qué podía hacer? Si el miedo le jugaba bromas a su estilo de vida_

**.**

**Supongo que-**_yamato salio de la nada_**-cuando encuentras algo muy preciado… temes cada instante que se te escape de las manos ¿Cierto?**

**.**

**Si-**_el peliplateado ya había sentido su presencia por ello no mostró asombro alguno_**-En especial si se trata… de alguien que fue importante en su vida como lo fue sasuke**

**.**

**La verdad yo no conozco a ese mocoso pero, puedes estar seguro de que sakura te ve de una forma tan llena de ternura que no deberías sentirte inseguro**

**.**

**Lo sé y ella me lo dice todo el tiempo… debo ser un estupido si a pesar de todo sigo temiendo ese encuentro**

**.**

**No, solamente eres humano y es normal ese miedo a pesar de tener muchas cartas a tu favor…**

**.**

**Quien sabe…**

**.**

_El descanso fue necesario así que opto por tomarlo, dejándose arrullar por los sonidos del bosque, percibiendo el aroma de su alumna y pensando en un mañana sin complicaciones y con la imagen de esa mujer sonriéndole mientras espera ser besada…_

**.**

**sakura…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

¡Kakashi-sensei, despierta!

**.**

**¿He?-**_abrió los ojos de golpe_**-¿Ya es de día?**

**.**

**Si… bueno son más de las 9 de la mañana, dormimos de mas**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_estirándose un poco y poniéndose su chaleco el cual había dejado en el suelo_**-es mejor irnos…**

**.**

**Naruto ya esta afuera esperándonos… tal parece que los demás ya estaban despiertos**

**.**

**¡Vaya!**

**.**

**¿No querías despertar, cierto?-**_sonrió_**-escuche que estabas soñando conmigo ¡Que dulce!**

**.**

**No digas eso-**_se sonroja_**-desde luego que sueño contigo… eres mi querida alumna ¿recuerdas?**

**.**

**Si, si claro**

**.**

_Los dos van en camino a alcanzar a los demás, estuvieron a las afueras del país del rayo tan pronto que ni siquiera pudieron percatarse hasta que ya estaban adentrados en aquel sitio. Con ayuda de pakkun siguieron en busca del uchiha, pero sin rastro pasaban cerca de unas horas sin que hubiese nada, naruto comenzaba a desesperarse, nada __nuevo considerando como era el chico espiral._

**.**

**¿Todavía nada?**

**.**

**No, chiquillo-**_contesto altanero el perro_

**.**

**¿Buscan a alguien?**

**.**

**¿Hmm?**

**.**

_Esa voz, esa altanería al hablar, el simplismo en su rostro… no podía tratarse de nadie mas que… de él… naruto abrió los ojos como plato incrédulo al ver a un sasuke bastante crecido frente suyo. __Ropas como de samurai y una espada en mano, la misma mirada fría pero esta vez era más… inexpresiva_

**.**

**¡¿Sasuke?! **

**.**

**Hola, idiota.**

**.**

_Volteó hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie mas, no pudo creerlo pues pakkun estaba ahí, era seguro que kakashi también debía estar cerca. __Sin embargo los demás se separaron para buscarlo por eso no estaban con naruto, los primeros en llegar a su encuentro fueron yamato y sai que venían cerca por si acaso._

**.**

**¿Ese mocoso debe ser sasuke?**

**.**

**Sasuke-kun… el amigo de naruto-kun… debe ser así, por que él esta poniendo una cara de idiota mas de lo normal en uzumaki**

**.**

**¿Quién diablos son ustedes?-**_dijo altanero el uchiha_**-esa bandas son de konoha ¿acaso vienen con naruto?**

**.**

**Mi nombre es yamato y soy uno de los encargados de esta misión**

**.**

**Yo soy sai y soy compañero de equipo de Naruto-kun**

**.**

**Vaya-**_suspiro fastidiado_**-No tengo idea de cómo se enteraron de que estaría en este lugar pero es lo que menos me importa ahora**

**.**

_Sin motivo aparente comenzó a atacarlos al igual que a naruto, ellos tres no pudieron si quiera esquivar sus ataques y menos el rubio que seguía en shock después de habarlo visto, recibía golpes y nada… solo se dejaba llevar como una muñeca de trapo._

_¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba el retador, después de tantos años espero una batalla digna entre ambos pero el solo se dedicaba a ser un blanco humano de sus técnicas_

_Sasuke aburrido de la situación empuño su katana y fue directamente __hacia el pecho del zorro y __entonces…_

**.**

**¡¡NARUTOOOOOO!!**

**.**

_Aquel grito no solo despabilo al ojiazul si no que también ocasiono que el uchiha menor voltease para encontrar a la persona que había gritado ¡Era ella! Se dijo a si mismo, la pelirosada que tiempo atrás lloro para que se quedase a su lado…_

**.**

**¿Sakura-chan?-**_al momento naruto escapo de aquel ataque y volteo para encontrarse con su amiga_

**.**

**Naruto-**_la mirada de la joven estaba llena de fuego, sonriéndole y después de darle un golpe en la cabeza como de costumbre_**-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Acaso no estamos aquí por él**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_sonrió apenado_

**.**

**Y nada podremos hacer si te mata antes**

**.**

**Eso nunca-**_ahora si el kyubi se puso serio e incluso hizo retroceder al traidor de konoha_**-SASUKE… PREPARATE**

**.**

**¿Qué diablos?**

**.**

_Tremendo puñetazo se marco en la mejilla del sujeto, por que le estaba atacando tan velozmente si hasta hace poco era más lento._

_¡Maldito! Dijo entre dientes y continuo pelean con su antiguo compañero__de equipo, sakura sabia perfectamente que sasuke no volvería a las buenas por eso necesitaban esos dos pelear como niños chiquitos, era la unica manera en que podían entablar una conversación._

_Kakashi apareció detrás de la oji-verde, observo asombrado aquel encuentro, miro desprevenidamente a su amada verificando que aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido… ella antes resplandecía cada que veía al uchiha pero esta vez, era distinto. _

_Si estaba contenta de verle de nuevo pero aquella mirada era muy distinta, quizás eso fue lo que lo tranquilizo un poco_

**.**

**¿Crees que naruto este bien?**

**.**

**Confió plenamente en él-**_sonriendo_**-sé que lograra hacerlo entrar en razón por medio de esto, esos dos solo se entienden a golpes**

**.**

**Ya veo…**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_volteo y fue directo con yamato y sai_**-debo curarlos de inmediato, parece ser que no es nada grave**

**.**

**¡Menos mal!-**_dijo el joven_**-Tu "ex" es algo violento**

**.**

**¿He?-**_sonrojada_**-SAI ERES UN IDIOTA ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS DICES ESAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO?**

**.**

**Pues eso pensé al ver la cara de "perro" que ponía tu novio actual al oírte hablar de él y mucho más al verlo**

**.**

**Eres un chico bastante observador-**_dijo con una venita en la frente kakashi_**-pero solo para cosas malas…**

**.**

**No… solo observo las cosas interesantes**

**.**

**Ya dejemos eso para después-**_dijo una muy avergonzada joven_**-mejor trata de estarte tranquilo-**_fue donde el otro jounin_**-Capitán yamato ¿usted se encuentra mejor?**

**.**

**Descuida yo no estoy tan grave, pero gracias de todas formas**

**.**

**Me alegro-**_sonriéndole_**-debemos ir a un lugar mas seguro y tratar de buscar la manera de ayudarle a naruto en lo que podamos**

**.**

**Lo que digas Fea**

**.**

**Sabes sai… es triste pero creo que ya me acostumbre a que me llames de esa forma, además ahora estoy muy ocupada como para partirte la cara-**_lo ve amenazadoramente_**-recuerdamelo cuando estemos en casa**

**.**

**Si claro-**_risa falsa_**-lo are seguro**

**.**

**Sakura-**_hablo peliplateado_**-¿Crees conveniente todo esto? Quizás podríamos ayudar a naruto aun que fuese en algo**

**.**

**En su momento, ahora solo están peleando en un nivel bajo, si vemos que las cosas se empiezan a poner feas… pues entraremos en acción**

**.**

**Deacuerdo**

**.**

**¿y si tu ya te pusiste Fea?**

**.**

**.**

**ESCUCHAME-**_sujeta a sai de sus ropas y lo levanta_**-¿CÓMO PUEDES BROMEAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¿NO PUEDES ESPERAR A QUE ESTEMOS FUERA DE PELIGRO? SHANAROO**

**.**

**Intento no hacerlo pero-**_algo nervioso_**-es sencillo para mí**

**.**

**Me doy cuenta…**

**.**

_Continuaron como si nada, Sasuke intentaba sorprenderlo y naruto ya estaba un paso delante de su reacción fue increíble en verdad._

_Mientras seguían dando golpes y utilizando toda clase de jutsus pudieron hablar aun que fuese un poco._

_El uchiha menor confirmo lo que el mayor les había informado, orochimaru estaba muerto y ahora solo le restaba matar a itachi y ya después pensaría lo que seria de su vida, contesto claramente aun que empezaba a desesperarse pues naruto le quitaba tiempo así que no__debía andarse con juegos y acabar con la pelea de una buena vez._

**.**

**¡¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!!**

**.**

**¿Qué rayos?-**_retrocedió naruto para no se aplastado por una gigantesca__serpiente_**-¿Esa es una invocación? ¿Se trata de Manda, cierto?**

**.**

**Vaya… no sabia que conocieras a Manda**

**.**

**Soy Manda-sama para ti mocoso**_-le dijo la serpiente al joven de naranja y después hablo con su dueño_**-Veo que ahora tu serás el único que podrá estar en mi cabeza… venciste a orochimaru muy rápido**

**.**

**Al menos lo recuerdas… ahora acabaremos con este tipo**

**.**

**¡Maldición!**

**.**

_Alejándose a toda velocidad para en un momento indicado el también pudiese hacer una invocación. Pero el chiquillo de cabello negruzco no se lo permitía atacándolo a la menor brevedad posible._

_Un enorme rayo azul se interpuso entre los ataques del uchiha y naruto, era kakashi quien intentaba ganar tiempo para que uzumaki pudiese hacer aquel jutsu_

**.**

**Kakashi… eres un entrometido**

**.**

**Y tu un injusto-**_comienza a golpearlo aun que este esquiva con facilidad los ataques_**-¿Por qué no dejas que naruto también haga una invocación?-**_realmente estaba peleando enserio_**-¿a que le temes?**

**.**

**Guarda silencio…**

**.**

_El chidori de sasuke se expandía por todo su cuerpo e intrigo a hatake quien evitaba sus ataques con un poco de taijutsu, finalmente todo aquel alboroto había ayudado mucho_

**.**

**¡¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!!**

**.**

_Las cosas estaban parejas, el gran gamabunta apareció fumando como__de costumbre y a darle pelea a esa serpiente insignificante._

_El chiquillo de mirada irritante estaba un tanto consternado por aquella batalla que creyó podía terminar en cuestión de segundos… pero algo si sabia acerca de su antiguo compañero… que él podía perder la cabeza con algo de motivación y eso lo hacia luchar torpemente, se valdría de __aquellas __artimañas para lograr vencerlo._

**.**

**Naruto, Déjate de estas tonterías y mejor dedícate a ser hokage mientras aun continuas con vida…**

**.**

**Silencio, no puedo ser un buen líder si no consigo que regreses a la aldea, si me doy por vencido contigo… ¿Qué puede esperar la aldea de mi?**

**.**

**Nada-**_comienza a ir mas bajo en sus ataques_**-nunca ha esperado nada bueno de ti la aldea así que ¿para que molestarse?**

**.**

**¡¡NO MOLESTES!!-**_daba un poco mas torpes los golpes, comenzaba a analizar aquellas palabras y no le gustaba para nada-_**SASUKE**

**.**

_Las indirectas continuaron y naruto perdía el control poco a poco, yamato quien permanecía al lado del joven, trataba de estabilizar el chakra del kyubi el cual le pedía salir a gritos… después de todo se sentía sin el suficiente poder__para acabar de una buena vez con la batalla_**.**

_La sonrisa en el rostro de uchiha indicaba que estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba, mientras que unos cuantos subordinados del este salieron __a __enfrentarse a kakashi y los demás_

**.**

**¡¡RASENGAAAAAAN!!**

**.**

_Como si nada, el hombre de vestimenta extraña llevaba la delantera y sabía que la pelea estaba a punto de terminar._

_Los ninjas a servicio de orichimaru y ahora de sasuke estaban siendo vencidos uno por uno por los tres shinobis que estaban ahí, sin contar al__capitán yamato por controlar el poder del kyubi; este ultimo se vio incrustado en el piso por el ataque directo de manda que era injusto y __dejo de pelear con gamabunta por atacar al chico._

**.**

**¡¡SASUKE NO TE ATREVAS!!-**_grito kakashi quien estaba mas cerca del muchacho y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba el rubio tirado_**-maldición-**_no alcanzaba a llegar… así que intento ir mas rápido aun que fuese algo_

**.**

**¡¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!!**

**.**

_Aquel ataque fue detenido y tanto como naruto y kakashi se encontraban a salvo, una enorme pared blanca apareció para protegerlos ¿pero no era una pared? Era…_

**.**

**¡¿KATSUYU?!-**_pregunto asombrado el sapo_

**.**

**Mierda… ¿acaso Tsunade también esta aquí?-**_volteo por todas partes la invocación de sasuke_

**.**

**Lo siento-**_apareció triunfante la pelirosada encima de aquella cosa_**-pero solo soy yo… mi maestra fue amable al prestarme a katsuyu-san**

**.**

**Sakura-san-**_hablo aquella invocación_**-Descuide yo me interpondré, usted vaya donde naruto-kun y cure sus heridas, por favor…**

**.**

**Te lo agradezco Katsuyu-san…**

**.**

_Ya una vez en tierra firme verifico que naruto se encontrase bien y a su vez sonrió a su amado sensei que seguía boquiabierto de ver a katsuyu pues implicaba una gran cantidad de chakra utilizada por la oji-verde y__además debía tener provisiones para usar el jutsu-medico._

_Primeramente los ojos de kakashi se encargaron de verla atentamente pero después giraron sin previo aviso hacia sasuke y no le gusto para nada que él estuviese viendo a su flor de cerezo_

**.**

**¡Mierda!**

**.**

**¿He?-**_voltea la joven_**-¿sucede algo, kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**He-**_nervioso_**-Nada… no me sucede nada-**_le acaricia la cabeza_**-estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar**

**.**

**¿Humm?-**_parpadeo un par de veces_**-aun así te noto algo distraído… espero que no sea nada grave… por que entonces yo**

**.**

**¡SAKURA!**

**.**

**ahh…**

**.**

_Él la estaba llamando, ese MISERABLE HABIA OSADO __LLAMARLA…__decía desde su interior el jounin que observo la reacción de sorpresa por parte__de la mujer, un dejó de nostalgia seguido por un suspiro __muy largo_

_Pero su mano se vio sujeta por la de ella para darle algo de seguridad y al momento de volver a dirigir su mirada en haruno, esta se vea tan __fuerte,__segura con la cabeza en alto y sin flaquear en ningún instante_

**.**

**¿QUÉ QUIERES?-**_mirada fija en sus ojos_**-Planeas volver de buena gana o quieres seguir jugando al idiota…**

**.**

**Vaya… eres tan brusca como antes-**_sonriendo y con actitud altanera_**-yo se que la principal interesada en que regrese eres… tu**

**.**

**IDIOTA-**_dijo sin reparo kakashi_

**.**

**NO TE METAS KAKASHI ESTOY HABLANDO CON ELLA**

**.**

**No soy la única interesada en que regreses, naruto también y sin contar a los pocos amigos que lograste conseguir tres años atrás… date cuenta y deja estas cosas por la paz**

**.**

**Vaya-**_se ríe burlonamente_**-Si no me detuve antes por ti ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será distinto?**

**.**

**jamas es dicho que regreses por mi-**_esa mirada fría, jamás pensó verla dedicada exclusivamente a él_**-debes regresar por cuenta propia antes de que sea tarde y quedes mas solo que antes… DEJA ESTO Y REGRESA, ESCUCHA A NARUTO ES TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN**

**.**

**No lo creo**

**.**

_De golpe la estaba frente a ella, cara a cara incluso escuchaba el ladito de su corazón, sus ojos se tornaban seductores… el sabia que esa mujer__se moría si el estuviese de esa manera enfrente de su rostro._

_Se paralizo por un instante y solo vio como lanzo un golpe a la izquierda, era naruto quien creyendo a su amiga en peligro ataco directamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos kakashi ya estaba a su lado mirando con recelo al chico del sharingan, el cual estaba activado al__igual que su ojo izquierdo_

**.**

**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es asunto tuyo kakashi**

**.**

**Aquí el único que no tiene nada que ver-**_la mirada asesina de todo un ANBU en acción_**-en la vida de MI MUJER ERES TU**

**.**

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?**

**.**

**kakashi… **

**.**

_Buscando respuestas en los ojos esmeralda de la kunoichi, sasuke indago hasta encontrar al sensei en su corazón ¡IMPOSIBLE! Esto debía ser una muy mala broma… quizás imagino tal vez que la persistencia de naruto lograría algo al final con la joven pero su sensei, __jamás paso por__su mente esa posibilidad._

_Sasuke sabia que tenia pocas cosas en la vida, enferma mente sabia que a pesar de todo naruto era su amigo y nadie se lo quitaría, a su vez sakura era… casi propiedad del chico según su propio razonamiento__así que no se __hacia a la idea de que ella lo olvidase y menos que lo cambiara __por el __maestro de cuarta quien no era rival para él._

_De pronto el sensei fue envuelto en un ataque ilusionista propiciado por sasuke quien aprendió rápidamente a hacer esos ataques, lastimando al__copy-ninja haciéndolo gritar del dolor interno, la joven lo sujeto por detrás preocupada por su estado pero el uchiha la sujeto bruscamente del brazo haciéndole pasar un ataque de chidori por el cuerpo pero en __menor escala __que cuando ataco a naruto_

**.**

**Kaaaa-**_se limito a no gritar y solo emitir ese gemido de dolor_

**.**

**¿Sakura como pudiste cambiarme de esa manera?-**_sujetándola del mentón con fuerza_**-creí que yo era el único…**

**.**

**¡Suéltame inmediatamente!-**_lo miro con una furia contenida_**-y mas te vale que dejes de lastimar a kakashi… por que si no-**_comienza a juntar chakra en su puño derecho_**-Te juro que…**

**.**

**Dudo que puedas hacerme mucho daño-**_sonriéndose acercó sus labios lentamente a los de la asustada kunoichi_

**.**

**No te atrevas-**_le dijo con una voz muy débil_

**.**

**Realmente no creo que no quieras esto… después de todo siempre deseaste que yo te besara-**_riendo_**-acéptalo**

**.**

**Te equivocas**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Justo cuando mas se acercó y ella estaba a punto de partirle la cara, este se detuvo y el jutsu que tenia atrapado a nuestro sensei desapareció de repente… sakura no entendía el por que solo que al mover su rostro hacia el cielo pudo ver de lo que se trataba

**.**

**Itachi…**

**.**

**Humm…**

**.**

_Su hermano mayor lo llamo con tanto odio y ella solo se limito a verle directamente a los ojos, todo era cierto… finalmente el mas fuerte de los uchiha había llegado hasta el país del rayo._

_La batalla final entre los hermanos estaba a punto de librarse y en el fondo haruno sabia que no podía hacer nada al respecto…__por ninguno __de los dos, el menor de ellos se separo de ella y fue hasta donde estaba el__mayor,__sakura fue directamente donde yacía kakashi respirando con __dificultad,__solo el sabia lo que el desgraciado de sasuke __le había hecho._

**.**

**Tal y como dijo-**_hablo el rubio que no encontraba muy lejos_**-itachi ha venido has este lugar para pelear contra sasuke… pero no podemos dejar que eso suceda por que lo mas seguro es que itachi gane**

**.**

**No creo…**

**.**

**¿Hum? Pero sakura-chan tú bien sabes que él es mas fuerte al menos eso puedo saberlo con solo verlo**

**.**

**Si pero-**_ella tenia a kakashi en brazos algo cansado así que se quedo callada y siguió curándolo_**-aun no se sabe…**

**.**

**¿Cómo se encuentra kakashi-sensei?**

**.**

**Al parecer no es nada grave-**_suspiro_**-¡menos mal! Y tú ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun te duele la herida?**

**.**

**Para nada… bien sabe que resisto más gracias al poder del kyubi**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_vio como yamato y sai se acercaron un tanto preocupados por los tres_**-capitán… sai…**

**.**

**¿Se encuentran bien?**

**.**

**Descuide capitán yamato, estoy bien ¡De veras!**

**.**

**Y tu sakura… y kakashi-senpai**

**.**

**Él esta estable gracias al cielo y yo-**_sonriendo_**-no es nada grave estoy curándome también así que no se preocupe**

**.**

_Una enorme explosión se origino y tomo desprevenidos a los shinobis que estaban en medio campo de batalla.__Por suerte los escombros que volaron y pudieron lastimarlos toparon contra la enorme barrera que habían formado gamabunta y katsuyu._

_Kakashi estaba resguardado entre los brazos de su querida alumna __sintiendo esa calidez inconfundible pero su corazón se sentía herido al __verse en aquel estado de no poder protegerla _

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

**No hables… estas con un poco de fiebre**

**.**

**Maldita sea… usar el sharingan me debilita fácilmente y ahora con ese ataque estoy casi moribundo-**_apretó los dientes y se mostraba frustrado_**-en cambio tu y los demás estas en perfectas condiciones… me siento un estorbo de esta manera**

**.**

**No digas eso-**_lo mira tiernamente_**-que no eres para nada eso… en cambio yo hace años solo podía mirar mientras herían a los que yo quería por eso ahora al menos puedo curarlos y no dejarme herir tan fácilmente para no volver a ser una carga…**

**.**

**Mi sakura-**_con dificultad coloca su mano en la cabeza de lo joven y la acaricia mientras comienza a incorporarse ya en mejor estado_

**.**

**Kakashi…**

**.**

**Estoy bien…mejor ve a ver a los demás que también necesitan de una excelente medico como tú**

**.**

**Hummm-**_se pone de pie_**-esta bien…**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Fue donde yamato para darle mas energía mas que nada pues quedaba exhausto después de tratar de controlar el poder desenfrenado del futuro hokage.

_Después de eso todos fueron más cerca de donde se estaba librando aquel enfrentamiento y se impresionaron al ver que no eran los únicos __espectadores, un akatsuki yacía entre las sombras como si nada; no se veía peligroso en lo absoluto pero si misterioso así que con cautela fueron hasta donde estaba… este solo volteo como si nada y los saludo como la cosa mas normal del mundo._

**.**

**¡Que tal!**

**.**

**¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-**_pregunto el mas curioso de los presentes_

**.**

**Tobi… soy tobi**

**.**

**¿Tobi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es eso? Pero lo mas importante… eres un miembro del akatsuki ¿cierto? ¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? ¿Acaso quieres intervenir en la pelea? O es que quizás ¿atacaras a sasuke por la espalda mientras este distraído? ¿Viniste a ayudar a itachi?**

**.**

**Son demasiadas preguntas… tobi no sabe por donde empezar**

**.**

**No te hagas el imbecil-**_hablo kakashi_**-vienes de refuerzo de itachi o acaso vienes tras naruto…**

**.**

**Dudo que Itachi-san necesite refuerzos… solo he venido a ver la muerte de un increíble miembro del akatsuki, es todo**

**.**

**¿QUÉ RAYOS?**

**.**

_Pronto una enorme muralla apareció dejando desinformados a los presentes pues era una especie de campo de energía para que no interviniera ninguno en la pelea… el sello de eso sin duda era de sasuke tan precipitado y engreído como de costumbre, no le gustaría tener __compañía de nadie en su momento __de gloria._

_Aquel sujeto de mascara se escuchaba molesto por lo sucedido, kakashi seguía al margen al igual que los demás pero sakura… ella sabia que esa pelea terminaría con la muerte del uchiha mayor él mismo se lo había dicho ya en varias ocasiones e inclusive aquel tipo llamado tobi aclaro que __estaba en ese sitio solo para presenciar su muerte._

**.**

**¿Por que estas tan seguro de que será itachi el que muera?**

**.**

**Es simple-**_de pronto la voz de tobi cambio a un tono mas grave_**-el mismo lo tenia planeado desde hace varios años… cuando elimino por completo a todo el clan uchiha… ese sujeto… es demasiado complicado**

**.**

**¡¿A que te refieres?!-**_sakura entro por primera vez a esa conversación_**-¿Por qué itachi querría morir a manos de sasuke?**

**.**

**No tengo por que contárselo a una mujer cualquiera como tú**

**.**

_Esta por demás decir que sakura trapeo el piso literalmente con el pobre tipo, a punta de buenos madrazos y uno que otro ataque mas elaborado pero nada en especial mas que __golpes._

**.**

**Eres una salvaje-**_dijo el tipo que no se defendía para nada_**-no puedo creer que seas una mujer…**

**.**

**Realmente quieres que siga golpeándote ¿cierto?**

**.**

**Lo único que puedo decirte es que la verdad que conoces a cerca de él es solo la mitad de todo lo que conlleva la muerte ese clan**

**.**

**Explícate…**

**.**

**La verdadera razón por la que el elimino sin piedad a esos tipos y solo sobrevivió sasuke no es casualidad y mucho menos un acto sin ser pensado… menos tratándose del genio de konoha… ¿no te parece que alguien como itachi no actuaría así solo por demostrar que tan fuerte era? ¿Crees realmente que los mato, solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo?**

**.**

**Siempre pensé que tenia que haber algo mas de por medio pero hasta la fecha nadie sabe que fue… quizás poder, respeto o sencillamente no le agradaba el clan… ¡no tenga ni una maldita idea!**

**.**

**Quizás odiaba a ese clan mas que nada en la vida, digo si yo descubriera que mi familia planea invadir konoha también me sacaría de quicio… aun que-**_bromeo_**-quizás no tanto…**

**.**

**¿Qué diablos dices?**

**.**

**Sakura-**_hablo el jounin que estaba detrás de ella_**-no lo escuches no podemos confiar en este sujeto, ni siquiera sabemos por que nos esta contando estas cosas será mejor que no le sigas el juego.**

**.**

**Pero kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Jajaja veo que no me creen pero bueno no los culpo-**_se alejo_**-podría contarles una mentira y ustedes creerían ciegamente en mi o-**_voltea y enfoca su vista en la joven_**-estar diciendo la verdad y ustedes creerían que es solo una mentira… es confuso ¿no?**

**.**

**Maldición**

**.**

_Dijo para si misma la joven que deseaba saber que rayos estaba pasando y además… tenia el presentimiento que las palabras de itachi las haría realidad al dejar su vida en manos de su hermano menor pero entonces ¿Por qué esa preocupación si sasuke saldría vencedor? ¿Acaso interesa la vida de un criminal como itachi?_

_Pero ella nunca vio de esa manera a aquel tipo cuando lo conoció… quizás hizo cosas que la hicieron pasar un mal rato pero jamás la lastimo ¿Por qué empezaba a justificar sus actos? Solo una cosa era segura… tenia demasiado interés en esa pelea._

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Soralove.-**Puede ser que siga mencionando cosas que no debería del manga pero es que la historia la imagine de esta manera, espero no haya gente que me mate por decir ciertas "verdades" con respecto a la trama aun que igual no todo será tal y como es por que es mi fic. Creo que se ve algo de itasaku (según una amiga que piensa que sakurita no le es indiferente al hombre) quizás si por que me gusta la pareja pero no creo que llegue a algo mas que sentimientos raros por que claramente el único hombre para sakura es y será KAKASHI (en mi fic claro esta jejeje) cualquier duda, reclamo, comentario u amenaza serán tomadas en cuenta, bye bye


	15. Punto de Partida

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 15.-Punto de partida**

* * *

_Ella estaba sentada en una enorme roca cercana a la muralla que la separaba de aquel encuentro entre los sobrevivientes uchiha._

_Yamato estaba con naruto buscando la manera de adentrarse en la barrera mientras sai veía desde el cielo con la ayuda de una enorme ave que había dibujado; kakashi permanecía atento a cualquier cambio desde la punta de un árbol y a su vez observaba a su alumna tan pensativa que eso lo angustiaba enormemente._

"_**Chiquilla No seas entrometida y largate de una vez"**_

"_**No diré nada así que no pierdas el tiempo… chiquilla"**_

_**¿No te molesta mi mirada?**_

_Vaya hombre más arrogante recordó que pensó aquella vez que escucho decir aquellas palabras a itachi, sin saber como había comenzado a recordar las primeras impresiones que tuvo al verlo y al entablar una especie de conversación._

_Sasuke también paso por su mente y estaba inquieta pensando en que ambos estaban peleando con lo mejor de si mismos con la clara intención de acabarse mutuamente… al menos sasuke si lo estaba haciendo, seguía sorprendida de cómo itachi alegaba que solo podría morir a manos de su __hermano menor… y de nadie mas._

**.**

**¿sakura?**

**.**

**He-**_volvió en si al escuchar aquella voz_**-kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Solo vine a ver como estabas y a decirte que según lo que vio Sai las cosas van muy parejas…**

**.**

**Ya veo…**

**.**

**despreocupate-**_sonrió con algo de falsedad_**-Lo mas seguro es que sasuke resulte vencedor… y no tengamos que preocuparnos mas de un criminal como itachi**

**.**

_Fue evidente que esas palabras hicieron sentirla peor que antes, kakashi no daba crédito a que ella se mostrase… "preocupada" por alguien como el uchiha mayor ¿quizás solo sea compasión? No… Era otra cosa pero no __lograba entender de que se trataba._

_Ni la misma sakura comprendía la razón de su preocupación por un perfecto desconocido… bandido… miserable… la verdad es que ella ya no pensaba esas cosas de aquel sujeto a pesar de todo lo que había pasado su__perspectiva no era para nada mala con respecto a él_**.**

"_**Por favor… Vete de este lugar lo antes posible… sakura"**_

"_**Estas en peligro Necesito que te vayas"**_

"_**Solo necesito que aceptes estar conmigo"**_

_Pudo haberse dejado llevar por las palabras de cariño y las caricias de itachi para dejarse influenciar y no creer nada malo de él ¿Era eso?_

_Le atemorizaba esa idea y mucho más que parte de ese cariño o tolerancia por ese tipo haya sido gracias al parecido con su antiguo amor… sasuke… siempre creyó que itachi era una versión de aquel mocoso pero mejorada __en muchos sentidos._

**.**

**Esto se esta llevando mas tiempo del que creí-**_dijo tobi aquel que estaba al pendiente al igual que los demás_

**.**

**No es cualquier pelea… deberías saberlo**

**.**

**Tienes razón kyuubi pero por lo meticuloso que es ese sujeto pensé que se dejaría de boberías y terminaría de una maldita vez**

**.**

**Sasuke no es tan débil para ser derrotado tan fácilmente**

**.**

**Eso dices por que no conoces el verdadero poder de itachi, pero bueno yo se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para…  
.**

_Un enorme estallido a la izquierda y todos voltearon preocupados de la situación, un hueco en medio de la muralla fue la entrada indicada para aquellos que querían presenciar desde cerca aquel gran encuentro. __Temerosa de lo que sus ojos podrían presenciar sakura fue la ultima en entrar por aquel umbral, fue gracias a kakashi que la tomo de la mano y ambos fueron precavidos __al estar ahí._

**.**

**¡Sakura-chan mira!**

**.**

**¿hee?-**_los dos peleadores tenían desgarradas sus ropas y manchados de sangre seguían luchando_**-Dios… esto va a terminar mal…**

**.**

**Será mejor que aun no se den cuenta que aquí estamos -**_dijo yamato_**-podríamos estorbarles o peor aun distraerlos y ese pequeño momento de descuido podía ser crucial para el otro**

**.**

**Yamato tiene razón… vayamos detrás de ese enorme pilar**

**.**

**Mejor sigan en donde están-**_objeto el akatsuki_**-esto esta por terminar y si se descuidan un poco se perderán de lo mas importante**

**.**

**¿Crees que sasuke este a punto de ganar?-**_pregunto preocupada_

**.**

**Es muy probable, puedes ver que el flujo de chakra de itachi esta muy débil y es solo cuestión de minutos para que este pierda finalmente**

**.**

**¡No puede ser!**

**.**

**Sakura-**_el peliplateado estaba parado enfrente de ella un tanto asombrado del interés y no pudo evitar preguntarle el __por que_**-Quería saber… ¿Por qué tu estas tan preocupada por… Itachi?**

**.**

**Es solo que… kakashi-**_lo mira con esos tiernos ojos de preocupación y angustia en su ser_**-Itachi me dijo que hoy en esta pelea… el ganador seria sasuke y eso solo podrá ser si él acaba con su vida**

**.**

**¿Estas segura?**

**.**

**Si… no logro entender muy bien el por que-**_bajo la mirada_**-sin embargo el mismo itachi fue quien me lo aseguro**

**.**

_Realmente estaba decaida era demasiado evidente y en especial para kakashi que aun creí que era un poco incomprensible su preocupación por alguien como el uchiha, después de todo era el hermano de sasuke quizás por eso le tenia compasión o lastima pero es que ella no veía con esos ojos a nadie ni siquiera a naruto, nunca le genero lastima, ella no __era así._

"_**¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que morirás a manos de sasuke?"**_

"_**Por que así tiene que ser… No entenderías"**_

_Ella recordó el momento exacto de su pregunta y también la expresión de su mirada en aquel entonces al responderle con cierto desaire._

_Ciertamente itachi había dicho que estaba interesado sentimentalmente en ella pero su corazón pertenecía a kakashi no había duda sin embargo no podía evitara aquel cariño hacia el __portador del sharingan por ser como __es… un "algo" tan atrayente que la confundía en ocasiones pero al estar a solas entendía que solo se había dejado llevar, además de que quizás solo quizás los sentimientos del joven de negra cabellera no eran mas que ternura por la joven, una de las pocas personas con la __cual él había entablado una conversación y que por asares del destino ella lo había besado… aun que la intención era besar a kakashi… fue el mismo itachi quien se transformo en él. _

**.**

**No quieres que muera… ¿verdad?**

**.**

**¡¿CÓMO DESEARIA LA MUERTE DE UNA PERSONA?!**

**.**

**Pero si solo es un criminal**

**.**

**¡ES UNA PERSONA FINALMENTE!-**_se le quebró la voz_**-kakashi yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera pero…él mismo lo ha decidido así por el bien de sasuke sin embargo no puedo quedarme tan tranquila viendo como…**

**.**

_Se quedo sin habla, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, su compañero trato de hacerla volver de aquel transe pero no pudo hacerlo por su parte volteo a ver lo que ella estaba observando con detenida atención, era sasuke que estaba acorralado por itachi quien caminaba directo a el "aparentemente" a herirlo pero después este cayo en un charco de su propia sangre cual pluma, acto seguido el hermano menor lo levando del cuello y lo atravesó con su mano en el estomago, acto seguido planeaba destrozarlo por completo._

_Cuando volteo de nuevo a donde estaba la pelirosada, no pudo encontrarla pues ella estaba corriendo rumbo a ese lugar;¡MALDITA SEA! Dijo el jounin pues sabia que ella no podía hacer __nada, ese era el momento que sasuke había esperado por tanto tiempo y ni __sakura ni nadie podría detenerlo de su satisfacción._

**.**

**¡¡SASUKE DETENTE POR FAVOR!!**

**.**

**¿He?**

_Casi por inercia volteo para encontrarse con sakura quien corría a toda velocidad con lagrimas en los ojos, aquella escena lo paralizo… sin percatarse dejo caer a su hermano y se quedo viéndola fijamente, quizás había venido por que estaba preocupada por él, pensó un par de veces y cayo al suelo del cansancio, cerro los ojos un instante y al momento de abrirlos la vio… su ex compañera de equipo sujetando a su hermano de la cabeza ¿Llorando? ¿Tenia que ser una broma? ¿Por qué ella lloraría por ese cretino? IMPOSIBLE, pero por mas que parpadeaba incrédulo aun seguía viéndola así, llorando y después vio como él se le quedaba viendo tan dulcemente_

**.**

**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?**

**.**

**sasuke ¿estas bien?-**_pregunto el rubio que fue a ver su estado_**-¿te duele algo? ¿Aun sigues vivo?**

**.**

**Que pregunta mas idiota-**_suspiro_**-Naruto… ¿Qué le sucede a sakura?**

**.**

**No tengo idea-**_miro preocupado a su amiga_**-ella a estado rara últimamente, no logro entender por que vino corriendo de esa manera**

**.**

**Sakura-**_el jounin del rostro cubierto, evidentemente esta intrigado_

**.**

_No paraba de llorar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas constantemente, ella acumulo chakra para poder ayudarlo pero el mismo lo detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca, mirándola con delicadeza y respirando __difícilmente pero aun lo hacia._

**.**

**Así esta bien**

**.**

**¡¿Pero necesito ver si puedo salvarte?!**

**.**

**Tonta… te dije que así debían ser las cosas**

**.**

**Pero-**_comienza a temblar de la maldita sensación que se apodero de ella en ese instante_**-entonces… solo debo ver como mueres… sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ti**

**.**

**Descuida así tenia que ser desde un principio, no te preocupes-**_sonríe ya mas calmado y no se le ven ganas de abrir nuevamente los ojos_**-sabes empiezo a pensar que la razón por la que te dije lo que iba a suceder este día… no fue para que vinieras por sasuke**

**.**

**¿Entonces?-**_aun en crisis_

**.**

**Creo que fue… por que tenia ganas de verte una vez mas antes de morir-**_ríe con dificultad_**-¡Que tontería! ¿Verdad, sakura?**

**.**

**IDIOTA**

**.**

**Me lo merezco, por todos los malos momentos que hice que pasaras****-**_suspira_**-pero no fue mi intención… tal vez solo actué sin pensar como siempre… eso creo**

**.**

**Ya no digas nada, mantente en silencio que te ara mas mal que sigas hablando-**_sonríe mientras aun sigue llorando_**-descansa…**

**.**

**Si-**_eleva su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de la joven y ella la toma con su mano calidamente, sujetándolo fuerte_**-Gracias…**

**.**

**¿Qué clase de hermano mayor deja solo a su pequeño hermano menor?**

**.**

**El no esta solo-**_la presión en su mano es menor_**-ahora me doy cuenta que cuenta con gente muy preciada ¡Que envidia!**

**.**

**¡¡SAKURA ALEJATE DE ÉL!!-**_exclamo sasuke_**-podría hacerte daño**

**.**

**Vaya-**_ríe itachi_**-sigue siendo mi estupido hermano menor… no se da cuenta de lo idiota que es... como sea, cuídate y cuídalo**

**.**

**No… eres un…**

**.**

_Kakashi se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazo, tratando de consolarla por un hecho que no entendía y a su vez por que el también necesitaba de ese abrazo, itachi había dado su ultimo aliento y sakura no pudo hacer nada; se sintió tan inútil a pesar de que fue el quien le pidió que le dejara tal y como estaba._

_Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaban e intento hablar con la joven desconsolada, deseaba saber por que actuó de esa forma._

**.**

**¿Acaso tú habías visto a mi hermano anteriormente?**

**.**

**Un par de veces pude hablar con él pero-**_sollozaba_**-lo que sucedió fue que él… jamás me hizo daño a pesar de las veces que pudo hacerlo, nunca-**_voltea a ver a kakashi_**-SASORI IBA A MATARME…fui una estupida que se dejo herir por él y fue entonces que itachi me salvo**

**.**

**¿Qué dices?**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_temblaba_**-tenia miedo de decírtelo por que entonces todo se complicaría aun mas pero… ahora no tiene caso… **

**.**

**Sakura… por esa razón llorabas cuando te encontré, cierto… habías quedado sorprendida por aquel acto**

**.**

**Pude hablar con itachi y parecía una persona tan calmada y era como si estuviera hablando con sasuke… quizás por eso yo…nunca pude-**_sus ojos llorosos buscaban consuelo en los de kakashi-_**nunca fui capaz de odiarlo por eso…**

**.**

**Ahora entiendo-**_este cerro los ojos y abrazo con una calidez increíble sintiendo su pecho latiendo con rapidez_**-Todo va a estar bien mi sakura, deja de sentir esa enorme presión en ti**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_balbuceaba entre tanto llanto_**-lo siento… nunca quise guardarte ningún secreto pero es que creí que tu me odiarías por no ser capaz de comportarme como una buena shinobi**

**.**

**Seria incapaz de odiarte-**_le besa la frente_**-ya no digas nada, hablaremos cuando estés mas calmada, ahora no…**

**.**

**bien…yo-**_se contenía y solo sollozaba lo menos posible_

**.**

**sakura**

**.**

**¿He, sasuke?**

**.**

**Podrías… curarme por favor**

**.**

_Esta por demás decir que el peliplateado miro con ojos asesinos al uchiha que actuaba como perrito desamparado, suspiro pues sabia que su sakura seria incapaz de negarle algo como eso… si no pudo negarle atención medica a un bandido de rango S mucho menos a un __compañero que fue __un gran amor para ella._

_Cuando sakura se disponía a ayudarlo volteo donde itachi y vio como el uchiha miraba detenidamente el cuerpo, no supo por que pero le grito invadida por todo el coraje posible_

**¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! NO TE LLEVARAS SU CUERPO, EL TIENE QUE SER SEPULTADO EN KONOHA SOLAMENTE**

_El joven que la veía se asusto __un poco __de su reacción pero a pesar de __todo objeto en que ella tenia razón, además el tenia que llevar como prueba ante la tumba de su padres al bastardo que los había eliminado a ellos y todo el clan uchiha, mas que por compasión era por orgullo que __deseaba llevarse a itachi._

**.**

**No creo que itachi hubiese querido ser sepultado en la aldea que le dio la espalda-**_dijo molesto tobi_**-Usando como "chivo expiatorio" el merece estar en el lugar de los caídos por la guerra… descuiden yo lo llevare**

**.**

**¿Qué diablos dices?-**_pregunto ya fastidiado el chico de mirada asesina_

**.**

**Vaya eres un verdadero ignorante de lo que en realidad paso ¿cierto? Tal y como me dijo itachi, tu serias el ultimo en enterarse de la verdad inclusive se llevo el secreto a la tumba pero… ese maldito me debía muchas por eso disfrutare viendo tu sufrimiento**

**.**

**Déjate de idioteces…**

**.**

**Sabias acaso que el clan uchiha, uno de los mas poderosos también era uno de los mas ambiciosos… imagino que si… pero… supongo que no supiste que ellos planeaban una guerra contra konoha para quedar en el poder absoluto y eliminar a los shinobis débiles**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

_El enviado del akatsuki continuo hablando por horas demasiado informado estaba de la masacre de los uchiha, lo que conllevaba secretos internos que ni siquiera la hokage tenia conocimientos solo los ancianos del __consejo. Esa verdad que quizás sasuke no debió escuchar jamás pues fue el mismo uchiha quien rogó al tercero no hablar al respecto de esa misión bañada de sangre, todos los presentes no daban crédito a las palabras que parecían un mal juego del destino; sasuke renegaba cada que tenia la oportunidad y tobi lo callaba con la respuesta a dicha __disyuntiva._

_Dejando a todos impactados, una sakura mas tranquila pero con su mirada perdida, siendo abrazada por kakashi que no sabia que pensar, naruto apretando con fuerza sus puños, Sai y yamato solo estaban serios y sasuke… este ultimo lloraba al recordar cosas que __creyó olvidadas en su oscuro pasado y el akatsuki se acercó hasta él para ofrecerle una __alianza__para acabar con quienes permitieron todo eso_

**.**

**¿Te unirías a mí?**

**.**

**Yo…**

**.**

**SASUKE-**_grito el ninja de anaranjado_**-No vayas con ese imbecil**

**.**

**Solamente quiero…**

**.**

**.**

**¿Eh sakura-chan?-**_la vio extrañado el rubio_

**.**

**Sakura-**_dijo con cierto dolor el jounin_

**.**

_El joven se detuvo en seco al sentirse sujetado de una muy pequeña parte de sus ropas, por una sola mano débil que impedía que este se__fuera mas__que con la fuerza física con un gran sentimiento._

_Sasuke detenido por una barrera imbecil con naruto enfrente de el bloqueando el paso y la vista hacia cualquier horizonte y sakura a sus espaldas sujetando con delicadeza su manga, con la miraba perdida pero aun conciente de que si el joven se marchaba todo el esfuerzo de __los que lo __querían seria en vano por eso… no podía irse nuevamente._

**.**

**Sasuke-**_reafirmo naruto mientras sonreía despreocupadamente_

**.**

**Hmmmm… Idiota-**_sonrió levemente_

**.**

**Sa… su… ke-**_le llamo sin fuerzas_**-no te vayas… regresa con nosotros a konoha ¡Por favor!**

**.**

**Sakura…**

**.**

_Volteo a verla y le causo mucha ternura su mirada y a su vez un vació indescriptible recordando aquella vez que ella fue a detenerlo con el corazón en las manos y declarándole sus sentimientos y él… él deseo y antepuso la venganza a cualquier otro __sentimiento_

**"_La venganza no hace feliz a nadie… ni a ti"_**

_Esas palabras tomaron un gran sentido en estos momentos, cuando estaba tan solitario y temeroso de lo que pudiese prepararle el destino así que simplemente permaneció ahí parado hasta que tobi cansado de__esperar se __marcho finalmente con las manos vacías, sin el cuerpo del uchiha __mayor y __sin el uchiha __menor._

**.**

**Muchachos es mejor ponernos en marcha antes de que anochezca y ese sujeto se le ocurra volver con refuerzos-**_propuso yamato_

**.**

**Tiene razón-**_dijo sin ganas el deprimido jounin, eran varias sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados que habitaban en él en ese preciso momento, después de lo de itachi y ahora ver con que ojos miraba sasuke a la persona mas preciada para el sensei-_**Es mejor regresar cuanto antes**

**.**

**Bien kakashi-sensei**

**.**

_Acató la orden el rubio que fue donde sasuke y le ofreció llevarlo en la espalda, pues evidentemente estaba exhausto, este acepto resignado ante las circunstancias mientras que kakashi fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte, lo levanto y se lo llevo en la espalda para sepultarlo cerca de konoha, aun que lo mas seguro era que la godaime lo pidiese__para hacerle __todo tipo de pruebas y reunir información._

* * *

_Sai iba a la delantera como guía, también para informar de cualquier peligro al equipo mientras yamato cumplía la misma función solo que en la parte de atrás del grupo; sakura… ella estaba al lado de naruto quien llevaba a sasuke a cuestas como si nada, sin duda el se convertido en un hombre mas fuerte. Ella observaba con detalle al shinobi que se había quedado dormido en el trayecto con cierta lastima en su mirada y cada que tenia la oportunidad volteaba hacia atrás para encontrarse con kakashi y a su vez ver nuevamente a itachi…__esperando que este fuese a despertar en__cualquier momento_

**.**

**Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**¿Mande?**

**.**

**¿Estas bien?-**_realmente se notaba preocupado_**-Tu rostro se ve muy triste ¿es por lo que sucedió?**

**.**

**Naruto-**_se mantuvo en silencio saltando de rama en rama hasta que pudo darle una respuesta concreta_**-Realmente me siento triste por todo lo que paso y sobre todo por la manera en que ocurrió, también siento pena por sasuke que él siempre le han tocado las peores cosas de su vida solo, a pesar de que cuenta con nosotros el siempre quiere hacerse el importante y enfrentar al mundo solo…**

**.**

**Es un idiota-**_sonriendo_**-por eso nos tiene a nosotros para darle sus buenos golpes cuando intente tomar alguna otra decisión estupida**

**.**

**Tienes razón-**_sintió un hueco en el pecho después de todo "Cuídalo" itachi también le había dejado en su encargo a una de las personas que mas quería en este mundo, no podía defraudarlo ni a__ella misma_

**.**

**Por cierto…**

**.**

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**Deberías hablar con él-**_volteo rápidamente a ver al copy-ninja_

**.**

**Quizás en otra ocasión, por que si hablo ahora solo me echaré a llorar y complicare mas las cosas… realmente no deseo eso**

**.**

**Comprendo**

**.**

_Continuaron por varias horas sin decir palabra, nadie hablaba aun que fuese para decir estupideces… ni Sai tenía ánimo de llamar fea a sakura a pesar de que se había __convertido en un tipo de hobby para él._

_La oscuridad y frialdad de la noche calaba en los corazones de los presentes, lejos de los demás a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo estaba sasuke sentado, pensando reflexionando tantas cosas, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el aire y al abrirlos nuevamente observo los delicados __cabellos rosas que tenia enfrente, poniéndose de pie rápido intento hablar con ella pero haruno tenia la mente en otro sitio_

**.**

**Sabes…**

**.  
¿Dime?**

**.**

**De haberte hecho caso aquella vez… no tendría este dolor en el pecho, recuerdas… la venganza no hace feliz a nadie…**

**.**

**Ni a ti… Ni a mí**

**.**

**Exacto, además de haberlo hecho-**_se acerca cada vez mas a ella_**-Te hubieses asegurado que no me arrepintiera de quedarme a tu lado**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_sonrojada al recordar todas las palabras atrevidas que dijo aquella vez sintiéndolo perdido_**-Al menos lo hubiese intentado…**

**.**

**Lo sé…**

**.**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro_**-aun que ahora aun puedo hacer tu vida un poco mas agradable en compañía de naruto, recuerda que para ese idiota eres alguien muy importante como un hermano-**_guardo silencio_**-lo siento**

**.**

**Descuida… la verdad es que naruto si es como un hermano molesto con el cual tengo que lidiar… al menos me queda él…**

**.**

**Yo también… aun me tienes a mí**

**.**

**No como yo quisiera**

**.**

**Sasuke…**

**.**

_Ella se encorvo y escondió su rostro sonrojado para después mirar al cielo buscando respuestas a lo que sucedía por otro lado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano al arroyo estaba sentado hatake observando la dulce escena romántica, sintiendo como estrangulaban __su corazón con una __sencillez increíble; a pesar de sus enormes ganas de largarse lejos y no seguir torturándose, permaneció ahí esperando poder escuchar un poco mas o mas bien ver la reacción de su adorada alumna ante lo que siempre había soñado y añorado enfrente suyo… sasuke diciéndole que __siente algo __por ella. Por su parte la oji-verde miro a su compañero y __sonriendo dijo_

**.**

**Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo en lo que pueda-**_suspira_**-sabes naruto dijo que nosotros éramos como una familia y estoy deacuerdo en ello por estos sentimientos son algo fuerte por eso vinimos hasta aquí para que volvieses con nosotros, sigues siendo alguien importante para mi también…**

**.**

**¿Y él?**

**.**

**Es muy distinto lo que siento por ti o por naruto que lo que siento por "ÉL" no hay duda-**_se apena_**-sin embargo los quiero mucho y eso nunca va a cambiar… ahora no puedo ofrecerte una vida a mi lado pero al menos tratare de formar parte de tu vida aun que sea solo un poquito**

**.**

**Kakashi es un idiota pero-**_voltea la mirada_**-Es un buen idiota…**

**.**

**Si-**_asiente con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa_**-Me siento muy bien a su lado y creo que no le será tan fácil deshacerse de mi-**_bromea_

**.**

**Seria un imbecil si lo hiciera-**_suspira_**-creeme yo se de lo que hablo**

**.**

**Vaya-**_se sonroja_**-de todas formas espero poder estar en sus planes a futuro después de todo lo que sucedió, realmente yo…**

**.**

**No te preocupes, el sigue muy interesado en ti además no se dará el lujo de sentirte suya tan pronto y dejar aun lado a los rivales**

**.**

**¿Rivales?**

**.**

**Si-**_voltea hacia el árbol enorme_**-¿verdad kakashi?**

**.**

**¿kakashi-sensei?-**_ella lo busca también y lo ve parado en la rama mirándola un tanto apenado_**-hummmm-**_se sonroja también_

**.**

**Bien debo irme a descansar un poco-**_aparece una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro_**-adiós, sakura…**

**.**

**Bye bye**

**.**

**Hola-**_saluda apenado y se sienta a su lado el jounin_**-disculpa si estaba oyendo a escondidas en solo que…**

**.**

_Se acerca bajándole la mascara lo besa fugazmente y vuelve a sentarse como si nada un tanto mas tranquila. __El mientras tanto parpadea un par de veces la mira a detalle y después la sujeta por la espalda uniéndose en un calido abrazo, ella no duda en __recostarse en su pecho, cerrar los ojos tras derramas sus últimas lagrimas del día y quedarse profundamente dormida._

**.**

**Sabes… sé que no me escuchas pero-**_dijo casi susurrando para no despertarla_**-desde que me di cuenta de este gran amor hacia ti… tuve mucho miedo de experimentar todo esto nuevo para mi, creí que lo mejor era que solo me interesaras como las demás ¡fui un idiota! Lo sé pero gracias a que eres como eres… termine entregándote mi alma a pesar de todo-**_le besa la mejilla_**-inclusive si te perdía… yo aun pensaría en ti cada instante con el mismo amor de siempre**

**.**

_Tras decir eso la atrajo mas a el y no la dejo a pesar de que fue vencido por el cansancio muy rápido, del otro lado de donde estaban los demás descansaban al calor de una fogata; Sasuke velaba al lado del cuerpo de itachi, le miraba una y otra vez… esperando que este volviese a despertar y le explicara que demonios había sucedido ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora! Después de desgraciarle la vida y no permitirle __ser pleno en todo __sentido. En eso pudo percatarse de la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el muy sinvergüenza había podido reposar en las piernas de sakura y de seguro… no terminó de pensar en ello el uchiha por que estaría __faltando a la __memoria de un muerto reciente._

**.**

**¿Y eso?-**_algo blanco resaltaba en la esquina de la ropa del akatsuki, una especie de ¿Papel?__El joven lo tomo de inmediato_**-¿será una carta?**

**.**

**¿Sucede algo sasuke?-**_salio de repente el ninja numero uno en sorprender a los demás_

**.**

**Nada, naruto… solo estaba charlando con itachi, tu sabes esto es algo privado… como una especia de**

**.**

**Descuida-**_se disculpo con una reverencia_**-No te molesto mas…**

**.**

_Al ser asustado de esa manera cogió rápido el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo ocultando la prueba del delito, por así decir._

_Después cuando Naruto se había marchado saco aquel papel, esperando encontrar algún plan fraguado o alguna lista de las personas que debía asesinar en el año, siempre pensando lo peor de su querido "Onii-sama" nada nuevo para el sin embargo lo que encontró o mas bien lo que leyó en esa hoja fue mas bien un nombre pues estaba doblada en muchas partes, después de leer la dedicatoria creyó __conveniente no leerla_

**.**

**¿Sakura?-**_suspiro y rió a la vez_**-vaya Onii-san… no sabía que te gustaban las flores de cerezo…**

**.**

_Si esperar mas se puso de pie camino despacio para no despertar a los demás y fue donde sakura o mas bien donde kakashi la tenia abrazada, acepto que esa escena no le gusto para nada pero supuso que hatake __tuvo __que soportar algo similar hasta__hace poco._

**¡Oye!**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_contesto de mala gana el jounin que se había despertado al sentir una presencia cercana_

**.**

**Toma-**_le da el pedazo de hoja doblado_

**.**

**¿Es una carta de amor?**

**.  
Aun no lo se-**_lo miro seriamente_**-no la he abierto… pero crei que lo mejor era dársela a quien iba dirigida**

**.**

**He-**_no comprendió_**-¿No es tuya?**

**.**

**No-**_se da la vuelta y se marcha lentamente_**-es de… mi Onii-san…**

**.**

**¡¿AH?!-**_nuevamente ese estrangulo en su corazón_**-Imposible…**

**.**

**Después de verte tan interesado en una alumna… creeré que todo es posible… Sensei…**

**.**

**.**

_Miro con desaire la hoja entre su mano, leyendo claramente "Sakura" haciéndole pensar que __todo se trataba __de un mal sueño en donde los __Uchiha eran protagonistas. ¿Seria conveniente darle esa carta? ¿y si solo era una broma? ¿Tal vez no sea nada importante? Varias excusas pasaron por su mente mientras sin darse cuenta sus ojos se tornaban borrosos ante lo que parecía ser llanto. ¡Estupidos sentimientos! Se dijo recordando a su antiguo yo que no se preocupaba de idioteces pero por esa frialdad perdió a su querido amigo de la infancia_

**.**

**¿Por qué será que dudo en darte esta carta?-**_acaricio su bello rostro y miro con ternura su dormido ser_**-No se que pueda ser y ya tengo temor de que esto pueda apartarte de mi… ¡Que tontería!**

**.**

_Si había algo seguro seria que sakura leería esa carta sola y sin que nadie mas pudiese saber de que se trataba, si eso ocurría el jounin se moriría de curiosidad y pasarían días enteros tratando de adivinar lo __que contenía el __escrito, fue una manera fácil de pensar y abrirse camino para atreverse a leerla primero, después si lo consideraba __conveniente…__entregársela_

**.**

* * *

"_**Sakura**_

_**Pensando en posibilidad de que tu no llegases al lugar que te dije en el día que indique… por que no te culpo si no crees en mi después de haberte tratado mal después de que fuiste la primera que me brindo su cariño desinteresadamente ¿Cómo explicarte lo que me hacías sentir?**_

_**Eres una chiquilla bocana y altanera que se atrevió a desafiarme tal y como lo hubiese hecho yo en un pasado cuando era un niño y sin que la culpa habitara mi corazón, por que aun que no lo creas tenía uno. Hablo en pasado por que es evidente que el instante que leas esto yo…**_

_**Ya no estaré en el mundo de los vivos…**_

_**Quizás no signifique mucho para ti eso y solo te quité un peso de encima mi muerte pero quiero irme pensando que al menos de duele**__**un poco mi**__**partida, soy vanidoso lo admito quizás es el carisma y soberbia que heredo mi estupido hermano**__**menor tal vez por eso te gusto, tal vez por eso me interesaste… eres una insolente al no caer rendida a mis pies (risas) pero es que supuse que ya no había lugar para otro uchiha después de lo que el anterior le hizo a tu pobre**__**corazón. ¡Idiota! Díselo cuando te reencuentres con él, hazlo por mí.**_

_**No suelo hablar demasiado, lo sabes de sobra pero escribirte me resulta más sencillo y sobre todo si pienso que**__**será la última vez que lo haga.**_

_**Pero quería despedirme si es que no pudiera verte antes de morir, pedirte una disculpa por intentar tener algo que es de otro, por que desde que vi tu corazón me percate de que ese alguien ocupa mucho**__**espacio en el y**__**sin la necesidad del sharingan debo agregar.**_

_**Por ultimo antes de terminar tengo dos favores que pedirte específicamente, cuida y ayuda a mi hermano menor cada que lo necesite, Se que esta en constante peligro por su manera de ser pero también se lo bien que hace charlar un rato con haruno sakura como**__**para olvidar un momento las penas de la realidad.**_

_**Y el otro favor… se muy feliz… sea con quien sea que elija tu corazón al final pero realmente espero puedas tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad.**_

_**P.D.-si te hace llorar are lo posible por regresar del infierno y atormentar al miserable que lo haya hecho…**__**creo que Estoy delirando**_

* * *

_Cierto escalofrió recorrió su espina, volviendo a acomodar el papel en los miles de dobleces que venia lo guardo __finalmente en una de sus bolsas._

_¿Uchiha itachi también suspiro por su sakura? ¿Cuándo se intereso en ella si solo la vio un par de veces? Resignado bajo la cabeza y no pudo seguir alegando pues el entendía que su adorada flor tenia la facilidad__de remover __fibras en los demás de cualquier __tipo._

_Durmiendo nuevamente un tanto mas despabilado fue que despertó temprano para seguir el sendero, llegar es un lugar oculto en konoha y sin preguntar o pedir permiso __fueron a sepultar al shinobi; ya después tendrían tiempo de explicar la complicada situación a la godaime._

_Los presentes regresaron como si nada a sus labores cotidianas a excepción del uchiha que debía dar su ubicación a tsunade y hablar __mucho, después de todo el aun seguía siendo un traidor __para muchos._

**.**

**Yo te acompaño con Tsunade-bachan**

**.**

**Bien-**_voltea a ver a la pelirosada_**-¿Regresaras a tu casa?**

**.**

**No, iré con naruto y contigo para hablar con mi maestra…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de kakashi, este no objeta nada y le sonríe como hacia años no lo había visto así_**-¿Y tú?**

**.**

**No seria el grupo 7 sin mi ¿No creen?**

**.**

**KAKASHI-SENSEI-**_uzumaki se emociono al escucharlo_**-ASI SE DICE**

**.**

**Kakashi-sensei-**_esta ultima le dijo por su nombre con mucha nostalgia y retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo a cuando todos eran un solo equipo sin remordimientos ni heridas en el corazón._

**.**

**Deacuerdo, además esos dos sujetos extraños ya se marcharon solo quedamos nosotros… supongo que esta bien**

**.**

**Sasuke-**_ella volvió a acercarse mucho a él, fue lo que pensó un jounin un poquito celoso_**-Ellos no son unos sujetos extraños, el mayor es el capitán yamato y es un jounin muy agradable además de que es un agente ANBU también… el joven callado se llama Sai aun que ese tipo es un poco altanero y me hace enojar de vez en cuando…**

**.**

**Se la pasa diciéndole fea a sakura-chan-**_de metiche como siempre pero no dejaba de ser adorable_**-casi todo el tiempo… aun que a mi me parece sospechoso y es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto**

**.**

_Un ambiente ameno estaba demasiado lejos de los jóvenes pero al menos comenzaban nuevamente a tratarse poco a poco a unir sus lazos que estaban debilitándose con el paso del tiempo._

_Ya en la oficina de la quinta, el uchiha se dispuso a dialogar abiertamente con ciertas interrupciones por parte de uzumaki pero sin mayor peligro; habiéndose expresado y creando un mutuo acuerdo__sasuke pudo__permanecer en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Es más que obvio que la alegría de los compañeros no la podían ocultar y después naruto propuso que todos fuesen a comer ramen._

**.**

**Lo siento pero yo debo regresar a casa ya-**_se disculpo la kunoichi_**-Estoy realmente agotada y quisiera descansar…**

**.**

**Pero… Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**Bien-**_el peli-negro se le acerca_**-será mejor que descanses… supongo que kakashi regresara contigo  
.**

**¿Hum? No es necesario, seria injusto… mejor que el los acompañe a comer para que al menos no vayan solos los dos**

**.**

**Bien-**_acepto sorpresivamente, inclusive la joven creyó haber escuchado mal a su sensei_**-Regresa con cuidado yo me quedare un poco mas…**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_bajo la mirada_**-entonces yo…**

**.**

**Sakura-**_le detuvo de la muñeca_**-toma-**_al fin le dio la carta_**-creo que es mejor que la leas hasta que hayas llegado a casa…**

**.**

**Kakashi… sensei…**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Haruno se marcho un tanto pensativa y curiosa de saber lo que contenía la carta, quizás kakashi le había escrito algo que ella no quería saber… la estupida idea de ser abandonada se gravo en su mente a pesar de las circunstancias siguió hasta el departamento con la cabeza en alto, mientras que los hombres del equipo 7 comieron a

_gusto hasta que el __chiquillo altanero comenzó a charlar con __hatake_

**.**

**Imagino que tú fuiste el que más estuvo a su lado…**

**.**

**Intente permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible-**_cierra los ojos y continua hablando_**-A pesar de que no estuve en varias ocasiones por misiones largas, nunca antes desee regresar a la aldea con tantas fuerzas solo por…**

**.**

**Vaya… aun me resulta increíble, imagino que comprendo muy bien como debiste sentirte, admito que al estar en un estado como en el que ambos estuvimos al ser tan parecidos en cuanto a carácter… encontrarte con esa luz de esperanza fue algo predestinado**

**.**

**Algo así… las personas parecidas a nosotras que perdieron algo muy preciado se cierran a la idea de volver a encontrar personas valiosas para uno por-**_mirada fija en sasuke_**-el miedo… de volver a perderlas**

**.**

**Nunca quise involucrarla en algo tan peligroso como mi venganza por eso fue que no la lleve conmigo… ella no debió estar presente de tanto odio y rencor pero sin darme cuenta estaba inmiscuyendo a mas personas a una pelea que debió ser solo mía**

**.**

**Lo sé, Sin embargo aquel sentimiento no es que sakura esperaba de ti**

**.**

**Yo no la amaba en aquel entonces**

**.**

**¿Qué?-**_se puso de pie_**-¿amabas? ¿Quieres decir que ahora…**

**.**

**Me da lo mismo ya-**_se levanta también_**-ahora ella no esta interesada, supongo que fue tonto pensar que ella me esperaría eternamente**

**.**

**Debo marcharme de una vez-**_sonríe_**-despídeme de Naruto que sigue atragantándose el pobre**

**.**

**Hmm-**_pone sus manos en su cintura_**-bien, salúdala de mi parte**

**.**

**Bye**

**.**

_Saltando por los tejados con algo de prisa fue hasta el hogar de la kunoichi esperando poder estar con ella a solas, aun que no hablaran__de nada al menos estrecharla de nuevo __entre sus brazos._

_

* * *

_

Entrando por una ventana abierta, como de costumbre, teniendo cuidado de que su pelirosada no saliera de la nada para golpearlo por confundirlo con un ladrón, pero su reacción fue de sorpresa al ser recibido con un calido abrazo por la dueña de la casa, sin pensarlo dos veces supo por que estaba llorando en su pecho para después posar su vista en la carta encima de la cama dejada olvidada.

**.**

**Mi niña…**

**.**

**Kakashi-**_se le rompía la voz_**-sensei…**

**.**

**Hmm-**_suspirando y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro recién descubierto, la sujeto del rostro y la beso_**-Descuida, ya paso todo…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_sujetando su ropa_**-pero si yo te hubiese dicho todo desde el principio no sentiría esta culpa por…**

**.**

**Mas vale que dejes esa tristeza y "seas feliz" por que si no "él" vendrá a atormentarme desde el mas haya-**_bromeo un poco_

**.**

**Baka-**_reía y lloraba a la vez_**-solo se que mientras este a tu lado… La felicidad a estado mas que presente en mi vida**

**.**

**En la mía también-**_acariciando su cabello_**-¿Cómo no podría estar plenamente feliz si mi dulce sakura esta a mi lado?**

**.**

**Te amo**

**.**

**Lo sé**

**.**

**Baka-**_llora nuevamente_**-espero que me contestes igual**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_riendo_**-solo trate de hacerte una pequeña broma, al menos reíste un poquito… no me gusta verte llorar…**

**.**

**Sensei baka-**_suspirando y sollozando_**-pero… yo soy aun mas baka por estar enamorada de ti**

**.**

**Yare Yare-**_le acaricia la cabeza_**-no digas eso… mi futura esposa no es ninguna baka así que no digas eso de ella…**

**.**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_**-Pues yo creo que mi futuro esposo es un poco fastidioso cuando se lo propone pero-**_deja de llorar_**-tengo que comprenderlo de vez en cuando por que lo amo demasiado…**

**.**

**Yo la amo demasiado también**

**.**

**Podemos dejar de hablar en tercera persona**

**.**

**Puede ser-**_la besa mientras acaricia su cadera_**-solo si eres buena niña**

**.**

**Ero-sensei-**_cierra los ojos al sentir la lengua de kakashi recorrer su cuello_**-pero supongo que esta bien…**

**.**

**Te amo demasiado**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_dijo victorioso al vengarse del jounin_

**.**

**Hmmm-**_sonriendo al verse derrotado_**-Vaya…**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SoraLove.-**_Preparándome para el gran final (no se si lo sea pero es un modo de hablar) gracias por todo su apoyo hasta la fecha y por el futuro también, viva el kakasaku y mis traumas se hacen realidad en cada capitulo de este trastornado FANFIC, bye bye_

**ACLARACIONES**

Solo puse a sasuke sin su equipo ebi (taka) por que no se mucho de los pobre al respecto así que digamos que era un vengador vagabundo

Es evidente que la verdad de **itachi **ya muchos lo saben pero por respeto a los que no van de acuerdo al manga no puse gran cosa solo divagaciones que igual otras si son inventadas por ser mi fic y por que quise una muerte entre comillas tierna para uno de mis personajes favoritos, que igual no debí matarlo pero la situación lo ameritaba. Aconsejo que si gustan pueden buscar en internet la verdad de itachi que en mi opinión debe ser sabida por TODOS pues para mi merece una estatua (buaajaja) como un sexy, valiente y excelente shinobi… aun que enfatizo en lo sexy (por cierto lloro cada que puedo al ver su muerte en manga, video o dramatización, no debió morir miau NOOOO itachi come back TT amigas a juntar las esferas del dragón pero ya, I HATE YOU KISHIMOTO U/U devuelveme a mi itachi-sama)

OK la carta final es extra por que amo a itachi, yo se que la mayoría querrán matarme pero me arriesgo, por cierto ¿Cuando escribió XD era un pedazo de papel o un pergamino?


	16. Juntos como siempre debio ser

**Amor Mutuo**

Por.-** Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 16.-Juntos como siempre debió ser**

* * *

La lluvia no nada cese desde ya mas de cinco horas, la sola idea de andar en ella era arriesgado pues varios habitantes habían resbalado y quedado cubiertos de lodo, sin embargo la kunoichi saltaba rama por rama a una increíble velocidad esperando no caer o resbalarse entre el bosque; finalmente llegando a un lugar despejado con abundante césped fue que vio la lapida limpia con varias ofrendas y flores, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue verlo a él parado como si nada con la mirada distante.

_._

**Veo que llegaste a tiempo-**_le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla_

**.**

**Si-**_sonriendo_**-la misión duro mas de la cuenta y no pude llegar ayer como lo tenía planeado así que me adelante para poder estar el día indicado en esta tumba…**

**.**

**Vaya-**_voltea a verla y observa como ella llevaba unas flores blancas un tanto maltratadas, dejándola en la lapida de su hermano mayor_

**.**

**Lo siento-**_hincándose y charlando con el difunto_**-No pude comprarle estas flores a Ino-chan por que vengo de una misión de varios días y por eso tuve que traerte estas flores silvestres…**

**.**

**Creo que para mi Onii-san es más que suficiente que tú vengas a verlo así que no deberías preocuparte… sakura**

**.**

**¡Tienes razón!-**_se pone de pie y va hasta donde sasuke_**-Debo marcharme, pues aun tengo la misión de llevar al kazekage hasta el hokage… después de todo escoltarlo era parte de esto**

**.**

**¿Dejaste esperando al kazekage?-**_enojado_**-increíble… sakura eres incorregible-**_empujándola_**-ve de inmediato hasta donde esta y…**

**.**

**Ok, Ok-**_le da un golpecito en la frente con los dedos dejándolo aturdido por la acción que era evidentemente influenciada por itachi_**-Adiós**

**.**

**Vete ya-**_enojado y sonrojado_**-cuídate…**

**.**

**Igualmente**

**.**

* * *

_llegando hasta donde estaba Gaara un tanto sorprendido pero no le dio mucha importancia y acompaño hasta al joven hasta la oficina del hokage esperando poder charlar un poco de asuntos internos, cuando esta se disponía a pedir permiso para entrar las puertas se abrieron __solas dejando __ver solo como…_

**.**

**¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!**

**.**

**Kyaaaaa-**_asustada y sonrojada ante la acción tan desinhibida de su querido e hiperactivo amigo_**-Naruto… se supone que el kazekage nos visitaría ¿Por qué sigues actuando así cada que me vez?**

**.**

**No es cierto-**_haciendo pucheros-_**esta ultima misión fue muy larga, fueron casi dos semanas…**

**.**

**En realidad fueron tres**

**.**

**¡VEZ!-**_la abraza mas fuerte_**-No te vi en mucho tiempo…**

**.**

**He… Hokage-sama…**

**.**

**¿Ah?-**_voltea a ver quien lo llamaba_**-¿Yamato?**

**.**

**Este… el kazekage esta presente y ni siquiera lo a saludado…**

**.**

**Oh-**_lo saluda como si nada-_**Hola Gaara… esto.. Yamato no me hables de usted, sabes que no me gusta ¡Me hace sentir viejo!**

**.**

**Lo intentare…**

**.**

**Hola Yamato-kun-**_saluda la pelirosada_**-Te compadezco… eres un agente ANBU dedicado exclusivamente a cuidar a este hokage tan aniñado, aun que Sai también lo hace… aun que el aun sigue escondido como si se tratara de un verdadero Shinobi**

**.**

**¡Lo soy!-**_sai sale de su escondite con un traje de ANBU con todo y la mascara_**-Sakura…**

**.**

**Hola-**_sonríe_**-sabia que si decía eso saldrías de tu escondite, Sai**

**.**

**Como sea-**_cierra los ojos_**-considero que ya no hay peligro…**

**.**

**Esto-**_se acerca a gaara el rubio_**-podemos hablar de una vez ¿SI?**

**.**

**Si-**_con una gotita dibujada en la frente_**-cuanto antes mejor…**

**.**

**Bien debo dejarlos muchachos, aun me faltan cosas por así**

**.**

**Ok sakura-chan cuídate mucho-**_le manda un beso_

**.**

**Gracias por traerme hasta aquí haruno-san**

**.**

**Adiós sakura-san-**_se despide yamato_

**.**

**Cuídate, Preciosa-**_dijo sai sin ninguna pena ocasionando que todos lo viesen de manera extraña_

**.**

**Gracias-**_se sonroja_**-al menos ya no me dices Fea…**

**.**

**Si lo hago me golpearas-**_sonriendo_**-por eso lo evito**

**.**

**Idiota-**_molesta_**-adiós…**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ese sitio vemos al copy-ninja sentado en el parque disfrutando del aire fresco hasta que un niño se le acerca y le da una patada en la pierna, este se molesta mucho y casi esta a punto de acribillar al pobre infante

**.**

**¿Qué diablos quieres?**

**.**

**Nada-**_el pequeño engreído de cabellera dorada y mirada despreocupada se burlaba del ninja_**-Solo sentí ganas de golpearte**

**.**

**¿Enserio?-**_una venita a punto de saltarse más_**-¿No me resulta nada sorprendente? Eres un mocoso molesto y siempre lo has sido**

**.**

**En fin-**_ignorándolo completamente_**-Oye**

**.**

**Al menos ten algo de respeto por tus mayores y háblame de "Usted"**

**.**

**Mi padre me ha dicho que solo debo hablarle de "Usted" a los adultos importantes y TÚ No lo eres… mas bien solo eres un simple anciano**

**.**

**MALDITO MOCOSO-**_lo agarra de la cintura dispuesto a hacerle, solo dios sabe que…_

**.**

**¡HEEE ANCIANO!**

**.**

**Hmm-**_se detuvo al saber de quien se trataba_**-Shikamaru…**

**.**

**¡Bajalo, solo es un niño!**

**.**

**Es un mocoso endemoniado, no es un niño para nada-**_dijo muy molesto_

**.**

**No creo que quieras hacer enojar a la Madre de ese niño**

**.**

**He-**_lo pensó demasiado y es que la madre peligrosa cuando se enojaba, si lo sabría shikamaru que lo vivía en carne propia_**-Esta bien…**

**.**

**¡Papá, papi!-**_corre hasta los brazos del joven jounin_**-ese anciano… me quería golpear y yo solo…**

**.**

**Inomaru****, Te he dicho que tienes que tener respeto por los de la tercera edad-**_sonriéndole a su retoño_

**.**

**No me sorprende que ese mocoso sea insoportable, si es tu vástago…**

**.**

**¿Decías algo?-**_salio de la nada la "mami" molesta_**-Kakashi…**

**.**

**He-**_asustado_**-Ino-san, cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**.**

**Bah-**_quita su cara de asesina despeada para poner una totalmente diferente de pura ternura para cargar a su pequeño_**-Inoma-chan**

**.**

**¡MAMI!-**_va a sus brazos_

**.**

**Que malo eres con los niños kakashi-**_lo regaño Yamanaka_

**.**

**No me culpes, tu fuiste la que tuviste a ese arremeto de niño que es un monstruo disfrazado de un buen chico**

**.**

**¡Kakashi!**

**.**

_Aquella voz si que le hizo sentir escalofríos de principio a fin, volteando temeroso para encontrarse con su querida oji-verde un poco molesta por lo que había escuchado, apenado trato de defenderse argumentando cada sarta de mentira pero se detuvo al ver como el pequeño Inomaru iba muy__tranquilo hasta donde estaba su mujer alzándole los brazos para que lo__cargara, con una carita de angelito debo agregar_

**.**

**Sakura-nee-chan-**_le decía así por que a la joven no le gustaba para nada que le dijera tía (oba-chan) que es igual que abuela_**-Kyuuu**

**.**

**¡Kawaii!**

**.**

_Este ultimo sonido proveniente del primogénito de shikamaru era su arma especial e infalible para parecer mas tierno y las mujeres sobre todo sakura terminaban abrazándolo fuertemente contra el pecho, lugar que el mocoso precoz le fascinaba sobre todo tomando en cuenta que esta enamorado de la amiga de su madre_

**.**

**Sakura no le creas nada-**_decía kakashi celoso tratando de apartar al niño de su Mujer_**-quitate… ese es MI LUGAR**

**.**

**¿QUÉ?-**_Esto último gano un golpe por parte de haruno que se puso totalmente roja ante la declaración de su hatake_

**.**

**¿Esto tiene que ser lo mismo cada que se ven?-**_dijo suspirando la mujer rubia que se puso al lado de su marido_**-vaya…**

**.**

**Pues al menos Inomaru hace enojar al anciano así que por eso lo quiero mas-**_sonriendo_**-le comprare un nuevo auto de juguete**

**.**

**Shika-darling…**

**.**

**No me llames así en publico-**_sonrojado_**-es vergonzoso**

**.**

**¡Darling! ¡Darling!-**_lo besa en la mejilla_**-My Love**

**.**

**¿Por cierto?-**_sakura dejo de golpear al pobre aturdido kakashi_**-¿Dónde esta mi bebé? Espero que la cuidaras muy bien en mi ausencia…**

**.**

**Claro que si-**_suspiro_**-Mira… ni siquiera has visto que traje la carreola, que despistada… vaya, aun que ella sigue dormida… es muy floja**

**.**

**¿Quién será el padre?**

**.**

**Oyeme-**_sonrojado-_**No soy tan perezoso… además tiene toda tu cara y cuando intento despertarla para darle el biberón tal y como me encargaste se levanta muy molesta y enojona conmigo… en eso es idéntica a ti-**_hace su drama poniéndose en un rincón_**-ambas me lastiman y se molestan sin razón**

**.**

**¿Quieres dormir en el sofá, cierto?**

**.**

**Nooo-**_vuelve a la normalidad_**-mejor vamonos ya… aquí esta el mocoso endemoniado y su malévolo padre-**_susurrando_**-y su madre psicópata**

**.**

**Kakashi, amor no digas eso-**_molesta_**-además tan solo juegan contigo, Ino-chan es muy conciente, shika-kun solo te hace bromas e Inomaru-chan bueno… es solo un niño pequeño**

**.**

**Bah-**_molesto y obviamente celoso_**-ese bribón te abraza demasiado y no creo que sea tan ingenuo como tu crees**

**.**

**Oye anciano-**_le dice el niño que estaba sentadito con su madre_**-no seas molesto y deja en paz a sakura-nee-chan en fin quizás no podamos estar juntos al final pero…**

**.**

**¡Inoma-chan!-**_dijo ino sonrojada al escuchar a su hijo tan serio_

**.**

**Pero-**_sonriendo picaramente_**-Creo que podría ser novio de "Sachiko-chan" a fin de cuentas será tan hermosa como sakura-nee-chan**

**.**

**MISERABLE-**_este tuvo que ser detenido por la fuerza sobre humana de su esposa pues kakashi estaba mas que molesto, no solo intentaba quedar bien delante de su sakura sino que también planeaba acosar a su pequeña e indefensa hija… "la nena de papá"_**-PRIMERO MUERTO**

**.**

**Kakashi, amor… es hora de irnos-**_se lo lleva a rastras_**-hasta luego, shika-kun, ino-chan e Inomaru-chan**

**.**

_

* * *

_

Finalmente en la casa de ambos, pusieron a la bebe en la cuna, ella aun continuaba dormida a pesar de todo el escándalo ocasionado por sus padres y sus "tíos" en el parque.

_Sakura comenzó a desvestirse pues sus ropas de kunochi estaban rasgadas y muy sucias por lo que opto por bañarse, ahora que tenían a la pequeña los baños juntos habían terminado pues no podían perderla de vista ni un instante así que hasta que haruno salio de bañarse __kakashi se le acerco y __comenzó a besarla tiernamente_

**.**

**Te extrañe mucho-**_dijo sensualmente_

**.**

**Yo también-**_lo besa mientras deja caer su toalla_**-mi amor y también a ****Sa-chan por que tenia miedo de que fuese muy complicado para ti solo, cuidarla durante las tres semanas…**

**.**

**Vamos, soy un jounin elite ¿crees que una pequeña de tan solo 7 meses podría implicarme alguna dificultad?**

**.**

**Hmm-**_lo mira seriamente_**-¿Fuiste con ino para que te ayudara?**

**.**

**Si-**_contesto resignado y suspiro_**-no tenia la mas remota idea de que hacer pero ella me ayudo los primeros días, ya después pude ser mas cuidadoso y fui aprendiendo**

**.**

**Me alegro-**_lo besa en la mejilla y le acaricia la cabeza_**-Buen chico**

**.**

**No soy un perro…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_sonriéndole_**-pero es tierno, además tú siempre me hacías de esa manera haciéndome sentir como una chiquilla**

**.**

**Vaya…**

**.**

_Parpadeo varias veces mientras ella se acercaba a el abrazándolo con fuerza estrechándolo entre sus pechos, kakashi escuchaba atento los rápidos latidos de su mujer mientras el la rodeaba de la cintura, tersa y desnuda era su piel tan sensible a las yemas de los dedos de su esposo tal y como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos._

_El siempre tan atento y cuidadoso con ella, haciéndola suspirar entre sus brazos, sonrojándola como siempre cada que saboreaba su sexo y acariciaba sus pechos, lamiéndolos, chapándolos extrayendo parte de la comida de la pobre sachiko un sabor nuevo para el jounin del cual ya se había acostumbrado aun que a haruno le incomodaba cada que lo hacia, se sentía extraño._

**.**

**Ya…**

**.**

**Ohh vamos-**_seguía lamiéndola descaradamente_**-me gusta mucho**

**.**

**No, Me da cosa. Siento extraño-**_sonrojada_**-además es la cena de sa-chan no seas aprovechado**

**.**

**Bien, bien… pero recuerda que "eran mías" antes de ser de sachiko**

**.**

**Baka-**_le da un golpecito en la cabeza-_**no digas esas cosas, me parecen atrevidas… kakashi…**

**.**

**Bien-**_sobandose_**-por mi bien, no diré más esas cosas…**

**.**

_Mientras continuaban con su asunto pendiente, sakura estaba recostada viendo el techo, suspirando aun incrédula de lo que estaba viviendo en esos precisos momentos a fin de cuentas pudo estar con el hombre que amaba y formar una bella familia, aun que eso si… se tomaron su tiempo pues la pelirosada aumentaba de categoría y ahora era toda una personalidad de konoha, de todo el país del fuego y los alrededores tal y como lo fue su querida maestra, ahora ella era una excelente kunoichi en toda la extensión de la palabra, superando las habilidades de tsunade con el paso de los años y alcanzando una __reputación que trascendía al mismo __país, no solamente ella pues los legendarios sannin de hace años parecen haber recobrado fuerza en otros tres increíbles shinobis de la aldea, sasuke con todo y lo de su traición también fue un increíble ninja al servicio del sexto hokage quien a su vez era el mas fuerte que había tenido en la historia… no cabía duda que los años que habían __pasado no fueron en vano para ninguno._

**.**

**¿Te sucede algo?**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_reaccionando_**-lo siento, tenia la mente en otro lugar**

**.**

**Ya veo-**_la abraza y la pone en su pecho_**-no te he visto en tres semanas y cuando al fin estamos juntos te pones a pensar en otras cosas**

**.**

**Discúlpame-**_se acurruca mas en su costado_**-es solo que aun no puedo creer que después de tanto, finalmente estoy a tu lado y no hemos tenido amenazas de ningún tipo… esta paz es algo desconcertante**

**.**

**¿Tu crees?-**_sujeta su mano_**-pues yo pienso que fue solo ayer que nos casamos a pesar de todo y que… no hubo mayor problema… todos fueron a la boda, ya no tuvimos que ocultar que estábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos y hacíamos todo juntos-**_se ríe_**-fue reconfortante poder besarte las veces que me vinieran en gana sin tener que mirar a todos lados…**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_apenada_**-no había nada que ocultar pero, debes admitir que el temor por perderlo todo estaba latente**

**.**

**Si-**_suspiro al recordar el temor_**-pero enfrentamos tantas cosas que cuando estábamos finalmente solos… parecía un sueño… y mas cuando nos decidimos a tener un bebé después de tanto**

**.**

**Vamos kakashi, tu querías tenerlo después de que dijimos "acepto" yo tenia la idea de disfrutar nuestro estado de recién casados y fue bueno a pesar de que tu tenias problemas por que ino y shikamaru tuvieron primero a su hijo-**_lo regaña_**-no eran carreras…**

**.**

**Lo sé, pero es increíble que nosotros nos casáramos primero que esos mocosos y ellos tuvieron al engendro ese…**

**.**

**kakashi-**_le da un pellizco_

**.**

**Perdón, perdón-**_escapando del enfado de su mujer_**-era solo una broma, mi niña-**_le besa la frente_**-todo paso tal y como debía pasar en el tiempo justo… inclusive tuve que esperar varios años para encontrar a quien me haría el mas feliz del mundo**

**.**

**Que bien, por que si no te hubieses casado a los quince años con no se quien y seria miserable sin mi**

**.**

**Oyeme… a esa edad apenas eras una bebé, de por si no consigo que el idiota de shikamaru deje de llamarme viejo degenerado, ahora imaginate si me hubiese gustado mi niña desde ese entonces…**

**.**

**Tonto-**_lo golpea_**-de todas formas… si nos hubiésemos conocido, quien sabe si terminaríamos juntos, yo creo que las cosas pasaron tal y como debieron pasar…**

**.**

**Fue lo que yo dije**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_le saca la lengua_**-pero se escucha mas cósmico y trascendental en mi, por eso**

**.**

**Vaya-**_se voltea y ahora el la abraza por la espalda sujetándose de los senos de la desprevenida mujer_**-Por que te robas mis diálogos, has sido una mala niña-**_haciéndole cosquillas_

**.**

**Ya basta… por favor-**_trata de no reír tan fuerte para no despertar a la bebé, aun que considerando que ella dormía casi 23 horas diarias no había mucho que cuidarle el sueño_

**.**

**.**

**No, no lo are-**_mordiéndole suavecito el hombro_**-mi sakura es solo mía y puedo molestarla cuantas veces quiera…**

**.**

**Oh sensei…**

**.**

**Hum-**_se detiene un instante_**-hacia mucho que no le llamabas así**

**.**

**Lo sé, sabia que si te decía así tu te sacarías te onda y quedarías en transe-**_burlándose_**-te conozco bien hatake…**

**.**

**increíble-**_la besa apasionadamente_**-eres… increíble**

**.**

**Ahh…**

**.**

_Haciéndola sucumbir una vez mas entre su calor, fue que terminaron rendidos a descansar después de saciar un poco sus ansias de estar juntos en esa noche, mas o menos como unas horas antes del amanecer la pequeña de ojos azules dio unos cuantos sollozos, confirmando que estaba despierta, tenia hambre, frío y un cambio de pañal; por instinto de las semanas anteriores el primero en despertar fue kakashi pero su mujer lo tranquilizo pidiéndole que volviera a dormirse, era su turno __de pasar __tiempo con su pequeña._

**.**

**Bien-**_incrustado en la almohada_**-despiértame si… pasa algo-**_se quedo dormido sin siquiera terminar de hablar_

**.**

**¿ah?-**_riéndose por dentro_**-vez Sa-chan-**_la bebe miraba a su padre inconsciente en la cama_**-Papi esta agotado, dejémoslo descansar**

**.**

_Unos cuantos pucheros y listo, ya estaba cobijada, cambiada y prendida al seno de su madre comiendo su platillo favorito, pues en el tiempo que no estuvo tubo que conformarse con la leche en polvo, en lo particular la __quisquillosa nena prefería a su mami en todos los sentidos._

**.**

**Sa-chan… niña consentida…**

_Por la mañana muy temprano, el olfato del jounin estaba extasiado de poder oler las delicias que estaba preparando su esposa ¡Como la extraño en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera! Poniéndose en primera fila para desayunar junto con la pequeña que estaba en su periquera, la familia Hatake se __dispuso a empezar muy bien el día._

**.**

**Humm-**_pasandose la comida_**-por cierto ¿iremos al día de campo de esta tarde? Ya sabes al que vamos cada que todos estamos en la aldea… pues es difícil que nos juntemos**

**.**

**Supongo que si… ya hace dos meses que no teníamos uno-**_sonríe la oji-verde_**-pero ¿Estas seguro de que seria hoy?**

**.**

**Pues… ayer mismo me encontré con sasuke en la mañana, según él y naruto se habían puesto deacuerdo con los demás…**

**.**

**¿Naruto?-**_mirada instigadora_**-¿Qué pasa con ese respeto hacia nuestro hokage, kakashi?**

**.**

**Vamos-**_riendo-_**es el mismo muchacho que va y come ramen con todo y su atuendo de jefe de konoha… no puedo si no verlo como mi querido alumno solamente, pero bueno ¿Qué dices?**

**.**

**Opino lo mismo-**_sonríe con ternura_**-espero que nos la pasemos bien hoy, prepararé los obentos **

**.**

**Vaya-**_haciendo pucheros y sonrojado_**-eso es lo único que no me gusta, que MI SAKURA haga almuerzos para todos-**_sonriéndole_**-no es justo**

**.**

**Kakashi, no seas tan celoso…**

**.**

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro se fueron preparando para poder compartir un buen momento ameno con los que querían y apreciaban, sakura probándole mil y un traje a la bebe pues no decía cual dejarle pues con todos se veía súper "kawaii" finalmente arreglados fueron __hasta donde se reunirían, exacto en el bosque al aire libre donde fue que se reunieron __por primera vez en la prueba __de los cascabeles._

_

* * *

_

Mientras que ya en ese lugar, estaban sai, yamato, sasuke, shikamaru, ino, el pequeño de ambos y el mismísimo hokage, el cual por cierto era perseguido por sus consejeros que no concebían que perdiera todo un día de trabajo por venir a almorzar con otros shinobis

**.**

**.**

**Hokage-sama-**_lloraba uno_**-por favor… regrese hay muchos tratados que firmar, además apenas se fue el kazekage usted…**

**.**

**No me molestes-**_contesto mientras se limpiaba un oído_**-ahora estoy descansando así que deja de fastidiar… esto...¿?**

**.**

**Endou… señor… me llamo Endou**

**.**

**Como te llames**_-le da una palpadita en los hombros_**-ve y tomate el día libre Hombre, jejeje**

**.**

**Hokage-sama-**_salio yamato_**-No debería ser tan duro con el pobre Endou-kun, pero… yo se que su intención es buena**

**.**

**Pierdes tu tiempo yamato-**_agrego sai que descansaba acostado en el pasto_**-Naruto-kun no dejara pasar una oportunidad como esta para ver a todos sus camaradas y sobre todo a sakura-san**

**.**

**Es cierto-**_contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo_

**.**

**Esa sakura ¿Cuánto mas planea tardarse?-**_gruño la única mujer de ahí_

**.**

**Tranquila, esa mujer problemática no a de tardar mucho**

**.**

**Eso espero-**_suspiro-_**Sasuke, Estas muy lejos… no quieres acercarte un poco a charlar mientras llega mi pequeña flor**

**.**

**Hummm-**_gesto parecido a una sonrisa_**-en un momento-**_mirando el horizonte y percatándose de que alguien se escondía a sus espaldas_

**.**

**Vaya…**

**.**

**Oye-**_pregunto nara_**-por que invitas a sasuke, no me digas que te sigue gustando…**

**.**

**BAKA-**_lo golpea_**-es solo que esta muy alejado…**

**.**

**Mamá volvió a golpear a Papá-**_decía el pequeño Inomaru acostumbrado a los "cariñitos" de sus padres_

**.**

**Sasuke ¿estas bien?-**_dijo el rubio con intriga_

**.**

**Claro, tonto-**_se puso de pie_**-solo recordaba cosas del pasado… es todo… creo que por haya se ve sakura**

**.**

**¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-**_volteo rápidamente buscándola por todos lados_

**.**

_Por su parte el ahora jounin de elite de cabellos negros y mirada distraída quedaba en silencio al ver como se acercaba su antigua compañera de equipo, además de que hace solo algunas noches atrás había recordado algo que se mantuvo en sus recuerdos ocultos de infancia junto con otras __cosas relacionadas con itachi, entre ellas fue algo especial que se quedo en su mente hasta ese preciso momento en que la vio nuevamente __después de tanto._

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Onii-sama**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué sucede, sasuke?**_

_**.**_

_**Esa niña de cabello de color extraño se me queda viendo mucho-**__se oculta detrás de su hermano_

_**.**_

_**¿Hum?-**__observa hasta donde estaba ella__**-vaya… que linda amiga tienes**_

_**.**_

_**No es mi amiga-**__aun oculto__**-me ve cada que juego en el parque**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke, no seas mal educado y salúdala si vez que ella tiene interés en ser tu amiga-**__lo carga en su espalda__**-o es que ¿acaso te da pena hablar con esa niña tan bonita?**_

_**.**_

_**¿Cómo crees?-**__sonrojado__**-a mi no me gustan ese tipo de niñas…**_

_**.**_

_**¿No?-**__suspira y ve como la niña oculta en las sombras se va finalmente a casa__**-Vaya… pues a mí si me gustan así las niñas… quizás cuando tenga mas edad iré a pedirle que sea mi novia**_

_**.**_

_**ONII-SAMA-**__lo regaña__**-no digas esas tonterías además, ella no es indicada para alguien tan increíble como tu-**__lo abraza__**- además onii-chan… creo que yo le gusto… así que bueno… no se quizás ella me gusta también**_

_**.**_

_**Que bien-**__sonriéndole__**-seria una linda cuñada**_

_**.**_

_**¿Cuñada? Que es eso…**_

_**.**_

_**Es una persona que vas a querer mucho y que yo seré muy bueno con ella por que se encarga de alguien que yo amo mucho**_

_**.**_

_**Vaya-**__no entiende muy bien__**-como sea…ahora las niñas no son importantes, lo único es poder ser tan fuerte como mi ONII-SAMA**_

_**.**_

_**Lo serás-**__acariciándole la cabeza__**-Lo serás… sasuke…**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**¡sakura-chan!-**_abraza eufórico como si no se hubiesen visto en años aun que acababan de verse hace poco_**-Que bueno que llegaste**

**.**

**Na…ru… to-**_alejándolo_**-no me dejas respirar, ni a sa-chan…**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_se aleja y saluda a la bebe_**-Hola Chibi-sakura-chan…**

**.**

**Se llama sachiko, naruto…**

**.**

**Pero-**_la abraza por ser tan kawaii_**-para mi es Chibi-sakura-chan**

**.**

**¡SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!-**_sale el pequeño rubio abrazando a su querida "nee-chan" como de costumbre, ino mira con ternura la escena_

**.**

**Inomaru-chan-**_lo abraza contra su pecho_**-que lindo estas con esta ropa ¿es la que te regale cierto?**

**.**

**Si, Nee-chan-**_sonrojado_**-mamá me dejo usarla especialmente para verte hoy y estar muy guapo…**

**.**

**Ya eres todo un caballero-**_sonrojada_**-muy apuesto**

**.**

**He, anciano-**_sale shikamaru saludando a hatake con una palmada en la espalda_**-Hoy estas mas permisivo que antes, no has dicho nada y eso que naruto y mi hijo están de "cariñosos" con tu mujer.**

**.**

**Pues-**_con una sonrisa totalmente fingida y una vena en la frente a punto de estallar de los celos_**-es que… no es necesario ese tipo de cosas ¿No crees? Además todos vinimos a pasar un buen rato**

**.**

**Oh-**_realmente sorprendió_**-Es bueno que controles tus celos-**_sonriéndole_

**.**

_Va corriendo hasta donde la pelirosada y la saluda efusivamente con un abrazo muy pegado mirando a kakashi por atrás de sakura pues ella estaba a escasos centímetros frente a su Esposo, casi con toda la clara intención de molestar al pobre jounin, ino suspiro ante la infantil __provocación de su marido pero era de esperarse._

_Acto seguido vemos a hateke persiguiendo a shikamaru, quien triunfante de su intención ríe por todos lados, la kunoichi oji-verde no __presta importancia pues era algo normal entre ellos, mejor aprovecha para saludar a los demás presentes. __Primeramente va donde su querida amiga y esta también la saluda con__mucho cariño, yamato cordial como solo el la saluda diciéndole que se ha puesto mas hermosa de lo que ya era, sai sonríe ante esas palabras y__sakura forma su puño amenazándolo._

_Observando a lo lejos a un uchiha algo retraído y en las penumbras fue que ella se acercó a saludarlo mas calmadamente, enternecida por el pequeño que se escondía a espaldas de sasuke, el primogénito de este shinobi de apenas cuatro años_

**.**

**No seas tímido… Taichi… saluda a tu "onee-chan"-**_dijo un padre un tanto serio pues no le hablaba con voz suave al niño_

**.**

**Hola Tai-kun-**_saluda la oji-verde_**-hacia tiempo que no te veía ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu Onee-chan?**

**.**

**¿Sakura-Onee-chan?-**_pregunto con cautela el joven de mirada penetrante, digno rasgo de ambos hermanos uchiha_**-Hmmmm**

_._

_Ya mas en confianza el pequeño fue donde sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos la abrazo pues ella a pesar de todo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con sus queridos amigos y sasuke formaba parte de ese enorme grupo, familia le llamaba haruno así que ya todos eran mas unidos en esos momentos a pesar de los años todo estaba aun a flor de __piel como debía __ser. El progenitor de Taichi mira a la joven que cada vez se le hacia mucho mas bella y mas después del embarazo, es como si Sa-chan le __hubiese __dado mas resplandor a la mujer._

**.**

**Muy bien-**_pasados los inconvenientes y todos sentado alrededor de un árbol enorme, la rubia los llamo-_**Es hora de comer así que ya no se paren ¿Entendieron?**

**.**

**OK  
.**

**Yo quiero probar el delicioso Obento de sakura-chan-**_dijo cual niño nuestro amado hokage_

**.**

**Pareces aun un niño naruto-**_suspiro el jounin peliplateado_**-Y pensar que hoy me sorprendí al verte con esa gabardina como la del cuarto, eres idéntico a Minato-sensei**

**.**

**¿De veras? ¿De veras?-**_súper emocionado_**-pues claro mi padre fue uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia-**_pose de hombre guapo_**-el carisma es hereditario por eso…**

**.**

**Pues si pero esa actitud despreocupada rompe por completo la buena imagen que creí de ti-**_sonriendo_**-Minato-sensei no era como un chiquillo hiperactivo…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_mirada seria del rubio_**-¡ENDOU!**

**.**

**Diga, hokage-sama-**_de la nada sale el secretario particular del sexto_

**.**

**¿hay alguna misión de unos 7 meses para enviar a hatake kakashi?**

**.**

**¿he?-**_buscando en sus informes_**-Pues hay algo en el país del agua, algunos trabajos forzados que podría hacer… durante 5 meses maximo**

**.**

**Naruto-**_se retracta_**-era solo una broma, eres el vivo retrato de mi admirable Sensei-**_sonrisa falsa_**-además de que tu ahora eres mas fuerte**

**.**

**¿De veras?-**_con ojitos de cordero y muy emocionado_**-¿Kakashi?**

**.**

**Aunque-**_interrumpiendo Nara con una sonrisa maligna_**-cinco meses sin kakashi seria algo estupendo**

**.**

**¡¡Darling!!-**_lo regaño su mujer_

**.**

_Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse incluido el mas serio de todos,__era un ambiente muy calido y todos estaban felices de encontrarse al menos una vez después de mucho tiempo y labores de cada uno de ellos. Todos almorzaron muy bien pues la comida fue lo que mas abundo hasta con el glotón de uzumaki de todas formas alcanzaron todos, Ino llevo varias onigiris, sasuke un asado que le preparo su esposa, la cual era una agente ANBU que conoció tiempo atrás y que no fue de extrañarse que la joven estuviese perdidamente enamorada de el como la mitad del pueblo… aun que… la que él hubiese deseado como __esposa… ella ya tenia a quien __amar con todas sus fuerzas._

**.**

**Deja de pelearte-**_sakura sujetaba a su marido_**-No les hagas caso, solo están molestándote por que tu actúas infantil igual que ellos**

**.**

**Pero-**_parecía niño regañado_**-Amor, estos tipos son exasperantes…**

**.**

**Kakashi-**_mirándolo apenada_**-tu eres mayor que ellos, al menos trata de comportarte un poco mas maduro**

**.**

**Aun así…**

**.**

_Los ojos se volvieron para mirar a sasuke detenidamente, desde hace tiempo kakashi se dio cuenta de aquella mirada llena de nostalgia que mostraba su exalumno por su esposa. En lugar de causarle celos como seria con shikamaru, naruto u otra persona… en el caso del pelinegro… era mas bien lastima por aquella mirada dolida, pensando que el siempre tuvo a su alcance a su amada flor de cerezo, pudo ser su novio si lo hubiese querido y no la hubiera hecho llorar tanto sin embargo en su mente solo habitaba la venganza, sabiendo de antemano __que eso solo le traería desgracia por ello no la llevo consigo cuando esta se lo pidió, seria ponerla en riesgo a pesar de que parte de él lo hubiese deseado,__para no __volver a estar solo._

**.**

**¿Kakashi?**

**.**

**Hum-**_dejando a un lado sus pensamientos volvió en si_**-Mande…**

**.**

**Estabas distraído, incluso naruto estaba molestándote y no le hiciste caso-**_sonriendo-_**y yo que pensé que mis palabras habían funcionado**

**.**

**Lo siento**_-sonriéndole_**-pesaba en otras cosas…**

**.**

**No deberían hacer tanto ruido-**_hablo sai que estaba recostado en el pasto descansando_**-sus hijos ya están dormidos… y la verdad los prefiero así, molestan menos… aun que la hija de la fea siempre esta dormida no es muy inquieta**

**.**

**SAI-**_ella aparece enfrente de él_**-REALMENTE NO QUIERES COMPROBAR MI NUEVO CONTROL DE CHAKRA PARA USAR MI FUERZA AL MAXIMO ¿o si?**

**.**

**Vamos-**_sonriendo, temblando algo_**-solo fue una broma, Mujer**

**.**

**Mas te vale-**_dejando atrás su mirada amenazante_

**.**

**Te has salvado sai-**_se burlo yamato, posteriormente todos se rieron también de lo que paso_

**.**

**Que rápido se paso la tarde-**_el ocaso ya había pasado y el estaba recargado, con su esposa en un hombro e Inomaru dormido __en sus__piernas_**-Dentro de poco comenzaran a salir las estrellas y tendré que volver a casa temprano pero-**_suspiro_**-al menos fue un buen rato**

**.**

**Si-**_contesto con ternura su esposa_**-Por cierto, sakura ¿has visto a Tsunade-sama últimamente? En tu viaje al país del viento supiste aun que sea un poco de cómo esta**

**.**

**Pues si, pasaba como si nada, ya sabes gastando ese dinero como si nada en compañía de Shizune-san… me dijo que seguiría así dando la vuelta por varios países y regresaría a mas tardar el año que viene al menos para que tal marcha todo con el nuevo hokage**

**.**

**Tsunade-Obaa-chan… como siempre viviendo como una joven a pesar de que ya esta en mas de los sesenta**

**.**

**Naruto-**_lo reprende_**-Aun así mi maestra sigue tan hermosa como siempre solo que esta vez se ve algo mayor, no mucho, ahora es una mujer adulta de mas de treinta de seguro fue para estar a la par de shizune-san que ya no se veía como una jovencita**

**.**

**Oye-**_sonriendo algo sonrojada_**-y le preguntaste sobre la técnica que utiliza para verse tan joven, en unos años eso me seria de mucha utilidad así que será que la aprendas para que me digas, sakura**

**.**

**Ino-chan-**_riéndose_**-ese tipo de cosas no me preocupan pues ahora disfruto mi edad y que soy una mujer con más experiencia, además apenas estamos por cumplir los veintidós años, no creo que te preocupen ya ese tipo de cosas ¿o si?**

**.**

**Aun que no lo creas una se va acabando con los hijos que tiene, mas el marido que debe atenderlo por mas insoportable que sea**

**.**

**Oyeme-**_reclamo el susodicho_

**.**

**Es cierto… pero es bueno que pienses así mi bella flor**

**.**

**Si-**_cerrando los ojos para después tornarse como una actitud de niña, muy parecido a lo que hacia naruto en los momentos serios_**-PERO ESO SI CUANDO ESTE POR LOS TREINTA UTILIZARE ESE JUTSU Y SIEMPRE SERE JOVEN Y HERMOSA**

**.**

**.**

_Todos con una gotita de sudor, incluido kakashi que pensó que a su mujer no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, pero sakura no dejaba de ser la sakura que conocía… a pesar de la maternidad._

_Ino era la única presente que podía reprimirla y lo hizo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza por ese tipo de actitudes aparentando ser ya toda una mujer adulta._

**.**

**Duele, duele… Ino-chan-**_entre los brazos de la kunoichi_

**.**

**Sa…ku…ra-**_una vena salida_**-me hiciste sentir como una vieja preocupada ante tu actitud despreocupada y resulta que PENSASTE LO MISMO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO**

**.**

**Lo siento… yo solo quería decir que ahora no me interesa ese tipo de técnica pero en unos años si….**

**.**

**Tramposa**

**.**

**Sakura-san-**_hablo sai, desconcertando a los otros pues ya lo hacían dormido a el también_**-cuando utilice esa técnica procure quedarse como entre los doce o catorce años**

**.**

**¿Are? ¿y eso por que?**

**.**

**Pues-**_totalmente sincero_**-creí que a su esposo le gustaban las niñas de esa edad, después de todo el se enamoro de usted cuando aun era una chiquilla ¿no es así?**

**.**

_Silencio total, tanto como la pelirosada como el peliplateado se tornaron unos verdaderos tomate y los demás solo disimulaban sus __enormes ganas __de reírse ante aquel comentario típico de sai._

**.**

**De por si kakashi parece un viejo rabo verde… y ahora cuando sakura vuelva a ser una bella adolescente y el de miles de años**

**.**

**SHIKAMARU-**_casi amenazo al formar una pequeña esfera, chidori con una mirada de asesino_**-hoy te he soportado mucho…**

**.**

**Vamos no sigan-**_decía la aun ruborizada mujer_**-mejor disfrutemos de las bellas estrellas que ya están presentes… además nosotros tendremos que regresar también a casa-**_voltea a ver a Naruto_**-y es hora de que el hokage deje de hacer sufrí a su pobre subordinado, Endou-kun**

**.**

**Es verdad-**_se pone de pie_**-Endou**

**.**

**Diga-**_aparece nuevamente de la nada_**-hokage-sama**

**.**

**Llevate mis cosas es hora de regresar, carga también este pequeño obento que sakura-chan me hizo especialmente para comerlo después**

**.**

**¿Te vas temprano esta vez?-**_el casi callado uchiha pregunto inquieto_

**.**

**Pues si**_-sonríe_**-debo terminar algunos informes que debí hacer desde anteayer, pero bueno… Hasta luego Muchachos, cuidense y pasen a visitarme de vez en cuando, estoy muy solo en esa oficina**

**.**

**Pero naruto-**_yamato esta con una gotita de sudor_**-tu siempre escapas durante el día para vagar por ahí…**

**.**

**Endou, mejor dale la misión de cinco meses a yamato**

**.**

**Como usted diga-**_anotando el pobre chico_

**.**

**Naruto-**_asustado-_**no puede hacerme eso, soy su shinobi asignado a protegerlo no puede hacerlo…**

**.**

_Entre risas, Naruto, el pobre chico secretario, Sai y Yamato se retiraron en compañía del sexto. Shikamaru se llevo en brazos a su retoño y se despidió de los presentes caminando sin voltear atrás, Ino __abrazo nuevamente a su __pequeña flor y se alejo a alcanzar a su familia._

_Cuando Sasuke iba a despedirse y levantar a su hijo que yacía dormido al lado de haruno, esta le sonrió con ternura, esa sonrisa eran cada vez mas irresistibles y dolorosas pero en el fondo se alegraba de verla cada que __tenia la oportunidad_

**.**

**Taichi se parece cada vez más a ti**

**.**

**Pues yo creo que saco los ojos de Itachi**

**.**

**hummm-**_mirada cabizbaja_**-Un poco…**

**.**

**Al menos eso pienso y puedo recordarlo al ver a Taichi, es lo único que me queda y es lo único que tengo…**

**.**

**Baka-**_lo golpea en la frente_**-Nos tienes a todos nosotros… que somos una especie de familia extraña y sin forma pero-**_cerrando los ojos recordando con claridad aquella petición __"Cuida y ayuda a mi hermano menor cada que lo necesite" __sonriéndole sinceramente_**-pero… en verdad puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros y en especial conmigo…**

**.**

**Lo sé-**_le sonríe como solo había hecho para ella, Itachi y naruto exclusivamente en toda __su vida_**-Inclusive se que hasta kakashi, haría lo posible por ayudarme…**

**.**

**Pues-**_interrumpe kakashsi que estaba cargando a su nena_**-Eso es solo un decir por que-**_bromeando_**-no te creas tan seguro**

**.**

**KAKASHI**

**.**

**Fue broma… no te enojes…**

**.**

**Vaya-**_aun sonriendo_**-Bien-**_toma en brazos al pequeño_**-espero nos veamos en otra ocasión…**

**.**

**Papá… hmmmm**

**.**

**¿Qué sucede, Taichi?**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_sonrojado_**-me voy a despedir de mi Onee-chan…**

**.**

**Bien-**_lo acerca a sakura_

**.**

**Buenas noches, Sakura-Onee-chan cuídese mucho**

**.**

**Tu también, Tai-kun-**_acariciándole la cabeza_**-se un buen niño con papá y mamá ¿ok?**

**.**

**Si-**_contesta fuerte y claro con una sonrisa_**-Cuídate también kakashi-Oji-san**

**.**

**Bien-**_miraba con ternura al niño_**-se un buen niño**

**.**

_Aun sonriendo el pequeño se recuesta en el regazo de su padre y se va acurrucado hasta su enorme casa en las partes lejanas de la aldea, mientras que el uchiha sonreía de un buen momento vivido a pesar de __que fuera lo que fuera. _

* * *

Por su parte la familia Hatake estaba de nuevo en casa descansando de aquella tarde ajetreada con sus seres queridos, kakashi fue hasta donde su agotada mujer y se le recostó entre los pechos

**.**

**Kakashi… pareces un niño**

**.**

**Lo soy-**_abrazándola de la cintura_**-hoy te he dicho cuanto te amo…**

**.**

**Si… en la mañana**

**.**

**Pero en la noche de hoy no-**_le lame la oreja_**-Te amo**

**.**

**Yo te amo más**

**.**

**Es casi imposible-**_cerrando los ojos_**-Tú eres la única que… puede hacerme palpitar el corazón como la primera vez, la que me besa desaforadamente a la vez que lo hace con una ternura casi angelical ****Mi niña, Mi Mujer… Mi sakura… yo… me moriría sin ti…**

**.**

**Vaya, esta vez estas muy poético… por que-**_comienza a escuchar como el exhausto jounin se cayó en los brazos de __Morfeo_**-Sensei… era mi turno de decirte… lo que siento…**

**.**

_Lo abraza tiernamente aprisionándolo en su pecho mientras su corazón palpita un poco mas, observa a su alrededor y sonríe por su hermosa, pequeña pero cómoda casa, la cuna llena de flores de sachiko que fue un regalo por parte de Los Nara; a su nena gordita con mejillas rosadas y sin preocupaciones aparentes disfrutando de un estado de paz en la aldea y el país, deseando lo mejor para el futuro y__confiando firmemente en que __ella lucharía por darle ese porvenir._

_Dejándose llevar también por el sueño, entre despierta no dejaba de observar al hombre de su vida, al que mas amaba y que jamás pensó ni en sus mas extrañas fantasías poder tener una relación con y él y mucho menos casarse… pero ahora todo estaba bien tal y como debía de ser, desde luego que ella no dejaba de esforzarse por que todo __siguiese tal y __como hasta ese __momento._

**.**

**Kakashi… sensei…**

**.**

_Posiblemente ella lo amaba tanto que hasta aparecía en sus sueños, recuerdos de hace poco, de hace años inclusive la primera vez que lo vio creyendo que era un debilucho e ingenuo al caer ante una broma de__Naruto, que en aquel entonces creía el mas torpe que mala es ella para dar a catalogar a una persona por la primera impresión._

_Inclusive seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, que dentro de poco el despertador sonaría, su madre la regañaría por dormir tanto pues los __deberes de la casa la esperaban, saldría entusiasma a esperar toparse con sasuke en su camino, escapar de naruto y tener que esperar horas __por el __desobligado sensei que se le había asignado pero… nada seria así JAMAS_

* * *

"¿_**Cuales son sus intereses, sueños, lo que les gusta y lo que no?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi amigos molestar de vez en cuando a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y comer postres deliciosos**_

_**Mis intereses son en Las flores, los dulces… mis amigos y escuchar a los demás para sentir que he hecho algo bueno por ellos al menos una vez**_

_**Mi sueño es ser la mejor kunoichi y estar al lado de mi ser amado**_

_**Lo que odio… es que no odio nada incluso las cosas que puedan hacerme llorar ahora se que mas adelante serán las responsable de hacerme mas fuerte y que mientras esa persona este a mi lado seré capaz de enfrentarlo todo por el y por lo que amo"**_

_Despertó parpadeando un par de veces riendo de su sueño inverosímil en donde tenía muy claro aquellas cosas que en su momento ni idea tenia de nada, mientras que hatake la miraba extrañado_

**.**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Hubiera respondido mejor de esa manera-**_riendo_**-que haberme quedado como mensa diciendo cosas a medias…**

**.**

**¿De que hablas?-**_se acerca y le toma la temperatura con la palma_

**.**

**Hmm-**_negando con la cabeza_**-no me hagas caso, son cosas mías, despreocupate-**_lo besa fugazmente_**-Todo esta bien, ahora y siempre, ****No importa yo procurare estar lo mejor posible**

**.**

**¿Hum?-**_le acaricia la cabeza_**-No te entiendo del todo… pero procurare hacerte caso-**_la besa y acaricia sus hombros_**-toda la vida…**

**.**

**Me parece bien**

**.**

_Inmersos en los ojos del otro fueron acercándose y se besaron fugazmente para después ser sorprendidos con que Sa-chan estaba __despierta y su __llanto se dejaba escuchar por toda la casa, esa pequeña poseía tremendos __pulmones, pero al menos estaba mostrando señales de vida dado que era bastantito floja pero eso era lo de menos, sakura la tomo en brazos __comenzando a arrullarla para que cesase el llanto._

_El padre miro enternecido la escena suspirando se fue a bañar acostumbrándose poco a poco a este estilo de vida tan diferente del que había experimentado._

* * *

"_**Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que… Los odio"**_

**.**

_La mirada de desagrado de los tres pequeños lo decía todo, la vida al lado de un sensei tan raro seria sin duda la mayor de las pruebas para los genin, el rubio creyó que era una broma, el de cabellos negros supo de inmediato de lo complicado de la situación mientras que la pelirosada rogaba por poder ser al menos la única alumna que el "quisiera" desde pequeña siempre había quedado bien con todos sus __senseis gracias a su __habilidad y ser la mas lista de la clase todo __el tiempo._

**.**

_**Soy hatake kakashi… y ustedes?**_

_**.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto……**_

_**.**_

_**Haruno Sakura….**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke….**_

**.**

_**Vaya, me caen bien… son tan diferentes entre si-**__sonríe__**-espero que nos llevemos bien**_**.**

**.**

_Una especie de humo se disipo y dejo ver el futuro distante que se transformo rápidamente en presente, en esta historia_. _La vida sigue su curso y ellos permanecen unidos sin importar nada, eso sin mencionar que el orgullo que desborda el sensei de los tres es increíble, sobre todo de su amada alumna._

**¿Pensaron alguna vez convertirse en los nuevo sanin de no solo de la aldea de la hoja si no que también del país del fuego?-**_se escuchaba a lo lejos aquella pregunta en un televisor que fue apagado a los pocos segundos de concretar la pregunta._

**.**

**¡¡KEISHIRO!!-**_una pelirosada le jala de la oreja_**-¿aun sigues en casa? Ya deberías estar en camino a la academia…pero por que me molesto si tu nunca quieres salir de casa, te la pasas leyendo esas estupidas novelas que papá aun conserva, eres un degenerado-**_lo golpea_**-solo tienes 10 años…**

**.**

**Sachiko-**_el niño se rasco la cabeza y mira a la niña con desagrado_**-No hables como un adulto por que no lo eres… solo tienes 2 años mas que yo así que no te queda ese papel de hermana mayor preocupada**

**.**

**Mocoso-**_lo sujeta y comienza a ahorcarlo, el pobre esta casi azul_

**.**

**Sa-chan-**_se escucha una voz de una mujer_**-No sigas ahorcando a tu hermano ¡Por favor!**

**.**

**Bien-**_deja caer al pobre semi-inconsciente_**-pero el fue el que empezó, como siempre andaba husmeando en el estudio de papá y tomo sus libros extraños eso…**

**.**

**Ahh-**_una gotita en la frente_**-tu padre aun no se deshace de eso**

**.**

**¿Deshacerme de que?-**_dice un hombre alto de cabellera plata_

**.**

**KAKASHI-**_sakura voltea con su esposo y tiene los "icha icha" en manos, el comienza a sudar frío_**-aun no tiras esto… al menos escóndelos bien, es la séptima vez que keishiro lee esta cosa.**

**.**

**Lo siento-**_sonrojado_**-Esta vez los esconderé bien**

**.**

**Hummm-**_la mujer hermosamente arreglada con un kimono rojo lo mira amenazante_** -¿no planeas tirarlos nunca, verdad?**

**.**

**Me traen nostalgia-**_contesto el de azul_

**.**

**¡Claro!-**_contesto con sarcasmo_**-bien, es hora de irnos, la graduación de sachiko será dentro de poco y además de que también le darán un reconocimiento a keishiro por ser el más sobresaliente de su clase**

**.**

**Estoy listo-**_La sujeta de la cintura_**-pero antes de irnos-**_la da un beso __apasionado delante de los niños_

**.**

**Papá-**_sonrojada la pequeña_**-deja a mamá, que se nos va a hacer tarde**

**.**

**No interrumpas-**_dice el niño de melena alborotada_**-Sachi-baka**

**.**

**Miserable-**_vuelve a ahorcarlo_**-Kei-Baka…**

**.**

_Finalmente en la ceremonia, el centro de atención fue la niña algo quisquillosa pero nada mas, le encantaba ver como los demás miraban sorprendidos a sus padres, una leyenda de ya hace tiempo… el NInja-copy descendiente del colmillo blanco de konoha y no se diga la nueva sanin, que pudo superar las habilidades de la legendaria Tsunade. __No cabía duda que a sachiko le encantaba esa familia._

_Acabado todo, los padres de ambos se retiraron a caminar por las calles de la aldea, como venían haciendo estos últimos años, tomados de las manos como si fueran adolescentes…aun mirándose de esa manera e inclusive sintiendo el golpeteo de sus corazones al estar mas cerca_

_Kakashi y sakura seguían amándose tanto como al principio si no es __que mas. Una vez en casa se dejaban llevar en sus pasiones, lo hacían con la misma intensidad aun que ahora ya conocían hasta lo más recóndito de su acompañante, algo excelente pues sabían con exactitud lo que le gustaba __al otro y viceversa._

**.**

**kakashi…**

**.**

**¿Hum?**

**.**

**¿Me amas?**

**.**

**Vaya pregunta-**_le besa la frente_**-te amo, con todo mi ser… ¿y tu?**

**.**

**Hummm, Me caes bien-**_bromeaba como de costumbre_

**.**

**¿ahh si?-**_la sujeta de la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo_**-eres muy mala… mi sakura… no se te quita lo altanera-**_le lame el hombro_

_._

**Esta bien-**_se sonroja_**-ya no te molestare, sensei…**

**.**

**¿Por cierto?-**_se incorpora en la cama_**-¿Iré yo por los niños, tu o ambos?**

**.**

**Ninguno**

**.**

**¿he?-**_parpadeando_**-¿Por qué?**

**.**

**Inomaru esta de jounin en la academia y me dijo que el iría por ambos pues los invito a comer a casa de Ino-chan y shika-kun **

**.**

**¿y eso?-**_molesto_**-¿Por qué no nos invito a nosotros?**

**.**

**Pues solo quería invitar a comer a sa-chan-**_sonrojada_**-pero como también se lleva bien con Keishiro por que a su hermana pequeña le gusta nuestro hijo… pues….**

**.**

**Vaya…por Nadeshika… no tengo problema-**_conjeto hatake_**-pues esta interesado en nuestro hijo y ella es un año menor pero… NO ME GUSTAN LAS INTENCIONES DEL ENGENDRO DE SHIKAMARU**

**.**

**Kakashi… otra vez con eso… Inomaru solo es tierno con sachiko**

**.**

**¿Enserio? Amor, eres algo inocente en ese sentido… es evidente que el mocoso ese quiere quedarse con MI NIÑA y eso no se lo voy a permitir para nada… el ya tiene 18 años y…**

**.**

**Hmmmm-**_con mirada instigadora_**-me vas a decir que es muy grande para ella ¿es eso?**

**.**

**No-**_sonrojado_**-pues si lo es, pero lo nuestro es muy diferente por que… yo te amaba en verdad y nunca me importo que fueras menor que yo, pero ese miserable solo esta influenciado por su perverso padre y**

**.**

**Ahh-**_lo besa y lo avienta en la cama para recostarse en su pecho_**-Vamos a dormir un poco ¿quieres? Los niños están en perfectas manos, tengo mi plena confianza en Ino-chan y Shika-kun**

**.**

**Bien-**_dándose por vencido_**-pero si ese maldito quiere algo serio con MI NIÑA primero sentirá todo el poder del chidori…**

**.**

**Te amo-**_lo besa_**-Descansa**

**.**

**Humm-**_se fue por completo el enojo_**-yo también, mi sakura…**

**.**

**Sensei… ¿verdad que soy la mejor alumna que ha tenido?**

**.**

**Vuelves a hablarme de usted como hace tanto-**_se pone encima de ella-**sabes lo que ocasionas cuando haces eso-**miranda perversa_

**.**

**¿Qué cosa?-**_dijo inocente_**-¿sensei, no comprendo?**

**.**

**Hmmmmmm**

**.**

_Siguiendo sus instintos la besa por todo el cuerpo dejándose llevar por la fantasía, bendita fantasía… solo resta esperar lo mejor para ambos y que así sigan a pesar de los años y sobre todo lo que pueda o quiera separarlos._

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.- **El fin, después de años de espera (meses en realidad) aquí esta el tan esperado fin… al menos por mi, el cual casi ni anuncie solo lo puse y espere la mejor de las respuestas de ustedes mi queridas lectoras (y uno que otro niño por ahí) siendo este el capitulo mas largo de todo el fic me siento complacida de lo que he hecho a pesar de todos los posibles contras que puedan encontrar. Realmente me inspire mucho con tantos bellos fic referentes a esta pareja y les agradezco a todos lo que mantienen la sección de naruto en general (hasta los que escriben sasusaku, el cual odio jejeje) En verdad les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron sus mensajes, a los que me amenazaron de muerte, a las que me apuraron con una pistola en la cabeza (exageración) y sobre todo a la que es increíble, alberga muchos de mis sueños (fics) VIVA NARUTO, VIVA EL KAKASAKU, viva… el amor (cursi, lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, después de todo soy **Sora****Love)**

**

* * *

**

ACLARACIONES

**Inomaru**_.__-hijo de shikamaru e Ino, lo sé, se me seco el cerebro (se me acabaron las ideas) al ponerle un nombre tan elaborado (sarcasmo) al hijo de ambos pero me pareció tierno kyaaa_

**Sachiko****.-**_la pequeña hija del guapo kakashi y mi preciosa sakura, pues aun es muy pequeñita le pongo unos 5 meses máximo, es igualita a sakura así que va a estar divina y tiene los ojitos azules de su papi, siempre he manejado, dibujado e imaginado (jeje) que los ojos de kakashi son de ese color_**.**

**Taichi****.- **_pequeño descendiente del clan uchiha, me gusta el nombre pues es de digimon un anime que me gusta mucho(mi nick me delata) y además XD si se acomoda correctamente dice Itachi(kyaaa grito de__fangirl) el tiene cuatro añitos apenas (el mayor de todos el Inomaru)_

**Keishiro**_.__- el segundo hijo de la hermosa pareja, sale hasta el final, en el epilogo(drogado) del futuro distante_

**Nadeshika**_.__- es menor que keishiro por un año solamente, su color de cabello es como el de su padre (shikamaru) aun que la actitud es mezcolanza de ambos progenitores_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic que comenzó en mi mente cuando solo tenia el conocimiento básico de los personajes principales del mismo sakura y kakashi y posteriormente me volví fan poquito a poquito en este mismo año de esta hermosa serie de corte shonen, **NARUTO**.

ARIGATTO **AngelYueGuang** tsuki-airen **Polin_SeNeKa** dayanarod **anita-asakura** XxXyuleXuchihaXxX **jessy moon 15 **Rose Hatake Nara **cari-sama** Katia **katsuki-hatake-haruno93** rocknatali **Sakumi Hatake** Rosy **Amelia_Badguy** Paosan **shizuka1991** kashidan** The Sky Cries Again** Nami **saku-ann**Kaori_shindou **Kumagae-Sama **vivian alejandra **ale-are **Lolicon **ashykara** sadaime **shika-fan** seishime **nara_suka** kissa21 **kya-fanatic** saishirio_tao **narufan** Saana **sakurachan** Puri **Kore-sakura** Sukasa **Itachi-sama**

* * *


End file.
